


Будь со мной

by KatiSark, onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Depression, Drug Use, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, M/M, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PTSD, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 77,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После самоубийства Шерлока это все нахлынуло вновь, заставив Шерлока вмешаться раньше, чем он решил вечную загадку Джима Мориарти и его игры. Вместе они обнаруживают, что за Мориарти стоит нечто еще более мрачное, и Шерлок, Джон и Ирэн оказываются вовлечены в еще более смертельную игру с гораздо более опасным противником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Here Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468714) by [Todesfuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesfuge/pseuds/Todesfuge). 



_Изобретая страну с любовью моей,  
Столкнулись с проблемой: в стране есть река, _

_которая тает,_  
И если случится потоп - быть беде.  
Но и о реке забыть мы не в силах.  
Выхода нет

_Ларри Левис. «В стране» **[1]**_

 

**Глава 1.**

Война многому его научила.

Во-первых, он понял, что некоторое из увиденного здесь не забудет никогда. Черно-красно-белое месиво, в которое превращается человек, наступивший на самодельную мину. Нелепое зрелище − зубы вперемешку с мозгами.

Во-вторых, он выучился не плакать. Выучился стоять по стойке «смирно», пока в самолеты грузили тела тех, кто умирал на его глазах. Умирал по-настоящему: когда датчики пульсов на запястьях безнадежных (у чьих сердец всё не хватало благоразумия остановиться, несмотря на то, что почти весь мозг умер) начинали издавать этот жуткий протяжный писк.

И наконец, он выучился любить. Любить по-настоящему. Всем сердцем. Конечно, он думал, что любил и раньше. Особенно свою мать. Но даже то, что он чувствовал тогда, было ничто по сравнению с ощущением шеи Пола Киллиана под рукой, той силой, с которой он сжимал ее, пока Пол – раненый младший медик – наконец, не пришел в себя. Джон видел, что он собрал все мыслимые и немыслимые силы, видел даже то, чего сам Пол не хотел никому показывать. И Пол тоже понял это, на его черных от дыма взрывов щеках слезы прочертили чистые полоски.

_− Какой же я поганец, да? – сказал Пол, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но фраза оборвалась нервным смехом, выдавшим его с головой._

_− Нет, − ответил Джон, крепче обхватывая рукой шею Пола и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Вовсе нет._

Как там сказал классик? Каждая история войны – это история любви.

− Джон.

То, чему научила его война, теперь ему не пригодилось. Он не мог выбросить из памяти взметнувшееся черным крылом пальто, Шерлока – он всё падал, падал и падал. Долгая нота, звеневшая в голове, теперь превратилась в застрявший в груди пойманной птицей и рвавшийся наружу крик. А что касается любви…

− Джон, вы снова это делаете.

Джон быстро поднял глаза. Губы скривились, как всегда, когда он начинал терять контроль, и он мучительно сглотнул. Психотерапевт смотрела на него влажными печальными вопрошающими глазами. Она наклонилась вперед над тетрадью, придерживая ее рукой.

− Да, − быстро ответил он, откашлявшись. – Простите. − Он выпрямился в кресле. – Повторите свой вопрос?

Она скупо улыбнулась.

– Я задавала не один.

Он почувствовал, что щеки заливает краской.

– Да. Точно. Извините. – Он посмотрел в окно, внезапно почувствовав себя еще более неловко в большой не по размеру одежде. Вдруг заболело плечо.

Психотерапевт откинулась на спинку кресла и вздохнула.

– Знаете, Джон, я могла бы помочь вам гораздо больше, если бы вы рассказывали о том, о чем на самом деле думаете. – Пауза. – Я беспокоюсь за вас. Вы выглядите… нездоровым, и я хочу вам помочь.

Он опустил глаза, чувствуя, что чем-то разочаровал ее. Он никогда бы так не сделал, если бы мог справиться с собой. Он прикусил губу и покачал головой.

– Это слишком… − он замолчал.

− Я знаю, вы любили его, Джон.

Он, будто бы непроизвольно, возвел глаза к небу.

– И вы туда же. – Попытался выдавить из себя смех. Получилось слабое страдальческое покашливание.

− Перестаньте пытаться дать этому определение, Джон, и волноваться о том, что подумают об этом другие. Перестаньте это оценивать. Мне кажется, всё это только мешает вам рассказать, что с вами происходит. Вы можете просто признать, что любили – этого достаточно.

От ее слов внутри потеплело, в кромешной тьме вспыхнул огонек. Он откашлялся и опустил глаза.

− Дело не только в нем, − сказал он. – Здесь всё вместе. – Он покачал головой и прерывисто вздохнул.

Снова молчание. Потом она сказала:

– Вы через многое прошли. Нет ничего странного в том, что война вас до сих пор не отпускает.

Теперь слезы вырвались наружу.

– Воспоминания меня преследуют, − произнес он. Голос сорвался. − Я вижу, как Шерлок падает, господи, это невыносимо… и потом… всё снова и снова…

− Расскажите мне, − тихо, но настойчиво попросила она, − расскажите мне, что вас преследует, Джон?

Он посмотрел в окно – потоки, казалось, нескончаемого дождя стекали по толстому стеклу.

Он резко покачал головой.

– Простите. Не могу.

***

Прага – мрачный темный город, даже при дневном свете, а ночью она почти непроницаема. Словно как раз под стать настроению Майкрофта Холмса и той цели, ради которой он и проделал весь этот путь. Его частный самолет стоял на дозаправке в аэропорту и был готов немедленно вылететь назад в Лондон. Если повезет, никто даже не заметит его отсутствия.

Один из охранников встал рядом с дверью, и тут раздался тихий стук. Дверь распахнулась, и будто часть ночной Праги влилась в комнату: быстрым шагом вошел Шерлок, пальто слегка взметнулось позади него. Он был во всем черном – рубашке, пиджаке под пальто, брюках и ботинках. Только шарф – в темно-синюю полоску – вносил хоть какое-то оживление. Черные волосы у него были теперь коротко подстрижены, а те на макушке, что остались длиннее, зачесаны вверх в челку. Огромные зрачки почти закрывали светло-голубую радужку.

С тех пор, как Майкрофт последний раз видел его, прошло шесть месяцев, и Шерлок теперь казался старше и жестче. Тогда они встретились на следующий день после прыжка Шерлока с больничной крыши в грузовик с бельем, который смягчил его падение. Потом Майкрофт получил смс откуда-то из Суффолка, в котором не было ничего, кроме адреса.

Там он нашел Шерлока в крошечном номере отеля, одного. Шерлок сидел на краю кровати, в расстегнутой рубашке, из-под которой виднелась тугая повязка на сломанных ребрах. Его грудная клетка приподнималась и опускалась в неестественно медленном ритме. На рассеченном над левой бровью лбу красовалась еще одна повязка, из-под белых бинтов расцветал синяк отменного фиолетового цвета.

Молли перевязала его, а потом по его просьбе оставила залечивать раны в одиночестве.

Шерлок вместо приветствия выгнул здоровую бровь. Майкрофт поджал губы, покачал головой и выдохнул:

\- Ох, Шерлок… − но не с облегчением, а тоном _«что же ты наделал»._

Рана над глазом Шерлока превратилась в рубец, скорее всего, потому, что ее толком не лечили. Широкий розовый шрам рассекал темную бровь и исчезал под слишком длинной челкой.

− Кажется, ты все-таки превращаешься в пирата, - мягко сказал Майкрофт, когда Шерлок подошел к нему.

Шерлок не сел; руки в перчатках, сжатые в кулаки, держал по швам.

− Что тебе надо. – Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, отягощенное упреком.

− Я знаю, − терпеливо сказал Майкрофт, кивая. – Знаю, что мы не контактировали, знаю, что не пытался увидеться с тобой. – Он серьезно встретил взгляд Шерлока. – Но, мне кажется, этого требовали обстоятельства.

Шерлок стоял молча, неподвижно, но слегка наклонил голову − одновременно с интересом и вызовом.

− Пожалуйста, сядь, − сказал Майкрофт, указывая на свободный стул, и Шерлок, немного колеблясь (он будто из принципа никогда не делал того, о чем просил Майкрофт), сел. Ему было любопытно, а любопытный Шерлок мог быть более сговорчивым.

Майкрофт повернулся к фигуре у двери.

– Подождите снаружи, пожалуйста, − попросил он.

Охранник кивнул и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

В номере был свежий чай. Майкрофт налил себе и, не выпуская из рук чайника, посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок кивнул, и он налил чаю и ему.

− Как твои успехи? – непринужденно начал Майкрофт.

\- Не так, как хотелось бы, − тихо, но твердо ответил Шерлок. – Разумеется.

− Тебе нужно работать быстрее, − заметил Майкрофт, осторожно наливая в чай молоко и передавая чашку Шерлоку.

\- Разумеется, - снова сказал Шерлок, только медленнее и более недовольным тоном. Он подул на чай, презрительно глядя на Майкрофта. – Так что?

В самолете Майкрофт отрепетировал то, что хотел сказать. Он знал, что по многим причинам должен действовать осторожно, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что на нем лежала ответственность (по крайней мере, частичная), за всю эту ситуацию. Не говоря уже о том, что у него было сложное отношение к разговорам, касавшимся сердечных дел.

Майкрофт выдавил из себя кривую улыбку, поднял чашку и блюдце и вновь закинул ногу на ногу.

− Это касается Джона, – начал он, и Шерлок, поднеся к губам чашку с чаем, застыл.

− Да? – Отрывисто. Он пытался подавить нетерпение, но не смог скрыть всплеск волнения.

− Боюсь, дело приобретает… нехороший оборот.

− Поясни. – Шерлок, наконец, сделал глоток, все еще пристально глядя на Майкрофта.

Майкрофт опустил глаза.

– Шерлок, − начал он, изо всех сил стараясь казаться добрым, а не снисходительным, – Джон раненый ветеран, который боролся с посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством с тех пор, как вернулся со службы. Он так же чрезмерно восприимчив и чуток к нуждам и чувствам других людей, к тому, на что мы с тобой не обращаем внимания. Но его военное прошлое и воспитание блокируют его способность адекватно справляться с собственной болью.

− Спасибо за донельзя очевидный вывод, − отозвался Шерлок тихим голосом, полным раздражения и… чего-то еще. – Теперь к сути дела.

− Хорошо. Суть, − Майкрофт поставил на стол нетронутую чашку и выдохнул. – Ты с ним виделся?

− Разумеется, нет, − фыркнул Шерлок.

− Ты держишь его под наблюдением, так?

Шерлок кивнул.

− Фотографируешь?

− Нет, - угрюмо отозвался Шерлок. – Зачем?

Тогда Майкрофт сунул руку во внутренний карман и вытащил обычный коричневый конверт, перевязанный красной веревочкой, и передал его Шерлоку. Тот, словно неуверенно, взял конверт, развязал веревку, вытащил фотографии и стал смотреть их, задерживаясь на каждой по несколько секунд.

Майкрофт пристально всматривался в лицо брата, в то, как опустились уголки рта, как пухлые губы поджались, а потом вытянулись в тонкую линию. Что-то затуманило его глаза, и они заметно заблестели в полумраке комнаты.

− Значит, он похудел, − голос звучал сдавленно. Никто не поверил бы сейчас в его напускное равнодушие.

− На два стоуна[2], может, даже больше, − подтвердил Майкрофт, кивая. – Он не работает. Ему прописали транквилизаторы, лекарства от тревоги, от бессонницы. Миссис Хадсон говорит, что он почти каждую ночь будит ее криками, не ест… − Он примолк, чтобы его слова лучше дошли до Шерлока.

− На данный момент его душевное состояние меня не волнует, − скупо обронил Шерлок, отдавая назад фотографии. – Следи, чтобы он остался жив.

− Он может умереть, пока ты здесь, Шерлок, − сказал Майкрофт, наклоняясь вперед. – Я очень за него беспокоюсь.

− О, пожалуйста.

− Шерлок, ты же разбился на его глазах. Очень убедительная смерть, я полагаю.

Глаза Шерлока запылали гневом.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня не было выбора, – прошипел он.

− Ты не должен был делать этого на его глазах, − отрезал Майкрофт в ответ.

Шерлок тоже повысил голос.

– Я пытался отослать его. Ты ведь знаешь.

− А когда он вернулся, ты…

− Он больше никак бы в это не поверил! – взорвался Шерлок. – Если бы он разыскал меня, я бы не смог его защитить.

− Шерлок, он любит тебя, − оборвал его Майкрофт с какой-то горечью в голосе. – И для него вынести подобное было слишком тяжело. Я знаю, для тебя это трудно, но ты должен попытаться понять.

− Майкрофт…

− Он любит тебя, − повторил Майкрофт, подчеркивая каждое слово. – Он у края пропасти и, в отличие от тебя, прыжка не переживет.

− Избавь меня от мелодрамы, − Шерлок стукнул кружкой по столу сильнее, чем намеревался. – А с каких это пор тебе есть дело до кого-то, кроме себя?

Майкрофт кивнул. Справедливая колкость.

– Ты знаешь, почему. Джон… это другое. И кроме того… ты тоже его любишь.

Глаза Шерлока сузились, возле носа едва заметно задергалась мышца.

– Я ухожу, − быстро сказал он, вставая и направляясь к двери.

\- Психотерапевт Джона считает, что рано или поздно он причинит себе серьезный вред. Ты должен поговорить с ним, - сказал Майкрофт грустно, но настойчиво.

\- Я делаю всё, что могу и так быстро, как могу, - ответил Шерлок, но что-то в его голосе дрогнуло. Он остановился и резко развернулся к брату. – А что еще прикажешь мне делать? Если бы я увиделся с ним в Лондоне…

\- А разве непонятно? – тихо отозвался Майкрофт. – Разреши мне привезти его к тебе.

Долгое молчание. Шерлок отвернулся, подошел к огромному гостиничному окну и стал смотреть на Прагу, на ее сонные огни. Он скрестил на груди руки, будто от внезапного озноба. Потом покачал головой.

\- Нет.

Майкрофт расстроено вздохнул.

– Я могу гарантировать, что он не увяжется за тобой. Я могу обеспечить абсолютную секретность.

Взгляд Шерлока снова ожесточился.

– О да, я знаю, насколько могу доверять твоим байкам об абсолютной секретности, – выдавил он из себя. Почти прорычал.

Как было и задумано, выпад получился жестким. Майкрофт опустил глаза и кивнул. _Туше._

\- Сейчас все по-другому, Шерлок, - мягко сказал он. – Я совершил ужасную ошибку. Я не хочу совершать ее снова, особенно в этой ситуации. Я даю тебе слово.

Майкрофт почти слышал, как крутятся шестеренки в мозгу брата. Шерлок долго молчал, глядя в черно-синюю ночь.

\- План мой. Место мое. – Наконец, сказал он. Каждое слово было как кремень. – На тебе только доставка и организация.

Майкрофт медленно выдохнул.

– Конечно. Как скажешь.

Шерлок снова решительной походкой быстро зашагал к двери.

– Я напишу о том, что мне понадобится, а потом сообщу детали, когда всё будет готово, - резко бросил он.

\- Очень хорошо, - уже опять чопорным тоном отозвался Майкрофт. Между братьями снова выросла стена.

Положив руку на ручку двери, Шерлок обернулся.

– Майкрофт… - он запнулся, опустив глаза.

\- Пожалуйста.

И Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь.

 

 

***

Темза была красива: заходящее солнце опаляло реку, багряно-красным светились ее волны и длинные тени горизонта.

Джон Уотсон стоял у окна гостиничного номера, скрестив руки на худой груди и глядя на скользящую по воде лодку. Раньше в Лондоне он никогда не жил в гостиницах, всегда останавливался у Майка, Гарри или в армейском общежитии.

Но сегодня он раскошелился. Большой номер, вид из него, еда, которую он заказал… все было чудесным. В любых других обстоятельствах он бы счел, что балует себя и наслаждается жизнью.

А может, так оно и было. В эту, его самую последнюю ночь на земле.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на кровать, в изножье которой лежал его единственный большой чемодан. Ему хотелось бы сказать, что он тщательно упаковывал его, но на самом деле он просто собрал все вещи, оставил записку для миссис Хадсон на камине - между черепом и пожелтевшей гравюрой в рамке, изображавшей таксономию растений. Он поблагодарил ее за доброту, пожелал всего самого лучшего и оставил в конверте плату за аренду за прошлый и следующий месяц.

Днем он съездил в Бартс повидаться с Молли и Майком. Как обычно, отмахнулся от заботливости Майка и его приглашения на чай. Но когда пожимал ему руку, то, пожалуй, слишком надолго задержал ее в своей. Он сказал Майку, что ценит его беспокойство, но сейчас ему «уже гораздо лучше». Когда Майк слегка наморщил лоб, Джон заставил себя тихо рассмеяться.

\- Правда, - мягко сказал он. – Всё хорошо.

Невыносимо было видеть тревогу на лице Майка, и Джону надо было сказать что-нибудь, чтобы рассеять ее. Строго говоря, он и не соврал…

У Молли было то же горькое и странно-виноватое выражение лица - казалось, оно появлялось у нее всегда при виде Джона. Когда он уходил, она так крепко стиснула его в объятьях, что у Джона навернулись слезы. Что-то настолько тоскливое было в ее глазах, что трогало и его.

\- Молли, - тихо сказал он. – Ты ведь знаешь, это не твоя вина.

\- Что именно? – мягко переспросила она, положив ладонь на его руку.

\- Шерлок… Я знаю, что ты была здесь. Я знаю, что где-то в глубине души ты думаешь, что могла бы сделать еще что-то…

\- Нет, нет, - поспешно перебила она его, качая головой. Отвела глаза. – Я знаю, что ничего не могла сделать. – Она сглотнула. – Я до сих пор так переживаю, Джон. Из-за тебя.

Он заставил себя улыбнуться, пожал плечами.

– Я… в порядке, - сказал он и набрал полную грудь воздуху. – Мне намного лучше. Я… оправляюсь понемногу.

\- Я рада, - опять казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет. Она поспешно отвела глаза.

\- Береги себя, ладно? – сказал Джон, сжимая в ответ ее руку.

Она кивнула.

– Ты тоже. Увидимся. – И ушла.

В такси он пытался дозвониться до Гарри, но та не взяла трубку. Это его устраивало. Вполне подходящий конец.

Обед, который он съел – стейк с гарниром, стакан скотча - был самым обильным за неделю. От переполненного желудка Джон практически опьянел от сытости, его разморило, слегка тошнило и клонило в сон.

Он повернулся к окну - небо теперь стало фиолетовым, по краям серым.

 _Время,_ подумал он про себя. _Нечего тянуть…_

Он подошел к кровати и расстегнул молнию на чемодане. Сверху лежала одежда, папка с документами (завещание, страховка, пенсионное удостоверение), армейские жетоны, видавший виды телефон, пистолет. Он взял пистолет и жетоны и сжал их в одной руке, слушая позвякивание металла.

Вдох. Выдох. Внутри разверзлась огромная бездна, разум был перегружен, а сердце почему-то совершенно опустошено.

Засунув пистолет за пояс, он вытащил полы рубашки из джинсов, расстегнул ее и бросил в изножье кровати. Потом надел через голову жетоны, спрятал их под ворот футболки цвета хаки. Теперь они были на своем привычном месте, там, где им и положено.

Опустив глаза, он потянулся за пистолетом, и рыдание стиснуло горло. Он издал сдавленный звук. Вытащил пистолет, зарядил одной пулей. Щелчком спустил предохранитель.

Он выбрал комнату, которая служила одновременно и душем, и ванной. Душ будет легче отмыть - Джон Уотсон всегда был предупредителен.

В номере было тихо, только через окно доносился отдаленный шум города.

Потом, бросив еще один долгий взгляд в окно, он глубоко вздохнул, кивнул самому себе и направился в ванную.

Телефон тренькнул – пришло сообщение. Джон обратил на него внимание, когда зажегся экран.

 _«Джон. Остановись»,_ \- белые буквы на черном экране.

Он замер. Расширил глаза. Начал крутить головой по сторонам. Номер. Окно. Никого. Никого и ничего.

Держа в одной руке пистолет, второй он потянулся за телефоном. Входящий номер был скрыт.

 _«Открой дверь»_ снова тренькнул телефон, и как только Джон прочел это, раздался тихий стук. Он сразу разволновался, с колотящимся сердцем крепче сжал телефон и пистолет. Учащенно дыша, он долго смотрел на дверь.

Снова тихий стук. Телефон тренькнул в руке. _«Джон. Открой»._

С расширившимися глазами он неуверенно шагнул к двери, потом медленно сделал еще шаг, еще. Он слизнул пот, выступивший над губой, наклонился, опершись рукой о дверь, и заглянул в глазок.

Ничего. Никого.

 _Я упустил шанс,_ подумал он, качая головой, и сам верил в это до тех пор, пока стук не повторился. На этот раз он почувствовал его прямо под рукой.

Теперь его это взбесило. Он стиснул зубы, спрятал пистолет за спину и рывком распахнул дверь.

\- Да кто там, черт подери… - и поперхнулся словами. Глаза расширились.

На пороге стояла Ирэн Адлер в норковой шубе с поднятым воротником. На ее губах играла странная полуулыбка, а в глазах было нечто похожее на насмешку над обескураженным Джоном. Потом она подняла руку в перчатке и ударила его по лицу с силой, которой он и не подозревал в женщине ее габаритов.

Шок и сильный удар отбросили его назад в комнату. Пока он, взмахивая руками, пытался устоять на ногах, она внезапно ворвалась в номер, оттеснила его еще дальше и быстрым движением вскинула левую руку. Он даже не видел шприца, пока тот не вонзился ему в руку. Странное тепло стало разливаться по всему телу.

Он тяжело осел на колени, комната плыла перед глазами размытым водоворотом красок и звука. Он смутно сознавал, что дверь закрылась, что Ирэн Адлер пошла за ним, когда он, откинувшись на спину, пополз к кровати. Пистолет выпал из руки.

\- Расслабьтесь, доктор Уотсон, - проворковала она. Ее голос слышался словно издалека. Казалось, в комнате эхо.

Где-то зазвонил телефон, потом замолчал.

Джон уткнулся лицом в ковер, ноги онемели, все тело охватила слабость. Мутным взглядом он поймал пистолет и шлепнул рукой по полу, чтобы его достать.

\- Нет… нет… нет… - донесся как из трубы голос Адлер. – Это не понадобится. – Ее рука подняла пистолет, и он исчез из поля зрения.

Потом тон Адлер сменился на деловитый.

– Все готово. Присылай их. – Она фыркнула. – Да, в порядке. По крайней мере, будет…

Тяжесть, которой лишились его ноги, разливалась по телу вверх, руки не слушались. За веками начало ломить, голова была будто налита свинцом, но он сумел повернуть ее на другой бок.

\- Поспите, доктор Уотсон, - сказала Ирэн, наклоняясь к нему.

Он моргнул, издав слабый звук.

Она едва заметно улыбнулась.

– Когда вы проснетесь, обещаю… вы окажетесь в лучшем месте.

Потом она протянула руку в черной перчатке и закрыла его глаза.

 

[1] Перевод KatiSark

[2]1 стоун = 6,3 кг


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Снег.

Мир за огромными окнами прихожей превратился в безнадежную белую пелену, земля укрылась нетронутым снежным ковром, ветви высоких вечнозеленых деревьев нагнулись под его тяжестью. Альпы вдали еще выше вздымались в тяжелое серое небо. Здешнему мирному пейзажу больше подошел бы тихий снегопад, чем буря.

Конечно, в жизни Майкрофта есть свои преимущества, размышлял Шерлок, не последнее из которых - возможность иметь  дом почти в каждой стране мира. Этот, его личный домик высоко в Альпах, был одним из самых маленьких, на шесть комнат. Шерлоку он казался слишком просторным, слишком роскошным,  слишком… _СЛИШКОМ._ Но охрана была безупречна, приходящая прислуга вышколена и не раздражала, и, как раз для неуемного аппетита Майкрофта, в доме имелся отличный повар.

Шерлоку и не нужно было столько всего. И, уж конечно, Джону тоже. После третьей инъекции Ирэн Адлер он еще целый день после своего прибытия сюда не приходил в сознание.

По крайней мере, так Шерлоку сказали. Он еще не видел Джона, только мельком его лицо в бесформенном мешке, когда его привезли на каталке от вертолетной площадки в большую прихожую.

Шерлок стоял в дверях.

\- Последняя комната в конце коридора, - тихо сказал он, не отрывая глаз от бледного лица, пока каталка, мягко скользя колесами по каменному полу, не скрылась из виду. Потом Шерлок посмотрел на Ирэн – она следом вошла в дом.

Швейцар захлопнул широкие деревянные двери, и звук эхом разнесся по длинной лестнице, к балкам и выше, к потолку.

Ирэн опустила воротник норковой шубы, и швейцар внезапно возник позади нее, чтобы помочь ей раздеться. Как только он исчез, она улыбнулась Шерлоку.

Он внезапно понял, что ему ее не хватало, что он рад ее видеть. Но сейчас для всего этого было не время. Может быть, для таких вещей всегда не время.

\- С такой стрижкой ты похож на мальчишку-хулигана, - сказала она вместо приветствия, выгнув бровь. – Не уверена, что тебе идет.

Он скривил губы.

– Ради удобства, а не дань моде, - ответил он севшим голосом. Потом откашлялся и добавил: - Полагаю, ты останешься на пару дней, чтобы отдохнуть после путешествия.

Она наклонила голову в ответ на такой официальный тон.

– Если… - _«мне тут рады»_ повисло в воздухе, но закончила она фразу по-другому – если это удобно.

Он кивнул.

– Я приготовил для тебя гостевой домик сразу за большим домом. Там вполне комфортно, вполне по твоему вкусу. Он соединен с домом крытым переходом. Прислуга обеспечит тебя всем необходимым. Конечно, тебе обязательно расскажут, какие здесь подают блюда.

\- Спасибо, - несколько сухо ответила она. Он знал, что она чувствует, будто от нее отделываются, но сейчас это было всё, на что он способен. Тем не менее, она подошла к нему, наклонилась и поцеловала в щеку.

\- Тогда увидимся позже, - нежно сказала она, и швейцар поднял ее сумку и повел ее за собой.

Он не садился с Ирэн за стол ни за завтраком, ни за ланчем. Вообще-то, он совсем не ел – был слишком взвинчен ожиданием. И вот теперь он стоял у окна в прихожей и смотрел на снег и безмолвную равнину в его голубоватом отсвете.

\- Он очнулся?

От ее голоса за спиной он едва не вздрогнул. Он был слишком погружен в свои мысли и не слышал, как она подошла.

\- Еще нет, нет. - Он пытался изобразить небрежный тон – безуспешно, заложил руки за спину и повернулся, намереваясь идти направо, в сторону гостиной. – Он приходил в сознание во время полета?

\- Всего на минуту, - сказала она, идя за ним. – Где-то над морем. А потом снова забылся чем-то вроде сна.

Шерлок уселся в кожаное кресло, которое могло отвечать только вкусу Майкрофта. Адлер села на роскошный красный диван напротив, ее узкое черное платье повторяло каждое ее движение, когда она закинула ногу на ногу. Она не сводила глаз с его лица.

\- И… как он отреагировал? – спросил Шерлок, счищая со своих черных шерстяных брюк пятнышко от какой-то еды.

Адлер на секунду наморщила лоб, будто ее что-то кольнуло.

\- Растерялся, - ответила она, будто констатируя очевидное. – Хотя, держу пари, не так растерялся, как обычно.

Рот Шерлока скривился в мучительной полуулыбке.

Ирэн задумалась.

– Испугался. Но только на секунду.

Шерлок кивнул, встретившись с ней глазами. То, что она в них увидела, и то, что он позволил ей это увидеть, с его стороны было проявлением доверия.

\- О, боже мой, - пробормотал она, - у тебя серьезные проблемы, да?

Он долго не отвечал, смотрел на огонь.

\- Спасибо за то, что привезла его сюда, – ответил он ровным тоном.

\- Я была у тебя в долгу, - сказала она. – Я бы сделала все, о чем бы ты ни попросил. Свергла бы правительство, сделала тебя сказочно богатым, но вы только посмотрите, что он выбрал? Доставить сюда Джона.

\- Перестань, - бросил Шерлок; глаза его вспыхнули.

Она прищурилась. В выражении ее лица было нечто среднее между болью и глубоким удовлетворением.

– Разве не ты называл любовь «опасной помехой»?

\- Я сказал, перестань, - он резко вскочил и подошел к камину.

Последовало долгое молчание. Он стоял спиной к Адлер.

\- Не перестану, - сказала она наконец. Слово на мгновение повисло в воздухе, потом она заговорила с большим нажимом. – Судя по всему, в нем осталось не так уж много от того человека, которого ты знал.

\- Ирэн… - он рефлекторно закрыл глаза, потом заставил себя открыть их. Она умела моментально задеть его за самое живое, самое больное. В этом они были похожи.

Она продолжала.

– Не могу представить, каково для тебя было услышать о том, что происходит, находясь так далеко, не в состоянии ничего сделать. – Она сделала паузу. Тон был скорее язвительным, чем доверительным.

Он сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая:

«Объект подходит к чемодану», - сквозь помехи донесся голос в трубке спутникового телефона. Шерлок был все еще в Праге, ехал в аэропорт, темное такси то выплывало, то погружалось из света в тень уличных огней. Всё было как обычно. И сводило с ума.

Для слежки за Джоном Майкрофт направил целую команду, включая двух снайперов-наблюдателей, дежуривших на крышах двух разных зданий напротив гостиницы. Через мощные оптические прицелы, с помощью которых обычно убивали, они наблюдали за Джоном через открытое окно отеля.

\- Он взял пистолет, - добавил второй голос после очередной порции помех.

\- Скажите мне, что он делает, - настойчиво попросил Шерлок в трубку, сжимая ее сильнее. – Скажите мне, что в точности он делает.

\- Вроде бы… стоп, кажется, он что-то надевает. Похоже на… армейские жетоны? Второй, вы подтверждаете?

У Шерлока защемило в груди. _Господи…_

\- Так точно, армейские жетоны.

В животе что-то оборвалось. Он схватил лежавший рядом на сиденье телефон и окликнул Ирэн, которая висела на линии. Он услышал ее шаги в трубке.

\- Ирэн, скорее, - бросил он.

\- Я уже в лифте, - ответила она, запыхавшись. – Что там?

\- Он взял пистолет. Надел жетоны. Тебе надо спешить.

Он знал, что она поймет. Жетоны. Для опознания. Выстрел в череп, скорее всего, через нёбо или прямо в продолговатый мозг. Джон, наверное, точно знает, как это делается. Он хотел покончить со всем как можно быстрее, без осложнений. Чисто и просто для всех.

\- Мистер Холмс, теперь он зарядил пистолет. Он идет в ванную.

\- Ирэн, пора!

\- Я почти на месте. Иду по коридору… - Она быстро шла.

\- Мистер Холмс, если он пойдет в ванную, мы потеряем его из виду. Мне подстрелить его?

\- Не смей! – заревел Шерлок в трубку; таксист вскинул голову и уставился на него в зеркало заднего вида. Глаза Шерлока стали огромными и бешеными, когда он представил, как пуля раздирает плоть Джона, его руку, его изувеченное плечо.

Он посмотрел на телефон, и у него мелькнула идея. Номер Джона он помнил на автомате, пальцы сновали быстро.

_«Джон. Стой»._

Потрескивание в трубке.

 – Он остановился. Смотрит на телефон.

Он услышал стук Адлер. Снова быстро засновали пальцы.

_«Открой дверь»._

Сводящее с ума мгновение тишины. Еще стук.

– Черт, - выдох Ирэн в трубке.

_«Джон. Открой»._

\- Он идет к двери.

\- Ирэн, не позволяй ему себя увидеть.

 Такси плелось в пробке. Шерлок сжал зубы. Все происходило так мучительно медленно, вытягивая из него всю душу.

Еще один стук, и он услышал, как распахнулась дверь, сердитый возглас Джона…

Потом звонок оборвался.

\- Она внутри, - протрещал сквозь помехи голос Первого.

\- О, боже, - удивленно добавил Второй, затем: - Объект падает, он на полу.

Шерлок схватил телефон, еще раз набрал номер. Длинные гудки.

\- Чтоб тебя, - взорвался он, и таксист снова обернулся.

Ирэн ответила после третьего звонка.

– Все готово. Присылай своих людей.

\- С ним все в порядке? – обрушился он на нее. – Что ты с ним сделала? Он в порядке?

\- Да, в порядке. По крайней мере, будет…

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на пляшущее в камине пламя. Ирэн не нарушала молчания, позволяя ему пережить все заново и, кажется, наслаждаясь этим. Это было видно по ее лицу, когда он снова обернулся.

Она хотела что-то сказать, но тут в дверях появился один из слуг.

\- Мистер Холмс, - позвал он тихо.

Шерлок обернулся, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое лицо.

– Да.

\- Доктор Уотсон очнулся, сэр, - сказал слуга таким же бесцветным голосом, каким был и сам.

\- И он полон вопросов, полагаю.

Слуга кивнул.

 – Можно сказать и так, сэр, - ответил он с натянутой улыбкой.

\- Я буду через минуту, - ответил Шерлок, и слуга, наклонив голову, вышел.

Шерлок не сознавал, что стал одергивать джемпер, пока не поймал взгляд Ирэн, следивший за его движениями.

\- Извини, - он направился к двери.

\- Не торопись, Шерлок.

 Он остановился и посмотрел на нее, нахмурившись.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты думаешь, что сможешь все объяснить, и все будет хорошо, - пробормотала она. – Про себя ты все обдумал, все проанализировал, все свел к общему знаменателю. Для тебя все это вполне оправданно.

Он все еще смотрел на нее. Она горько усмехнулась и продолжила.

\- Но, правда в том, мой милый, что Джон Уотсон ничуть не похож на тебя. Правда в том, что ты понятия не имеешь, как управляться с тем, что вот-вот получишь.

Шерлок выпрямился, сложив руки за спиной. Видимо, эта мысль тоже приходила ему в голову.

Она снова посмотрела на огонь.

– Хочешь небольшой непрошеный совет? – Он слегка вопросительно наклонил голову. – Не думай, - закончила она. – Чувствуй. Делай так, как велит сердце.

Секунду он обдумывал ее слова, глядя в пол. Потом кивнул и оставил ее там, в комнате, среди игры света и тени.

***

За свою жизнь Шерлок Холмс был уверен во многих вещах, слишком уверен. И пока он стоял за толстой деревянной дверью, слушая яростный голос Джона Уотсона, он был более чем уверен, что Ирэн права.

\- Уберите от меня свои чертовы руки…

_Ты понятия не имеешь, как справиться с тем, что вот-вот получишь._

Он собрался с духом и открыл дверь.

Джон сидел на краю высокой кровати в дальнем конце большой спальни. Он был босой, в тренировочных брюках военного покроя и футболке цвета хаки. Невзрачная коричневая пташка в роскошном гнезде спальни. Двое охранников, парни в темных костюмах, стояли перед ним, удерживая за плечи и не позволяя встать. Раскрасневшийся Джон, стиснув зубы, отталкивал их трясущимися руками.

\- Мистер Холмс придет с минуты на минуту, доктор Уотсон, - твердо говорил один из охранников.

\- Ты все время это повторяешь, - вскрикнул Джон, - все время…

\- Мистер Холмс уже здесь, - тихо сказал Шерлок.

Джон обернулся на звук, и охранники тоже. Как только Джон увидел, что это не тот мистер Холмс, которого он ждал, необходимость держать его отпала.

Он окаменел, расширив глаза.

\- Оставьте нас, пожалуйста, - попросил Шерлок.

Охранники кивнули и вышли через боковую дверь, соединявшую спальню с маленькой гостиной и коридором. Шерлок слышал, как за ними закрылась дверь.

Джон молчал, уставившись на него. Шерлок подошел ближе. Он остановился у края дорогого восточного ковра, лежащего перед кроватью, и стал жадно впитывать облик Джона и нахлынувшее облегчение.

\- Здравствуй, Джон, – почти шепотом произнес он.

Джон задрожал всем телом. Его глаза наполнились слезами. Он положил руку на грудь, сжав ладонь так, будто туда впилось что-то мучительно болезненное. Жетоны, все еще висевшие на шее, мягко зазвенели.

Глаза Шерлока с обычной, непроизвольной точностью вбирали в себя всё, каждую черту друга. Дыхание Джона стало прерывистым. Слишком худая грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась, словно от боли наморщился лоб.

Что-то неясное затопило грудь Шерлока – вина и раскаяние.

\- Я… я видел, как ты падал, - прошептал Джон, и слезы брызнули у него из глаз. – Я видел… видел…

\- Я знаю, - тихо откликнулся Шерлок. – Это было необходимо, Джон. Важно, чтобы ты это понимал.

Джон долго не двигался, только грудь по-прежнему тяжело вздымалась. Он покачал головой.

Внезапно он вскочил с кровати и с застрявшим в горле криком бросился на Шерлока, всем телом ударив его в грудь. Они оба, сцепившись в клубок, свалились на пол. Джон молотил кулаками по телу Шерлока, лицу, по всему, до чего мог дотянуться.

\- Сукин ты сын, гребаный ты сукин сын…

Джон всем своим напрягшимся телом навалился на него сверху, беспорядочно, но ощутимо колотя кулаками. Шерлок почувствовал, как рот наполнился кровью, когда шальным ударом Джон разбил ему нижнюю губу, потом ощутил резкую боль в переносице и ребрах. В какой-то части сознания вспыхнуло чувство самосохранения: в таком состоянии Джон мог серьезно его покалечить.

Адреналин и ярость сделали Джона чудовищно сильным. Шерлок изо всех сил пытался перехватить снующие руки, наконец, сжал Джоновы запястья, сгруппировался и, перевернувшись, подмял его под себя, расставив колени по обе стороны худых бедер. Шерлок придавил его всем весом и прижал руки к полу.

\- Прекрати! – прокричал он прямо ему в лицо. – Джон, прекрати!

Джон смотрел на него, и ярость все еще ясно читалась в изможденных чертах. Он снова выругался, напрягся, и в порыве так дернул головой, что угодил лбом Шерлоку в челюсть. Шерлок от резкой боли потерял равновесие, и Джон, воспользовавшись моментом, быстрым и сильным движением двинул коленом ему между ног.

На Шерлока обрушилась волна страшной боли и тошноты, она затопила пах и поднялась до желудка. Он низко застонал, захлебнулся воздухом, обхватил себя поперек живота и тяжело свалился на пол. Джон перекатился на другой бок, своей спиной почти касаясь его спины.

Шерлок поджал колени, свернулся калачиком и зажмурился от накатившей волны тошноты. Сквозь рев крови в ушах он слышал позади тяжелое дыхание Джона, как того сотрясает первый всхлип, затем второй, превращаясь в прерывистые рыдания.

Шерлок откашлялся, вновь обретая голос.

– Все в порядке, - хрипло сказал он. – Джон, все в порядке.

Он не знал, что делать.

Шерлок снова кашлянул, заставил себя перевернуться, сначала на спину, потом на другой бок, теснее прижался к Джону. Потом он потянулся и обнял его за талию. Джон в ответ слегка напрягся, но Шерлок не отпустил его, осторожно прижав ближе к груди.

Прижавшись лицом к волосам Джона, Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул. Джон все еще дрожал всем телом, сотрясаясь в откровенных рыданиях.

\- Успокойся, - прошептал Шерлок.

_Делай так, как велит сердце._

Шерлок подался вперед и прикоснулся щекой к потному виску, потом прижался к нему медленным поцелуем. Он почувствовал соль от слез и пота. И вкус собственной крови.

\- Мне так жаль, - слабо прохрипел он. – Прости меня. Пожалуйста.

Джон долго молчал, и его дыхание выровнялось. Шерлок прижимался к нему лицом, свинцовая боль и тошнота комом застряли в животе. Потом он услышал слабый голос Джона.

\- Нет, - он покачал головой и отвернулся. Теперь Шерлок прижимался щекой к затылку.

\- Джон…

\- Я… я не хочу тебя видеть, - тихо сказал Джон. – Уходи. Пожалуйста.

Джон отвернулся, и хватка Шерлоковой руки на его талии ослабла; убрав руку, Шерлок откатился назад, и все внутренности у него животе перевернулись. Он встал на колени, еще раз откашлялся, чувствуя болезненную тяжесть в паху, и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

Он посмотрел на Джона, свернувшегося на полу калачиком.

\- Слуги проследят, чтобы у тебя было все, что нужно, - сказал он, все еще тяжело дыша. – А я буду здесь, пока ты не созреешь для разговора.

Джон ничего не ответил и не повернулся. Подойдя к двери, Шерлок посмотрел на него в последний раз.

Замок щелкнул. Шерлок заставил себя выпрямиться, несмотря на то, что в глазах щипало и ломило. Он прошел полпути по коридору, потом волна тошноты снова поднялась внутри, и его вывернуло прямо на унылую стену Майкрофтова жилища; обитатели со вкусом отделанной портной галереи вежливо отводили глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

В первый день после ухода Шерлока Джон Уотсон не делал абсолютного ничего. И на второй тоже.

Строго говоря, за весь день он вставал только затем, чтобы дойти от кресла у окна до туалета и обратно.

На второй день, когда лучезарное ясное утро к полудню сменилось красивым снегопадом, Шерлок, сидевший перед экраном монитора, подсоединенного к камере наблюдения в комнате Джона, от скуки начал развлекаться тем, что пытался угадать, когда Джон в следующий раз встанет.

Обеденное время тоже вносило неопределенность. Сначала Шерлок смотрел, среагирует ли Джон на слугу, принесшего поднос (не среагировал), потом пристально наблюдал, подойдет ли Джон к подносу, стоявшему на столике рядом с кроватью.

Даже чай пить не стал. _Черт._

Единственная камера наблюдения висела высоко под потолком и располагалась так, что Шерлоку был виден только левый бок Джона. Шерлок приближал изображение насколько можно близко, но тогда картинка получалась нечеткой, и лицо Джона казалось застывшей расплывчатой маской.

Джон сидел, положив руки на колени и скрестив ноги в лодыжках. Двигались у него только веки, когда он моргал. Плакал он или нет, на экране было непонятно.

А у Шерлока, в свою очередь, чем дольше он так сидел, тем больше затекало все тело. Он перенес монитор на широкий стол в своей спальне, поставил его рядом с ноутбуком и еще одним монитором, побольше, который служил пультом управления охраной дома и сада.

Шерлок встал и потянулся - суставы словно одеревенели, лицо и ребра болели. Нижние веки слегка припухли от того, что переносица раздулась после удара. Лицо и разбитая губа под пластырем слабо пульсировали. Сбоку подбородка - там, где Джон ударил его головой – красовался большой синяк.

\- Ну вот, -  мягко сказала Ирэн, когда Шерлок, наконец, вернулся в гостиную. Ватным диском она осторожно стирала кровь с его лица. – Знаешь, если бы ты на самом деле пытался защищаться, тебе бы больше повезло.

Шерлок сидел неподвижно, глядя прямо перед собой, и терпел ее помощь. Честно говоря, по большей части его внимание сосредоточилось ниже пояса. В последний раз такой удар он получал лет в шестнадцать, во время игры в футбол. Он до сих пор так и не мог вспомнить, чем закончился тот матч.

\- Постараюсь запомнить для следующего раза, - хрипло сказал он, помолчав. Горло горело после рвоты.

\- Другого раза не будет, - бодро откликнулась она, потянувшись за еще одним ватным диском. – Он сейчас совсем выбит из колеи. Дай ему немного времени, и он придет в себя.

Теперь он посмотрел на нее.

 – Звучит очень уверенно, – скрыть убитый тон было невозможно.

Она слабо улыбнулась.

– Это потому, что я в этом уверена, - ответила она. Закончив вытирать кровь с подбородка, она положила ватный диск на поднос, который по ее просьбе принес дворецкий. Потом наклонилась к Шерлоку, легонько сжав его руку повыше локтя в жесте… сочувствия и поддержки, кажется. По крайней мере, в чем-то похожем.

\- Знаешь, я видела вас вместе, - пробормотала она, - и, скажем так… по долгу своей профессии я разбираюсь… в том, чего люди хотят, но в чем не решаются себе признаться.

Шерлок уставился на нее, приоткрыв рот. Она улыбнулась, и от этого глаза ее немного потеплели.

\- И, - она откинулась назад и крепко завинтила крышку на пузырьке с перекисью. – Все образуется, за исключением другой … - она опустила глаза, - твоей раны, с которой, кажется, ты предпочел бы разобраться сам.

Он скривил губы и встретил вызов в ее взгляде – она дразнила его.

– Спасибо, да.

Несколько мгновений она стояла, скрестив на груди руки и изучая его лицо.

\- Я видела и похуже, - произнесла она наконец. Потом с лукавой искоркой в глазах добавила: – Я и поступала похуже, вообще-то.

Он снова слабо улыбнулся, но отвел глаза. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.

\- Завтра наступит очень скоро, мистер Холмс, - мягко сказала она. – Постарайся отдохнуть.

На мониторе он видел, как слуга принес Джону ужин.

Шерлок попросил приготовить для Джона стейк – «праздничное блюдо», как Джон однажды сказал – в надежде, что он поест, ведь он уже второй день не брал в рот ни крошки. Но Джон весь день почти не двигался, отчего оптимизма у Шерлока поубавилось.

Своим проницательным взглядом Шерлок отмечал: не шелохнулся, когда слуга вошел, поставил поднос и снял с него серебряную крышку. Ноль внимания, когда слуга снова вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Секунда неподвижности. Потом Джон повернул голову в сторону тарелки.

\- Поешь, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок, впиваясь взглядом в экран. – Давай же…

Нет. Джон снова отвернулся к окну.

Шерлоку вдруг вспомнился только что вылупившийся птенец, которого они с Майкрофтом нашли в саду, когда были детьми. Тонкая кожа, невероятно выпуклые горошинки глаз, красное горло…

Шерлок был заворожен, и даже больше – глубоко растроган, и заметивший это Майкрофт велел ему не брать птенчика домой, чтобы не привязываться к нему.

\- Такой, как он, не выживет, - сказал он.

Шерлок не послушался. Он принес птенчика домой, в свою комнату, чтобы тот оказался в тепле и безопасности, сделал гнездо из тряпок поверх абажура лампы. Но когда Шерлок попытался скормить ему сырое яйцо через пипетку, птенец отвернул голову, упрямо закрыв рот, и капля желтка повисла на кончике его клюва.

Когда он умер, Шерлок расчленил его.

Потом, словно спохватившись, снова сложил вместе части трупика.

\- Господи, - Шерлок обхватил лоб одной рукой, а другой разочарованно стукнул по столу, задев свой телефон. Он уставился на него, потом схватил и начал лихорадочно писать.

_«Ешь»._

Шерлок посмотрел на монитор. Телефон Джона лежал на тумбочке. Шерлок услышал через микрофон камеры, как тот глухо завибрировал.

Джон тоже это услышал. Он обернулся.

Шерлок снова схватил телефон.

_«Пожалуйста»._

Джон встал, подошел к телефону, взял его и стал читать. Лицо у него было непроницаемое.

 _«Праздничное блюдо»,_ набрал Шерлок.

Шерлок вспомнил гостиницу, одинокого Джона с пистолетом и жетонами, идущего в ванную (там легче отчистить кровь) умирать. На глаза навернулись слезы.

  _«Особенное»._

Казалось, Джон вечность смотрел на экран. Потом он набрал что-то, отправил и положил телефон.

_«Отвали»._

Наверное, это лучше, чем ничего, подумал Шерлок, закусив губу.

Джон снова сел, отвернулся и замер. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, смирился и вернулся к своему вороху электронных писем.

Так прошло полчаса.

А потом Джон Уотсон сделал то, чего Шерлок Холмс никак не ожидал.

Он встал, пересел в кресло рядом с обеденным подносом и начал есть.

***

Следующие два дня они больше не общались, но и их Шерлоку хватило, чтобы напряжение, которое нарастало внутри него со времени последней встречи с Майкрофтом, немного ослабло.

На третий день, когда он читал пришедшее по электронке письмо от одного из своих поверенных, его телефон тренькнул.

_«Хочу прогуляться. Не сбегу»._

Шерлок долго раздумывал, потом написал в ответ:

_«Конечно»._

Он не упомянул, что Джон все равно будет под пристальным наблюдением и уйти далеко от дома ему не дадут. Он надеялся, что к нынешнему моменту Джон сам уже это понял.

По телефону Шерлок попросил прислугу предупредить охрану, чтобы те выпустили Джона.

Так относительно спокойно прошла неделя. Иногда слуги сообщали, что Джон проснулся ночью от кошмара. Порой, если Шерлок не спал, он собственными глазами видел, как пагубны могут быть сны.

Трудно было держаться в стороне, но на этот раз Шерлок послушался. Он держался в стороне.

***

Через несколько дней немного потеплело, и Джон все больше времени стал проводить вне дома, пока, наконец, не выбрался в открытые луга сразу за обширными заснеженными садами позади дома.

В двух из четырех стен сада имелись арочные ворота, которые стерегли охранники в штатском. Они вежливо приветствовали Джона, открывая ему ворота.

Стада молочных коров по нескольку раз в день переходили через поле, от одинокого амбара на лугу и обратно, оглашая холодный воздух протяжным мычанием. На их широких шеях висели огромные колокольчики оловянного цвета. Коров сопровождал старик, ребятишки – наверное, его внуки – и пара прекрасных пестрых пастушьих собак.

Джон в серых джинсах, коричневых ботинках, черной куртке от «Хаверсэк»[1] (которая теперь на нем висела), замотанный толстым серым шарфом, сидел на большом камне, осевшем в тающем снегу, и смотрел на стада.

Ему нравилось наблюдать за пастухом, за его обыденной работой. Часть него завидовала старику и мальчишкам, их простому труду посреди такой красоты.

Он всё воспринимал замедленно и притупленно. После первоначального шока от появления Шерлока (он в чем-то изменился… только Джон не мог понять, в чем) последовала вспышка, которую сейчас он едва помнил – как будто распахнулась и пропустила его заклинившая дверь.

И дело было не в безнадежности, как раньше. Он был слишком ошеломлен. Пришла какая-то оглушенность, пространство воспринималось как сквозь вату.

Шерлок держался на расстоянии, что само по себе было удивительно. Но Джон знал, что он рядом, что наблюдает за ним. Порой он мог поклясться, что повсюду ощущает на себе взгляд Шерлока, неотступно следующий за ним в тихой комнате, через сад, мимо ворот.

Джон пытался понять, возмущает ли его это, но до сих пор так и не пришел ни к какому выводу.

Единственное, что его возмущало – это присутствие в доме Ирэн Адлер. За последние дни он несколько раз видел, как они прогуливаются с Шерлоком вдали, за деревянной изгородью. Порой она шла немного впереди Шерлока, сунув руки в карманы своей шубы. Иногда она держала его под руку, и две маленькие темные фигурки шагали в унисон на фоне заснеженного пейзажа.

Порой они просто прогуливались, переваливая через гребень холма и исчезая за стеной сада, отгораживающей его от остального мира. Джон видел, что они часто разговаривали. Иногда они останавливались, и, опершись о перила изгороди, подолгу смотрели на него.

Порой Джон оборачивался и тоже смотрел на них.

Трудно было сказать, что именно в присутствии здесь Адлер задевало его больше всего. Может быть, то, что она напоминала ему об еще одной лжи Шерлока, вдобавок к той, которую он изобретал, чтобы пощадить его чувства. Только Джон из-за этого выглядел дурак-дураком. Или тот долгоиграющий осадок, который оставило обращение Адлер с ним в гостинице, внезапное потрясение - попытка самоубийства, окончившаяся крепкой пощечиной.

Или просто потому, что она только что снова прошла под руку с Шерлоком вдоль изгороди?

Или, по правде говоря, мысль о том, что Шерлок последние полгода прятался в этом чудесном месте с ней?

Они остановились на дальнем краю пастбища. Джон смотрел на них, его лицо исказилось от плохо скрываемой злости. Он снова отвел взгляд.

***

Даже с такого расстояния Шерлок заметил выражение лица Джона.

\- Это не из-за тебя, - сказала Ирэн.

\- Бесится не из-за меня? Не согласен. – Он все лучше читал по ней, так же, как и она по нему.

\- Нет, милый, не в этот раз. В этот раз это определенно из-за меня, - покачала она головой, и ее губы тронула улыбка несомненного удовлетворения.

Они мало разговаривали с того момента, как вышли из дома. От тишины, от того, что он думал о работе, Шерлок становился рассеянным. Ирэн тоже была задумчива и молчалива.

Низкий звон колокольчиков становился всё ближе по мере того, как коровы переходили через белый луг. Старик и один из его внуков – младший, отметил Шерлок, - шли за ними, мальчишка помахал Джону и окликнул его по-английски, и Джон, как всегда вежливый, поднял руку и поздоровался в ответ.

Мальчик что-то держал и снова крикнул Джону. Джон что-то ответил и махнул ему. Шерлок видел, как мальчик подбежал к Джону и встал рядом с ним, показывая ему то, что держал в руках. Джон наклонился к нему, проявляя вежливый интерес.

Это зрелище как-то странно зацепило Шерлока. Его лицо вытянулось, когда он смотрел на Джона и мальчика, на то, как оба оживлены, на лицо Джона, когда он говорил…

\- Что такое? – спросила Ирэн. Тон у нее был ласковый, участливый. Никакого вызова.

\- Я подумал… - начал Шерлок. Он не мог оторвать глаз от картины перед собой и будто пытался подобрать слова на незнакомом языке.

Наконец, он произнес:

\- Я подумал… каким он мог бы быть хорошим отцом.

Ирэн посмотрела на него, наморщив лоб. Шерлок заметил, что она смотрит на Джона и мальчика, который теперь уходил со своей находкой, обернувшись через плечо и что-то весело крича Джону. Потом она повернулась к Шерлоку.

\- Никогда тебя таким не видела, - пробормотала она, - я не знала, что ты можешь… так открыто… проявлять свою боль.

Шерлок опустил глаза, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло у него лицо (от стыда?).

– Многое произошло с тех пор, как мы последний раз виделись.

\- Что же? – настойчиво и взволнованно спросила она, будто хотела понять – помочь ему.

Что-то в Шерлоке закрылось от ее тона. Он покачал головой, отвел глаза от Ирэн, потом посмотрел туда, где за ними уже, в свою очередь, опять наблюдал Джон.

\- Я с ним поговорю, - вдруг сказала Ирэн и наклонилась, чтобы перешагнуть через широкие перила изгороди.

\- Ирэн, - мягко сказал Шерлок. – Он дал понять, что будет лучше оставить его в покое.

Но она уже пошла вперед, бросив на ходу:

– Мне он такого не говорил.

***

\- Я хочу вам кое-что сказать.

Изумленный, напряженный Джон прищурился в замешательстве. Он смотрел, как она приближается, с неким средним между яростью, страхом и недоверием чувством. Но что она сказала? Ушам не верится.

\- Подождите, что? Вы хотите мне кое-что сказать? – он поднялся, когда она остановилась в нескольких футах от него.

\- Да, - ответила она, теперь, когда подошла, более спокойно. – Начнем с того, что условимся быть откровенными. Во-первых, мы с Шерлоком не трахаемся.

Гнев вспыхнул у Джона в глазах.

– Да меня это совершенно не… черт!

\- Помолчите! – выпалила она, указывая на него пальцем. Это его настолько удивило, что он замолчал.

\- Во-вторых, все это время меня здесь не было. Вы должны знать, что мы с ним вообще не общались до того, как месяц назад он попросил меня вернуть должок и помочь ему добраться до вас раньше, чем вы вышибете себе мозги.

Джон сглотнул, хотя ярость все еще кипела у него в груди.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, видя, что ее слова возымели эффект. – В-третьих… вам не приходило в голову спросить, почему он сделал то, что сделал?

\- Конечно, приходило, - угрюмо ответил Джон. – Только шансов, чтобы сделать это, было не так уж много.

\- Вот шанс, - сказала Ирэн. – Я сама вам все расскажу.

Джон скрестил руки на груди, в очередной раз сдаваясь ее абсолютному умению давить на человека.

– Тогда вперед.  Как сможете. Объясните мне. И это за него тоже сделайте.

Ее рука взметнулась к его лицу, но теперь он этого ожидал. Он молниеносно вскинул руку и перехватил ее запястье, потом дернул ее к себе и проговорил прямо ей в лицо:

\- Не смейте. Меня. Больше. Бить. Никогда. – Он стиснул зубы, прищурился и только потом отпустил ее.

Ирэн потерла запястье и прожгла его взглядом.

– В тот день за вами следили снайперы и двое других знакомых Шерлока. Джим Мориарти подстроил все так, что, если бы снайперы не увидели, как Шерлок прыгнул, трое из вас были бы мертвы.

Джон наморщил лоб, переваривая это. Он покачал головой, и вся чудовищность ситуации начала доходить до него.

– Что? Но как…

\- Да, доктор Уотсон, - прервала она его, - он спас вам жизнь. Вашу жизнь. Которую вы готовы были размазать по стенам той гостиницы. Я рада, что теперь вы это узнали.

Джон молчал, только его дыхание слегка участилось. От ее слов его обжег стыд, и глаза опять начали его предавать. Тяжело сглатывая, он боролся со слезами.

\- Но… дело не только в этом, - сказал он, и ему стало противно от того, как дрогнул его голос. Он даже не знал, почему ему захотелось это сказать.

У нее вытянулось лицо. Казалось, что-то промелькнуло в ее глазах, и она покраснела, ненадолго отведя взгляд.

\- Я знаю, - сказала она негромко, снова встречаясь с ним глазами. – Я знаю. Простите меня. Я не должна была намекать, что в этом все дело.

Джон кивнул, соглашаясь. Но что-то в нем мучительно разверзлось, будто кулак, который слишком долго сжимался, наконец, расслабился. Его затошнило.

\- Пожалуйста, поговорите с ним, - мягко сказала она после недолгого молчания.

Ее глаза так умоляли его, он не ожидал от нее такого. Это обезоружило его, и тяжесть немного свалилась с плеч. Он посмотрел туда, где каменно-неподвижный Шерлок по-прежнему стоял у изгороди.

Наконец, кивнул.

– Хорошо. Поговорю.

 

[1] Брэнд одежды.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Джон сказал, что поговорит с Шерлоком, потому что знал – Ирэн любила Шерлока и знала, что и Джон любил его. Он даже мог сказать, в какой момент понял это точно:

_«Если кому-то это еще интересно, я вообще-то не гей»._

Он до сих пор помнил ту насмешку и вызов в ее лице:

_«В отличие от меня. Парадокс, да?»_

Тогда им почти сразу помешал Шерлок, но Джон знал, что и за час не смог бы придумать никакого путного ответа.

Когда она на лугу упрашивала его поговорить с Шерлоком, в ее голосе было какое-то тепло. То, которое прямо взывало к такому же теплу внутри него.

И, не доверяя ей, ему он поверил.

После ответа Джона Ирэн не уходила, казалось, не желая сходить с места, пока он не сделает что-нибудь. Тогда он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал сообщение.

_Поужинаем сегодня._

Он изменил точку на знак вопроса, потом опять сделал, как было. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как предложение или просьба. И так же как Ирэн много месяцев назад, он держал телефон так, чтобы ей было видно экран.

\- Давай поужинаем, - холодно сказал он и нажал «отправить».

Ирэн подняла брови.

– Только если вы имели в виду то же, что и я тогда.

Джон насмешливо скривил губы. Несмотря ни на что, она ему нравилась. Где-то в глубине души.

Днем прислуга постирала, погладила и сложила его вещи (даже трусы?), и Джон аккуратно переложил одежду в шкаф. Пятнадцать лет в армии сделали свое дело – одежду он хранил в идеальном порядке. Ему было необходимо, чтобы каждая вещь лежала на своем месте.

К ужину в комнате стало слишком жарко: прислуга недавно подбросила дров в камин, чтобы они прогорели до вечера. Джон беспокойно ходил из угла в угол, снял слишком толстый свитер и остался в одной клетчатой рубашке, которая стала ему велика. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговичку, подтянул рубашку вниз и заправил ее в джинсы.

_Нервы?_

_Нет,_ понял он. В нем снова закипал гнев.

Раздался стук в дверь, и слуга с поклоном сказал ему, что ужин подан.

\- Спасибо, - сухо ответил Джон, расправил плечи, кивнул сам себе и пошел к двери.

***

Столовая была еще одним до смерти чопорным явлением этого дома, с камином, картинами, изображавшими лошадей, тяжеловесными светильниками и обоями цвета темно-красного, винного цвета с примесью ржавчины.

Посреди столовой красовался огромный стол, но два места в его конце были накрыты рядом. Шерлок сел сбоку, оставив Джону место во главе стола. Он встал и развернулся лицом к Джону, когда тот вошел.

\- Привет, Джон. – Он произнес это так же мягко, как и в тот первый день в комнате Джона.

Джон помолчал, разглядывая его. Шерлок был одет к ужину: белая рубашка, бархатный пиджак, черные брюки, черные туфли. Его короткие волосы были слегка влажными, а светлые радужки вокруг огромных зрачков казались прозрачными. Он скользил взглядом по Джону, впитывая, запоминая.

 _Распознавая… Анализируя_ … возникли непрошенные слова в голове Джона.

Шерлок улыбался – ласково, но напряженно. И еще в его улыбке крылось что-то вроде… беспокойства.

\- Здравствуй, - сказал Джон наконец, встречаясь с Шерлоком глазами, но не ответил на его улыбку.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал Шерлок, жестом указывая на место во главе стола. – Садись.

Джон признательно наклонил голову и сел. Оба они, как благовоспитанные джентльмены, расправили салфетки и постели их на колени.

\- Я распорядился принести тебе эль, - сказал Шерлок, жестом указывая на бутылку и простой маленький стакан. Рядом с его собственной тарелкой стоял наполовину полный бокал с вином. – Но если ты не хочешь…

\- Спасибо, меня все устраивает, - Джон потянулся за элем. С таким вежливым, робким Шерлоком ему было страшно неловко. Джон распечатал коричневую бутылку, отставил в сторону стакан. Потом, глядя на Шерлока, глотнул пива прямо из бутылки. – Не будем пачкать посуду.

\- Есть же слуги, Джон, - мягко отозвался Шерлок. – Это их обязанность.

\- Я вижу, - сказал Джон, махнув в сторону молчаливого человека за дверью. – Сколько их здесь вообще? Или каждый день подъезжает новый батальон?

\- Их немало, - мягко сказал Шерлок. – Тебя на самом деле так смущает их присутствие, или же они противоречат принципам твоего рабоче-крестьянского воспитания? Если да, то уверяю тебя – они получают намного больше минимальной зарплаты.

Джон поставил бутылку.

– Да, меня смущает их присутствие, - сказал он. – Для тебя они слуги, а для меня просто люди. Незнакомые люди, которые стараются сделать вид, что не смотрят на меня, а на самом деле смотрят. Никакого личного пространства.

Казалось, Шерлок задумался над его словами, но Джон видел, что раньше ему такое никогда не приходило в голову.

– Понятно, - ответил Шерлок, бросив на Джона короткий взгляд и анализируя сказанное. – Всё ясно.

Он сделал жест двум слугам постарше, чтобы подавали еду, и те немедленно внесли два огромных подноса, уставленных тарелками. Как только они расставили всё на столе, Шерлок наклонился и тихо заговорил по-немецки с седовласым слугой.

Тот вначале казался обеспокоенным, что-то возражал в ответ, но Шерлок покачал головой, продолжая говорить. Он поднял два пальца, легко коснулся руки слуги выше локтя, и тот, закивав, что-то сказал в ответ.

\- Danke, - сказал Шерлок, и слуга, почтительно кивнув Джону, посмотрел на своего напарника, и оба они ушли в соседнюю кухню, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон, беря нож и вилку. Он был по-настоящему благодарен Шерлоку. Внезапное ощущение того, что они остались вдвоем, принесло что-то вроде облегчения.

Шерлок мгновение смотрел на него, кивком принял его слова, взял свои нож и вилку и начал есть.

Жареный цыпленок, картофель с розмарином, отборный горошек, чудесный хлеб. Простая, но очень вкусная еда.

Джон украдкой поглядывал на Шерлока. Синяк с лица почти сошёл, ранка на губе казалась смутным отражением глубокого шрама на брови, который исчезал под челкой.

\- Извини за тот вечер, - сказал Джон. – Трудно было… сразу столько переварить.

\- Понятно, - отозвался Шерлок, делая глоток вина.

\- Особенно прошу прощения за удар ниже пояса, - сказал Джон, с трудом скрывая усмешку. – Хотя если бы кому-то двинули по яйцам…

\- Ну, - ответил Шерлок с бокалом у губ – одним таким ударом можно было прикончить троих или четверых, так что…

Это было сказано без тени юмора. Джон скривился и опустил глаза.

– Прости меня.

\- Пустяки, - пробормотал Шерлок. Он откашлялся, закрывая тему, и Джон вернулся к своему ужину.

\- У тебя есть вопросы, - сказал Шерлок, став немного похожим на прежнего _себя (Ну-с, позволь мне научить тебя_ ), но, судя по тому, как он ковырял свою еду, Джон видел, что он нервничал, будто ему было интереснее не есть, а копаться в тарелке. И в его глазах все еще читалась тревога.

\- У тебя тоже, кажется, есть кое-какие, - ответил Джон в относительной тишине столовой: только потрескивал огонь, и вилки стучали о тарелки.

\- Да. Но ты первый, - сказал Шерлок, кладя в рот кусочек курицы.

Джон прожевал.

– Хорошо. Давай начнем с самого очевидного. Как ты выжил после прыжка с крыши?

\- Внизу стоял грузовик из больничной прачечной, я прыгнул на мешки с бельем. Разумеется, не без потерь, - он провел по брови жестом, имитирующим разрез, - но ничего серьезного. Ты не мог этого увидеть. Я был уверен, что флигель закроет тебе обзор.

_Смотри только на меня…_

Джон почувствовал, как у него начинают играть желваки, и поджал губы.

– Понятно. И потом, как только ты…?

\- Грузовик уехал. – Шерлок снова отпил вина. – К тому времени, как ты добрался до меня, он уже уехал. Я позаботился, чтобы все сработало.

Джон кивнул.

– Парень на велосипеде. Он должен был задержать меня, чтобы ты мог скрыться.

– Я понимаю, что он довольно сильно тебя ударил. Прости.

\- Не извиняйся, - оцепенело отозвался Джон. – Я этого и не заметил. В тот момент.

Услышав его тон, Шерлок поднял глаза. Джон чувствовал, как стекленеет у него взгляд, как закипает гнев, но продолжал говорить.

\- Так кто же тогда был на мостовой? – он отрезал кусочек цыпленка, положил его в рот.

\- Неважно, - мягко сказал Шерлок. – Джон Доу[1]. С похожим ранением. Его привезли в морг накануне ночью.

Джон заскрипел зубами.

– Черт подери, но он же выглядел совсем как ты. То же телосложение, та же одежда… то же лицо.

\- Конечно, - ответил Шерлок, встречаясь с Джоном глазами, - как и тот человек, который привел бедных Ганса и Гретель на заброшенную фабрику, если помнишь.

У Джона расширились глаза, он ошеломленно молчал. Прежде бессмысленная деталь, первый признак чего-то ужасно неправильного… Реакция девочки на Шерлока, когда он подошел к ней с вопросом, была настолько мгновенна, настолько необычайна…

\- Ты хочешь сказать… у тебя на лице была маска?

Казалось, Шерлок доволен, что Джон догадался.

– Да.

\- Но… как? – запинаясь, произнес Джон.

\- Ее нашел на фабрике один из моих поверенных из сети бездомных. Ее хорошо спрятали, даже излишне хорошо, учитывая, что мы не знали, когда обнаружат детей, и мы станем ее искать. Но это было частью плана Мориарти – железное доказательство, вот вам: одна из жертв кричит и тычет пальцем в человека, который ее похитил.

\- Подожди, подожди, - сказал Джон, прерывая поток подробностей, - так кто же был тот человек?

\- Труп? Думаю, Мориарти подобрал его по росту и худощавому телосложению. Жаль, цвет глаз был не тот. Когда его доставили в морг, у него были необычно голубого оттенка контактные линзы.

Шерлок смотрел на Джона, наблюдая, как меняется его лицо по мере осознания услышанного, и продолжил:

\- Его нашли голым, и потому я одел его в свою одежду.

Джон был изумлен.

– Ты одел… - Недостающий кусок паззла, будто вколоченный ударом молотка, встал на свое место. Он вздрогнул, закрыв глаза. – Молли. Молли Хупер помогла тебе всё это провернуть.

\- Не сердись на нее. Она спасла мне жизнь, - сразу выпалил Шерлок.

\- Господи, - у Джона кружилась голова. Он не мог больше сидеть. Он не мог больше этого слушать. Он отодвинул свой стул и вскочил, едва не опрокинув и стул и пиво.

\- Джон, пожалуйста! – вдруг громко вскрикнул Шерлок, с грохотом уронив вилку и пристав со стула.

Джон судорожно выдохнул и заговорил, повышая голос:

\- Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста что? Чего еще тебе от меня надо, черт подери?

\- Пожалуйста… не уходи.

Джон уставился на него. Бледное лицо Шерлока вдруг стало таким открытым, так… исказилось страхом, что Джон начал успокаиваться, тяжело дыша.

\- Тогда продолжай рассказывать, -  произнес Джон слегка осипшим голосом. Но не сел.

Шерлок поспешно заговорил.

– Я знал, что идеальным концом своей сказки Мориарти задумал мое «падение», самоубийство опального героя. Он хотел выставить меня похитителем, мошенником и, вероятно, сумасшедшим. Я догадался об этом возле дома Ричарда Брука, когда сопоставил то, о чем говорил Майкрофт Мориарти, и ложь, в которую Мориарти всё это облек.

\- Ты сказал, что тебе нужно кое-что сделать, - вставил Джон. В голове раскручивалось воспоминание.

Шерлок кивнул. Глаза у него были красные.

– Я пошел в Бартс, нашел Молли и попросил ее о помощи.

\- Но почему же ты не сказал _мне_? – Джон не смог скрыть горького разочарования.

Шерлок сглотнул.

– Ты видел, какое представление устроил Мориарти в своей квартире? Я боялся…

\- Что я усомнюсь в тебе? Господи…

\- Да, - отозвался Шерлок. – Но не только.

Джон закрыл лицо ладонью.

– Шерлок, с какого хрена…

\- У меня перед глазами был ты в бассейне, - оборвал его Шерлок. – В той куртке. Я хотел, чтобы ты остался в безопасности, а Молли… Мориарти о ней не знал. Она сама это сказала… но она не нарочно. Она ничего не подстраивала.

Джон повернулся спиной, положив руки на бедра, глядя в потолок, и долго успокаивал дыхание.

\- Значит, - сказал он, наконец, оборачиваясь к Шерлоку, пытаясь снова вернуться к его рассказу, вернуться и дать выход своей боли. – Нашли труп, ты увидел его… увидел его глаза… и связал с тем, что было на фабрике.

Шерлок продолжил:

\- Да, это было однозначно заказное убийство. Слишком профессионально исполненное, чтобы оказаться случайным, и было как раз в подходящее время. Я вспомнил девочку и подумал, что можно замаскироваться…

\- Ты устроил для Мориарти на крыше ловушку, - прервал его Джон _._

_Говори, говори, я больше не могу…_

\- Нет, ловушку я устроил для себя, - сказал Шерлок. – Если бы я попался на удочку Мориарти, существовала вероятность, что я не выпутаюсь. А когда я устроил ловушку для себя, я убедился, что мне удастся исчезнуть. Поэтому, чтобы заставить меня прыгнуть, внизу специально стоял грузовик. Молли выкинула со второго этажа одетое и загримированное тело, оно упало за грузовиком. Бездомные сыграли роль зевак и врачей «скорой», которые убрали тело с улицы.

\- Все эти люди… были подставными? – спросил Джон, чувствуя пустоту в голове. Мелькнула слабая мысль, не заболевает ли он.

\- Большинство - да. Одна из моих ближайших помощников – Хелен, ямайка с дредами, которая тебя удерживала, я позвал ее специально ради тебя, чтобы не подпускать тебя слишком близко и… чтобы помочь тебе, если будет нужно.

Джон на секунду закрыл глаза. Он помнил ощущение рук Хелен – теперь у нее было имя. Он до сих пор чувствовал ее тепло, когда прислонился лбом к ее плечу.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты верил, что все это правда, Джон, - сказал Шерлок низким настойчивым голосом. - Ты должен убедиться. Я знаю тебя. Я знаю, ты бы сам меня из-под земли достал, если бы хоть каплю сомневался.

Джон все еще переваривал рассказанное.

– Звонок якобы о миссис Хадсон… - пробормотал он.

Шерлок сглотнул.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты не пострадал, - снова повторил он. – И я знал, что ты бы обо всем догадался. – Он помолчал. – И ты цел и невредим.

Вот оно что. Опять та же боль, которая прокатилась внутри, когда он впервые увидел Шерлока живым. Опять она здесь.

\- Ты так в этом уверен? – тихо спросил Джон дрогнувшим голосом. Он чувствовал, как у него трясутся губы.

\- Они убили бы тебя, - тихо, но твердо произнес Шерлок. – Прямо там, на улице. И миссис Хадсон. И Лейстреда. Мориарти подкупил Диммока, чтобы подобраться к Лейстреду. Диммок мертв, кстати.

Джон изумленно застыл, теперь по-настоящему потеряв дар речи, и, наконец, сдерживаемые слезы прорвались наружу.

Шерлок встал, медленно обошел вокруг стола.

– Так что да, ты цел и невредим. И я жив. А Джим Мориарти мертв. И я работаю над тем, чтобы он никогда уже не подобрался к тем, кто мне не безразличен.

Джон покачал головой, поднял руки, смотря на Шерлока с видом полностью капитулировавшего человека. Шерлок сейчас подошел слишком близко, и Джону нужна была дистанция. Пространство.

\- Довольно, - сказал он. – Хватит. – Он пошел к двери, все так же качая головой.

\- Но я не задал тебе свои вопросы, - снова с умоляющими нотками в голосе крикнул Шерлок.

Джон не ожидал, что Шерлок это скажет. Он притормозил у двери и снова обернулся.

\- То, что было в гостинице, - начал Шерлок со страдальческим выражением лица, - ты собираешься довести дело до конца?

Джон тяжело прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Да, - сказал он, кивнув. Без тени сомнения. – Что еще?

Теперь у Шерлока глаза наполнились слезами.

– Ты… ты простишь меня?

Джон не знал ответа на этот исключительный вопрос, и потому он развернулся и ушел в свою комнату, оставив Шерлокаодного.

***

Этим же вечером, когда дрова в камине прогорели до слабо тлеющих углей, Джон Уотсон, просидев неподвижно час в кресле у темного окна, в клине звездного света, наконец, уснул.

Ему приснился сон.

Ночь в Афганистане, белый размытый всполох Млечного Пути. Джон стоял в круге света, держа под мышкой каску (против правил - каску за пределами базы передового развертывания носили всегда), и кто-то шел к нему от дальнего хребта.

\- Пол?

Пол Киллиан. Он узнал его по походке. Он узнал его даже в темноте.

Что-то толкнуло его в плечи, будто его держали на ремне и потянули назад. Он оглянулся - яркая медицинская аптечка оттягивала спину.

_Тяжелая. Боже, какая она тяжелая… слишком тяжелая._

Потом он снова оказался на дороге, высоко в горах, по обочинам лежал снег, Пол, Робин Пирсон и Джо смеялись. Они шли к Джону от разбитого грузовика. Десять миль до базы, и с такой скоростью идти десять часов.

\- Уверен, отсюда он никуда не денется, - сказал Пирсон. Все засмеялись.

То же самое ощущение покалывания в шее. То же самое движение высоко на хребте. То же…

_Я не могу, господи, нет. Не заставляй меня, только не опять…_

За миллисекунды до эха выстрела он услышал свистящий звук крупнокалиберной снайперской пули, пробившей его плечо рядом с шеей.

Потом Пирсон, Джо и Пол – добрый Пол, которого Джон любил, по-настоящему любил, в вихре звуков, пламени и всё вокруг внезапно залившей крови.

Кровь. Их кровь, его кровь. Повсюду.

Шерлока перевернули, его темные кудри протащились по густеющей крови, её струйки на алебастровом лице.

Кто-то в грузовике кричит:

_Что же это творится, господи, что творится…_

Джон пополз к тому, что осталось от Пола (туловище, правая рука, пол-лица), кровь хлестала из разорванной артерии на плече толчками, в такт ударам сердца.

Шерлок падал, Джон бежал к нему…

Слишком поздно. Он всегда не успевал.

_Нет… боже, что же это творится…_

Джон вскочил, задушенным криком прервав заляпанный густым красным маревом сон.

_Дом. Швейцария. Я в доме…_

Он был весь в поту, рубашка промокла насквозь и липла к телу, и на секунду от ощущения тепла и влаги ему показалось, что это кровь, и он сорвал рубашку через голову.

\- Боже… боже… - горячо закипал гнев. Он отшвырнул рубашку и плед и бросился в ванную.

Рвотные позывы до болей в животе, рыдания, пока не начал задыхаться, кашель, разрывающий грудь. В висках стучало от боли.

Наконец, несколько минут спустя, он глубоко вздохнул и силой заставил себя выкинуть все мысли из головы.

\- Вставай, - приказал он себе и еле-еле поднялся с пола. Оперся о край раковины, взял зубную щетку, почистил зубы, прополоскал рот. Взял мыло и умылся.

Потом пошел в спальню, но не к кровати, а прямо в тот угол, в котором была почти идеально спрятана камера. _Почти._

\- Шерлок. – Он тяжело дышал, поднял руки ко лбу и размазал по нему холодный пот.

Тишина.

\- Шерлок, я знаю, что ты там. – Слова прервало рыдание. – Я… - Он тряхнул головой, чтобы опомниться. Закрыл лицо руками.

Щелчок микрофона, потом:

\- Все хорошо, Джон. Я иду.

 

[1] Аналогичное русскому «Иван Иванов». Официально имя присваивается всем неопознанным трупам.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Вечером снова началась буря, а ранним утром Ирэн Адлер тихо вошла в голубую в снежном отсвете комнату Джона Уотсона. Впервые за много дней она зашла сюда – и не встретила никаких признаков жизни.

Ирэн была вся взвинчена и начеку с тех пор, как рано встала и вызвала по внутренней связи кого-нибудь из слуг, чтобы подбросить дров в камин.

Потом она подошла к окну, надеясь разглядеть за высокими окнами главного дома обычную жизнь: даже в позднее время там обыкновенно горел свет, и иногда она видела Грегора (пожилого дворецкого, который, казалось, искренне нравился Шерлоку), который ходил из комнаты в комнату.

Теперь же – ни света, ни движения. Никого и ничего.

– Черт, – выдохнула она, быстро оглядела окружающий пейзаж, потом подошла к ящику рядом с кроватью, где хранила свой девятимиллиметровый «Руджер»[1]. Она не хотела терять время на переодевание, но все же оделась. Не хватало еще, чтобы ее схватили в пеньюаре, если кто-то проник в дом.

С пистолетом, в теплой шубе, она осторожно пробиралась через безмолвный сад по занесенной снегом дорожке, которая соединяла гостевой домик с большим домом. По-прежнему ни души. Впереди смутно вырисовывался все такой же темный дом.

Она быстро проверила главные комнаты. Большая гостиная, малая гостиная, вестибюль – там всё было спокойно. Горела лампа, которую не было видно, потому что это окно выходило на задний фасад дома. Стол в столовой весь уставлен остатками позднего ужина. Дверь в кухню закрыта.

Она еще больше напряглась и задышала чаще.

_Шерлок…_

Она на цыпочках поднялась вверх по лестнице, сжимая пистолет в кармане и пристально всматриваясь в сумерки. Комната Шерлока была пуста; на ночном столике горела маленькая лампа, телефон стоял на зарядке, постель была едва смята, а халат так и висел на столбике кровати.

Он уходил в спешке, и куда бы он ни пошел, ему так и не удалось как следует поспать.

Она спустилась обратно по лестнице в темноте, как кошка. Комната Джона Уотсона. Дверь закрыта…

Она вошла и удивилась свету: в этой комнате были лучшие окна во всем доме – два, от пола до потолка, в один ряд, с толстыми стеклами и темно-синими шторами, сквозь которые лился снежный свет с гор.

Она оглядела комнату, вытащила пистолет. На пустой кровати громоздилась куча простыней и одеял. Было слишком тихо.

Потом она увидела их – на полу возле окна. Оба не двигались. Горло сдавил комок.

_Нет… пожалуйста, нет…_

Она подошла, опустилась на колени и положила пистолет в сторону. Затаила дыхание.

Шерлок в серо-голубой футболке и темно-синих пижамных штанах сидел, привалившись к окну, позади него за стеклом в саду кружились снежинки. Глаза у него были полуоткрыты, лицо – сине-белая маска.

Джон уткнулся лицом в грудь Шерлока, неуклюже обвив ногами в поношенных, некогда красных клетчатых пижамных штанах его левое бедро. Руки его свободно свисали по обеим сторонам тела Шерлока, тыльной стороной пальцев касаясь пола.

Шерлок так крепко обнимал его Джона за спину, что у того выпирали лопатки, зрительно делая его еще меньше и хрупче. В одной руке Шерлока что-то запуталось. Что-то на цепочке. Жетоны. Жетоны Джона.

Это не объятье любовников, подумала Адлер. Такое отчаяние, такая хватка походят на хватку утопающего, которого вытаскивают из воды.

_Господи боже, только не это…_

Ее рука скользнула вокруг холодного запястья Джона. Кончики пальцев нащупали пульс. Медленное биение.

– Слава богу, – громко выдохнула она, от облегчения прикрыв глаза. Потом открыла их и переключилась на Шерлока.

– Эй, – прошептала она, наклонившись ближе.

Он не пошевелился и никак не отреагировал на ее присутствие. Открытые, ледяного цвета остекленевшие глаза не моргнули от звука ее голоса.

Она обеспокоенно нахмурилась и прикоснулась к его щеке – такой холодной в ее теплой руке.

Сработало. Он шире распахнул глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Взгляд заметался по ее лицу.

– Ирэн, – хриплый, слабый голос.

– У тебя что-нибудь болит? – мягко спросила она, большим пальцем поглаживая его по щеке.

– Болит? Нет. Хотя холодно. – Теперь, когда он заговорил, у него чуть заметно застучали зубы.

Она опустила глаза.

– А у Джона?

– Нет, – ответил Шерлок чуть более внятным, но все еще тихим и хриплым голосом. – Две таблетки валиума. Вырубился в три часа. Кошмары. Мы подумали, что это поможет ему заснуть.

– Теперь уж он заснул, – с иронией заметила она. – Еще на сутки, наверное.

Он ухмыльнулся, и она выдохнула, расслабляясь.

– Господи, Шерлок. Я ведь подумала, что вы оба мертвы, когда вошла. Все слуги ушли, и я …

– Я их отпустил, – прервал он ее. – Остались только те, что на кухне, но они редко выходят.

Она покачала головой.

– Только в другой раз девушку не забудь предупредить, хорошо?

Он закрыл глаза, зубы у него теперь стучали сильнее.

– Прости… я не подумал… прости меня.

– Тогда давай вставай, пока не замерз до смерти, – отмахнулась она от его извинений. Она потянулась к Джону, но руки Шерлока сжались крепче, а глаза распахнулись шире.

– Не надо…

– Просто уложим его, Шерлок, и тебе надо…

– Нет. – Его глаза омрачились. Опустошение. Крепкая веревка натянулась так туго, что начала рваться, и она гадала, что же такое случилось в эту ночь.

– Послушай меня. – Она говорила ласковым, но твердым тоном, каким обычно увещевают пьяниц или сумасшедших. Она смотрела на него до тех пор, пока он не встретился с ней глазами.

Он кивнул.

– Ты слушаешь?

– Да.

– Как позвонить Грегору?

– В к-кармане. – Он покосился на свой карман, и она сунула туда руку и вытащила маленький трансивер.[2] По-немецки она попросила Грегора привести нескольких слуг. Потом снова сунула трансивер в карман Шерлока.

Спасибо слугам, они и бровью не повели на то, что увидели в комнате: Ирэн в шубе с пистолетом и двух полузамерзших мужчин в пижамах у окна. Джон абсолютно ни на что не реагировал. Ирэн помогла разжать окоченевшие руки Шерлока, чтобы двое слуг могли поднять безвольное тело Джона. Шерлок все еще сжимал в кулаке жетоны.

– Битте, – сказала Ирэн слугам, указывая на кровать. Она слышала, как они укутывают Джона ворохами одеял. Она сняла шубу и накинула ее на Шерлока.

– Со мной все в порядке, – сказал он.

– Нет, не в порядке, – ответила она, потирая его руки через шубу. – Ты замерз, устал, и я хочу, чтобы ты пошел наверх и поспал.

Он покачал головой.

– Я пока не могу его оставить.

– Шерлок…

– Нет.

– Тогда ложись здесь, – сказала она.

Шерлок снова покачал головой.

– Он же не…

– Он проспит еще несколько часов, – сказала она уже с раздражением, – но если ты думаешь, что он расстроится, обнаружив тебя в своей кровати… Думаю, тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Он посмотрел на нее, изучая ее лицо. Она ласково улыбнулась.

– Давай, – пробормотала она, и он взял ее за руку, чтобы подняться на ноги.

***

Джон слышал музыку.

Первое, что он осознал, резко очнувшись от сна-дурмана после валиума – нежный еле слышный ряд нот и дыхание. Звук был настолько тихий, что Джон опять задремал, решив, что это растворяющаяся в сознании часть сна.

Потом прикосновение: тыльная сторона пальцев на груди – долгое поглаживание; кончики пальцев – чуть шершавые, грубоватые – медленно провели, распространяя тепло, по ключице, плечу, центру груди, по серповидному шраму, задерживаясь на тугом уплотнении в центре дуги, там, где в тело вошла пуля.

Шерлок. Шерлок лежал рядом с ним, тихо мурлыча себе под нос.

Предыдущая ночь вспоминалась несвязно и как-то обрывочно. Шерлок вошел в комнату и подошел к Джону. Джон стоял, сотрясаясь от рыданий, и смотрел на свои раскрытые, пустые ладони.

Он помнил, как Шерлок стоял рядом, как сам он бормотал: _«Господи, что же творится, господи»._ Потом он почувствовал, как руки Шерлока обнимают его и крепко прижимают к груди.

Вспомнив это, Джон повернулся на левый бок. Шерлок был близко, так близко, что он чувствовал тепло его дыхания. Тыльной стороной пальцев Шерлок медленно поглаживал его по щеке. Джон ощущал подушечки его пальцев на лбу, в том месте, где начинают расти волосы, и мягкие прикосновения к щетинистому подбородку. Ощущал тепло от кончиков пальцев на губах.

Было хорошо. Почему-то рядом что-то родное. Очень ласковое. Успокаивающее.

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел в лицо Шерлока. Тот замолчал, приподнялся на локте и глубоко вздохнул– бледный, с темными кругами под серо-голубыми усталыми, покрасневшими глазами. Всматривался в Джона, будто ища что-то… Разрешение. Неодобрение.

Кончиком пальца он все еще касался губ Джона. Джон слегка сжал губы в подобии поцелуя.

Слабая улыбка Шерлока доказала, что оно того стоило. _Какое облегчение…_

Шерлок обхватил ладонью его подбородок, большим пальцем поглаживая по щеке.

Если в Джоне и было какое-то сопротивление, то тут оно капитулировало. Какой-то частью своего существа он всегда знал, к чему они придут. И вот пришли.

Он приподнялся на несколько дюймов и прикоснулся губами к губам Шерлока, ловя мягкий удивленный задушенный звук, вырвавшийся из его горла.

Джон не двигался, позволяя Шерлоку отстраниться, если бы он захотел. В этом не было никакой необходимости. Шерлок привлек его ближе, осторожно углубляя поцелуй.

Один раз. Два. И снова. Языки соприкасались на доли секунды. Раскрытые губы, дыхание в дыхание. Наконец Шерлок слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Джона и медленно отстранился.

Джон не сводил с него глаз, и Шерлок точно знал, что сейчас чувствует его друг. _Все в порядке, все в полном порядке…_ Закрытая дверь не поддавалась. И вот она распахнулась. И такой и останется.

Шерлок придвинулся ближе, немного расслабился, снова положил руку Джону на грудь и стал рассеянно поглаживать кожу и шрамы.

– Все хорошо? – глубоким, совершенно измученным голосом спросил Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

– Но я устал. Будь моя воля, проспал бы неделю.

Шерлок ласково усмехнулся.

– Спи, если хочешь.

Джон фыркнул, закрыл глаза и наклонил голову к Шерлоку, который придвинулся ближе.

– Это не ранение в плечо, – сказал Шерлок, обводя кончиками пальцев кривую дугу входного отверстия пули. – Тебе прострелили грудь.

– Какая разница, – пробормотал Джон, не открывая глаз. От огня в камине пахло деревом. От жара их тел в постели было до неприличия тепло. Джон чувствовал, что начинает дремать…

– Не совсем, – продолжил Шерлок быстро и таким тоном, которым всегда начинал сопоставлять факты. – Конечно, легко определить входное отверстие, но этот широкий, дугообразный разрез… сделан в спешке. Артериальный насос, полагаю. Я всегда удивлялся, почему тебе дали инвалидность из-за какой-то царапины…

– Не надо. Пожалуйста, – Джон открыл глаза, обхватил ладонью подбородок Шерлока, большим пальцем прикасаясь к его пухлой нижней губе.

– Прости, – тут же отозвался Шерлок. – Просто я… никогда его не видел. По квартире ты всегда ходил одетый. Ну, или в халате.

– Мне не нравится, когда кто-то его видит, – мягко сказал Джон. Снова нахлынула грусть, и сразу за ней – боль.

– О, не глупи, – с жаром сказал Шерлок. – Он очень выразителен. Похож на полумесяц с звездой в центре.

– Нет, – сказал Джон, покачав головой, и его голос сорвался. – Нет, не похож, он… – он снова закрыл глаза; слова застряли, будто кость в горле.

Он почувствовал, как Шерлок обнимает его поперек груди и притягивает ближе, почувствовал его губы на виске, щеке; лоб прижался ко лбу.

– Тсс… Прости, Джон… Прости… – Рука гладила его по волосам. – Это всё Пол, да?

Джон не помнил, рассказывал ли он о нем, но прошлой ночью мог что-то обронить. Тем не менее, слышать это имя от Шерлока было шоком. Он никому не рассказывал о Поле, даже Элле. Казалось, в теплой, ароматной комнате звук этого имени от собственной тяжести повис в воздухе.

Джон отрывисто кивнул.

– Да, – он так прерывисто и глубоко вздохнул, что, казалось, ребра сейчас треснут.

– Да… ш-ш-ш… не думай об этом… Что мне для тебя сделать?

Джон покачал головой.

– Что хочешь. Скажи, – Шерлок крепче обнял его.

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

– Пока ничего, – прошептал он.

Казалось, Шерлок понял. Он кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.

– Как скажешь.

Джон вытер лицо, вынуждая Шерлока слегка отстраниться.

– Впрочем, есть одно, – сказал Джон, сжав переносицу, – больше никаких чертовых ужинов.

– О да, ужин вышел совершенно дерьмовый.

Джон прикрыл глаза рукой, шмыгнул носом и расцвел улыбкой.

– Весь этот розмарин на картошке…

– И цыпленок, господи боже, о чем они только думали…

Джон разразился страдальческим смехом. Шерлок рассмеялся тоже.

Наступил день, за окном виднелись покрытые снегом горы. Шерлок распорядился принести сыр, фрукты, хлеб и чай, и они поели, не вставая с постели.

 

[1]  Самозарядный пистолет 

[2] Приемопередатчик.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

– Я сказал тебе, что не знаю, что произошло.

Ирэн Адлер, только что вернувшаяся из двухдневной поездки в Цюрих, удобно устроилась в бархатном кресле в углу спальни Шерлока. Она была одета в черный кашемировый джемпер на голое тело, приятно льнущий к обнаженной коже; длинные волосы были рассыпаны по плечам.

Шерлок наклонился над столом – он просматривал почту на своем ноутбуке. В чем-то темно-сером шелковом и шерстяном он казался привидением, и был почти такой же измученный, как перед ее отъездом, в тот день, когда она обнаружила их в спальне – две белые скульптуры на полу у белого окна.

– Ты уходишь от ответа, – не отставала она.

– Я никогда не ухожу от ответа, – тихо возразил Шерлок. – Мне говорили, наоборот, вся беда в том, что я всё говорю в лоб.

– Значит, ты намеренно скрываешь, – сказала она, положив ногу на ногу и подчеркивая слово «скрываешь», дразня его.

Шерлок вздохнул, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

– Скрываю, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – По крайней мере, в этой ситуации.

Она наклонилась вперед.

– Думала, я никогда от тебя такого не услышу, – сказала она, решив действовать по-другому. – Просто расскажи, как все было. Может, я смогу объяснить, почему он так себя вел.

Шерлок помолчал. Потом встал и закрыл крышку ноутбука.

– Я не уверен, что это… уместно, – наконец сказал он.

Она снова откинулась на спинку кресла, в ней росло раздражение и еще что-то, помимо. Что-то против ее воли нежное.

– Шерлок, позволь мне помочь.

– Ты ему не поможешь, – он подошел к окну и стал смотреть на сад.

– Я говорю не о нем. Я говорю о тебе.

Он засунул руку в карман темных брюк.

– Со мной все хорошо, Ирэн.

Теперь раздражение нарастало. Ей не терпелось стать хозяином положения.

– Нет, ты не такой, как всегда, – _напрямик,_ подумала она. _Надо напрямик._

Он нахмурился, но по-прежнему не смотрел на нее.

– Не такой, как всегда? – пробормотал он, мыслями где-то далеко отсюда. – О чем ты?

_О, бога ради…_

– Скажи мне, – вдруг выпалила она, откинувшись в мягком кресле. – Ты его уже трахнул?

Шерлок тут же резко повернул к ней голову, расширив глаза от гнева. Она не успокоилась.

– Да? И как он тебе? Ласковый? – продолжила она тошнотворно сладким тоном. – Ооо… бьюсь об заклад, что рот у него…

– Никогда не смей… – зарычал он.

– Вот об этом я и говорю, – оборвала она его, заставляя понизить голос и пригвождая взглядом к месту.

Он ошеломленно замолчал. Рот у него открывался и закрывался, как у рыбы, вытащенной на берег. Потом вдруг всё понял, и его лицо вновь превратилось в усталую маску.

– Да, – тихо испуганно сказал он. – Я понимаю.

И снова отвернулся к окну.

– А теперь, – сказала она мягким голосом, снова расслабляясь, – опиши то, что случилось. В тот вечер, когда вы обедали.

Он долго молчал, казалось, думал.

– Самое похожее, что я видел в своей жизни – когда человек принял яд. Как будто он медленно подтачивает его.

Она терпеливо кивнула.

– Дальше. Расскажи мне, как всё было.

Рассказывая, он жестикулировал, будто очерчивая слова в воздухе.

– Он спит, но совершенно ясно, что его сны – не сны.

– Конечно, – пожала она плечами. – У него посттравматическое расстройство. Все переживания каждый раз заново.

– Да, да, я знаю, я знаком с этим синдромом, – раздраженно бросил он. – Но эти сны… Они рвут его на части. Он говорит о каких-то вещах, о людях, говорит с людьми, и с такой тоской. Он сходит с ума. Он даже не видит меня, когда я стою перед ним, говорю с ним.

Она кивнула.

– Это не твоя вина, Шерлок.

– Не моя? – переспросил он, дойдя до центра комнаты и глядя теперь на Ирэн. – До того, что случилось в Бартсе, с ним было все нормально.

– Чушь. Джон никогда не был нормальным. Как и ты. Как и я, если уж говорить откровенно.

Это сбило его с толку. Он уставился на нее, качая головой.

– О, я тебя умоляю, – сказала она. – Посмотри на нас троих. Ты разбираешься абсолютно во всем, ведь так? За исключением этих отвратительных чувств. Ты все замечаешь, всё видишь. Уже ребенком ты понял, что единственный способ вынести эту жизнь – не позволять тому, что видел, задеть твои чувства.

Шерлок моргнул.

– И что же?

– То, что этот мир – бесконечный источник боли, милый мой. И поскольку ты не мог контролировать те всепоглощающие эмоции, которые возникали, когда ты наблюдал за тем, что творится вокруг, ты выучился защищаться, возвел в абсолютное искусство умение строить из себя ублюдка и задевать других. Ты так замуровал собственные чувства, что казалось, будто у тебя совсем нет сердца. По крайней мере, так думало большинство. Твой брат знает об этом. И его это крайне беспокоит. Разумеется, знаю я. Но, мне кажется, никто не знает лучше, чем Джон.

Его плечи едва заметно поникли.

– Продолжай.

Воодушевленная, она положила руки на мягкие ручки кресла.

– И Джон Уотсон. Джон, великий целитель, приходит в мир, не имея ничего, кроме своего сердца. Оно единственное, чему он верит. Вот почему он первый из вас по-настоящему сломался. Сразу в бой, в прямом и переносном смысле, без доспехов, совсем не защищая самое удивительное свое сокровище. А потом, когда что-то его ранит, увы, приходит потрясение, и он истекает кровью.

Губы Шерлока тронула улыбка. Не вынимая рук из карманов, он подошел к ней.

– А ты? Расскажи. Давай послушаем.

– О, – отмахнулась она. – Со мной всё давно ясно, разве нет? Я с ранних лет полностью испорченная, как ты наверняка уже догадался, и мне осталось коротать свою жизнь – как ты сказал? Потакая жалким капризам? Да, они у меня есть, но я держу их в узде.

Шерлок подошел к ней и опустился на колени. Он взял ее за руку и заговорил тягучим, низким голосом.

– Потому что у тебя есть сердце – оно такое горячее, но так боится, что ему причинят боль, что ты растопчешь любого, кто тронет тебя хоть пальцем.

Она посмотрела на свою руку в его руке, и ее глаза заблестели.

– Браво, – мягко сказала она, склонив голову, шутливо признавая свое поражение.

Он сжал ее руку и улыбнулся.

– Мисс Адлер, вы, безусловно, самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. – Потом, наклонившись, он коснулся губами ее щеки.

Она прижала ладонь к щеке, закрыла глаза и долго сидела так.

– Я знаю, ты можешь помочь ему выбраться оттуда, где он застрял, – мягко сказала она. – Знаю, что ты что-то придумал. Сделаешь для меня одну вещь?

Он кивнул.

– Конечно.

– Ты мне тоже нужен, – прошептала она. – Поэтому, пожалуйста… попутно не потеряй себя.

Шерлок отстранился настолько, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Он кивнул, и она поцеловала его в пухлые губы.

Потом она отстранилась, скользнув руками по его плечам.

– Из Цюриха я привезла подарки, – торжественно сказала она, рассеивая эмоциональную тяжесть момента.

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – откликнулся он, вставая. Он предложил ей руку, она приняла ее и тоже встала.

– Они внизу, в гостиной.

***

Холл был залит сонным дневным светом. Снова было холодно, жутко холодно, снег не таял. В доме шумели трубы центрального отопления.

Когда они вошли в гостиную, Шерлок увидел у дивана, рядом со сброшенной шубой Ирэн, два пакета – один черный, другой красный.

Ирэн подошла к дивану и протянула Шерлоку красный пакет.

– Это для Джона, но я разрешаю тебе передать ему.

Он вопросительно вскинул брови.

– Почему?

– Здесь новая одежда – пара свитеров и рубашек, несколько пар трусов и пижамных штанов. Он стал таким худым, что все старые вещи с него сваливаются, так что я купила ему новые. Я подумала, что ему может быть неловко, если их передам я, особенно трусы. Не хочу, чтобы он думал, что это от меня.

Шерлок заглянул в пакет и скривил губы.

– От тебя?

– Ну да, – сказала она, понижая и смягчая тон. – Я не хочу, чтобы первые вещи, которые ты с него снимешь, были потерты на талии.

Волна жара опалила щеки Шерлока и осела в груди. Смущенный, он вытащил до неприличия мягкий черный свитер и темно-зеленую рубашку из плотного, матового шелка.

– Мило, – сказал он, откашлявшись. – Спасибо.

– Ну, – сказала она с сожалением, – боюсь, в Цюрихе немного ограниченный выбор свитеров как у Кристофера Робина, которые любит Джон, поэтому мне пришлось открыть там филиал.

Шерлок запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

Потом он засунул одежду в пакет, и она потянулась за вторым, потолще и побольше.

– А это я купила для тебя.

Шерлок взглянул на Ирэн, ища признаки сердца, о котором недавно говорил, и она вспыхнула. Не желая ее смущать, он достал из пакета…

Очень старый скрипичный футляр.

– Не могу ручаться за ее качество как таковое, но продавец сказал, что она хороша, – сказала она.

Шерлок сел в кресло и положил футляр на маленький столик между креслом и диваном. Нажал на защелку, и крышка со скрипом открылась.

Она была прекрасна. Клен и ель, изящно изогнутый корпус, по бокам замысловатый резной орнамент. Она пахла маслом, деревом и старыми, старыми книгами.

Шерлок поднял скрипку, и зажал в руке смычок, по-прежнему глядя на инструмент.

– Я знаю, ты скучаешь по музыке, – тихо сказала Ирэн. – Теперь нас ждут большие перемены. Я подумала, что ты мог бы снова играть.

Шерлок посмотрел на нее, в ее милое лицо.

– Как… как хорошо ты меня знаешь, – мягко сказал он.

Она кивнула.

– Да. А теперь сыграй для меня.

Он поднял скрипку и прижал ее подбородком. Потом, глубоко вздохнув, взял первую высокую, прелестную ноту.

Бах. Концерт для скрипки и струнных №2, в ми-мажор. BWV: 1042

Адажио.

***

Внука пастуха звали Реми. Он прекрасно говорил по-английски, и они с Джоном быстро сдружились.

Сегодня было холодно, Джон рядом с камнем, где обычно сидел, помогал Реми с коровой, которая переходила через поле и расколола копыта об острый камешек.

Дедушка Реми с двумя прекрасными собаками медленно брел сквозь снег, прогоняя остальное стадо через пастбище. Едва слышалось низкое позвякивание колокольчиков. Собаки подбежали к изгороди и залаяли на что-то с той стороны холма. Дул небольшой ветер, отчего казалось еще холоднее, и Джон, тепло одетый и закутанный шарфом, поежился.

– Я не ветеринар, но думаю, что с ней все будет в порядке, – сказал Джон Реми, сжав рукой расколотое копыто. Корова дернула ногой и жалобно замычала. Копыто кровоточило.

– Но я не хочу, чтобы она осталась хромой, – сказал мальчик.

– Не останется, Реми, – отозвался Джон. – Завтра я вернусь, проверю как она и перевяжу ее, если твой дедушка захочет, – он тепло улыбнулся бледному обеспокоенному мальчугану.

Реми окликнул дед, и мальчик стал оглядывать серо-белую равнину.

– Смотри, вон твои друзья, – показал он.

Джон обернулся и увидел, что Шерлок прогуливается с Адлер вдоль изгороди, с той стороны, где к ней привалена куча камней. Шерлок был в своем темном пальто, а Адлер опять взяла его под руку.

Они смотрели на Джона, прохаживались туда-сюда и разговаривали. Адлер слегка пропустила Шерлока вперед. Шерлок поднял руку, чтобы поприветствовать Джона.

И тут стылый воздух разорвал звук выстрела, и Шерлок, согнувшись, рухнул на землю.

– О господи… – выдохнул Джон, и кровь отхлынула у него от лица. – ШЕРЛОК!

Он схватил мальчишку, швырнул его на землю, а сам во весь дух помчался через поле. Коровы разбежались по всему пастбищу.

Адлер бросилась к Шерлоку, нависла над ним, закрывая его своим телом. Она заслонила корчащееся тело Шерлока полами своей норковой шубы как большим коричневым крылом, защищая его от еще одного возможного выстрела и вертела головой, вглядываясь в склон холма. Она кричала имя Джона.

Джон не слышал ничего, кроме своего учащенного дыхания и стаккато ног, топающих по снегу, не двигал головой, вперившись взглядом в две фигуры на снегу.

Господи, он и забыл, каково это – вот так бежать.

И в то же самое время его мозг лихорадочно работал, обдумывая тактику, анализируя звук выстрела.

_Снайперская винтовка. Баррет М 90. Пуля 50 калибра. Близкое расстояние. 50 – 100 футов к северо-востоку, учитывая понижение траектории пули._

Он взлетел вверх по склону, бросился на землю рядом с ними; Адлер откатилась в сторону, а он потянулся к Шерлоку, схватил его за плечи под пальто.

– Укрытие, нам нужно в укрытие!

 Грохнул еще один выстрел, подняв совсем рядом облачко снежной пыли.

Припав к земле, Джон двинулся обратно, волоча Шерлока за пальто, пачкая снег кровавым следом.

Оказавшись за одним из валунов, Джон втащил за него Шерлока так, чтобы камень заслонял его от выстрелов. Адлер присела рядом, пытаясь расстегнуть пальто Шерлока.

– Я сам, – прорычал Джон, и пуля ударилась о камень, отколов от него кусок. Джон схватил пальто за полы и разорвал его.

_Где же, где же, где…_

Слева, на талии. Над тазовой костью (слава богу, а то остался бы калекой до конца жизни). На самом боку, мимо цели. Не задет желудок. Не задеты почки. Прескверный выстрел.

Но и такой натворил бед. Огромная пуля выворотила кусок мяса, оставив сзади внушительную кровавую дыру.

Джон сдернул с себя шарф и прижал к ране, и тут Шерлок первый раз вскрикнул.

– Не надо!.. – длинные пальцы заскребли по руке Джона.

– Прости, Шерлок, прости, – быстро проговорил Джон, вглядываясь в его лицо. Шерлок был абсолютно белого цвета, он зажмурился и стиснул зубы от боли, сжавшись в комок и уткнувшись лицом в шубу Адлер.

– Нет, прости, перевернись, – Джон заставил Шерлока снова перевернуться на спину, чтобы удобнее было зажимать рану. Он успокаивающе бормотал что-то, а Шерлок издал приглушенный звук. Потом Джон посмотрел на Ирэн.

– Мне нужно, чтобы вы зажимали рану, чтобы он не истек кровью, и спереди, и сзади. Ему будет больно, но вы не должны отпускать. Понимаете?

– Конечно, – поспешно ответила она, заменяя его руки. В любых других обстоятельствах он бы расхохотался.

– И позвоните в дом и вызовите кого-нибудь из этих бесполезных мудаков, которые, по идее, обязаны охранять это место. Вы должны доставить Шерлока в дом, пока он не истек кровью.

– Куда вы идете? – спросила она, расширив глаза. Лицо у нее было испуганное, в брызгах крови.

– Дайте мне ваш пистолет, – потребовал он, протягивая руку.

– Джон, вы не можете…

– ДАЙТЕ МНЕ ВАШ ПИСТОЛЕТ! – крикнул он, и тут грохнул другой выстрел. Это настолько деморализовало Ирэн, что она вытащила из кармана свой «Руджер».

Он схватил его и загнал пулю в патронник.

– Я убью этого сукиного сына, – прорычал Джон, тяжело дыша, мрачно насупившись, сжав губы в злую линию. – Останьтесь с ним. Позаботьтесь о нем. Пусть он будет в безопасности.

Он отвернулся от них и выстрелил два раза в направлении вниз по холму. Потом, пригнувшись и укрываясь за гребнем холма, побежал на северо-восток.

_Обойти их с тыла, обойти их с тыла._

Каждая клеточка в нем пела от энергии. _Вот оно._ Он знал это.

У подножия холма он услышал шум моторов у дома.

Он упал на колени, часто дыша. Когда снайпер увидит, что на подмогу идет охрана, он выйдет из своего укрытия и попытается сбежать.

Внедорожники неслись через поле к Шерлоку и Ирэн. Джон выглянул из-за камня, позади которого прятался, пригнув голову, сжав челюсти и наблюдая за выступом холма.

Голос. Говорит не по-английски. Похоже на… туркменский?

– Покажись, – прошептал Джон, сжимая пистолет, – покажись…

Наконец, он заметил фигуру в арктическом камуфляже. Белая маска. Снайперская винтовка тоже покрашена в белый цвет.

Джон встал и нажал на спусковой крючок. Фонтан крови над верхней частью головы – и снайпер исчез.

Кто-то панически закричал, услышав выстрел. Где-то далеко. Джон даже не понял, что передвигается, пока не перевалил выступ холма, карабкаясь всё выше.

Там, привалившись к стенке своего укрытия, и лежал снайпер. Джон положил «Руджер» Ирэн в один из карманов маскхалата и потянулся за винтовкой. Она была тяжелой и холодной. Идеально ложилась в руки.

– Моя, – сказал он.

Вдалеке кто-то убегал. Пятьсот ярдов. Джон установил винтовку на сошку, упираясь двумя ногами в поверхность скальной породы. Приклад уперся точно в плечо. Настроил прицел. Три «щелчка»[1] с поправкой на ветер…

Бегущий человек рывками мелькал в прицеле. Джон выровнял прицел на точке под затылком. Прямо под челюстью.

Продолговатый мозг. Мозжечок. Прямо в яблочко.

Он выстрелил.

***

– Чуть больше света, пожалуйста. Нет, на конец зонда. Вот так…

Шторы в спальне Джона были плотно задернуты, чтобы в комнату не проник ни один луч света. Даже лампы и огонь в камине горели тускло. Трое слуг в масках держали огромные фонари, светя ими Джону.

Джон низко склонился над левой стороной кровати. Ирэн в хирургической маске стояла рядом. Перед ней на простынях были разложены хирургические и шовные инструменты.

Кровью было испятнано и пропитано все вокруг. В комнате – натопленной до адской температуры, чтобы Шерлоку было тепло – стоял ее густой металлический запах. Ирэн салфеткой вытирала пот со лба Джона.

Шерлок пошевелился, задел то место, где Джон держал зонд и щипцы в затампонированной ране – и низко застонал.

– Еще, Ирэн, – быстро сказал Джон из-под маски, и Адлер взяла с ночного столика бутылочку с хлороформом и еще немного спрыснула марлю, закрывавшую рот и нос Шерлока.

Джон понятия не имел, как им удержать Шерлока, пока он будет останавливать кровотечение. Они быстро шли через холл, Шерлока несли слуги, и Джон нарастающим отчаянием пробормотал себе под нос:

– У меня ничего нет…

– О, у меня есть, – сказала Ирэн позади него, его тут же накрыла волна облегчения, и он понял, что хихикнул.

– Ирэн Адлер, не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, – он на ходу зажимал рукой рану. – Но хвала вашим кинкам.

Теперь Джон двигал щипцами, металлически поблескивающими на свету. Сочилась кровь.

– Грегор, мне нужен зажим – вон та маленькая штучка слева.

Грегор наклонился и взял зажим, неловко сунув его в одетую в перчатку руку Джона.

Дверь позади них вдруг открылась, послышались шаги.

– Джон, как он? – донесся голос Майкрофта Холмса. Он казался запыхавшимся, будто два часа бежал из самого Лондона, а не летел в частном самолете до Цюриха, а потом в вертолете.

– Держится, – сказал Джон. – Вы привезли всё, что я просил?

– Да, конечно, – лаконично отозвался Майкрофт. – Заходите.

Вошли две медсестры в больничных халатах и вкатили медицинские мониторы, капельницу и потолочный светильник. Джон окинул всё это взглядом.

– Спасибо за все, – сказал Джон, посмотрев на слуг. – Можете быть свободны. Вы молодцы, – он снова наклонился над раной. – И все, кто вошёл, наденьте чертовы маски, а?

 

[1] Перестановка оптического прицела на три деления.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

Ночью Джон задремал под низкое монотонное гудение двигателя самолёта, в слишком теплой и сухой кабине для перевозки пациентов. Кабина была очень тесной – места хватало только для двух сидений, в которые упирались каталка и медицинский монитор – и отделялась от остальной части самолета раздвижной дверью.

Салон был рассчитан на двенадцать пассажиров, но его занимали только Майкрофт и Ирэн. Когда Джон последний раз их видел – он вышел попросить чаю у стюардессы – они сидели каждый на своей стороне салона, уставившись в окно и притворяясь, что другого здесь нет.

Джон выключил лампу над каталкой Шерлока, и тесное пространство кабины окутал слабый отсвет огней мониторов. Они отбрасывали на спящее лицо Шерлока золотые и красные тени.

Даже в полусне мозг Джона работал как динамо-машина.

Красноватая вода стекала с полотенец на кровать, когда медсестра, которую привез Майкрофт, стирала кровь с живота и бедер Шерлока. Столько крови. Он потерял так много крови, прежде чем приехали люди Майкрофта.

У Шерлока был сильный шок: лицо бледное, в испарине, губы под пластиковой кислородной маской посинели. Джон провел рукой по его липкой грудной клетке, и полутруп на кровати, скорчившись, втянул в себя воздух. Под рукой Джона его грудь вздымалась, дрожа, и опускалась там, где в тело вошла пуля.

Майкрофт стоял в изножье кровати. Услышав рваное дыхание брата, он положил руку на его ступню и так и стоял.

Полночь. Джон дежурил возле кровати. Спать было невозможно - слишком много всего случилось. Ирэн время от времени приходила к нему и стояла рядом, так близко, что он чувствовал ее тепло.

Майкрофт, скрестив на груди руки, всю ночь ходил из угла в угол, но не приближался к кругу яркого света, в котором стояла кровать. Иногда он, как Джон, стоял как вкопанный, всем своим видом излучая волнение. Порой у дверей приглушенным голосом разговаривал по телефону. А порой просто сидел в кресле, смотрел на Джона и кивал, если доктор встречался с ним взглядом. Джон даже не просил его выйти, когда они мыли и переодевали Шерлока.

А потом, когда Джон проверял широкую толстую повязку на ране, Шерлок ненадолго пришел в сознание и попытался заговорить. Джон наклонился ближе.

Шерлок поднял руку, тяжело опустил ее на затылок Джона, повернулся и прикоснулся своими сухими губами к колючей щеке.

Джон глубоко вздохнул; его захлестывала нежность, и он дал ей волю, в глазах защипало.

\- Не стоит благодарности, - прошептал он, наклонился, прижался поцелуем ко лбу Шерлока, потом своим лбом к его лбу. Стиснув зубы, Джон легонько стукнул их лбами. Один раз. Два.

\- Еще раз так меня напугаешь, и я сам тебя убью, понял?

Усталая улыбка тронула губы Шерлока, и он закрыл глаза. Джон услышал, как Майкрофт иронично хмыкнул в своем кресле.

Рассвет. Майкрофт отозвал Джона в сторону. Никто не спал.

\- Мы хотим его увезти.

Джон уставился на него, моргая.

– Что?

Майкрофт серьезно смотрел на него.

– У меня есть достоверная информация, что в этом месте больше не безопасно.

\- Но, я полагаю, вашего брата, который лежит на кровати, потеряв половину крови, это не касается. – Вышло резко. Нервы у Джона были на пределе.

\- Эта пуля предназначалась не Шерлоку, - сказал Майкрофт. – Но следующая будет его. Сегодня днем мы его увезем.

Джон в замешательстве покачал головой.

– Тогда кому же? Если этот козел целился в меня…

Майкрофт покачал головой, и Джон осенило. Он посмотрел на Ирэн, которая сидела в кресле под тусклым светом лампы, стоявшей на ночном столике. Она как-то виновато и грустно посмотрела на него.

Джон сразу вспыхнул, но тут Шерлок зашевелился во сне, и он вернулся к насущной проблеме.

\- Разве вы не поняли, как близко мы были к… - он осекся, сделал глубокий вдох. – Я едва-едва вывел его из шока, и вы хотите рисковать, увозя его отсюда? – Он упорствовал, зло глядя на Майкрофта. – Я его не повезу.

\- Не повезете, - мягко согласился Майкрофт, но со стальными нотками в голосе. – Его повезу я.

Взгляд Джона посуровел, но Майкрофт и бровью не повел. Наконец, Джон расстроено выдохнул.

\- Тогда куда-нибудь, где, черт возьми, потеплее, если не возражаете, - он отвернулся и пошел обратно к кровати.

Двигатель самолета зашипел. Темнота бокса давила. Джон глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза и бросил взгляд на бледное лицо.

Дурман. Джон снова оказался в этом предсонном дурмане, снова раскручивалась мрачная пленка, на которой – Пол и Афганистан. Паника и гнев последних дней заслонили ее, но не до конца.

Знакомые сдавленные рыдания стиснули горло, глаза наполнились слезами. Он закрыл рукой лицо, но слабый звук все равно прорвался наружу.

_Пол… Мне так жаль…_

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.

– Джон.

 Страшное горе затопило грудь Джона.

– Нет, - прошептал он, закрывая лицо рукой.

\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон отстегнул ремень безопасности, сделал два шага до каталки, и прижался лицом к груди Шерлока.

***

Их пребывание в Тунисе началось для Джона с очередной бессонной ночи. Он сидел перед раскрытым окном в спальне Шерлока. Ветер с моря надувал занавески, а Джон смотрел на корабли, то приплывающие, то отплывающие из далекой отсюда гавани, и слушал слабые, прерывистые звуки, которые издавал во сне Шерлок. Пахло специями из громадной кухни дома, где готовили завтрак на следующий день.

Шерлок лежал под льняной, пшеничного цвета простыней у дальней стены под светом маленькой лампы и медицинских приборов и спал. На высоком белом потолке уже заработали вентиляторы, но в комнате все равно ощущалась жара североафриканского дня. Босой Джон разделся до майки и джинсов.

Он услышал, как скрипнула деревянная дверь – пришла медсестра с тазиком холодной воды и стопкой салфеток, которые он просил ее принести. Позади нее шла Ирэн, одетая по погоде легко – в рубашку без рукавов и длинную, тонкую юбку. Волосы у нее были распущены по плечам. Джон кивнул ей, забирая салфетки и таз.

\- Спасибо, Сьюзен, - сказал он медсестре. Толковая девушка. Кое в чем он привык на нее полагаться.

\- Может, вам принести чего-нибудь? – спросила Сьюзен. – Наверное, вы страшно устали.

\- Нет, не надо, - отказался Джон и слегка улыбнулся. – Отдохну завтра ночью.

Сьюзен улыбнулась и вышла.

Ирэн стояла у кровати. Джон обмакнул салфетку в холодную воду и тоже наклонился над кроватью.

\- Вы поздно, - мягко заметил Джон, обтирая лицо и лоб Шерлока.   
А может, и рано. Он мало спал, и время воспринимал просто как смену тьмы и света.

\- Как он? – спросила Ирэн, скрестив на груди руки и глядя на Шерлока.

\- В стабильном состоянии, - неохотно ответил Джон. Что-то закрылось в нем от ее присутствия.

\- Значит, он выкарабкается, - сказала она с заметным облегчением в голосе.

\- Конечно, выкарабкается, - отрезал Джон, разворачивая салфетку и кладя ее на бледную грудь Шерлока.

\- Я не хотела вас обидеть, - мягко сказала она, глядя на Джона до тех пор, пока он не поднял глаза и не встретился с ней взглядом. – Просто в ту ночь было так опасно…

\- Я… - он вздохнул, раздосадованный сам на себя. Он выдавал себя с головой. – Простите. Я просто выдохся немного.

Она подошла ближе, положила руку на его спину, скрытую под тонкой тканью майки.

– Почему вы не разрешаете мне посидеть с ним пару часов, а вы тем временем поспали бы?

\- Не надо, - тотчас сказал он и поспешно прибавил «спасибо» в ответ на ее непринужденный тон. Невольно он заметно напрягся, и она убрала руку.

\- Вы совсем мне не доверяете, да? – спросила она, глядя на него своим слишком знакомым, слишком острым взглядом. – Я вижу это по вашему лицу. Вам даже не нравится, что я стою так близко.

Джон отвел глаза: ему казалось, что от этого взгляда у него обнажаются шестеренки в мозгу и стекает лицо. Он обмакнул салфетку в воду и отжал ее.

– А с какой стати мне вам доверять? Вы знали, что кто-то за вами следит и молчали. Вот почему вы приехали туда. Вот почему вы остались.

\- Отчасти вы правы, - сказала она, кивая. – Я уже говорила, я не думала, что найду Шерлока, пока он не попросил меня доставить вас к нему. Но да, я осталась потому, что стало ясно, что все мы в одной лодке, и, скорее всего, в данный момент держаться вместе безопаснее всего.

\- А он об этом знал? – отрезал Джон, приподнимая худую руку Шерлока и проводя по ней салфеткой. – До того, как стал разгуливать по горам с той, кто искала на свою задницу приключений.

\- Думаю, Шерлок мало чего не знает, - мягко возразила Ирэн. – И если он не заметил бригады снайперов, вряд ли это моя вина.

\- Ладно, значит, виноваты коровы, - раздраженно буркнул Джон. – Так кто же тогда виноват, а?

\- Вы, - сказала она.

Он замолчал и уставился на нее.

– Я? – В нем рос гнев с оттенком горечи, потому что он знал, что она в чем-то права. – И чем же, черт возьми?

\- Не глупите, Джон.

Он прищурился.

– Может, вы тогда объясните мне, Ирэн, - загрохотал он. – Вы, такая гениальная, мне, такой посредственности.

\- Он не хотел чувствовать то, что вы заставляли его чувствовать, - спокойно сказала она.

\- А это уж точно не ваше дело, - отрезал он мягким, ядовитым голосом.

\- Вы отвлекаете его, - ответила она ему в тон.

Он посмотрел на нее, наклонив голову и обдумывая услышанное.

– Отвлекаю его… Хмм. Ну ладно. – Он просверлил ее взглядом. – Почему же у меня чувство, что вы проявляете такое рвение, потому что хотите прикрыть с его помощью свою задницу и исправить то дерьмо, в которое вляпались?

\- Какая чушь, - фыркнула она, - вы прекрасно знаете, почему я проявляю такое рвение. Хотя вы правы – он единственный человек, который может вытащить нас из всего этого.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это его проблема. Его и Майкрофта.

Джон сел в кресло, швырнув салфетку в тазик.

– Знаете, Ирэн…Я не настолько вам доверяю, чтобы верить в ту херню, которую вы несете.

\- Хотя могли бы, Джон, - откликнулась она.

\- Ну да. – Он не смотрел на нее.

\- Я вам это докажу. Давайте поиграем.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет уж. Спасибо. В ваши игры я наигрался до конца жизни.

\- Задайте мне три вопроса, - настаивала она. – Я обещаю отвечать на них правдиво. Если мои ответы вас устроят, вы оставите меня с ним и пойдете отдохнуть.

\- Нет, - Джон наклонился и расправил одеяло на руке Шерлока.

\- Три вопроса, которые вы всегда хотели задать. – Она смотрела на него своим самым загадочным до бешенства взглядом. – Давайте, Джон. Не упускайте шанс…

Он тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на Шерлока, потом в пол. Правда. Трудно было упустить такой шанс.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он и повернулся к ней лицом. Долго, как ему показалось, смотрел в пол. Ожидающая Ирэн села в мягкое белое кресло в нескольких футах от кровати.

\- У вас когда-нибудь были нормальные отношения? – спросил Джон.

\- Смотря что вы под этим понимаете.

Он пожал плечами.

– Не знаю… Скажем, без транквилизаторов и хлыстов.

Она выгнула брови.

– А, вижу, мы добрались до осуждения. У вас слегка… традиционные взгляды.

Джон скривил губы.

– Да кому нужна порка, чтобы получать удовольствие в постели? Да, виноват. Я абсолютно ванильный человек.

Она улыбнулась.

– Значит, ответ на ваш вопрос – нет.

Джон кивнул. Он не особенно удивился. Он смутно сознавал, что спросил ее только потому, что хотел, чтобы она знала, что он не одобряет ее и ее образ жизни.

Осознание собственной жестокости немного остудило его. Шерлоку она была не безразлична. Ради него он должен стараться быть к ней добрее.

Джон долго смотрел на Ирэн – по-настоящему смотрел – и она терпела. Он видел, что она поняла – в нем что-то смягчилось.

\- Вы одиноки? – спросил он в тишину.

\- Это ваш второй вопрос? – казалось, она искренне удивлена.

\- Да.

Впечатленная, она кивнула.

– Одинока ли я… - повторила она и надолго замолчала, казалось, тщательно обдумывая ответ. Потом решительно встретила его взгляд. – Да. Страшно.

Он наклонил голову. Больше, чем он ожидал, гораздо больше. Эти слова и мягкое, уязвимое выражение ее лица.

\- Понятно, но почему тогда…

\- Почему тогда я позволила вам завладеть им? – перебила она. – Когда я могла бы уничтожить, стереть вас в порошок и просто забрать то, чего я хочу? – Ее глаза блестели в полумраке.

Он сглотнул и кивнул.

– Да.

Она наклонилась вперед.

– Потому что я люблю его. И знаю, что жизнь со мной его погубит, а с вами, в конце концов, спасет.

Джон нахмурился. Он вовсе не это ожидал услышать. Но выражение ее лица, ее прямой взгляд, блестящий от непролитых слез, доказывали, что каждое ее слово было правдой. Он склонил голову в знак уважения.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он.

\- И вам, - сделала она ответный жест.

Он провел рукой по коленям, с трудом встал, потянулся за телефоном на ночном столике.

– Ладно, хорошо, - откашлялся он. – Пойду вздремну. Но разбудите меня, если будут какие-нибудь изменения, ладно?

Ирэн кивнула.

– Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

Она смотрела, как он устало заковылял, еле-еле переставляя босые ноги по каменному полу. Деревянная дверь скрипнула, когда он открыл ее и закрыл за собой.

Ирэн достала салфетку из тазика, отжала ее, потом осторожно присела на край кровати, наклонилась над Шерлоком и провела тканью по его бледному лицу и промокшим от пота волосам.

***

Сквозь стеклянные витражи высоких окон прихожей, на добрую сотню метров поднимающихся к потолку, струился свет, пятная пол золотыми, красными и фиолетово-синими полосами.

Шерлок с удовольствием задержался здесь, раскинув руки, в теплом сиянии света, окрасившего его белую рубашку. Прямо перед ним простиралась, казалось, бесконечная винтовая лестница, дававшая ему доступ к сотням комнат наверху, каждая из которых таила свои секреты и бесценные артефакты. Ему надо было только выйти из мягкого синего света и подняться по ступенькам.

_Виляющий танец._

Танец, который исполняют пчелы. Почему сейчас он вдруг подумал об этом?

Он взбирался по лестнице, и как только его посетила эта мысль, прямо над плечом зажужжала пчела. Он шел, и она не отставала.

На последней лестничной площадке пчела повернула налево, а Шерлок подошел к одной из сотен дверей, расположенных вдоль коридора. Дверь пахла чем-то старинным. Книгами, деревом и чем-то сладким.

_Виляющий танец. Пчела виляет брюшком вперед и назад, указывая направление источника пищи. Бегает по прямой линии, чтобы показать расстояние. Получив эту информацию, другие пчелы могут полететь за пищей и вернуться назад в улей._

Улей. Шерлок открыл дверь, и пчела влетела внутрь впереди него, только комната уже превратилась в золотистые соты, наполненные непрерывным гудением тысяч пчел.

Шерлок прошел в центр комнаты, закрыл глаза и, раскрыв ладони, поднял их перед лицом.

Перед ним проносились в воздухе тексты сотен электронных писем, и он отсеивал слова руками. Шепот, шорох, бормотание – люди, десятки встреч в гостиницах и кафе. Поток, казалось бы, пустяковых обрывков информации, соединяющихся в стройные цепочки.

_Ты должен увидеть меня в короне…_

Безумное, бледное, скучающее лицо Джима Мориарти. _Дорогой Джим… не желаешь ли ты…_

Ирэн Адлер, только что возвратившаяся из Цюриха, сидела перед ним в его спальне. Прогулки с ней вдоль изгороди. Потом вспышка на той стороне холма, к которой он повернулся лицом.

Пчела танцевала на поверхности соты, остальные толкались, спеша прикоснуться к ней, прочесть, определить путь, знак.

_IOU **[1]**_

\- Да, но зачем? – вслух спросил Шерлок, качая головой. – Зачем?

Пчела танцевала на соте, остальные толкались, спешили. Та, которая привела сюда Шерлока, гудела перед его лицом, как овод.

Шерлок открыл глаза, посмотрел на, казалось бы, однородную поверхность соты. Но в одном месте, там, где пчелы толпились вокруг отверстия, словно охранники, таилось что-то большое, неподвижное, искусно прячующееся…

_Ты должен увидеть меня в короне…_

Матка. Королева. Или – в этом случае – король.

Шерлок прищурился. Пчела гудела. Он отмахнулся от нее.

_IOU_

Он дернул головой, как будто его что-то осенило, и зажмурился.

\- Нет, - прошептал Шерлок, - ты ничего мне не должен, дорогой Джим.

***

\- Эй…

Первое, что подумал Шерлок, когда его окутал добрый, ласковый голос, – как Джон, должно быть, устал. Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом и открыл глаза. Джон улыбнулся ему своей теплой улыбкой, и в уголках глаз у него появились радостные морщинки, которые так нравились Шерлоку.

\- Ты говорил во сне, - сказал Джон севшим от усталости голосом. – Что-то про пчел, кажется? – Он обхватил рукой щеку Шерлока, большим пальцем поглаживая его лоб.

Шерлок смотрел на него, время от времени обводя глазами комнату. Болеутоляющие. Ему казалось, будто вены наполнены песком.

\- Тебя ранили, - пришел на помощь его растерянности Джон, - помнишь?

Шерлок не помнил, да это было и не важно, в общем-то. Он покачал головой.

\- Рана каверзная, но ты поправишься. Болит что-нибудь?

Шерлок покачал головой. _Боже, да какая разница?_ Здесь было так тепло, пахло морем, а из окон бил такой яркий, такой белый свет.

– Где… где мы?

\- В Тунисе. Майкрофт сказал, что там, где мы жили, оставаться было небезопасно, и перевез нас сюда.

\- Майкрофт, - глаза Шерлока расширились, - где…?

Джон нахмурился и перестал гладить его по волосам.

– Кажется, он сегодня весь день в посольстве, - ответил Джон. – Шерлок, с тобой все хорошо?

Шерлок отмахнулся от его заботливости.

– Джон… Мориарти…

Серые глаза Джона слегка распахнулись при упоминании этого имени.

– Что с ним? – тихо, едва сдерживаясь, спросил Джон.

Шерлок вздохнул так глубоко, как смог, не сводя глаз с лица друга.

\- Он не умер.

 

[1]Ioweyou(англ.) - я тебе обязан


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Из широкого окна спальни Шерлока открывался великолепный вид – уголок ухоженного сада (сразу видно - вкус Майкрофта), лестница в склоне холма, ведущая к частному пляжу с белым песком и за ним – теплому лазурно-голубому Средиземному морю.

Шерлок просидел всё утро в мягком белом кресле у окна, рядом с ним на мозаичном столике стоял запотевший стакан ледяной воды. Шерлок выглядел как настоящий больной – без рубашки, в льняном белом халате и таких же кальсонах. Впрочем, учитывая жару, такой наряд был как раз кстати.

Торс опоясывала широкая повязка из толстых бинтов. Шерлок прижимал к зашитой ране левый локоть - она ныла. Казалось, от его бока кто-то откусил огромный кусок. Но Джон замечательно постарался, так что теперь, спустя неделю, Шерлок шел на поправку, уже мог самостоятельно двигаться и даже понемногу ходить.

Шерлок взял стакан, отпил глоток воды, снова поставил его на столик и откинул волосы с лица. Потом сложил пальцы у губ, закрыл глаза и снова дал мозгу команду из одного слова.

_Думай._

\- Кто он? – требовательно спросил он из кровати, едва Майкрофт вошел. Майкрофт прищурился, глядя в бледное лицо брата. Джон, который стоял рядом, скрестив на груди руки, переминался с ноги на ногу, как физическое воплощение тона Шерлока.

Майкрофт сунул руки в карманы своих щегольских брюк, опустил глаза, тяжело вздохнул.

– Мориарти?

\- Да, - отрезал Шерлок ледяным тоном, повышая голос, - кем был Джим Мориарти, который застрелился на моих глазах?

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста…

\- Не смей меня щадить! – заорал Шерлок, и Джон сделал шаг к нему. – И давно ты об этом знал? – его грудь лихорадочно опадала и поднималась, каждые несколько вздохов втягивая кислород через канюлю[1], от напряжения перед глазами у него всё расплывалось.

Майкрофт сделал шаг вперед - Шерлок представлял, как, должно быть, тревожно побледнело его лицо.

– Я скажу тебе всё, что знаю, если ты постараешься успокоиться. Пожалуйста.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - мягко попросил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел в его встревоженное лицо и успокоился.

\- Ладно. - Шерлок кивнул Джону.

Майкрофт сел в одно из кресел рядом с кроватью, откашлялся и закинул ногу на ногу.

\- Человек, с которым ты имел дело, был Джимом Мориарти, как он и говорил. Но он ввел тебя в заблуждение, когда утверждал, будто вся преступная сеть находится в его руках. Это было не так. И сейчас тоже. Скорее всего, она находится в руках его отца, Джеймса.

Джон изумленно уставился на него. Шерлок прищурился.

– Твоего приятеля, я полагаю.

Майкрофт криво улыбнулся.

– Я бы сказал, давнего знакомого, но да. Джим был его единственным сыном.

Шерлок кивнул. Об этом он тоже догадывался.

– Продолжай.

\- У нас с Джеймсом в прошлом были кое-какие дела… но чуть большего масштаба, чем в те, которые ввязывался Джим.

– Маленькие шарады Джима… королевские драгоценности и банк… В них было что-то такое, отчего они казались слишком… проказливыми. Слишком похожими на заумную игру.

\- Да, Джим всегда был слегка… склонен к вспышкам и приступам хандры. – Майкрофт вымученно улыбнулся. – Наверное, знакомо, да?

Джон ухмыльнулся. Шерлок нет.

\- Он был сумасшедшим, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Вроде того, - отозвался Майкрофт. – Джеймс всегда знал, что его сын в некоторых отношениях слегка… эксцентричен, склонен к вспышкам ярости, но не думаю, чтобы он сознавал, насколько далеко это всё зашло.

\- В отличие от тебя, полагаю, - мрачно отозвался Шерлок.

Щеки Майкрофта порозовели.

– Нет, - мягко сказал он. – Иначе я бы не стал так с ним так откровенничать о тебе.

\- Но Шерлок тут вовсе ни при чем, так ведь? – спросил Джон. Шерлок был впечатлен тем, как ему удавалось держать в узде свою повышенную эмоциональность. – Это ваши с Джеймсом дела.

Майкрофт опустил глаза.

– Наши с Джеймсом дела… вышли на международный уровень. Несколько лет назад мне и нескольким коллегам пришлось усердно потрудиться, чтобы остановить… правительственные махинации Джеймса в одном регионе, которые могли поставить под угрозу наши интересы там.

\- Интересы…? – не отставал Шерлок.

\- Скажем так – жизненно важные и касающиеся каждого, и оставим эту тему, - ответил Майкрофт.

\- Ядерные технологии, - тихо сказал Шерлок. – Индия или Пакистан.

Майкрофт продолжал, будто не расслышал слов Шерлока.

– К счастью, интересы Джеймса в регионе были серьезно скомпрометированы, и тогда я единственный раз услышал от него признание: что это, должно быть, последствия моего вмешательства. С тех пор прошло несколько лет, и я полагал, что, в конце концов, он переключился на другое, охладил свой пыл и впредь не пойдет на такой риск.

\- Но не Джим, - пробормотал Шерлок, быстро подбирая и складывая в голове кусочки головоломки.

\- Из достоверных источников я узнал, что замыслы младшего Мориарти не были официально одобрены, хотя в его распоряжении имелись все необходимые ресурсы. Также я узнал, что мальчишку специально предупредили, чтобы он не попадался ни мне, ни любому, кто имел отношение к предыдущим нашим столкновениям с Джеймсом. Посоветовали ограничить свою деятельность несколько меньшей… областью.

 _Мной,_  догадался Шерлок.

Майкрофт вздохнул и продолжил.

– В мире – таком, какой он есть на данный момент, есть множество вещей, которым уделяет внимание старший Мориарти. И только его сын, кажется, занимает среди них не то место, которое следовало бы.

\- И Джим решил переключиться на Шерлока, - сказал Джон.

– Джеймс был единственным человеком, которому Джим выказывал, если угодно, искреннюю привязанность. Хотя «привязанность», полагаю, нечто большее, нежели то, на что он был способен. – Шерлок поднял брови, и Майкрофт кивнул. – Да, я только раз встречался с ним, когда он был мальчиком. Даже тогда было понятно, что Джим боготворит отца. Они были как король и его наследный принц.

\- А потом он бросил игру в королей, ему больше понравилось быть соперником принца, - тихо сказал Шерлок. – Совсем другое прочтение сказки.

\- Да, - ответил Майкрофт, опустив глаза.

Наступившую тишину первым нарушил Джон.

– Значит, фраза «ты мой должник» означала расплату за его отца, а не за то, что сделал Шерлок?

\- О, я уверен, он злился на меня за то, что я испортил его игру, - ответил Шерлок, стирая с лица выступивший от напряжения липкий пот. – Он развлекался, чтобы развеять скуку, и тут пришел я и опрокинул его башенки. Я уверен, это начало его раздражать.

\- Значит, «раздражать» для тебя – это угрожать нашим жизням, ломать тебя, пытаться убить, - усмехнулся Джон. – Не говоря уже о том, что, когда причиняют боль тебе, больно становится и Майкрофту.

Шерлок горько скривил губы.

– Просчет в его плане. Ясно, что он не знал нас так хорошо, как думал.

Майкрофт, серьезный и грустный, поднял глаза.

– Думаю, он очень хорошо меня знал, Шерлок. Ты – единственный родной человек, который у меня остался. Я был бы… глубоко расстроен, если бы с тобой что-то случилось.

Взгляды братьев встретились. Джон смотрел то на одного, то на второго, а Шерлок и Майкрофт все не отводили глаза. Судя по словам Майкрофта, и по тому, что Шерлок не оборвал его сразу же злым замечанием, для братьев Холмс это был очень откровенный, трогательный момент.

Наконец, Майкрофт откашлялся, и все стало на свои места.

– Запись признания Джима на крыше на телефоне пригодится для восстановления твоего доброго имени, когда – или если - это будет возможно. Ну, и это откровение окончательно уничтожит остатки репутации Джима Мориарти как психически здорового человека.

\- Твоя запись чего? – спросил Джон, глядя на Шерлока. – Почему я впервые об этом слышу?

\- Потому что запись у меня, - ровным тоном отозвался Майкрофт. – И Джеймс про нее слышал. Он осознает, что сын … ненормальный, но, как вы знаете, сознания мало для того, чтобы облегчить боль. – Он мрачно посмотрел на Шерлока. – Ты понимаешь, в чем проблема.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Теперь мы должны Джиму смерть. Месть злого короля за смерть принца.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Да. Ты. Джон. Мисс Адлер. Миссис Хадсон. Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Должок самого Джима, плюс те, кто помогал тебе в прошлом или выказывал свое расположение. Джим знал чувства мисс Адлер к тебе, а потеря камерофона из-за вашего с ней противостояния пришлась ему очень некстати.

\- Ирэн поехала в Цюрих… - выдохнул Шерлок.

\- И, конечно, привела хвост, - закончил за него Майкрофт, снова улыбаясь вымученной улыбкой. – Ирэн никогда не умела держаться незаметно. За ее голову назначено достаточно высокое вознаграждение. Наемные убийцы следили за ней до самого дома. Но они оказались недостаточными профессионалами. К счастью, жадность автоматически не делает человека профессионалом. Но благодаря их неумелости я получил важную информацию о том, насколько распространились новости об охоте за головами. У меня появилось время, чтобы принять меры безопасности.

\- А миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд? – спросил Джон. Шерлок видел, как напряглись его плечи.

\- Естественно, какое-то время они находились под моей защитой. Сейчас они перевезены в надежное место. Очень уютное, уверяю вас, и совершенно безопасное. Как и то, в котором вы сейчас находитесь, все трое.

Шерлок кивнул. Вот почему Майкрофт взял Ирэн с собой из Швейцарии - из-за него ей угрожала опасность. Даже если Майкрофт недолюбливал ее и не доверял ей, он повел себя как порядочный человек.

Шерлок всматривался в непроницаемое лицо брата.

– Ты говорил с Джеймсом. Он согласился… на что-то.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Своего рода перемирие. Временное. Мы договорились встретиться и все обсудить.

\- Вам не следует идти к нему в одиночку, - резко сказал Джон, качая головой.

Майкрофт тоже покачал головой.

– Это не ваша забота. Надо сказать, что в этом человеке еще осталась… толика чести, даже если она держится на страхе серьезных последствий. Уверяю вас, из-за целей, которые преследует наш с ним разговор, я буду в полной безопасности.

\- А ты уверен? – спросил Шерлок с вызовом в голосе. – Ты немного просчитался.

\- Шерлок… - оборвал его Джон.

\- А-а. Логично, да, - отозвался Майкрофт, хотя по взгляду Шерлока, который в этот момент посмотрел на Джона, было ясно, что старший Холмс перешел к обороне. – Я совершил ряд довольно крупных ошибок.

\- Совершил, совершил, - с нажимом повторил Шерлок. В нем вновь медленно начал закипать гнев. Он хотел, чтобы Майкрофт назвал их. Назвал все, если можно. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Майкрофт кивнул, встал и заходил по комнате.

– Я не понял, кем стал мальчик, которого я повстречал много лет назад. Я полагал, что старший Мориарти понимал его и держал под контролем. Так было до инцидента с рейсом Бонд Эйр, когда я увидел, что его проделки принимают… какой-то больший масштаб. Но к тому времени он располагал информацией от меня, которую мог использовать, чтобы уничтожить тебя. Я никак не мог ему помешать, но надеялся, что он не найдет способа ее применить и будет просто продолжать играть с тобой в свои глупые игры, а я тем временем работал бы над тем, чтобы не допустить еще большего вреда от того и другого и защитить тебя.

\- Глупые игры? – в ужасе повторил Джон. – Сколько людей в них погибло?

\- Понятия не имею, Джон, - небрежно бросил Майкрофт. – Я не имею роскоши смотреть на подобные вещи так, как вы. Если бы я каждую смерть ощущал так же остро, как вы, я бы уже сошел с ума, и какой от меня тогда был бы прок? Если сфера деятельности так широка, как моя, несколько смертей неизбежны.

Джон сжал челюсти и стиснул зубы. Но он сдался, отвернулся и начал возиться с монитором на капельнице Шерлока.

Майкрофт подошел ближе к кровати – лицо у него было скорбное и усталое.

– А об остальном ты уже сам додумался, - сказал он.

\- Кое о чем – да, - подавленно отозвался Шерлок. – Но вся схема, которую я выстроил, чтобы разрушить сеть Мориарти, разом пошла прахом. Кое-чего я не понимаю до конца. И точно не соображаю так быстро, как надо.

Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся.

– Может, голова у тебя занята другими, более важными вещами.

Шерлок встретился взглядом с Майкрофтом, потом заметил, что Джон немного отошел, оглянулся и тут же отвернулся.

Джон как-то сразу притих, даже после того, как Майкрофт простился, заметив, что Шерлок выглядит усталым, и ему нужно отдохнуть. После ухода Майкрофта Шерлок ждал, что Джон засыплет его вопросами, даст волю эмоциям, гневу… да чему угодно.

Но вместо этого Джон просто согласился с Майкрофтом, предложил Шерлоку обезболивающее (Шерлок отказался) и проверил все медицинские приборы. Потом приказал спать. И все равно Шерлок заметил, что Джон избегает встречаться с ним глазами, что он так и не коснулся его перед уходом.

Проходили дни, и по мере того, как Шерлоку становилось лучше, Джон все больше отдалялся. Ситуация ухудшилась после того, как пришел Майкрофт и объявил, что, поскольку Шерлок теперь явно вне опасности, он возвращается в Лондон, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с Мориарти.

\- Вернусь, как только смогу, - сказал Майкрофт и, кивнув им обоим, ушел.

Несколько дней назад, когда Джон и Шерлок заканчивали превосходный ужин, Шерлок прямо спросил друга, все ли с ним в порядке. Джон ушел от ответа, сказав, что он в порядке, просто «замотался».

Теперь, в кресле, Шерлок, вспоминая это, издал слабый смешок. Как похоже на Джона – ложь оказалась ближе всего к утаенной правде.

За исключением того молчаливого ужина, Джон по большей части держался особняком. Ирэн, сидя у Шерлока накануне вечером, упомянула об этом, хотя ей, кажется, отсутствие Джона было на руку.

В частности, Джон стал проводить много времени на пляже внизу. Шерлок иногда по утрам видел, как он, в темных плавках, купается в бирюзовой воде. Джон долго плавал, каждый раз мощными, энергичными движениями расталкивая воду.

Будто он готовился к какому-то событию.

Впечатление усилилось, когда Шерлок заметил, что Джон начал бегать по пляжу, исчезая на западной его окраине, там, где он растягивался на много миль. Когда Джон исчезал из виду, Шерлок, стоявший или сидевший возле окна, понимал, что его не отпускает напряжение, пока Джон вновь не показывался и не бросался в прибой, чтобы остыть.

Вот чем занимался сейчас Шерлок, сидя в кресле возле окна, когда лед в стакане давно растаял. Он ждал, пока Джон вернется с пробежки.

Джон каждый день добавлял минуты - вот и сегодня он, наконец, появился на дальней окраине, но позже, чем вчера. Он бежал в своих коротких шортах к центру пляжа, глядя на часы, чтобы проверить скорость. Потом, явно уставший, уперев руки в бока и тяжело дыша, он подошел к воде.

Шерлок как завороженный наблюдал за всем этим из окна. Он никогда не видел Джона таким... чужим, загнанным и странно… нерешительным? Даже робким?

Что-то было не так в этой странной стране с названием «чувства», языка которой Шерлок до конца не понимал. Досадно, потому что Джон, казалось, родом именно оттуда.

Шерлоку было любопытно. Более того, он тревожился, и еще его точила капелька чего-то, что, он слышал, люди описывают как «боль».

И потому он поднялся с кресла и медленно пошел вниз, на пляж.

***

Джон всегда любил чувство невесомости, которое давало море. Не само осязаемое ощущение того, что он плывет, а то, что каким-то образом заставляло его чувствовать себя бесконечно маленьким, как будто и он сам, и все его волнения были мимолетными пустяками.

Вот о чем он думал, плавая на спине и покачиваясь на воде в десятке футов от берега. Волны мягко приподнимали и снова опускали его. Он чувствовал, как горящее нутро охлаждается, и погрузил затылок ниже, чтобы вода накрыла пылающее лицо, и остался так надолго, растворившись в этой синеве. Ему было так хорошо, все тревоги и – он не знал, как еще это назвать…. Путаница? Вина? – будто уплывали от него.

После разговора с Майкрофтом он был в полном смятении. Вообще-то, если быть честным с самим собой, смятение началось раньше, с той почти-ссоры с Ирэн Адлер и ее упорного утверждения, что Шерлока отвлекало то, что происходило между ними.

Явно обвинительный тон.  _«Вы отвлекаете его…»_  Как будто Джон делал это нарочно, и вот результат – то, что случилось с Шерлоком.

Потом Майкрофт:  _«Может, голова у тебя занята другими, более важными вещами»._

Джон вздохнул, набрал полную грудь воздуха и надолго нырнул, слушая приглушенный шум подводного мира. Подхваченный мощным потоком волны, он стал словно частью ее, ее ласкового ритма – то вверх, то вниз.

Что бы они не сказали - все одинаково мучило его, потому что в их словах, как в крохотных зеркалах, отражались его собственные страхи. Страх того, что если между ним и Шерлоком что-то начнется, это в конечном итоге может погубить их обоих.

Джон снова вынырнул на поверхность, раскинув руки под солнцем. Свет менялся – от белого до золотого.

Его удивила мысль – а ведь дело совсем не в том, что Шерлок мужчина. Шерлок – это Шерлок, и его гендерная принадлежность – всегда нечто слегка расплывчатое - порой даже самому детективу казалась нелепицей.

Отчасти за это надо было благодарить Ирэн - после ее решительного (и злого) заявления в тот день на заброшенной фабрике, что Джон и Шерлок пара, отрицать что-либо казалось бессмысленным. И неважно, что Джон до сих пор раздумывал, относить себя к геям или нет.

Не то что бы Джон не находил Шерлока физически привлекательным. Просто для него все физически данные были лишь приложением к этому необычайному, неординарному человеку. Именно неординарностью Джон поначалу и был заворожен, она вскружила ему голову. Проходило время, и в какой-то момент его чувства превратились в нечто… другое, нечто более глубокое, бесспорно физическое и значительно более сильное.

Хотя он знал, что это было. Желание. Он полностью доверял своему сердцу и хорошо знал это чувство.

 _«Перестаньте пытаться дать этому определение…»,_  сказала Элла несколько недель тому назад. И вот однажды он благодаря какому-то дарованному неземным чудом второму шансу обнаружил, что Шерлок жив, и кто-то внутри него поклялся, что так и сделает.

Вопрос теперь стоял по-другому: если Шерлок в действительности питает к нему чувства – а Джон, понятно, питает к нему ответные – сделает ли это его более уязвимым перед лицом опасности, и грозит ли им что-нибудь снова?

Джон вздохнул, покачал головой.

– Черт, - пробормотал он и снова нырнул.

К тому времени, как он снова оказался на поверхности, он сумел успокоить свои лихорадочные мысли. Он давно понял, что лучше всего ему удается очистить голову только тогда, когда он сам себя успокаивал.

Открыв глаза, чтобы оценить расстояние до берега, он увидел, что на пляже кто-то стоит – Шерлок в распахнутом халате и свободных штанах, почти такой же белый, как повязка на его животе. Он держал полотенце Джона, которое тот оставил на ступеньках дома.

Джон перевернулся в воде, встал на ноги. Он рассердился, потому что не разрешал Шерлоку выходить так далеко – особенно в одиночку.

\- Шерлок, с тобой все в порядке? – крикнул он через шум волн, а Шерлок все стоял на берегу, молчал, и решительно глядел на Джона. Бриз шевелил темные кудри.

 _Ну,_  подумал Джон, вытирая воду с глаз,  _наверное, сейчас мы со всем и разберемся._

И он наполовину поплыл, наполовину пошел к берегу.

***

_Как же я все это время не замечал, какой он красивый?_

Эта непрошеная мысль зародилась где-то глубоко в мыслях Шерлока, когда Джон достиг обрыва и выбрался на пляж – вода струилась по его орехово-загорелому телу, темные мокрые шорты облепили бедра.

_Не пялиться. Я пялюсь?_

По выражению лица Джона он понял, что пялился. На случай, если Джону это не понравится, Шерлок отвел глаза и стал смотреть вниз, на кромку волн.

\- Тебе не стоило спускаться сюда самому, - сказал Джон, подойдя к нему. – Если я тебе понадобился, ты мог бы послать кого-нибудь, и я бы пришел.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Я вышел просто… подышать.

Последнее слово прозвучало неубедительно. Джон даже наклонил голову, и Шерлок примолк. – Я принес тебе полотенце.

_Час от часу не легче. Бога ради…_

\- У тебя что-то на уме, - сказал Джон, улыбаясь. – Ясно же. – Он взял полотенце.

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок, чувствуя, как покраснели щеки. Джон энергичными движениями насухо вытирал волосы, пригладил их рукой, потом стал вытирать грудь. Шерлок очень старался подолгу не задерживать на нем глаза, только быстро метнул взгляд на шрам в верхней части груди Джона – от грубой ткани полотенца он из белого стал красным.

\- Что же? – спросил Джон.

\- Ты, - сказал Шерлок. – Ты отдалился от меня.

Если Джона и обескуражила его прямота, он не подал виду. Он просто не поднимал глаз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Да, наверное, есть немного, - отозвался он.

Шерлок не смотрел на него; он начал понимать.

– Значит, изменились твои чувства ко мне.

\- Шерлок…

\- Нет, все в порядке. Я понимаю. –  _Так вот в чем дело. Он передумал…_

\- Можешь ты заткнуться и послушать меня? – вывел его из рассеянности голос Джона, и Шерлок снова посмотрел ему в лицо. Джон казался одновременно рассерженным, позабавленным и нежным. – Мои чувства не изменились. Дело не в этом.

Шерлок хотел сразу одним махом расставить все точки над i. По крайней мере, тогда он бы узнал, чего ждать…

\- Просто я не уверен… - начал Джон, переводя взгляд с лица Шерлока куда-то в центр его груди, – что сейчас подходящее время.

\- Почему? –  _Ну вот, дело уже сдвинулось с мертвой точки._

Джон пожал плечами, снова пригладил полотенцем волосы, опустил глаза.

– Я тебя отвлекаю.

Шерлок нахмурился.

– Отвлекаешь меня? От чего?

Джон по-прежнему не смотрел ему в глаза.

– Ты не хочешь чувствовать то, что я заставляю тебя чувствовать.

Шерлок стиснул челюсти.

– И кто же это сказал? – отрывисто спросил он.

\- Ирэн что-то такое говорила, - ответил Джон. – И я не уверен, что это неправда. Даже Майкрофт упомянул, что ты так и не распутал все это дело с Мориарти, потому что на уме у тебя «другие вещи».

 _Ах, вот оно что._ Шерлок приложил все усилия, чтобы подавить гнев, и сказал:

\- Во-первых, я уверен, что Майкрофт вовсе не это имел в виду. Честно говоря, я даже думаю, что если бы мой брат нашел способ пришить тебя ко мне хирургическим путем, он бы это сделал, чтобы успокоить свои измученные нервы. То, что мы с тобой больше времени проводим вместе, для него праздник, а не повод для беспокойства.

Джон кивнул.

– Понятно, - сказал он со смутной неуверенностью в голосе.

А Шерлок напряженно, настойчиво и серьезно продолжил.

– Теперь позволь, я скажу кое-что о мисс Адлер. И важно, Джон, чтобы ты про это помнил, потому что однажды ты уже с этим столкнулся. Ее по-настоящему заботит только один человек – она сама. В первую очередь, ее собственная безопасность. Ее нужды, ее желания, и, наконец, ее чертовы капризы. Если ей что-то на руку, она всё сделает, если нет, и пальцем не пошевелит.

\- Да, но как бы то ни было… вы с ней очень похожи, - мягко сказал Джон. – Когда она это сказала, я подумал, что… она понимает тебя лучше, чем я.

Что-то сжалось внутри Шерлока, и ему стало больно.

\- Ты подумал, что мисс Адлер знает меня лучше, чем ты? – он сделал шаг вперед, так что пальцы его босых ног почти касались Джона. – Невозможно.

Их глаза встретились.

– Но тебе она небезразлична, - веско сказал Джон. – Я знаю.

Шерлок положил ладонь на шею Джона, большим пальцем поглаживая его по щеке. Уже настолько стемнело, что в доме зажглись огни, отбрасывая на лицо Джона золотой отсвет.

\- Гораздо менее безразлична, чем ты, - пробормотал Шерлок.

Раньше он никогда не раскрывался так перед кем-то. Никогда. Он не знал, как люди говорят такие вещи и у них не возникает ощущения, будто с тебя содрали кожу.

Потом по выражению лица Джона он понял, что они делают. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джон – с беззащитным лицом, блестящими глазами – переступил ничтожное пространство между ними и поцеловал Шерлока.

Руки Джона на его лице, шее, груди. Чуть шероховатые ладони на его ребрах, спине. Ищущие губы Шерлока, его рот, язык, руки - они скользили от лица к груди Джона, запоминая. Живот Джона задрожал, когда Шерлок коснулся его пальцами, чувствуя начинающуюся там редкую дорожку волос. Когда Шерлок скользнул руками по его талии и потянул вниз пояс шорт, Джон прижался лицом к его горлу.

\- Мы должны остановиться, - прошептал он, обдавая теплом кожу Шерлока.

\- Почему…

\- Ну, для начала, ты был ранен…

\- Какая скука… - внимание Шерлока сейчас полностью сосредоточилось на ощущении того, как его руки, зажатые между тугим поясом шорт и телом Джона, скользят назад от поясницы к прелестной дорожке волос на животе.

Джон задрожал, втянул в себя воздух, наклоняя голову до тех пор, пока не уткнулся лбом в грудь Шерлока, и снова заговорил низким голосом.

\- Мы сейчас под прицелом, наверное, не меньше двадцати камер, и я точно не хочу, чтобы твой брат увидел все это на записи, когда вернется.

Чары разрушились. Шерлок успокоился, прижался лицом к виску Джона и улыбнулся.

\- Хороший довод. Где же? – спросил он, собственнически положив руку на шею Джона.

\- Твоя комната подойдет, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок кивнул, взяв его за руку.

***

Они медленно пошли к дому, Джон поддерживал Шерлока за талию, пока они взбирались по ступенькам.

 _Мы делаем это,_ подумал Джон, когда они шли. Какую-то часть него совершенно ошеломляла эта мысль, хотя ощущение Шерлока под его ладонями, его губ на его губах были еще свежи. Он с упреком подумал, почему же они так долго тянули.

\- Ты уверен, что все в порядке? – спросил Шерлок, когда они добрались до верхней площадки лестницы и остановились передохнуть.

Джон кивнул, ласково ему улыбнувшись.

– Да, - ответил он. – Но… спасибо.

К тому моменту, как они добрались до комнаты Шерлока, и дверь за ними закрылась, Джон заметил, что от ходьбы ставший возле кровати Шерлок побледнел, его лицо блестело от холодного пота.

Джон задернул шторы.

\- Я могу подождать, пока ты не выздоровеешь, - мягко сказал он, глядя на Шерлока. – Нам не обязательно делать это прямо сейчас.

Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.

– Думаю, обязательно. – Он снял халат и бросил его на кресло.

Он вернулся к кровати, обошел ее и посмотрел на Джона. Джон смотрел на него. Его шорты за время их медленного возращения с пляжа еще не высохли, и потому он сел на край кровати. Шерлок подошел ближе и встал между его раздвинутых коленей.

Джон положил руки на бедра Шерлока, сосредоточив взгляд на середине его худой груди.

\- Скажи мне, что все в порядке, - пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон поднял глаза и увидел, что он хмурится.

\- Конечно, да, - тихо сказал Джон. – Просто… ну, я никогда раньше этого не делал. – Он пожал плечами и сам почувствовал, как залился краской.

\- Ты же не собираешься сказать, что ни разу не занимался сексом, - насмешливо блеснули глаза Шерлока.

Джон рассмеялся.

– Конечно, занимался, идиот. Просто не с… мужчиной.

\- Никогда?

Джон покачал головой – он видел, что Шерлок в глубине души этим доволен. В его серых глазах появилось голодное выражение, зрачки стали еще шире, он провел ладонями по ребрам Джона и дальше, вниз. От этого по телу Джона теплой волной прокатилось желание.

\- А ты? – выдохнул он.

\- Неважно, - Шерлок не отрывал глаз от участка кожи, все еще скрытого под шортами. От его взгляда Джон почувствовал жар между ног.

Джон секунду постарался не обращать на это внимания, но у него не вышло. Ему нужно было узнать.

– Шерлок, у тебя был…

\- Конечно, был, - мягко проворчал Шерлок. – Только не с тобой. И все это сейчас не имеет значения.

Джон улыбнулся, глаза его потеплели. Это была одна из самых странно… романтичных? вещей, которые ему кто-либо говорили в постели. Он подался вперед и прижался губами к губам Шерлока.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он в губы Шерлока, отстраняясь.

Шерлок мягко загудел и снова вернулся к его шортам.

\- Пожалуйста. А теперь, прошу, сними эти…

Они сняли их вместе. Джон спустил брюки и трусы Шерлока по его худым бедрам, и Шерлок шагнул ближе, прижался, снова положил руки на живот Джона. У них обоих уже стояло.

\- Осторожней, я не хочу сделать тебе больно, - прошептал Джон, скользнув руками под повязку Шерлока, гладя теплую кожу.

\- Не сделаешь… - выдохнул Шерлок. Он наклонился, чтобы найти губы Джона и обхватил прохладной рукой его толстый член.

 _О боже…_  Джон задохнулся, но поцелуй не разорвал. Он сжал член Шерлока, отводя его от живота, большим пальцем поглаживая скользкую, гладкую головку.

Шерлок отпрянул от его рта, закусил губу и закрыл глаза. Он уронил голову, прижавшись лбом к плечу Джона, а щекой – к его горлу.

\- Все хорошо? – прошептал Джон, проводя пальцем по нижней стороне члена.

Шерлок кивнул, поднял голову и снова поцеловал Джона, медленно лаская его рукой. Джон проглотил стон.

\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, - выдохнул Джон, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы набрать воздуха. – Скажи, и я это сделаю… - Он закусил губу, когда Шерлок другой рукой скользнул ему между ног, взяв в ладонь теплую тяжесть его яичек.

\- Мы будем делать то же, что и всегда, - Шерлок поцеловал его в лоб, прижался к нему своим лбом и всем телом. – Просто слушай меня… а я буду наблюдать за твоим лицом…

***

Настала ночь, они оказались в постели, и Шерлок – на спине. Джон стоял возле кровати, помогая ему улечься удобнее. Потом он включил маленькую лампу на ночном столике и осторожно сел сверху, расставив колени по обеим сторонам бедер. Одной рукой он для устойчивости уперся в плечо Шерлока, а другой снова взял его член в кулак и продолжил ласкать.

\- Еще… - шептал Шерлок. Они целовались, и он двумя руками гладил Джона между ног. – Джон, еще…

\- Да… да…

Он выпустил из руки его член, и Шерлок раздвинул бедра шире. Джон стал на колени между ними и уперся руками в подушку по обе стороны его головы. Он осторожно сполз вниз, и их тела оказались на одном уровне – живот к животу, бедра к бедрам.

Шерлок скользнул ладонью между их телами и, судорожно выдохнув, обхватив оба члена. Кожа была мокрой и скользкой. Лицо Джона исказилось от удовольствия.

\- Вот так, - хрипло простонал Шерлок, - вот так. Теперь двигайся…

Джон осторожно качнул бедрами, двигаясь в тесной хватке ладони. Он застонал и закусил губу.

–  _Господи…_

\- Еще раз, - дрожащим голосом прошептал Шерлок, и Джон начал бедрами медленные толчки. – Вот так… да…

Он приподнялся и поймал рот Джона, прикусывая нежную кожу губ, сплетаясь с ним языком. Джон открыл глаза, когда они целовались, и Шерлок почувствовал, как от неприкрытой нежности, которую он в них увидел, в горле у него что-то сдавило.

\- Ты такой красивый, - прошептал Шерлок, когда их губы разъединились. Джон, слегка улыбаясь, прикрыл глаза. С каждым движением бедер дыхание Джона все учащалось, волосы потемнели от пота. Шерлок хотелось попробовать его на вкус, и он снова потянулся к его губам.

Джон перешел с губ на подбородок, потом исцеловал длинную шею. Шерлок вздрогнул, почувствовав зубы Джона на горле. Он застонал, и Джон снова нежно прикусил кожу.

За окном была ночь, в комнату лился лунный свет. Они оба были скользкими от пота и дышали все чаще, все тяжелее. Бедра Джона двигались теперь в рваном ритме. Сам Джон, раскрасневшийся и дрожащий, наморщил лоб.

\- Шерлок… - напористо выдохнул он.

\- Да…

\- Я не могу…

Шерлок прижался лицом к застывшему от напряжения лицу Джона.

– Давай…

Джон уткнулся лицом в горло Шерлоку, чуть сдвинулся, находя идеальное положение между их членами и рукой Шерлока. Он простонал «да». Простонал имя Шерлока.

Внизу неумолимой горячей волной нарастало напряжение.

\- Давай, Джон, - прошептал он в висок Джона, - давай же…

Несколько энергичных толчков, и что-то в Джоне сломалось, он замер, дернулся и разом весь задрожал. Он вскрикнул, но, похоже, не от боли, и Шерлок почувствовал горячую жидкость на животе и руке. Еще два толчка и движение рукой, и напряжение в Шерлоке разорвалось вспышкой острого, целиком заполнившегося его наслаждения. Вздрагивая, он прикусил плечо Джона и выдавил его имя.

\- Красивый, - выдохнул Джон, медленно и нежно двигая бедрами. – Так… - он сглотнул, издав трепещущий вздох. Он все еще дрожал, пот холодил кожу.

Шерлок одной рукой обхватил Джона за шею, другой, нажав на поясницу, прижал его к себе ближе. Движения Джона постепенно замирали. Долгим поцелуем Шерлок прижался к его лбу.

\- Мой, - неистово прошептал он, держа Джона в объятьях, пока его дрожь, наконец, не начала стихать. –  _Мой…_  - Он целовал висок, лоб, губы Джона.

 

[1] Полая трубка, вставляемая в полые полости тела


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

В притихшем после полуночи доме только ветер дул с моря в раскрытое окно. Шерлок тихо лежал, свернувшись калачиком на боку. Джон смотрел на него, приподнявшись на локте, и водил пальцами по коже.

– У тебя ведь ничего не болит? – ласково спросил он.

Шерлок что-то уклончиво прогудел.

– Мне все равно, – слабая улыбка тронула его губы. Он закрыл глаза. Конечно, вечная заботливость Джона. Странное, теплое чувство хлынуло в его грудь, и он сосредоточился на ощущении прикосновения Джона к руке, боку.

– А мне нет, – отозвался Джон. – Потому что у меня для тебя кое-что есть. – Он хотел откатиться и привстать, но Шерлок прервал его, пробежав рукой от пупка вниз, кладя ладонь ему между ног, смыкая пальцы вокруг…

– Шерлок, боже… – заерзал Джон, накрывая своей рукой руку Шерлока.

– Я хочу попробовать, каково это – взять тебя в рот, – губы Шерлока скривились в ухмылке, чем-то напоминающей кошачью.

Джон вспыхнул и так тяжело сглотнул от смущения, возбуждения и своей немедленной реакции на эти слова, что Шерлок едва не рассмеялся. Но потом Джон покачал головой, глядя Шерлоку в лицо, и быстро заговорил с той твердостью в голосе, с которой он обычно пытался им командовать.

– Нет. Нет, сейчас нельзя. Ну да, те два раза были… совершенно фантастическими, но тебе больно и…

Улыбка Шерлока стала шире, а рука нежно сжалась.

Позже, когда Джон кончил, оба они лежали на боку, Шерлок – прижимаясь лбом к животу друга и обхватив руками его бедро. Он поднял глаза и был совершенно очарован: тем, что Джон дрожал, тем, какой низкий, счастливый звук вырывался, казалось, прямо из центра его груди, тем, какое у него было открытое, уязвимое лицо.

– Так хорошо… – хрипло выдохнул Джон, медленно гладя Шерлока по волосам. – О господи, Шерлок, так… – и странное чувство в груди Шерлока только выросло при виде совершенно потерявшего себя Джона.

 _«Сантименты? –_ подумал Шерлок, - Если да, то я начинаю понимать их привлекательность».

Это длилось недолго; по мере того, как Джон приходил в себя, его рука в волосах Шерлока постепенно замедлялась.

– Иди сюда, – пробормотал Джон. Шерлок медленно переполз на подушку рядом с его лицом. Джон прижался губами к его лбу, потом к губам.

– Ты в порядке? – прошептал он. Шерлок кивнул.

– Это было… очень хорошо, – сказал Шерлок с мягкой улыбкой, закрыв глаза.

Джон перебирал пальцами темные кудри. Он заговорил, и Шерлок понял по его тону, что он улыбается.

– Это было не хорошо, а потрясающе. – Он просунул колено между ног Шерлока.

Тот открыл глаза и посмотрел Джону в лицо.

– Слишком устал… – пробормотал он слабым измученным голосом. Джон кивнул, и Шерлок добавил: – Таблеточка пришлась бы кстати.

Шерлок видел, как изменился Джон в лице, сразу приняв виноватый вид.

– Лучше я сделаю тебе укол, – ласково сказал он; осторожно отстранился, сел на край кровати и потянулся за полотенцем, которое принес с пляжа. Потом встал, обернул его вокруг бедер, и Шерлоку представилось, что он смотрит на занавес, который вот-вот упадет, обнажая невероятно соблазнительное зрелище.

Джон прошёл в угол комнаты и включил лампу, стоявшую рядом с переносной аптечкой, которую он захватил из Швейцарии. В ней были хирургические инструменты, трубки, бинты и многое другое, необходимое для лечения Шерлока. Джон достал шприц и в свете лампы втянул из пузырька прозрачную жидкость.

– От этого тебя будет немного шатать, – сказал он, отслеживая дозу лекарства.

– Мне нужно в душ, – рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок. Ночь была замечательной – физически, психологически, во многих других отношениях – но он совсем вымотался. Может, он уже и так не держится на ногах.

– Тогда я пойду с тобой, – сказал Джон, подходя к кровати. Он приподнял одеяло, сползшее на бедро Шерлока, и сделал укол. Потом он обхватил Шерлока поперек грудной клетки. – Давай-ка тебя поднимем.

Десять минут спустя Шерлок стоял, упершись руками в угол ванной, а Джон ловко и быстро поливал его из душа. Как только они вошли в ванную, Джон перевоплотился в настоящего врача: разрезал бинты и осторожно снял их, мозолистыми пальцами ощупал стежки и красную воспаленную кожу вокруг. Голый Шерлок начал дрожать.

– Ладно, – сказал Джон с беспокойством. – Давай-ка по-быстрому.

Шерлоку был противен запах антибактериального мыла, которым Джон заставлял его мыться, но ему нравилось ощущение энергично скользящих по телу рук. Он даже задремал.

Когда Джон перешел на его спину и ноги, Шерлок потянулся за шампунем. Джон выдавил немного ему в правую руку, и Шерлок ленивыми, заторможенными движениями намылил волосы.

Когда Джон стал мыть его спереди, Шерлок прикрыл глаза и слабо хмыкнул.

– Все ясно, – теперь игриво сказал Джон, – трёп Майкрофта о том, что ты не занимаешься сексом, нельзя принимать всерьез.

Шерлок, закрыв глаза, наклонил затылок под душ, чтобы вода стекала с его лица.

– Смотря что подразумевать под словом «секс».

Губы Джона тронула улыбка.

– Значит, руками и ртом ты владеешь хорошо… а чем еще? – Он водил мылом по плечам Шерлока, а по лицу того бежала вода.

– О, я оказывал сексуальные услуги в обмен на кокаин.

Шерлок смывал последнюю пену с волос и не заметил, что Джон замер. Как только он это понял, он открыл глаза и посмотрел в поражённое немым горем лицо.

 _«Ох, –_ внезапно с болезненной отчетливостью осознал Шерлок _, – Чёрт»._

– Нет, не надо так смотреть, – быстро сказал он. – Это ерунда. Это было сто лет назад.

Но Джон покачал головой.

 – Это не ерунда, – ответил он убитым голосом.

Он подошел ближе, обвил руками Шерлока поперек груди и притянул его к себе. Шерлок обнял его за спину, и так они замерли надолго.

Потом Джон отстранился, не отрывая глаз от Шерлока, положил одну руку на его щеку, а другой легонько провел по груди и животу. Прикоснулся к редким темным волосам между ног Шерлока, погладил там костяшками пальцев.

– Никто. Никто больше до тебя не дотронется.

Шерлок сглотнул, погладил его по щеке. « _Джон,_ – подумал он, - _Милый Джон…_ Думает, что может заслонить от злобы целого мира».

– Давай-ка отведем тебя в постель, – сказал Джон, нарушая момент, и закрыл кран.

Он помог Шерлоку снова одеться, пока тот стоял, опершись на белое кресло у окна. С моря дул теплый ветер. Потом Джон достал из ящика в изножье кровати свежее белье и перестелил постель. Не надевая трусов, он натянул пижамные штаны Шерлока, слишком ему длинные, и они оба легли, укрывшись тонкими, мягкими простынями. Джон крепко обнял Шерлока.

– Ну… – сонно пробормотал он ему в плечо, – после всего люди обязательно должны поговорить.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Ничего страшного, если мы этого не сделаем…

И последнее, чем они занимались, пока не заснули – они смеялись.

***

– Доброе утро.

Это сказал совсем не тот голос, который ожидал услышать Шерлок, очнувшись от сна и моргая от света яркого средиземноморского солнца, льющегося в окно. Он ждал голос Джона. Или Амира, дворецкого, который стучался какое-то время назад, чтобы спросить, будут ли они завтракать.

Но не голоса Ирэн Адлер, стоявшей перед ним в белом льняном платье, с распущенными по плечам волосами и все понимающей улыбкой на лице.

– Гмм… – прочистил он хриплый ото сна голос, – Джону не понравится, что ты здесь.     

Слишком жарко; он попытался пошевелиться под белыми простынями, но тело словно одеревенело.

– Думаю, Джону не нравится, что я вообще на этой планете, – она села на кровать, закинув ногу за ногу.

Раздосадованный красными отметинами от щетины на белой коже Шерлока Джон ушел в ванную ополоснуться и побриться. Шерлок слышал, как бежит вода в раковине.

– Он тебе симпатизирует, – мягко сказал Шерлок все еще слабый голосом. – Произнося твоё имя, он больше не стискивает зубы.

Ирэн рассмеялась.

– Вот это прогресс.

Он фыркнул от смеха, закрыл глаза и перевернулся на бок.

– Он может расширить границы сознания.

У Ирэн были озорные, довольные глаза.

– Я вижу.

Щеки Шерлока вспыхнули, он отвел глаза. К счастью, дверь ванной открылась, и оттуда с полотенцем вокруг талии вышел Джон, спасая его от необходимости отвечать. Шерлок заметил, что вокруг запястья у него обернуты солдатские жетоны.

Увидев Ирэн на кровати, Джон сразу остановился. Его лицо превратилось в жесткую маску. Ирэн откровенно его разглядывала.

– Ничего себе, что вы скрываете под вечно застегнутыми на все пуговицы рубашками и свободными джинсами, доктор Уотсон, – поддразнила она, – надо подобрать вам что-нибудь более подходящее.

Шерлок был впечатлен видом мокрого Джона в одном полотенце. Но, главным образом, тем достоинством, с которым тот стоял, не попадаясь на удочку Ирэн. Он просто выпрямился во весь свой (пусть и небольшой) рост, расправив плечи, вспыхнул, и впивался взглядом в Ирэн.

– Вам что-нибудь нужно? – спросил он наконец.

– Нет, нет, я просто зашла проведать, – невинно сказала она, вставая с кровати. – Ты не завтракал, и я забеспокоилась, что тебе стало хуже.

Джон наклонил голову, признавая уважительным ее беспокойство, но выражение его лица мало изменилось.

– Очень мило с вашей стороны, – сказал он так мягко, как только смог.

Ирэн повернулась к Шерлоку.

– Благослови бог Майкрофта, Кейт приехала. Так что увидимся… как-нибудь потом, – она облизнула губы и скривила их в непристойной ухмылке.

 Шерлок улыбнулся.

– До «как-нибудь потом».

Она взяла его руку и мягко пожала.

– Джон, – они с Джоном кивнули друг другу, и Ирэн вышла.

Как только дверь закрылась, Джон поиграл в руке жетонами, фактически давая понять, что категорически не хочет говорить об Ирэн. Шерлок был рад этому и собрался с духом.

– Я нашел их в твоем наборе для бритья, – сказал Джон. Его голос и выражение лица были не читаемы. – А я думал, куда они пропали.

– Они были у меня, – ответил Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джон, и в его глазах что-то вспыхнуло. – А теперь я заберу их назад, спасибо.

– Нет, – пророкотал Шерлок, – не сейчас.

Джон напрягся, уперев руки в бедра. Облизнул нижнюю губу.

– Почему, – теперь зло, хмуро.

– Потому что я знаю, зачем ты снял их в отеле, и не уверен, что ты не выкинешь что-нибудь подобное еще раз.

– А, – Джон вспыхнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Во-первых, я тебе, твою мать, не ребенок…

– Я знаю, – гулко, как раскат далекой грозы.

– … и во-вторых, какого хрена ты всё это время с ними делал?

Лицо Шерлока стало отрешенным, как в трансе.

– Всё.

Джон зло смотрел на него.

– Понятия не имею, что ты несешь, – сказал он. Гнев угасал. Это была отчаянная попытка оборвать Шерлока, и он подумал, что Джон теперь сам прекрасно всё знает.

– Я знаю, что ты никогда бы не выбрал этот отель просто так – это слишком дорого, слишком роскошно, слишком хорошо для тебя.

Лицо Джона оставалось непроницаемым, он сглотнул. Шерлок продолжал говорить, растягивая слова.

– Держу пари, что ты попрощался с Молли и Майком и ничего не сказал миссис Хадсон. Подумал, что так будет проще. Знаю, ты заказал стейк, возможно, с картошкой, десерт и стакан их самого лучшего виски, потому что для праздника тебе всегда нужен хороший повод, а это все-таки был _особый случай._ Это был день, в который ты надел свои жетоны, чтобы тебя без труда опознали, и ты мог, в конце концов, умереть как солдат. Это был день, в который ты сделал то, что боялся сделать всё это время: предаться тому, что ты видел каждую ночь в подсознании.

Глаза Джона наполнились слезами, и он снова сглотнул. Посмотрел на жетоны, зажатые в руке.

Голос у Шерлока упал, охрип, но слова продолжали вылетать.

– Мы никогда не говорили о том, почему ты решил покончить с жизнью. Ты молчал, а мне, честно говоря, была невыносима сама мысль о том, что я едва смог остановить тебя, что я едва не потерял тебя в тот день. И если ты молчишь, скажу я. Это как тень над тобой, каждую ночь. Так что я не отдам тебе эти жетоны, Джон, потому что ты еще не пришел в себя. Не сейчас. Считанные недели назад ты держал пистолет у головы, и они будут у меня до тех пор, пока я не буду уверен, что ты в полной безопасности, чтобы ты даже думать не смел надеть их и снова и отправиться убивать себя.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Потом Джон подошел к кровати.

Он сел туда, где несколько минут назад сидела Ирэн, наклонился и через голову надел цепочку на шею Шерлока, поправив маленькие круглые жетоны так, чтобы они висели в центре груди. Шерлок положил руку на шею Джона и наклонил его к себе для поцелуя, перебирая пальцами мягкие, влажные пряди его коротко подстриженных волос.

Они целовались и целовались. Сначала медленно, потом все глубже и ненасытней. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, веки Джона отяжелели, глаза застилало от слез и желания. Он наклонился и прикусил нижнюю губу Шерлока.

– Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, – выдохнул Джон ему в губы.

– Ты не должен, – прошептал Шерлок, качая головой.

– Но я хочу… – Джон гладил его по груди, забираясь за края бинтов, потом – между ног. – Я хочу _познать_ тебя.

Шерлок издал горловой звук и кивнул. Ему понравилось, как это звучит. Он уткнулся носом в щеку Джона, покусывая его губы. Джон улыбнулся, не отрываясь от его рта.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

– Джон…

Это было первое слово, которое Шерлок произносил каждое утро, рано-рано, задолго до рассвета, когда Джон резко, как от толчка, просыпался, задыхаясь, рвано хватая воздух, на потных простынях или в мокрой от пота тонкой рубашке.

Как мог Джон так быстро и незаметно переходить из мира ночных кошмаров к поражавшему как током бодрствованию? Шерлок даже пытался просто дремать, оставаясь начеку, надеясь прогнать кошмар еще до того, как он снова завладеет Джоном. Но сон все равно приходил и уходил, и, как бы Джон не старался от него спастись, терроризировал его, пока он не просыпался в страхе.

– Я сейчас…

Почти одни и те же слова каждую ночь – и Джон сбегал из кровати в ванную, немедленно включал душ и стоял под ним несколько минут. Потом Джон выходил, вытирался и юркал обратно в постель. Если Шерлок пытался его расспрашивать, он отвечал, что ничего не случилось, просил его спать дальше или отвлекал сексом.

Пять дней, шесть. Каждую ночь одно и то же. Джон становился все молчаливее, глаза у него целыми днями были налиты кровью.

Неделя. От Майкрофта ни слова, но рана Шерлока заживала хорошо. Однажды Джон снял швы; бок почти не болел, только чесался.

На девятый день трос, на котором держалось самообладание Джона, наконец, лопнул.

Шерлок слышал от Джона много звуков – смех, крики, глубокие стоны во время секса, – но он никогда еще такого ужасного звука, который он издал в ту ночь.

Начиналась гроза, вдали над морем сверкали молнии. Ветер дул все сильнее. В начале ночи они особенно долго и страстно занимались сексом, и Шерлок, теперь забывшись тяжелым сном, лежал, прижавшись к спине Джона, обняв его поперек груди и просунув ногу между его ног.

Внезапно Шерлок очнулся от звуков, которые рвались из Джона. Тот вдруг начал резко и слишком часто хватать ртом воздух и вскрикивать на каждом выдохе. Тело стало таким жестким, что Шерлок на секунду подумал, что он оцепенел. Со времен Баскервиля он не видел Джона таким испуганным.

– Всё хорошо… – попытался перекричать его Шерлок, но Джон, напрягая горло, стал издавать теперь хриплые выкрики. Шерлок крепче обнял его, прижавшись щекой к его виску. Джон смотрел расширенными, мокрыми и невидящими глазами, лицо его вдруг покрылось холодной испариной и побледнело.

– ДЖОН! – заорал Шерлок, и вдруг что-то оборвалось: Джон быстро заморгал, и жуткий звук растворился в дыхании. Он все еще задыхался, его грудь вздымалась и опадала, раскачивая их обоих, всасывая воздух большими дрожащими глотками.

– Господи… ох, господи… – у Джона не было голоса, он хрипло выдавливал слова. Но как только Шерлок попытался притянуть его ближе, он покачал головой и высвободился из его рук.

– Нет, оставь меня… – задушено выдавил он, вставая и поспешно натягивая пижамные штаны.

– Джон, не надо… – Шерлок хотел взять его за руку, но Джон споткнулся о кровать.

– Нет, – выдавил он. Покачав головой, Джон закрыл рот дрожащей рукой и пошел в ванную. Он хромал.

Зашумел душ. Всё повторялось, как всегда.

 _«Только не сегодня»,_ – подумал Шерлок; он встал с кровати, натянул фланелевые пижамные штаны и подошел к двери ванной. Стучать он не стал.

Джон, прямо в штанах, сидел на полу душевой кабины, из которой валил пар. По Джону текла вода. Он прислонился к стене лицом к двери, расширенными глазами безучастно и отрешённо глядя куда-то. Он был похож на растерзанную игрушку, у которой обрезали ниточки.

Встревоженный Шерлок поспешно подошел к кабинке.

– Эй… – он потянулся к ручке двери душевой кабинки.

– Не надо… не заходи сюда, – то, как посмотрел на него Джон, сразу остановило Шерлока. В его глазах было что-то очень растерянное. Очень испуганное.

– Хорошо, – сказал Шерлок и, перекрывая шум воды, положил руку на стеклянный барьер между ними. Он медленно опустился на пол прямо напротив Джона, скрестив перед собой ноги. Джон наморщил лоб.

– Я просто посижу здесь с тобой, – предложил Шерлок. – Мы поговорим. – Он не убирал руку со стекла. Джон ничего не ответил, просто молча смотрел, как он сел.

Всё это неизведанная территория. Страна, в которой Шерлок никогда не был и ничего о ней не знал. Он решил руководствоваться тем, что знал о чувствах.

– Что тебе снилось? – спросил он.

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Ты, – сказал он. – Ты снова падал. Ты падал, и я услышал этот звук…

Шерлок постарался скрыть, что вздрогнул.

– Звук тела, ударяющегося о землю.

Джон кивнул. С водой по его лицу текли слезы.

– Я пытался тебе что-то сказать. Пытался позвонить, а ты сбросил…

– Это был не я, – неудачно предположил Шерлок.

– Сейчас я это знаю, – отрезал Джон. – А тогда не знал. Поэтому во сне те же самые ощущения. Ты же знаешь, ничего не поможет. Ощущения всегда будут такими же.

Шерлок сглотнул.

– Я знаю, – он знал, что прав лишь отчасти. Но Джон разговорился, и он не хотел его прерывать, несмотря на затопившие мозг и рвущиеся с языка извинения. – Что ещё тебе снилось?

– Я… – Джон покачал головой и зажмурился.

– Пол, – уверенно сказал Шерлок. – Тебе снился Пол.

Долгое молчание. Губы Джона скривились в безмолвном рыдании. Он кивнул, касаясь затылком скользкой стены.

– Не надо…

– Его убили, – настойчиво продолжал Шерлок, – на твоих глазах…

Грудь Джона дёрнулась на вдохе.

– Да.

– В тот день, когда тебя ранили.

Джон кивнул, зажмурившись.

– Не заставляй меня рассказывать…

– Ты расскажешь мне, – сказал Шерлок, – это убьет тебя, если ты не выговоришься. Вот почему ты приставил пистолет к голове. То, что случилось со мной, просто повторило прошлое.

Джон отвернулся лицом к стене и прижался лбом к плитке. Он уже по-настоящему плакал.

– Я обещал ему… – всхлипывал он. – Я обещал его жене…

Шерлок растерянно и сочувственно наморщил лоб.

– Что обещал?

– Что позабочусь о нем, – Джон повысил голос, теперь в нем была явственно слышна боль. – Что со мной он будет в безопасности.

– Учитывая обстоятельства, это было глупо, – заявил Шерлок. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Ты не понимаешь…

– Я понимаю, что ты пообещал это человеку в зоне боевых действий, чтобы родным не было больно. Глупо было бы сказать такое кому-то в обычной жизни. Джон, почему же ты взвалил на себя такую ношу?

Лицо Джона исказилось, он стукнулся лбом о плитку.

– Потому что ему было так страшно, – задушенные рыдания. – Ты не понимаешь, Шерлок... Я любил его, а ему было так страшно...

У Шерлока перед глазами пронеслась вся трагедия: молодой человек тянулся к Джону – к взрослому, к офицеру, бывалому человеку. Тянулся к Джону, которого он так хорошо знал, который подвергал себя и свое необыкновенное сердце опасности, чтобы оградить другого от боли. Близость, возникшая в боевой обстановке, где всё, кроме самых сильных эмоций, выгорало дотла. Желание Джона оберегать и защищать всё увеличивалось и крепло.

– Я читал твои армейские документы, – сказал Шерлок. – Я знаю, что тебя ранил снайпер на месте взрыва фугаса на горном перевале.

Джон кивнул, глотая еще одно рыдание.

– Пол был одним из шести подорвавшихся на фугасе...

Джон покачал головой.

– Перестань...

– Это случилось мгновенно, страшно и бесповоротно, – выпалил Шерлок, поднимая вторую руку и тоже прижимая ее к стеклу. – У тебя не было шанса ни спасти его, ни что-либо сделать. Он был уже мертв.

Джон всхлипнул.

– То, что положили в гроб, могло бы уместиться в коробке из-под обуви. – У него перехватило дыхание. – Его останки... куски. По всей дороге. Все из-за меня...

Шерлок поморщился, но не от представленной картинки (это была даже болезненно интересно), а от того, что подобное зрелище наделало с Джоном. Он сглотнул.

– Как только смог, ты пошел к его жене, так ведь? Извиняться.

Джон кивнул, вытирая лицо.

– Она жила в военном городке… металлическая лестница, квартира на самом верхнем этаже. Она была в ярости. Она сказала, что я солгал ей, что она никогда… не простит меня. Она толкнула меня, буквально вытолкала, и я был… так… так потрясен, черт возьми, что оступился и полетел с лестницы.

Шерлок кивнул – замочек щелкнул, все сошлось.

– При падении ты и повредил ногу.

Джон закрыл глаза, подавляя рыдание.

– Простреленная грудь зажила, – подытожил Шерлок, – а нога нет.

Джон отвернулся и заплакал. В груди у Шерлока защемило. Он встал и снова потянулся к дверной ручке кабинки; на этот раз Джон не протестовал.

Ручка слабо скрипнула, Шерлок выключил воду и сел напротив Джона на мокрый пол; он обнял друга и ласково зашептал ему успокаивающие слова. Джон уткнулся ему в грудь, не переставая плакать.

 _«Если бы я знал… Господи…»,_ – думал Шерлок. Прыжок с крыши Бартса на глазах Джона. Майкрофт с его постоянными увещеваниями заботиться о безопасности Шерлока. Невольно жизнь Джона с ним повторяла весь сценарий того, что случилось с Полом. Но хуже всего другое: долгие месяцы казалось, что и закончились обе истории одинаково. Джон снова беспомощно стоял над изувеченным телом того, кого любил. Неудивительно, что его почти не покидало отчаяние.

 _«Господи, что же я наделал?», –_ подумал Шерлок.

– Мне так жаль… – выдохнул Шерлок Джону в макушку. – Мне казалось, это лучший способ тебя защитить. Но я бы никогда этого не сделал, если бы знал. Я бы придумал что-нибудь другое.

Джон приподнялся, и Шерлок обхватил своими большими ладонями его лицо, стирая воду с его щек.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что то, что я чувствую к тебе, я никогда ни к кому не чувствовал, – прошептал он, и Джон кивнул.

– Да, – ответил он. В тишине громко капала вода. – Кажется, это называется любовью.

Что-то тёплое лопнуло в груди Шерлока.

 – Это она и есть, да?

Губы Джона изогнулись, хотя глаза были всё еще красными. Он кивнул.

– И я тебя.

Шерлок улыбнулся, большими пальцами поглаживая виски Джона.

– Что мне сделать, чтобы это тебя больше не преследовало? – спросил он, чувствуя, как дрожат губы.

Джон схватил его за запястье.

– Во-первых, никогда больше не оставляй меня в неведении. Если ты так сделаешь, клянусь… ты больше меня не увидишь.

Шерлок сглотнул. В животе свернулся холодный комок. Он кивнул.

– Я понял, – пробормотал он.

– Что касается остального… – Джон опустил глаза, раздумывая. Шерлок не нарушал повисшей тишины, в ней слышны были только слабые раскаты грома – гроза уходила.

– Я хочу обратно нашу прежнюю жизнь, – сказал Джон, обвивая руками талию Шерлока, – и мне плевать, чего это будет стоить.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

В комнате для посетителей клуба «Диоген» всегда царила тишина. Не такая тишина, конечно, как в остальной части клуба, поскольку только здесь позволялось разговаривать. В этой комнате пахло дорогой кожей и старым деревом, но она все равно оставляла мрачное впечатление.

Майкрофт Холмс чувствовал себя здесь как дома. Чем тише, тем лучше, потому что он волновался. Пусть лучше шестеренки в голове крутятся сами по себе. Тикали напольные часы, что были в два раза старше него. Через десять минут пробило три.

В комнате он был один. Вообще-то, клуб был закрыт на весь день – с Джеймсом Мориарти нельзя иначе. Майкрофт сразу предупредил других членов клуба (по традиции, на написанных от руки карточках), что закрытие связано с посетителем, который ожидается «ровно в три», и никто не возражал. Лишь немногие люди в мире удостаивались таких извещений, и никто из членов клуба Диоген так или иначе не хотел с таковыми сталкиваться.

Они договорились о личной встрече – и Майкрофт, и Мориарти условились прийти совершенно одни. Без помощников, без охраны. Без посторонних, без камер, без диктофонов. Встроенную в стены и дверные коробки аппаратуру убирали несколько дней.

Майкрофт спросил Джеймса по телефону, не предпочтёт ли тот более «нейтральную» территорию, но Джеймс рассмеялся.

– Где же мы с вами таковую найдем? – спросил он. Майкрофт фыркнул.

– Ваша правда, – ответил он. В конце концов, на всей планете едва ли нашелся бы уголок, до которого бы не дотянулись их руки.

Майкрофту поведение Джеймса показалось неожиданно разумным: сначала тот добровольно предложил оказать милость Шерлоку и остальным, потом оказался так непридирчив к условиям встречи.

Но каждый раз во время разговора в голосе Мориарти таилась смутная насмешка, и Майкрофт мог поклясться, что Джеймс, кладя трубку, улыбался.

 _«Плохо», –_ подумал Майкрофт, и чувство страха так и витало над ним, пока он сидел в этом кожаном кресле. Начали бить часы в Вестминстере.

Майкрофт услышал, как открылась входная дверь, потом шаги в коридоре. Он дождался негромкого стука в дверь комнаты для посетителей и только потом встал, подошел и распахнул ее, будто дверь дома.

За ней стоял Джеймс Мориарти – суховатый, худощавый, чуть меньшего роста, чем его сын – в своем привычном сером костюме, белой рубашке и черном галстуке. В его короткой черной бороде, как и в по-модному подстриженных волосах, элегантно серебрилась седина. В одной руке он держал черную кожаную книжечку, а в другой трость с серебряным набалдашником в форме лисы.

– Майкрофт, – сказал Джеймс с мелодичным ирландским акцентом. Его синие глаза поблескивали. Он протянул руку, и Майкрофт с деланной улыбкой пожал ее.

– Джеймс, хорошо выглядишь, – Майкрофт выпустил его руку и жестом пригласил войти, указав на кресло, стоявшее спиной к двери. – Пожалуйста, садись. Поставлю чайник.

– Я бы предпочел чего-нибудь покрепче, – сказал Джеймс, входя и садясь в кресло, попутно разглядывая комнату. – Долгое путешествие и так далее.

– Конечно, – сказал Майкрофт, хотя на самом деле не знал, откуда приехал Джеймс. Он подошел к бару. – Виски со льдом, полагаю?

– Да, пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Джеймс, сел и положил книгу на колени. Трость он оставил в руке.

Майкрофт налил виски, бросил туда кубик льда и вернулся к креслу, протягивая один стакан Джеймсу.

– Во-первых, позволь мне сказать, как я ценю твое желание встретиться, – дипломатично начал Майкрофт.

Джеймс натянуто улыбнулся и отхлебнул виски.

– Ну, конечно. Я ведь, в конце концов, тоже хотел бы благополучного разрешения этого дела между твоим братом и моим сыном.

Майкрофту его ответ показался туманным, и он слегка прищурился.

– Рад слышать это, Джеймс. Когда мы говорили в последний раз, ты упомянул, что много думал о разрешении этой проблемы. Хочу заверить тебя, что я тоже.

– Естественно, – отозвался Джеймс, и Майкрофту почудились в мягком ирландском акценте какие-то иные нотки. – Тебе еще есть, что терять, – улыбка исчезла.

– Как и тебе, Джеймс, – улыбка Майкрофта тоже угасла. – Кажется, я должен напомнить тебе: было установлено, что Шерлок не убивал Джима.

Джеймс впился в него взглядом.

– Он не нажимал на курок. Но помимо этого…

Майкрофт вздохнул.

– Это была игра твоего сына. Она плохо закончилась, но факт остается фактом – он был ее инициатором и играл по своим правилам.

– Ну да. Не более того, – слова вылетали из уст Джеймса как удары молота. И смысл их был ясен.

– Игра окончена, – взгляд Майкрофта посуровел.

Джеймс покачал головой.

– Нет, Майкрофт, – сказал он. – Все только начинается.

Майкрофт пристально смотрел на него. Часы со странной нерешительностью пробили четверть часа.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

– Касаемо Шерлока или всего остального? – спросил Джеймс, сделав глоток виски. Потом осторожно поболтал лед в стакане.

– Всего, – ответил Майкрофт. Он не сводил глаз с Джеймса. – Поскольку я полагаю, что цена за Шерлока равна цене жизней четверых остальных.

Джеймс изучал содержимое своего стакана.

– Я так понимаю, что Шерлок и бывший капитан Уотсон стали довольно… близки.

– Думаю, это касается только их, – Майкрофт изобразил равнодушный тон.

Джеймс хищно улыбнулся, показав зубы.

– Ай-яй-яй. Завзятый педик в благородном семействе Холмсов. Ты, наверное, очень гордишься этим.

Майкрофт глотнул виски.

– Мой брат необыкновенный, гениальный человек. И я знаю Джона Уотсона. Так что да, я очень этим горжусь.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Время, казалось, замедлилось в этой комнате, пахнущей старыми книгами.

– Женщина по фамилии Хадсон и Лестрейд мне не нужны, – равнодушно сказал Джеймс. – Думаю, Джим выбрал старуху только потому, что отчаялся найти у Шерлока других друзей. Инспектор, в сущности, просто болван и едва ли стоит моего времени.

Майкрофт наклонил голову.

– Спасибо. Теперь Адлер. Она не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

– Не имеет, но… – в голосе Джеймса опять появилось то самое насмешливое выражение, – честно говоря, она мне как заноза в заднице. После того, что она напортачила с камерофоном, я едва удержался, чтобы не найти ее и не убить собственными руками. Плюс… – его глаза еще больше посуровели. – Ты хочешь ее пощадить. И это достаточная причина, чтобы не отпускать ее.

Майкрофт вздохнул и поджал губы.

– Я уполномочен заплатить тебе двойную…

Джеймс оборвал его, внезапно повысив голос.

– Мне не нужны твои чертовы деньги, Майкрофт, - мне нужен мой сын.

– Этого я тебе дать не могу, – голос Майкрофта, в противовес Джеймсову, стал тише.

Лицо Мориарти едва заметно помертвело. Он выдохнул.

– Тогда закончим его игру.

Майкрофт поставил стакан.

– Жизнь моего брата – не шахматная фигура.

– Жизнь каждого человека – это шахматная фигура, – оборвал его Джеймс. – И ты это знаешь. И если у меня нет под рукой шахмат, я легко найду им замену, стоит мне только захотеть. У меня миллионы вариантов.

Майкрофт пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

– Даже ты бы такого не сделал, – тихо сказал он.

– Сделал бы, чтобы отомстить за сына, – ответил Джеймс с деланной горечью во вздохе. – Спроси себя, Майкрофт: сколько нужно взорвать станций метро или самолетов, чтобы ты начал сомневаться? Сколько беспилотников должны отклониться от курса, сколько ракет _случайно_ запуститься?

 Майкрофт, не шевелясь, прищурился.

– Достаточно. У тебя что-то на уме. Выкладывай.

Довольный, Джеймс закинул ногу на ногу и откинулся на спинку старого кресла.

– Знаешь, какая у Джима была любимая книга?

– Кроме «Сказок братьев Гримм»? – спросил Майкрофт, изогнув губы. – Нет.

Джеймс фыркнул от смешка.

– Близко. «Потерянный рай».

– Лучше царствовать в аду, чем служить на небесах, – Майкрофт провел пальцем по краю стакана. – Кажется, этот отрывок он принял к сердцу ближе всего.

– Да, – мягко сказал Джеймс. – Таков был мой мальчик, очаровательный демон среди послушных ангелов. Но ведь существуют разные демоны, не так ли, Майкрофт? Разные вещи, рабами которых мы являемся.

От этих слов Майкрофт похолодел. Он попытался взять ход разговора в свои руки.

– Надеюсь, ты планируешь нечто более увлекательное, чем банальные убийства.

– Нет. Вряд ли это было бы справедливо, – пренебрежительно бросил Джеймс, – как и в любой настоящей игре, я обещаю тебе, что у них будет шанс выиграть.

 _«Лучше, чем ничего»,_ – угрюмо подумал Майкрофт, а вслух сказал:

– Я тебя слушаю.

Джеймс открыл кожаную книжицу, которая лежала у него на коленях и не спеша вытащил оттуда три конверта. Солидные, из прекрасной бумаги, на каждом спереди от руки выведены имена. Он перегнулся и передал их Майкрофту, который взял их в руку как карты, и стал поочередно рассматривать.

_Мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу. Доктору Джону Уотсону. Мисс Ирэн Адлер, так же известной как Женщина._

– В каждом из этих конвертов лежат карточки. На них написаны слова. Это названия места, – начал Джеймс. – У каждого оно свое. Название места назначения, где каждый будет играть в нашу игру.

– В какую же? – Майкрофт ждал ответа.

– О, она довольно простая, – продолжил Джеймс. – Моя версия «Захват флага».

Майкрофт выгнул бровь.

– Продолжай.

– В каждом месте будет ждать агент, – тщательно подобранный – владеющий неким предметом. Шерлок, доктор Уотсон и мисс Адлер войдут в контакт с моими помощниками, которые назовут им имена их агентов и названия предметов. Потом им останется только разыскать агента и овладеть предметом. Как только я получу доказательство выполнения задания, договор на жизнь человека считается закрытым.

Майкрофт кивнул. Его лицо было бесстрастным.

– Другие твои агенты будут участвовать в погоне?

– Нет, – ответил Мориарти. – Они не будут вмешиваться, пока мы не встретимся здесь. При условии, конечно, что игроки доберутся до пункта  назначения и будут играть без всякой помощи с твоей стороны и со стороны твоих людей. Если они останутся в Тунисе или попытаются сбежать, я так подниму за них цену, что на них будут охотиться все наемники мира.

Майкрофт снова прищурился.

– Понимаю, – ровным тоном сказал он. – А если участники откажутся?

Джеймс наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени.

– Тогда мы с тобой закончим игру.

Майкрофт несколько мгновений сидел как статуя, только усмешка тронула его губы. Мориарти откинулся назад. Ждал.

– Во избежание дальнейшей… эскалации ситуации я передам им это и оставлю выбор за ними, – наконец, сказал Майкрофт. Потом добавил упавшим голосом:

 – Но если с моим братом в процессе что-нибудь случится, Джеймс… мы с тобой еще поговорим.

 

 

***

Джон Уотсон бежал.

Усиленно работая руками, он ускорился и выбежал на пляж. Он вытянул голову вперед, большими порциями хватая воздух; грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась под слишком просторной футболкой. Он бежал так быстро, что только пятки стучали о песок, а волны прибоя казались размытым сине-белым пятном.

_Беги, беги, беги…_

Он добежал до изгиба пляжа, откуда обычно стартовал, наклонился, будто разрывая финишную ленточку. Потом перешел на медленный темп, остановился, нагнулся, уперев руки в колени, и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на циферблат часов.

 _«Черт,_ – подумал он, качая головой _, – Все еще слишком медленно…»_

Ему нравилось бегать. Его тело, наконец, восстановило потерянный вес, и с каждым днем он чувствовал себя все более сильным, все более живым и все больше любил чувство свободы и легкости, с которым по утрам бегал по пляжу.

Шерлок просыпался очень рано, заказывал Амиру круассаны и целый кофейник сладкого, сильно разбавленного сливками африканского кофе. После того, как Джон просыпался, потягивался и присоединялся к нему в креслах у окна, Шерлок часто играл на скрипке.

Джон подолгу слушал его музыку, читал английские газеты, время от времени поглядывая на спину Шерлока, пока тот играл. Потом, в зависимости от своего настроения или настроения Шерлока, Джон либо уходил на пляж бегать, либо кто-то из них соблазнял другого вернуться в постель.

Они проводили дни вдвоем или с Ирэн и Кейт. Порой они лежали на пляже, а порой ездили в Тунис, чтобы побродить по запутанному лабиринту рынка. Однажды от скуки они взяли паром, чтобы взглянуть на античные развалины. Иногда Шерлок часами работал с компьютером, а Джон плавал или читал.

Когда дыхание выровнялось, Джон распрямился. Он изобрел новый способ бороться со стрессом – пытался вернуть ту физическую форму, которая была у него в армии.

Но, как бы все они не старались отвлекаться, они все равно жили в стрессе. Они могли притворяться, что просто проводят здесь отпуск, но Джон по молчаливому напряжению в доме чувствовал, что все всё знают и все ждут, как обвиняемый ждет, когда войдет судья.

***

_48 часов._

_Используй время по максимуму. МХ_

Шерлок сидел за столом Майкрофта в полупустом кабинете, когда его телефон тренькнул. Он прочитал сообщение. Взял телефон и прочитал еще раз.

Тон Майкрофта указывал на то, что дела плохи. Пальцы застучали по кнопкам.

_На что ты согласился?_

Ответа не последовало.

Шерлок прищурился.

_Джона я не брошу._

Ответа не последовало.

 _Я не соглашусь на это, Майкрофт._ Он с силой надавил на кнопку _«Отправить»._

_Согласишься._

Телефона в руке не оказалось раньше, чем он осознал, что швырнул его. Тот ударился о стену, экран треснул. Ярость затопила Шерлока.

Тяжело дыша, сжав челюсти, он заставил себя снова сесть в кресло. Закрыл рот рукой, зажмурился.

– Слишком рано, – отчаянно прошептал он, – слишком рано.

Он и сам не знал, что имеет в виду.

Шерлок никогда не боялся смерти. В опытах он имел дело с молекулами и знал, чего ожидать.  И дело было даже не в том, что Джон только сейчас – спустя столько дней после откровений о Поле – начал нормально спать ночами.

Шерлок никогда не был из тех, кого можно назвать счастливым человеком. Он мог вспомнить то время, когда был несчастлив – долгое время, в общем-то, – но и этим словом описывать бы себя не стал. В конце концов, настроение – вещь маловажная, так же как оптимизм или его отсутствие.

Но всё это было не то по сравнению с тем, что он пережил с той ночи, когда в Бартсе с Молли планировал свою мнимую смерть. Болью, которую он чувствовал, стоя на крыше, слезами, которые Джон ошибочно принял за слезы страха или отчаяния… и что-то острое и болезненное разверзлось в нем и отказывалось зарастать.

У него по-прежнему не было страха смерти; только боль, но он знал, что она пройдет. Где-то в глубине души Шерлок Холмс стал очень счастливым человеком. Но у него было мало времени сполна этим счастьем насладиться.

Он собирался использовать время по максимуму.

***

Ночной перелет над морем. Огни в салоне частного самолета погасли, поэтому лицо Майкрофта едва проступало в сине-белом сумраке. Сложив ладони, он прижал кончики пальцев к губам.

Телефон зазвонил, и он поднес его к уху.

– Да.

– Он согласился встретиться с вами, мистер Холмс. Завтра в девять утра, – сказал низкий голос с акцентом.

Майкрофт помолчал.

– Если хотите, поблагодарите его от меня, – для проформы сказал он, и на экране вспыхнуло «конец вызова».

Он положил телефон, и его взгляд упал на портфель рядом. На нем лежали три до сих пор нераспечатанных конверта и снимки, которые сделало МИ-6 – копии содержащихся в них карточек.

_Шерлок Холмс – Амстердам._

_Ирэн Адлер, также известная как Женщина – Минск._

_Доктор Джон Уотсон…_

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул.

_Афганистан._


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

Шерлок молчал весь ужин. Этим вечером они остались вдвоем с Ирэн – Кейт вернулась в Лондон, а Джон проспал.

– С ним все в порядке? – спросила Ирэн, подцепляя вилкой кусок баранины. Солнце только что село, и в полумраке столовой свечи, оставленные на столе слугами, бросали на ее лицо слабый отсвет пламени.

Шерлок сделал глоток бухи – крепкого напитка типа брэнди, который здесь делали из настоянного инжира – ему нравилось пить его вечерами за обедом. Его собственная тарелка осталась почти нетронутой, и он знал, что она заметила это.

– Да, – неохотно ответил он, держа бокал у губ. – Он плохо спал ночью и весь день пробегал. Амир принесет ему что-нибудь чуть позже.

– А я думала, кошмары ему снятся нечасто. – Ему послышалось искреннее беспокойство в ее голосе.

– Нечасто не значит «совсем не бывает», – тихо сказал Шерлок, ставя бокал на стол. – Но с ним все хорошо… ему лучше, по крайней мере.

Ирэн кивнула, подняв свой бокал с селианом[1].

– Мне его жаль. Так мучиться.

Шерлок наклонил голову, водя пальцем по краю бокала.

Пламя на свечах трепетало от задувающего в окна морского ветерка.

– Ты собираешься поговорить со мной? – отважилась, наконец, Ирэн.

Он не смотрел на нее.

– О чем?

– Что-то изменилось, – сказала она, тоже обводя пальцем краешек своего бокала. – Сдвинулось с мертвой точки… тебя что-то тревожит, раньше так не было.

Она так понимала его – это одновременно было и невыносимо, и приятно. Он хотел и не хотел рассказывать ей о сообщении Майкрофта.

 – На данный момент я очень мало знаю, – вот что произнес он вслух.

– Ясно одно: ты знаешь достаточно, чтобы это тебя угнетало, – сказала она. Наклонившись через стол, она накрыла своей рукой его руку, отважившись погладить запястье там, где оно исчезало под манжетой белой льняной рубашки.

Шерлок посмотрел на ее руку, теребя ножку бокала, и рассказал о полученных сообщениях.

Ирэн кивнула, закусила нижнюю губу и задумалась.

– Ну, понятно, что мы скоро расстанемся, – сказала она наконец. – И не все одновременно, иначе бы он не стал советовать тебе не терять времени. – Она вздохнула. – Ты боишься?

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Боюсь? Нет. – Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. – Но я беспокоюсь. За Джона. За тебя. Какие-то серьезные угрозы вынудили Майкрофта уступить и согласиться на что-то рискованное.

Ирэн снова кивнула.

– Да, очевидно, речь идет в большей степени об игре, чем о наших жизнях.

Шерлок отпил еще бухи, глядя на пламя свечей.

– Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось, – проговорил он с какой-то мрачностью. – Столько времени надо мной что-то нависало, витала какая-то тень… я готов со всем покончить.

Ирэн сжала его руку.

– Шерлок, посмотри на меня, – с жаром сказала она; он был сейчас где-то далеко-далеко.

Через силу он заставил себя встретиться с ней взглядом. В глазах щипало.

– Я хочу, чтобы до того, как мы расстанемся, ты контролировал свою злость, – тихо и совершенно серьезно сказала она.

– Я не злюсь, – мягко сказал он.

– Нет, черт подери, ты просто в ярости. И когда ты такой, я знаю, что ты можешь натворить – то же, что и я в таком состоянии. Ты способен на все. Ты будешь подвергать себя опасности, чтобы скорее все закончить, но я этого не допущу.

– Ради бога, Ирэн… – он откинулся на стуле, вырвав руку.

– Тогда скажи, что я неправа, – перебила она.

– Ты не права, – резко бросил он в ответ.

– Ты врешь, – сказала она. – Я хочу, чтобы ты боролся, а не погиб. Более того, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся целым и невредимым.

Шерлок зло посмотрел на нее.

– Ты хочешь? Да кто ты, черт возьми, такая?

– Я – это ты, – она почти кричала, потом сбавила тон. – Или, лучше сказать, твоя тень, твое отражение.

Он замолчал, глядя на нее.

– Ты это знаешь, Шерлок. Ни ты, ни я не принадлежали ничему и никому. Мы оба не знали, что такое любовь в общечеловеческом смысле, мы оба не допускали и мысли о ней в будущем, потому что ничего никому не могли дать, и потому нам было нечего терять.

Ее глаза блестели. Шерлок увидел в них слезы и удивился, от этого зрелища в груди защемило, образовалась какая-то тяжесть.

– Но теперь у тебя она есть, – прошептала она, – и, если мне этого не дано, я хочу, чтобы у тебя было всё.

Он наклонился к ней через стол, взяв ее ладонь в свои руки.

– Нет, тебе тоже дано, – пробормотал он.

Она выдавила слабую улыбку.

– Я тебе говорила, Шерлок, – она вытерла слезы. – Со мной всё давно ясно. Я пропащий человек.

Он покачал головой.

– Не больше, чем я, Ирэн, – он сжал ее руку.

– У тебя есть твой брат, – пробормотала она, – у тебя есть Джон.

– А у тебя есть я, – сказал он, предполагая, что сейчас она ему поверит, главным образом потому, что это была правда. – Неважно, каким образом, но мы всегда были друг у друга с тех пор, как встретились.

Она посмотрела на их руки.

– Ох, Шерлок, – прошептала она, качая головой. По щеке текла слеза. – Мы оба знаем, что я не вернусь.

– Вернешься, – твердо сказал он. – Обещаю, ты вернешься. Обещаю – если понадобится, я разыщу тебя и верну сам.

Она отняла руку, закрыла ею рот, отодвинула стул и встала. Обошла маленький стол, наклонилась и стала целовать Шерлока – его лоб, веки, щеки.

– Не давай обещаний, которых не сможешь исполнить, – прошептала она ему в висок. – В конце концов, ты разобьешь мне сердце.

Когда он начал протестовать, она прижалась своими губами к его, и все слова застряли, как кость в горле.

– Ты теряешь время, – пробормотала она, когда они отпрянули друг от друга. – Иди. Ничего не утаивай от него. И для твоего же блага – не оставляй ничего недоделанного и недосказанного.

Когда она ушла, Шерлок долго стоял у окна, обдумывая ее слова. Уходя, он еще чувствовал запах ее духов.

***

Когда Шерлок вошел в комнату, ставшую их общей спальней, Джон спал, свернувшись калачиком, на боку, спиной к двери. Во сне он сбросил одеяло, футболка сбилась вверх, обнажая резинку трусов и гладкую кожу на талии. Шерлок тихо закрыл за собой дверь, не желая разбудить Джона.

Закрыв дверь на замок, он просто остановился и стал смотреть на Джона в мягком вечернем свете. Плечи у него расслабленно наклонились вперед, отчего спина казалась шире, а мышцы на ней заметнее. Джон похудел, но он все еще был силен. Короткие волосы – его подстригли на рынке в Тунисе – взъерошились, когда он вертелся во сне.

Расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке, Шерлок подошел к кровати, осторожно присел на ее край и сбросил сандалии.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, повернул голову и открыл глаза.

– Привет, – сказал он хриплым от сна голосом. Потом откашлялся и всмотрелся в Шерлока. – Все в порядке?

Шерлок кивнул и ласково ему улыбнулся. Джон перевернулся на спину, и Шерлок наклонился над его животом, упершись локтями в матрас по обе стороны от туловища. Он поцеловал Джона через футболку, потом прижался лбом к тому месту, которое поцеловал. Глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав, что Джон обнимает его и кладет руку на затылок.

– Началось, – услышал он, как пробормотал Джон с какой-то покорностью в голосе, – Майкрофт едет.

Шерлок сразу кивнул, забравшись рукой Джону под футболку и поглаживая его бок: кожа была теплой со сна, футболка слабо пахла солью.

– Значит, все это скоро закончится, – сказал он, гладя Шерлока по волосам. – И мы вернемся домой.

Улыбка тронула губы Шерлока, но в глазах защипало.

– Джон.

Джон поднял другую руку, перебирая его кудри.

– Да.

– Я не знаю, что буду делать, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, – он произнес это быстро, почти шепотом.

– Ш-ш-ш… не надо. – Рука Джона остановилась, накрыв его макушку. – Давай подумаем о чем-нибудь другом.

Шерлок провел ногтями по боку Джона, другой рукой схватил край футболки и потянул ее вверх.

– Прости, – выдохнул он в его теплую кожу.

– Ш-ш-ш, – снова зашептал Джон. – Все хорошо. Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Шерлок поцеловал его в живот, потом поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Тебя. Внутри меня.

Шерлок видел, как глаза Джона слегка расширились, потом он вспыхнул, а зрачки стали огромными. Он облизнул губы и кивнул.

– Конечно, – низким голосом пробормотал он. – Просто покажи, как.

***

Он сам этого хотел. Он знал, что будет очень больно. Вот потому он так удивился, когда почувствовал, что начинает терять контроль.

Джон был над ним («Я хочу видеть тебя», – выдохнул он, переворачивая Шерлока на спину), ладонями он уперся в кровать над его плечами. Они оба были красными, липкими от пота, Джон короткими толчками двигался между согнутых ног Шерлока. Шерлок обеими руками держался за его бедра, глядя Джону в глаза.

Джон закусил нижнюю губу, наморщил лоб, низкий стон рождался в его горле.

– Да… о боже, да…

– Джон… – выдавил Шерлок. Он захлебнулся глубоким стоном, начиная дрожать. Сперма брызнула ему на грудь и живот. Мгновение он видел только пятна света за плотно зажмуренными веками.

Джон провел ладонью по животу Шерлока.

– О боже, это потрясающе, Шерлок, да…

Шерлок не открывал глаза, с трудом переводя дыхание. Он чувствовал, что Джон сдерживается, пережидая его оргазм, знал, что он смотрит вниз, туда, где соединены их тела.

Он попытался открыть глаза, но что-то в нем не дало этого сделать – голос, который умолял: « _Хватит… хватит…»,_ и вместо облегчения от пронзавшей его дрожи становилось только хуже.

Стон.

– Шерлок…

Даже в таком состоянии Шерлок знал, что значит такой задушенный выдох его имени, такая напряженная спина у Джона. Он был так близко, но сдерживался. И Шерлок притянул Джона к себе за шею, прижался лбом к его лбу, заставляя продолжать. Бедра Джона задвигались быстрее, тело становилось все напряжённее и жестче. Он горячо и быстро дышал Шерлоку в лицо, жилы на шее натянулись.

– Давай, – выдохнул Шерлок, – кончи в меня, Джон… пожалуйста…

Еще два толчка, бедра Джона дернулись, и он ахнул. Шерлок почувствовал, как сокращается член внутри него, услышал гортанный вскрик Джона.

– О боже… – выдохнул Джон, когда пик наслаждения спал. – Шерлок… Шерлок…

Шерлок крепче схватил Джона за шею, дрожа все сильнее. Дрожь прокатывалась по нему, а он, закусив губу, отвернулся, изо всех сил стараясь не терять контроль.

– Что? – пробормотал Джон, тяжело дыша и затихая. – Что такое?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, только покачал головой и крепко зажмурился. В голове будто пронеслась буря – пестрое нагромождение звука, видения и света. Он не мог с этим справиться… Он не мог…

– Это… – прохрипел он. – Я…

Джон зашевелился, ласково и успокаивающе бормоча.

– Все хорошо… все хорошо…

Шерлок почувствовал, как он выскользнул из него и лег сбоку. Шерлок вытянул ноги, обхватил себя руками и перевернулся на бок, лицом к Джону.

– Вот, – сказал Джон, и по его тону Шерлок понял, что он встревожен. – Давай-ка тебя накроем.

Джон соскочил с кровати, быстро вытерся своими трусами, потом наклонился и укрыл Шерлока одеялом до плеч, заботливо подоткнув его со всех сторон, все время что-то ласково бормоча.

Шерлока трясло и трясло. Джон осторожно забрался в кровать.

– Ш-ш-ш, – Джон теперь лежал вплотную лицом к нему. Он касался Шерлока только в одном месте – положил ладонь на щеку.

– Я… – попытался Шерлок снова, но только покачал головой, когда ничего не вышло.

– Это было слишком для тебя, да? – спросил Джон, гладя Шерлока по волосам. – То, что мы только что делали. Слишком сильно. Почти на грани.

Шерлок сумел открыть глаза, хотя ему было трудно посмотреть Джону в лицо. Он дернул головой, кивая; его все еще трясло.

Джон кивнул.

– Все хорошо, – ответил он шепотом, по-прежнему прикасаясь только к его волосам. – Просто расслабься. Хочешь, я уйду, побудешь немного один?

Шерлок покачал головой, сумев посмотреть Джону в глаза.

– Если только ты сам не хочешь уйти.

Джон грустно улыбнулся.

– Нет, конечно, нет. Я бы никогда не ушел от тебя, если бы ты сам не попросил.

Шерлок кивнул. Он почувствовал… что-то вроде облегчения?

– Спасибо, – прошептал он. По телу прокатилась дрожь.

Наступила ночь, в комнате теперь было слишком темно. Джон потянулся назад, включил лампу на ночном столике, развернул одеяло, лежащее в изножье кровати, и укрылся им. Потом он снова лег рядом с Шерлоком, ладонью едва прикасаясь к его волосам.

Шерлок почувствовал, что его дыхание выравнивается, а дрожь утихает.

– Прости, – тихо сказал он.

– Тебе не за что извиняться. У нас всех есть что-то сокровенное, чем мы не хотим ни с кем делиться. Кем бы они ни были. Я просто хотел бы знать…

– Заранее? – закончил за него Шерлок. – Это не твоя вина. Это моя. Я сделал это для себя.

Джон вздохнул. На какое-то время они снова замолчали.

– Кто-то настаивал на этом, – наконец сказал Джон. – Да?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Да… в качестве «гонорара» за кокс.

Джон покраснел.

– Даже зная, что для тебя это слишком?

– Сомневаюсь, что это заметили.

Лицо Джона ожесточилось.

– Но так нельзя, ты ведь знаешь. Никто не должен так делать.

– Он делал это не насильно, – поспешно добавил Шерлок, – я всегда соглашался.

– Да какая разница, – покачал головой Джон. – Нельзя так делать, видя, как это на тебя действует. – Грубой подушечкой большого пальца он погладил Шерлока по виску. – Почему ты хотел, чтобы я это сделал?

Шерлок нерешительно пожал плечами.

– Я… я думал, что с тобой это будет по-другому. И я знаю, что ты всегда занимался сексом с проникновением…

– С женщинами, да, – перебил его Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– Но ведь тебе понравилось.

Джон кивнул, кладя руку Шерлоку на шею сзади.

– Да, это было потрясающе. Но мы никогда больше не будем этого делать.

У Шерлока в глазах защипало. Он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Джона, и тому послышалось «спасибо» в этом прикосновении.

– Иди сюда, – тихо сказал Джон, и Шерлок придвинулся ближе, подтягивая одеяло. Они снова лежали вплотную друг к другу, Джон обнял Шерлока, а Шерлок поглаживал его по щетинистым щекам, потом уткнулся другу под подбородок.

– Отдохни, – прошептал Джон; его собственное дыхание выровнялось и успокоилось. От остывающего пота им было холодно, и Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон дрожит.

Потом они долго молчали, дыша почти в унисон, рядом был Джон, теплый и разомлевший, и дрожь Шерлока, наконец, прошла.

– А ты ведь его знаешь, – пробормотал он в грудную клетку Джона, и тот замер.

– Да?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Да. Это Себастьян. Из банка.

Джон не двигался еще несколько секунд, и Шерлок почти физически ощущал, как он вспоминает их встречу. Насмешливость Себастьяна. Джон – который так боялся, как посмотрят другие люди на его общение с Шерлоком – отрицал, когда Шерлок назвал его другом.

Это было больно. Особенно с Себастьяном, которому он жаждал показать, что на самом деле может завести друга. Шерлок вспомнил, как обычная гордость Джона обернулась стыдом, когда угадал про путешествие Себастьяна. Он помнил, как Джон смотрел на него тогда – растерянно и с каким-то беспокойством.

Когда Джон, наконец, заговорил в тишине спальни, Шерлок услышал в его голосе деланное равнодушие и кипящий за ним гнев.

– Я знаю, что о бывших плохо не говорят, но он был настоящим ублюдком. В тот день мне хотелось расквасить его рожу за то, как он обошелся с тобой, и, если бы я про все это знал, я бы так и сделал.

Шерлок невольно хихикнул.

– Что? – тоже поневоле улыбнулся Джон.

Шерлок теперь откровенно расхохотался; напряжение уходило.

– Ты надо мной смеешься? – притворно сердито сказал Джон, схватив Шерлока за ухо. Он сам начал хихикать.

– Нет, нет, – выговорил сквозь смех Шерлок. – Что бы я только ни отдал за то, чтобы увидеть удивление на его самодовольной физиономии…

Джон засмеялся и крепче обнял Шерлока.

– Что-нибудь вроде Рождества, да?

Шерлок кивнул, поцеловал Джона в шею, все еще подавляя рвущийся наружу смех.

– Рождества и Нового Года, Джон. Ей-богу.

 

[1] Красное тунисское вино


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

Майкрофт вручил им конверты и рассказал, чего хотел старший Мориарти.

Майкрофт сидел, положив ногу на ногу, в своем обычном чопорном черном костюме, и из-за синего галстука, вышитого снежинками, казался еще больше неуместным здесь, под средиземноморским солнцем.

Никто из них не открыл конверты. Ирэн положила конверт на стол и стояла, скрестив на груди руки. Шерлок свой брать отказался. Джон держал конверт обеими руками и просто смотрел на него.

– Ты уже знаешь, что в них, – в тишине, нарушаемой только звуками прибоя, сказал Шерлок. Он сидел напротив брата, в расстегнутой по случаю жары белой рубашке, отутюженных черных брюках и до блеска начищенных черных ботинках. Шерлок выглядел так – за исключением слишком короткой стрижки, которую ему, как и Джону, сделали на рынке, – будто хоть сейчас готов был вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

Взгляд, которым он смотрел на Майкрофта, тоже был прежним.

– Кое-что я знаю, да.

– Куда же, – это был не вопрос. Шерлок смотрел на брата, не моргая.

Майкрофт вздохнул, глядя на Ирэн.

– Минск.

Уголок глаза Ирэн едва заметно дернулся. Этот город явно что-то значил для нее.

Майкрофт вновь посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Амстердам.

Лицо Шерлока превратилось в окончательно застывшую маску. Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона. Джон мрачно смотрел на него. _Не произноси этого,_ подумал Джон, закрывая глаза.

– Афганистан, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Долина Коренгал[1], полагаю.

Джон сжал конверт в руке. Он знал, что это ему только казалось, но бумага и впрямь стала жечь руку.

Майкрофт опустил глаза.

– Да.

– Он не поедет, – резко бросил Шерлок.

– Боюсь, что поедет, – мягко сказал Майкрофт.

– Черт тебя подери, Майкрофт, не поедет! – закричал Шерлок, вставая. – Никто из нас не поедет!

У Джона участилось дыхание. _Только не Коренгал, пожалуйста… Не Коренгал._ Он смутно слышал крики в комнате, чувствуя, как барабанит сердце о грудную клетку.

– Вы все поедете. Мне очень жаль.

Шаги. Шерлок ходил из угла в угол, еще больше повышая голос.

– Почему? Что у него есть на тебя? Скажи мне, черт подери, чего же стоят наши жизни?

– Сядь, – в голосе Майкрофта прозвучали опасные властные нотки.

– Иди к черту…

– Сядь!

– Ты посылаешь нас на убой…

– Речь идет о потери миллионов жизней, о дестабилизации, о…

– Ты никчемный ублюдок, – заорал Шерлок, и звук эхом покатился от стен.

Теперь закричала Ирэн, стараясь перекричать обоих, пронзительно, низко и громко.

– Прекратите, вы оба!

– Господи, как же я тебя презираю, ты… – зарычал Шерлок.

– Как ты смеешь говорить со мной в таком тоне…

– Я сказала, прекратите! Что в этом толку…

 _Это чересчур…_ звенело в голове Джона, словно ужасная сирена, из-за этого звона все звуки потеряли резкость, будто он нырнул под воду. В горле жгло. _Чересчур, чересчур, чересчур…_

Шерлок теперь навис над Майкрофтом, они оба покраснели от гнева и продолжали кричать.

Глаза Джона метнулись к столу. Чайник, чашки, сахарница. Серебряное блюдо со взбитыми сливками. Джон схватил чайник и метнул его в дальнюю стену. Он разлетелся о камень с потрясающим звуком, который вытряхнул Джона из мрачного тумана в голове.

– Заткнитесь, вы все! – заорал он. – Да пошло бы оно все на хер!

Чашки полетели следом, и к тому времени как серебряное блюдо с бренчаньем присоединилось к белой куче осколков на полу, все трое, притихшие, большими глазами уставились на Джона.

Грудь Джона вздымалась, он несколько раз глубоко протяжно вздохнул. Во рту было сухо. Пригладив волосы рукой, он быстро обвел глазами комнату, приходя в себя.

– Майкрофт, мне нужна металлическая краска, черная и коричневая. Полное боевое снаряжение – британское, американское, наемническое, плевать, какое. Личное оружие – браунинг, 9 мм, 2 обоймы патронов к нему. А лучше три.

Майкрофт сглотнул, кивнул.

– Конечно, Джон. У тебя будет все необходимое.

– Хорошо, спасибо, – сказал Джон, оглядывая остальных и с трудом успокаивая дыхание.

Лицо у Шерлока было бледнее, чем обычно, и какое-то потерянное.

– Нет, – сказал он, хотя знал, что это бесполезно.

– Да, – ответил Джон, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

Остаток дня каждый провел сам по себе.

Когда Джон вышел из комнаты, Шерлоку показалось, будто все его тело сжали в тисках. Он посмотрел на Ирэн и понял, что с ней творится то же самое. Майкрофт снова смотрел в пол, положив руки на колени.

– Ну, – сказал Шерлок самым холодным, ровным тоном, каким смог. Междометие повисло в воздухе, пока Майкрофт снова не поднял на него глаза. – Почему бы тебе не извиниться еще раз. Кажется, это все, что ты можешь.

Майкрофт смотрел на него. Уголок его рта дернулся.

– Тебе придется сделать то, что, думаю, ты никогда не делал раньше, – тихо сказал он, не клюя на наживку.

– И что же? – спросил Шерлок еще более ледяным тоном. – Умереть? Только на этот раз по-настоящему?

– Нет, – пробормотал Майкрофт. – Ты должен довериться.

 – Чему? – прищурился Шерлок. – Судьбе? Удаче?

Майкрофт покачал головой.

– Мне.

Шерлок не удосужился ответить. Ирэн окликнула его, но Шерлок хлопнул дверью раньше, чем она успела до конца выговорить его имя.

Неделя, проведенная с Джоном как с любовником, научила Шерлока, что сейчас лучше оставить его одного. Джон редко сердился, и еще реже совсем терял над собой контроль. Шерлок знал, что лучше всего самому отвлечься, занявшись чем-нибудь полезным, а к Джону подойти потом.

Он никого не знал так хорошо, как Джона. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько глубоко проникшим в чужое тело и разум. Это было чудесно, восхитительно, но в то же время так больно и опасно, будто тебе всадили в сердце иззубренное лезвие.

Он должен ожесточиться. Теперь он это знал.

И Ирэн тоже. Все они. В том, что им придется делать, им надо будет рассчитывать только на себя.

Шерлок сидел на широкой деревянной веранде дома, чувствуя, как нарастает и твердеет на нем панцирь. Он сидел, не шелохнувшись – как разучился уже давно, после своего падения. Он уже и забыл, насколько каменно-неподвижным может быть.

Солнце клонилось к закату, а он потерялся в привычных, безмолвных коридорах дворца своего разума. Сделав глубокий вздох, он отогнал от себя назойливые видения гор, дорог, скал, огня и песка…

_Амстердам._

Закрыв глаза, он часами мысленно бродил по его улицам.

Иногда слуги натягивали над Шерлоком тент, чтобы защитить его от солнца, и Амир – добрый старый седовласый дворецкий – весь день проверял парусину. Нетронутый стакан ледяной воды с мятой, запотевший от холода, стоял рядом с подносом с финиками.

Шерлок, наконец, открыл глаза.

Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на море. Солнце нещадно палило, клонясь к горизонту.

Джон на пляже казался отсюда таким маленьким. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, лицом к морю.

Шерлок поднялся, выпрямился. Он размеренно спускался по лестнице – так не похоже на тот раз, когда он искал Джона, сразу после того, как тот зашил его своими собственными руками. Шерлок снова стал здоровым, упрямым и сильным.

Расстояние между ними сокращалось. Шерлок знал, что Джон слышит его шаги, но он не обернулся. Море всё так же дышало: волна – вдох, волна – выдох.

Наконец он подошел совсем близко, поднял руку, и Джон проследил сначала за его движением, потом внимательно всмотрелся ему в лицо.

– Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной, – пробормотал Шерлок, – пока мы оба не… исчезли.

Джон кивнул, с тенью улыбки на губах, встал и принял руку Шерлока.

***

Майкрофт Холмс в своей жизни делал очень много одолжений. И в такие времена, как нынешние, он был очень этому рад.

За пять часов он сделал уже девять телефонных звонков, и небо за открытым окном потемнело. Конференц-звонок кое-каким бонзам из американского Государственного департамента, горевшим нетерпением оплатить недавний большой должок; два звонка на Кипр; один – хорошо замаскированному агенту в Мадриде; час он проговорил с МИ-6, просматривая в это время информацию на ноутбуке; один – бывшему агенту ЦРУ, а ныне наемнику, жившему в окрестностях Амстердама; еще один – в Москву, и в Багдад. И последний краткий звонок, чтобы подтвердить встречу в Пакистане.

 _«Тщательно подобранные сотрудники», –_ сказал Джеймс Мориарти.

Все же не так тщательно, как эти, подумал Майкрофт, с долгим вздохом складывая вместе ладони.

Он хотел поговорить с братом, но знал, что сейчас не время. Он запросил службу безопасности – Шерлок и Джон в сумерках удалились в свою комнату и с тех пор не выходили.

Так даже лучше, подумал он. Он не мог рассказать Шерлоку ничего из того, что обсуждал в эту ночь. Кроме того, Шерлок всё равно не хотел его ни видеть, ни слышать, что бы он ему не сказал.

За время, прошедшее с тех пор, как он сказал Джону Уотсону, что тот может сделать из его брата человека, это действительно случилось. Шерлок теперь напоминал Майкрофту того мальчика, которым был когда-то – того, кто сильно отличался от остальных, но все еще осмеливался верить и удивляться, того, кто доверял теплу человеческого прикосновения. Давным-давно Шерлоку пришлось захлопнуть холодную стальную дверь, чтобы защитить себя.

    Теперь тот человек, которого знал Майкрофт, выглядывал из-за этой двери, приоткрытой Джоном, Джоном, который доверял ему и любил так, как вряд ли когда-нибудь будет способен любить брат.

Но время идет. _Господи боже._ Он достаточно поволновался, когда Шерлок был закрытым, отчужденным и злым. А теперь?

Исподволь закралась мысль: Майкрофт не видел, чтобы Шерлоку было так больно с тех пор, как... _Нет,_ решил Майкрофт, вздохнув и сложив кончики пальцев, и какая-то тяжесть осела в груди.

Он не будет об этом думать.

***

– Ш-ш-ш… расслабься, – прошептал Шерлок в гладкую спину, целуя кожу между лопаток; он не двигался. Джон под ним судорожно дышал, вцепившись дрожащими руками в простыни.

Джон уронил голову на грудь, кивнул и выдохнул. Шерлок стоял на коленях позади и прижимался к нему, обняв поперек груди. Их тела были соединены.

Когда Джон выдохнул, Шерлок почувствовал, как его тело открылось чуть больше, мышцы живота расслабились, грудь расширилась. Джон еще раз вдохнул и выдохнул.

– Вот так, – Шерлок потерся об него щетинистой щекой, уперся лбом в его плечо. Джон подался назад.

– Медленно… вот так.

Джон выгнулся и закусил губу, проталкивая Шерлока чуть глубже в себя. Шерлок сначала почувствовал, а потом услышал свой рвущийся из груди стон. Он не двигался, зажмурившись, когда Джон качнулся вперед, а потом медленно подался назад.

– Боже, Шерлок… – вырвалось у Джона; в словах были перемешаны боль и удовольствие.

Шерлок прижался открытым ртом к шее Джона, прикоснулся к коже языком, пробуя на вкус выступивший пот.

– Все хорошо… медленно… Вот так… – выдохнул он в кожу Джона.

Они нашли общий ритм, и самообладание Шерлока таяло по мере того, как Джон задавал темп. Скоро Шерлоку пришлось выпрямиться. Дыхание участилось. Он положил руки Джону на бедра, и тот откинул голову назад – под новым углом Шерлок проталкивался дальше.

– Боже… о боже…

– Можно… – выдохнул Шерлок. – Можно мне до тебя дотронуться?

Джон шире расставил ноги и подался назад.

– Да...

И рука Шерлока сомкнулась вокруг тяжелой, горячей тяжести между его ног.

Через несколько мгновений Джон задрожал и задохнулся. Шерлок, кончая, свободной рукой схватил Джона за бедра и вскрикнул.

Потом он снова навалился на Джона сверху и стиснул его руками поперек сильной, твердой груди. Они оба тяжело дышали.

– Иди сюда, – хрипло позвал Шерлок, потерев свой мокрый лоб о потную спину Джона. – Иди сюда...

Все так же обнявшись, они легли набок, переплетясь ногами. Шерлок потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, на которой оставил влажные салфетки. Вытерев их обоих, он бросил ее на пол, и Джон натянул на них простыню.

Шерлок зарылся лицом в короткие волосы Джона и вдохнул их запах: пота, океана и родной запах Джона, теплый и пряный. Джон схватил его за руки и притянул ближе.

– Я знаю, это больно в первый раз, – прошептал Шерлок; его дыхание, наконец, замедлилось. – С тобой все хорошо?

Джон дернул головой, кивая, и глубоко вздохнул.

– Да... это было...

– Хорошо? – тихо спросил Шерлок, водя губами по его уху.

Джон фыркнул.

– Боже, да, зараза ты.

 Он откинул голову, ища губы Шерлока. Они поцеловались, и Шерлок приподнялся на локте, чтобы было удобнее проскользнуть языком в рот.

Они долго целовались, и были только губы, языки и их дыхание. Потом Джон медленно откинулся на спину, увлекая Шерлока за собой.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Джон поднял руку и погладил Шерлока по щеке, потом скользнул пальцами в его влажные волосы. Шерлок видел, как Джон нахмурил лоб, как гримаса исказила его лицо.

– Знаешь, я тебя люблю, – тихо сказал он.

Шерлок притих и сглотнул внезапный комок в горле.

– Да, знаю.

– И я знаю, что ты меня любишь, – добавил Джон. Тон его был ласковым, а лицо почти угрюмым.

– Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, – ответил Шерлок.

Джон кивнул, прикоснувшись к губам Шерлока шершавой подушечкой большого пальца.

– Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Конечно, – мягко сказал он. – Все, что угодно.

Джон сглотнул.

– Когда ты завтра уедешь, я хочу, чтобы ты забыл обо мне.

Шерлок нахмурился и замер.

– Как же я смогу это сделать?

Улыбка тронула губы Джона.

– Когда мы с тобой познакомились, ты был настоящим ублюдком – и это еще мягко сказано, учти. Ты никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, просто брал. Никогда не беспокоился о том, что подумают другие, никогда не извинялся, даже когда, черт возьми, должен был. Никогда ни за что никого не благодарил.

Шерлок смотрел куда-то в середину Джоновой груди.

– Я был... – он замолчал и покачал головой.

– Думаю, ты боялся, – прошептал Джон, гладя Шерлока по волосам над ухом. Шерлок кивнул. – Подпускать к себе других.

– Отчасти, да, – запинаясь, ответил Шерлок, опуская глаза. – Мое воспитание было не... Люди были не... И Майкрофт... – он опять покачал головой.

– Скажи мне, что между вами происходит, – пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок, не поднимая глаз, покачал головой.

– Я верю, что ты ему глубоко небезразличен, Шерлок. И я верю ему, когда он говорит, что беспокоится о тебе. А почему ты не веришь?

Шерлок закрыл глаза, эмоции поднимались в нем гигантской черной волной. Он долго молчал, проглатывая и проглатывая гнев и боль.

– Пожалуйста, расскажи, – попросил Джон, большим пальцем поглаживая Шерлока по губам, по подбородку, и Шерлок открыл глаза, но не смог посмотреть ему в лицо.

– Это было... много лет назад, когда я сидел на коксе. Конечно, полностью уйти из-под надзора Майкрофта мне не удавалось, но некоторое время меня более или менее не трогали, и я переезжал с места на место. И я встретил... кое-кого. Мы стали любовниками, хотя, главным образом, нас свели, конечно, наркотики. Сейчас я это понимаю. Но...

Он замолчал. Джон обнял его за спину.

– А дальше.

Всё в Шерлоке приказывало ему молчать, снова подавить темную волну. Но Джон спрашивал его так ласково, что он продолжил.

– Он хорошо ко мне относился, но он оказался... не тем человеком, за которого выдавал себя сначала. Его подослали ко мне. Чтобы получить доступ к...

– Значит, он был шпионом, – предположил Джон.

– Да, – тихо сказал Шерлок. Ему было досадно, что так щиплет в глазах. – Но я об этом не знал. Все, что я знал, что был влюблен в него настолько, насколько мог полюбить кого-то. И я был абсолютным идиотом. Я рассказал ему кое-что о Майкрофте и его работе, хотя знал, что этого делать нельзя.

Джон кивнул, взглядом поощряя его продолжать. Шерлок на секунду успел заглянуть ему в глаза, удивляясь, насколько в этом освещении они похожи на море.

– Майкрофт вмешался, – тихо сказал Джон.

Шерлок кивнул, закусив губу.

– Больше, чем вмешался, – с горечью проговорил он. – Он его убил.

У Джона расширились глаза, рот захлопнулся.

– Господи, Шерлок...

– Да нет, ничего, – выпалил Шерлок уже рефлекторно.

Джон поднял руку ко лбу – на него нахлынуло осознание.

– Боже, неудивительно, что он похитил меня через двенадцать часов после нашего с тобой знакомства. Неудивительно, что он предложил мне деньги.

Шерлок кивнул, кончиками пальцев водя по подбородку Джона.

– Только один бог ведает, чтобы с тобой случилось, если бы ты согласился.

Джон обхватил ладонью щеку Шерлока, пронзительно глядя на него.

– Шерлок, я так сожалею.

– Почему? – горько уронил Шерлок. – Я же сказал, я был идиотом. Но мы с Майкрофтом... после всего... отношения сами по себе испортились... – он обычно гордился своим умением формулировать мысли, но, конечно, не тогда, когда речь заходила о таких вещах.

Джон, как всегда, казался понимающим.

– Да. Трудно поверить, что кто-то беспокоится о тебе, если он причинил тебе такую боль.

Шерлок откашлялся, прогоняя эти мысли. _Хватит,_ подумал он, _с меня достаточно._

– Так что да, я замкнулся в себе. В конце концов, все это произошло именно из-за моего неравнодушия к человеку. Проще было оставаться закрытым. Мир... люди... большую часть времени они меня просто раздражали.

Джон снова кивнул.

– Я знаю. И рядом со мной ты снова стал уязвимым. – В тусклом свете лампы его глаза сияли. – Так что послушай... Когда утром ты уедешь отсюда, я хочу, чтобы ты был таким, как раньше. Если ты причинишь кому-то боль, не извиняйся. Если кто-то что-то даст тебе, не благодари. Отталкивай от себя людей, если у них не окажется того, что будет тебе необходимо.

Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.

– Быть таким же ублюдком, как раньше?

– Будь один, – прошептал Джон. – Одиночество тебя защитит. Помнишь?

Шерлок сглотнул, комок снова встал в горле, он еще крепче обнял Джона за талию.

– Я не должен был тебе этого говорить. Никогда, а особенно сейчас.

– Но ведь это в некотором роде правда, разве нет? – ответил Джон. – Если тебе будет не о ком беспокоиться, кроме себя, ты останешься цел и невредим. Тогда тебе это будет по силам.

Он провел пальцами по шраму на лбу Шерлока, будто ставя точку. Шерлок молчал.

Джон с напором продолжил.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты забыл обо мне на время своего отсутствия, когда снова окажешься один, потому что я знаю – если ты не будешь отвлекаться, снова станешь прежним. А когда ты такой, ты невероятно безжалостный и немного жестокий, и ты более чем в состоянии позаботиться о себе.

Шерлок не знал, что сказать, и потому нетерпеливыми и теплыми губами поцеловал мягкие губы Джона, вложив в поцелуй все, что не смог выразить словами.

– А ты что будешь делать? – спросил Шерлок, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

Джон откинул голову на подушку и глубоко вздохнул.

– Большую часть своей жизни я был солдатом, – тихо сказал он. – И я снова смогу им стать.

– Но твои кошмары…

Джон положил руку на затылок Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза.

– Афганистан так долго не дает мне покоя, что, думаю, пора навестить его. Может... это то, что мне нужно, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить со всей этой историей.

– Но...

Джон обхватил руками его голову.

– Я был чертовски хорошим солдатом, Шерлок. Мне нужно, чтобы ты в это верил.

Шерлок провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Джона. Кивнул.

– Хорошо. Буду верить.

Потом он потянулся назад к тумбочке, где лежал его раскрытый бритвенный прибор и тюбик геля, залез в кожаную сумку, достал тонкую цепочку с жетонами и снова повернулся к Джону.

Джон мягко фыркнул и наклонился так, чтобы Шерлок мог надеть цепочку ему на шею.

Шерлок поправил холодные жетоны на теплой груди Джона.

– Снова доверяешь меня самому себе, да? – спросил Джон, но глаза у него были влажными.

– Самому себе и никому другому, – прошептал Шерлок, прижимая ухо к его груди.

 

[1] Долина в провинции Кунар, на востоке Афганистана на границе с Пакистаном


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14.**

 

_Где-то в провинции Кунар, Афганистан._

«Черный ястреб» поднимался в горы, пилот – веселый, видавший виды малый слегка за тридцать, которого солдаты называли просто «Грис» – с трудом разворачивал вертолет, огибая частые острия пиков, и люди в кабине вскрикивали, когда у них захватывало дух.

После часа полета к Джону вернулась его знаменитая стойкость к укачиванию, хотя вертушки Медицинского корпуса никогда так не мотало. Но сейчас он летел со спецназом – с «Морскими котиками», не иначе, – и, похоже, темой дня было получить «половину веселья» уже от одного полета.

– Держитесь, дамы! – крикнул Грис из крошечной кабины пилота. Двенадцать членов команды и Джон схватились за кольца-поручни по бокам салона – у них вырвался ковбойский вскрик и хоровое: «огогоо!», когда вертолет почти лег на бок, обходя скалистую горную вершину футов двадцать высотой, и потом снова выровнялся.

Джон, одетый в обычную форму «Морских котиков» – цифровой камуфляж[1], бронежилет из кевлара[2], без погон и знаков отличия, – оказался прижатым к стене лицом к лицу с человеком, которого он знал только как Мика. Мик был одним из старших по возрасту в группе, и слушались его, как заметил Джон, беспрекословно. Исходя из этого и его возраста – закаленное, но еще молодое лицо, чахлая борода – Джон предположил, что он командир группы.

Вся команда выглядела странно – коренастые, ростом и весом похожие на Джона, с растрепанными волосами и разной длины бородами. Джон давно знал, что голливудский подлакированный образ бойцов спецназа – полная чушь, но его все равно удивило, насколько органично он вписался в их команду.

Улыбаясь про себя, он принял решение тут же начать отращивать бороду.

– Ну, как ты, док? – Мик почти кричал, стараясь быть громче грохота винтов – боковую дверь давно открыли, чтобы охладить кабину и чтобы ребята сильнее прониклись летным мастерством Гриса.

– Да отлично, – крикнул в ответ Джон, повиснув на поручне и качаясь, когда вертолет снова развернулся. Ему и в самом деле было хорошо. Что-то в нем ликовало от восторга.

– Это не первое твое родео, – сказал Мик, улыбаясь. – Сразу видно.

Когда Джон встретился с ними на взлетно-посадочной полосе авиабазы в Кабуле, времени им хватило только на то, чтобы обменяться краткими приветствиями, поэтому Мик знал только имя Джона и что в отставку он вышел из RAMS.

Джон покачал головой.

– Две командировки сюда, – крикнул он. – И два года дома.

Вертолет сильно завалился вправо, отчего Мик с Джоном ушли в глубокий крен – со стороны казалось, будто они висят на стене на одной руке. Закрепленное там же снаряжение загремело и стало заваливаться. Пес Эли, немецкая овчарка, привязанный к груди своего кинолога Лопеса, начал заливисто лаять.

– Так какого же хера тебя опять сюда занесло? – спросил Мик и улыбнулся идеальной, типичной американской улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба.

– Причин много и все обалдеть какие, – ответил Джон, улыбаясь ему в ответ.

– Не сомневаюсь, – рассмеялся Мик, блестя глазами.

Джону всегда нравились американские солдаты, их открытость, веселость, умение приспосабливаться. В них было какое-то странное простодушие, как будто они не воевали, а просто увлеченно играли в какую-то большую видеоигру. Они не зацикливались на неудачах, брались за тяжелую работу и любили драться. Многие приезжали сюда по нескольку раз, так что, наверное, такое отношение к войне со временем становилось в порядке вещей.

Когда вертолет выровнялся над широким полотном долины, Мик выглянул из двери.

– Нам ведь поручено высадить тебя в десяти киломотрах восточнее Асадабада, прямо на берегу реки Кунар, а потом забрать оттуда в течение двух недель? – Мик спрашивал, как будто хотел удостовериться, что не ошибся.

– Все верно, – ответил Джон, и Мик кивнул и отвернулся.

Эти координаты были указаны на карточке, которая три дня тому назад ждала его в убогом номере кабульской гостиницы. Под цифрами было написано имя – _«Малик»,_ а под ним еще две строчки:

_Заполучить один из его цветков._

_В вашем распоряжении 14 дней._

Он вспомнил, что, когда читал эти строчки, едва не разразился горьким смехом. Ясно, что гнилое яблочко по имени Джим Мориарти недалеко упало от яблони – своего папаши, – если тот рисковал жизнью человека ради чего-то столь тривиального, как _цветок._

Майкрофт организовал его доставку по указанным координатам. Джон знал только, что в течение трех часов должен покинуть отель. После перелета из Туниса он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы отдыхать. Делать было нечего, кроме как ждать.

Сидя на тонком, ветхом покрывале на кровати, Джон гадал, на что бы обратил внимание Шерлок, и что написано в его карточке, спрятанной где-то в Амстердаме.

Понурив голову, он думал о Шерлоке. Он вспоминал, как снаружи их ждали четыре самолета, а Шерлок так напористо прижимался к нему лбом, будто Джон был его личной подставкой. Как он медленно терся туда-сюда об его лоб. Джон был уже в форме, в туго зашнурованных ботинках, за плечом висела недавно покрашенная снайперская винтовка.

Попрощались они друг с другом еще утром до рассвета, в постели. И там, в ангаре, полном снующих туда-сюда людей, они неподвижно стояли лицом к лицу, стиснув руки, прижимаясь лбами и зажмурив глаза.

Джон долго не решался заговорить, потому что голос дрожал от горя. Потом он зашептал Шерлоку на ухо, будто бы секрет:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: для меня это было честью. Каждую минуту ты был мне подарком.

– Не надо, – ответил Шерлок дрогнувшим голосом.

Джон кивнул.

– Это правда, – выдохнул он.

Шерлок судорожно вздохнул.

– Нет, это для меня это была честь, Джон, – прошептал он. – Ты лучшее, что у меня было.

Подступали слезы, но плакать было нельзя. Не здесь, не при Майкрофте, который топтался у выхода, не при Ирэн, потерянной и съежившейся на стуле у стены. Джон откашлялся.

– Береги себя, – сказал Джон, громко шмыгнув носом, и добавил шепотом: – И возвращайся ко мне поскорее.

Он осторожно стукнулся лбом о лоб Шерлока. Один раз, два. Потом отстранился, глядя в глаза. Шерлок кивнул – он без конца сглатывал, глаза были красные. Он молчал, но глаза всё говорили за него.

Последний раз сжав руку Шерлока и прикоснувшись к его щеке, Джон кивнул, развернулся, выпрямился и в ярком солнечном свете бросился к самолету, который уже запустил двигатель. Он кивнул Ирэн в ответ на ее поднятую на прощанье руку и сглотнул, увидев страх на ее лице.

Майкрофт открыл дверь самолета и жестом подозвал его. В руке у него что-то было – мобильный телефон со странно широким и коротким экраном. Джон посмотрел на него, потом в лицо Майкрофту.

– Связь идет через секретный спутник, – тихо сказал Майкрофт. – И я надеюсь, что на этой частоте Мориарти не сможет отслеживать сообщения. Но я в этом не уверен, так что хотел бы предостеречь вас от пользования им… по пустякам. Такой же я дам Шерлоку и мисс Адлер, с теми же рекомендациями использовать его только в самом крайнем случае.

– Значит, мы сможем связываться друг с другом? – оживился Джон, и на секунду поверил в то, что он не совсем исчезнет из мира.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Да. И со мной. Как вы знаете, мне запрещено оказывать вам помощь в этом деле. Но я оставлю на ваше усмотрение возможность информировать меня о тех вещах, которые вы сочтете полезными для меня знать.

Джон кивнул, глядя в землю. Все чувства были обострены, и от молчаливого волнения Майкрофта становилось только хуже. Он сунул устройство в один из многочисленных вместительных карманов штанов.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, протягивая руку. Майкрофт пожал ее.

– Всего хорошего, Джон.

 

Мик откашлялся, и Джон очнулся от воспоминаний. Он смотрел на знакомый суровый пейзаж, расстилавшийся внизу, и надеялся, что по лицу не понятно, какие его обуревают чувства.

– Так… значит, ты здесь по заданию британского спецназа? – настойчиво спросил Мик, когда Джон от брыканий вертолета повалился в одну кучу малу вместе с другими членами группы. Джон видел, что Мику страшно хотелось расспросить его, и замялся.

Мик успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.

– Слушай, в боевой обстановке мы все, как правило, честны друг с другом. Особенно когда работаем так далеко. В Коренгале работают не больше четырех групп, и нам бы хотелось знать точно, с чем мы имеем дело и куда едем.

Джон кивнул. Понятно, что здесь друзей было мало, и концепция «все за одного» перечеркивала даже сверхсекретные инструкции.

– Как сказать… скорее уж не миссия, а… задание. Надо кое-что раздобыть.

– В одиночку? – в замешательстве спросил Мик.

– Я же говорил, со мной будут переводчик и проводник, но, в общем-то… да. – Джон старался выглядеть уверенно и так же бесшабашно улыбался.

Но Мик на это не купился.

– Ты из какой разведки? Я серьезно.

– Ни из какой. Я военный врач. В отставке. Я же говорил.

– Тогда зачем тебе М-90? – спросил Мик, кивая на свежеокрашенную снайперскую винтовку, закрепленную на стене вместе со снаряжением Джона. – И почему нет аптечки?

Джон пожал плечами.

– Винтовка как талисман, на удачу.

– А-а, – Мик покусывал нижнюю губу. Потом глянул вниз. – Прошу прошения, но… ты знаешь, что тебя ждет там, куда ты направляешься?

Вряд ли кому-то было бы приятно услышать такое от ветерана «Морских котиков», который – это заметно – уже столько времени выполнял операции в этом регионе.

Джон сглотнул и постарался ответить небрежно.

– Некто по имени Малик.

Мик кивнул.

– Точно, Малик. И раньше он был не слишком рад западным гостям. В прошлом году мы потеряли там четырех парней. Легкой прогулки у тебя не получится, с талисманом или без него.

Джон откашлялся и наклонился, когда вертолет развернулся.

– Ну… ты знаешь, каково это… – крикнул он сквозь шум двигателя. – Что это за работа.

– Док, – сказал Мик, почесывая бороду, – говорю тебе, это капец. Давай я пристрелю тебя прямо сейчас и сэкономлю тебе время.

Джон поджал губы.

– Это работа, – сказал он еще раз, более твердо. – Я ценю твое беспокойство, но это не твоя проблема. Ты должен просто доставить меня.

Мик прищурился. Джон знал, что его раздражает его скрытность. Потом Мик медленно кивнул, пристально глядя на Джона. Что-то в его оценивающем взгляде слегка напомнило Джону Шерлока. Что ж, справедливо. Помимо других известных черт, «Котики» славились как весьма неглупые ребята.

– Может, и так, – наконец сказал Мик.

Джон снова посмотрел из двери на долину, желая, чтобы он больше не говорил ни слова. Потом ощутимый удар по пластине кевлара на груди снова заставил его посмотреть в доброе, морщинистое лицо Мика.

– Сядь, – сказал Мик, отпустил поручень и широкими шагами начал расхаживать по кабине. – У нас пока разведывательный вылет. Мне нужно позвонить.

***

_Минск._

Ирэн Адлер достался отличный номер в отеле «Европа» с прекрасным видом на город, в котором в темной синей волне ночи плескались уличные огни.

Перелет из Туниса был долгим. В аэропорту, сразу за рамкой металлоискателя в зале прилёта, ее встретил водитель – нарочито невозмутимый человек с табличкой «Адлер» в руках. Он сказал, что ему поручено доставить ее до гостиницы. Она вежливо кивнула и отошла в сторону, чтобы он взял ее чемоданы.

По пути туда он не сказал ни слова. Когда они подъехали к массивным стеклянным дверям отеля, он открыл перед ней дверь, выгрузил ее багаж на тротуар и уехал.

Она долго спала. Потом приняла душ и теперь сидела перед огромными окнами и ждала… чего-то. Камешка, брошенного в спокойную ночную воду, от которого пойдут бесконечные круги.

И вот оно, случилось. Стук в дверь.

Откинув назад мокрые волосы, она, одетая в толстый белый халат, встала и подошла к двери. В глазке она увидела очень молодого посыльного с белым конвертом в руках.

–Мисс, – сказал он, когда она открыла дверь. – Это только что прибыло для вас, с пометкой «срочно». Надеюсь, вы простите мне мое вторжение.

– Конечно, – сказала она, очарованная румянцем на его щеках. Она взяла конверт и оставила дверь открытой, пока ходила за чаевыми. – Спасибо большое.

Он улыбнулся и поспешно ушел.

Дверь закрылась, и она взглянула на конверт. _«Ирэн «Женщине» Адлер»,_ говорилось на нем. Она вскрыла его и вытащила карточку на толстой открыточной бумаге.

_Краун Плаза, Минск. Люкс 419._

_Начните игру, чтобы открыть шкатулку._

_У вас семь дней._

Ирэн долго смотрела на эти слова. Она уже бывала в Минске, и перед своим исчезновением из этого города оставила здесь незавершенное дело. В ту же секунду, когда ей сказали, куда она отправится, она знала, почему именно сюда.

И она почти наверняка знала, кого найдет в этом отеле.

_Начните игру…_

Был ранний вечер. Она повернулась к своим чемоданам и глубоко вздохнула.

 _«Нет смысла ждать», –_ подумала она, особенно если на игру выделено только семь дней. Если это тот противник, которого она ждет, из этих семи дней ей будет дорог каждый час.

Ирэн расправила плечи, сжала челюсти и посмотрела на свою косметичку. Она расстегнула чемодан с одеждой и достала свое лучшее черное платье, без бретелей, расшитое блестевшими, как звезды, пайетками.

 _«Привет, мои доспехи»,_ – подумала она и пошла в ванную, чтобы подготовиться.

***

_Амстердам._

Прокуренный воздух клуба, казалось, пульсировал от каждой вспышки синих и фиолетовых огней. Шерлок в пальто, несмотря на жару застегнутое на все пуговицы, подняв воротник, пробирался через танцпол.

Танцпол был переполнен, тела двигались в такт буйному сексуальному ритму. Пространство оглушало запахами духов, одеколона, сигаретного дыма. Музыка, смех, десятки звучащих одновременно разговоров, безостановочные вспышки огней стробинга[3] повсюду, похожие на какие-то странные фотокадры. Шерлок чувствовал, как басы грохочут где-то глубоко в груди.

Когда он протискивался среди танцующих, на него смотрели и мужчины, и женщины, оглядывали его, спрашивая и предлагая глазами, неуловимыми движениями талии и бедер. Шерлок чувствовал, как к спине и пояснице прикасаются чьи-то руки.

Девушка – с черными, как смоль, волосами с синеватым отливом, судя по запаху, под кайфом от гашиша – нарочно не посторонилась и загораживала ему дорогу. Она стояла очень близко, положив руки ему на плечи, потом стала водить пальцами по щекам.

– Ты… – промурлыкала она ему на ухо. – Я бы точно тебя проглотила…

Шерлок сжал губы в тонкую линию. Он стоял неподвижно, держа руки по швам.

– Уже занят, – холодно сказал он.

Она надула губы.

– Уверен?

– Более чем, – он натянуто улыбнулся. – Без обид.

У нее вытянулось лицо, а он шагнул в сторону и ушел.

Он дошел до конца танцпола, повернулся спиной к стене и долго изучал помещение, пальцами беспокойно теребя карточку в кармане.

_Винсент из «Небулы»._

_Формулу, пожалуйста._

_У вас есть 10 дней._

Мимо бесшумно скользнул будто плывший на волне музыки официант. Шерлок дотронулся до его руки.

– Meneer? – спросил официант. – _Сэр?_

– Винсет, alstublieft?[4] – спросил Шерлок, чуть дружелюбно улыбнувшись.

 – Синяя дверь, – теперь по-английски ответил официант, кивнув в заднюю часть клуба. Он как будто занервничал. – Хотя вас могут туда не пустить.

Шерлок поблагодарил его и пошел вдоль стены. Подойдя к синей двери, он опустил воротник, расстегнул пальто, выпрямился во весь рост, чтобы казаться еще выше, и постучал костяшками пальцев по деревянной двери.

Долгая пауза, а потом дверь приоткрылась.

– Да, – краешек лица. Темные глаза, налитые кровью. Кто-то вроде телохранителя. Такие лица бывают у людей, которые носят оружие.

 _Ну, понеслась,_ подумал Шерлок.

– Мистер Шерлок Холмс, к Винсенту, – представился он как можно более властным тоном.

– Вам назначена встреча, мистер Холмс? – парень на это не клюнул.

– Думаю, да, – губы Шерлока изогнулись.

– Минутку, – ответил парень, и дверь снова закрылась.

Шерлок ждал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Во всем клубе за ним наблюдал только темноволосый мужчина в баре. Он зазывно улыбнулся Шерлоку, когда они встретились глазами. Шерлок холодно посмотрел на него и отвел взгляд.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге возник телохранитель. Стрижка плохая. А костюм хороший.

– Войдите, мистер Холмс.

– Спасибо, – кивнул ему Шерлок и вошел.

В комнате было даже темнее, чем в клубе. Старинные дорогие картины, роскошные обои, восточные ковры. Она очень отличалось от самого клуба с его неоновой пестротой и модным современным видом. В воздухе висел дым – запах американских сигарет и сигар, ни малейшего намека на гашиш.

Посередине у черной стены стоял дорогой стол – антикварный, голландский, XVIII века. За ним сидел человек лет сорока, хотя точный возраст определить было трудно. Голландец, но с примесью еще какой-то крови (Юго-Восточная Азия, судя по форме лба?). Костюм пошит еще безупречнее, чем у Шерлока, колец на пальцах нет, но маникюр на ухоженных руках безукоризненный. Часы «Брайтлинг» – этого года выпуска. Этот человек практически источал власть и богатство.

Он сидел совершенно расслабленно, сложив руки на столе. На Шерлока он посмотрел рассеянно, с ленивым интересом.

По всей комнате в хаотическом порядке стояли кресла, в них сидели люди. Женщин здесь не было, хотя в воздухе стоял слабый аромат духов. Шерлок осмотрел помещение и увидел две двери. Через них женщины и прошли в комнаты, расположенные с другой стороны.

Здесь стоял тихий гул – некоторые мужчины разговаривали между собой, другие с любопытством смотрели на Шерлока, но большинство просто не обратили на него внимания. Охранник был стандартный – телохранитель богача, который все время начеку и которого легко выделить из толпы по тому, насколько он старается не выделяться.

Но Шерлок видел, что только человек за столом сразу понял, кто он такой. Хорошо. Так он чувствовал себя меньше... как один против всех. Хотя он был уверен, что люди в этой комнате сделают всё, что прикажет человек за столом.

– Мистер Холмс, – сказал он и встал. Шерлок подошел к столу и пожал протянутую руку, – Винсент Люонг. Рад встрече. Много о вас наслышан, – он посмотрел на одного из своих приспешников. – Бруно, возьми у мистера Холмса пальто.

Шерлок натянуто улыбнулся, не показывая зубы.

– Надеюсь, что вскоре смогу то же самое сказать и о вас, мистер Люонг, – сказал он, снимая пальто. – По обоим пунктам.

Светловолосый Бруно, один из охранников, взял пальто и повесил его на вешалку у двери.

 _Люонг,_ повторил про себя Шерлок. _Вьетнамец…_

– Ах, давайте без формальностей, – отмахнулся Люонг. – Думаю, мы довольно хорошо узнаем друг друга. Зовите меня Винсент, пожалуйста. – Он жестом указал на стул, и Шерлок чопорно сел, положив ногу на ногу, одернув свой узкий вельветовый пиджак, надетый поверх белой шелковой рубашки.

– Спасибо, Винсент, – сказал Шерлок. Он не предложил называть его по имени, и слабая улыбка Винсента стала шире.

– Я так понимаю, вы кое-что ищите, – сказал он, снова усаживаясь за стол.

– Да, – ответил Шерлок. – И вы знаете, что.

– Конечно. Формулу.

Шерлок сохранял бесстрастное выражение лица.

– Да.

– Вы химик? – официант перешел к ним от группки мужчин в углу, держа серебряный поднос с чашками эспрессо. Винсент взял одну, и официант предложил кофе Шерлоку. Он взял маленькую чашечку, придерживая ее за ручку.

– Помимо всего прочего, – улыбнулся Шерлок и отпил кофе.

Люонг, явно впечатленный, кивнул.

– Ну, – сказал он, дуя на темный напиток, – я распорядился предоставить вам все образцы, но как вы добудете необходимое оборудование – это уже ваше дело.

– Одного образца будет вполне достаточно, – сказал Шерлок, непринужденно прихлебывая кофе.

– Думаю, вы измените свое мнение, – улыбнулся ему Люонг поверх белого ободка чашки.

Потом все произошло молниеносно. Взгляд Люонга упал на одного из людей у стены, потом – грохот, возня, Шерлок попытался встать, но они оказались проворнее.

Нет, он дрался. Он был высокий, гибкий, жилистый и сильный, что в большинстве случаев его всегда выручало, но сейчас на него набросилось сразу пятеро. Он вскочил со стула, отбросив его, двинул лбом в лицо одному из охранников – раздался резкий треск. Тот упал навзничь, но на его место сразу подскочил другой.

– Мистер Холмс, пожалуйста, – сказал Люонг, обходя вокруг стола. – Пожалуйста. К чему всё это. Честно говоря, думаю, все это дело вы найдете гораздо более приятным, чем ожидаете.

Всего через секунду они повалили Шерлока, пригвоздив обе его руки к полу, а еще один парень сверху прижал коленом его бедра.

Разговор на заднем фоне продолжался. Шерлок поднял голову и увидел только пару с ленивым любопытством глядящих на него поверх стаканов с вином глаз, которые сразу же отвели.

Люонг стоял перед Шерлоком, ботинок был в дюйме от его лица.

– Отпусти меня, – гортанно прорычал Шерлок.

– В Серую комнату, пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Люонг, и Шерлока внезапно подняли и потащили по ковру к одной из дверей в стене. Он слышал шаги Люонга сзади.

За дверью было что-то вроде столовой: широкий черный стол с канделябром, вокруг него – стулья с высокими спинками. В шезлонге у выкрашенной в цвет древесного угля стены лежали женщины. Казалось, никто не удивился, когда пять здоровяков заволокли Шерлока в комнату.

– На стол, пожалуйста, – сказал до бешенства вежливый Люонг. Он подошел к шкафчику сбоку, открыл ящик. – И закатайте ему рукав.

Сначала Шерлока швырнули лицом на стол – удар оглушил его, он разбил нижнюю губу. Он повернул голову набок, она кружилась, в глазах всё плыло. Четверо держали его, а пятый, пользуясь его беспомощным состоянием, снял с него пиджак, расстегнул манжеты белой рубашки и закатал рукава.

Шерлок тряхнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя, и попытался вырвать запястья из тисков хватки здоровяков.

– Какого хрена вы творите? – в ярости закричал он.

Люонг уже стоял с другого бока, но Шерлок, как ни вытягивал шею, его все равно не видел.

– Даю вам образец, разумеется.

Шерлок внезапно почувствовал холод – Люонг провел ладонью по его руке.

– Прекрасные вены, – сказал он, теперь с настоящим уважением. – Вижу, шрамы уже есть.

Шерлок ощутил холодное, липкое прикосновение резинового жгута, который обвился вокруг его предплечья чуть повыше локтя и с щелчком затянулся, защемив ему срединный нерв. Шерлок невольно сжал кулак.

Он выгнул шею и увидел блеск шприца, наполненного густой, почти черной на вид жидкостью.

– Что… что это такое? – он почувствовал, как заколотилось у него сердце. _Нет…_

– Не ваша обычная бурда, уверяю вас, – сказал Люонг, нажимая на шприц хорошо подпиленным ногтем, проверяя дозу. – Одна из моих личных смесей, Шерлок. Могу я теперь называть вас Шерлок? В конце концов, мы станем прекрасными друзьями.

– Да пошел ты, – рявкнул Шерлок, борясь с теми, кто держал его за ноги и запястья. Рука с противоположной от Люонга стороны ударила его головой о стол.

– Тише, тише, – ворковал Люонг. – Я не хочу оставить некрасивую отметину на этой прекрасной коже.

Шерлок ощутил укол иглы шприца. Прилив тепла, а потом…

– Сорт героина в два раза мощнее того, что сейчас продается, Шерлок. Сам я, конечно, не пробовал – бизнесмену это ни к чему, но мне говорили, что это довольно… необычно.

Теплая, приятная волна затопила мозг. В груди потяжелело, диафрагма обессилела. Шерлок попытался сделать вдох и понял, что он застрял в груди. Из горла вырвался тихий звук.

– Нет, нет, все хорошо. Подождите несколько секунд, и вы снова сможете дышать.

Голос Люонга теперь казался далеким эхом. Похоже на состояние, в котором просыпаешься после наркоза или когда ты чуть не утонул…

Утонул. Вода… всюду вода. Такая теплая. Такая до ужаса синяя.

– Отпустите его.

Боль от жгута затухала, хватка на руках исчезла. Царапая ногтями стол, он с трудом соображал, как ему подняться. Тело не слушалось. Даже руки.

_Чудесно, да? И весь мир по барабану._

Он, наконец, сумел начать дышать, и ему перестало казаться, что он умирает. Он подышал на черную поверхность стола – на ней образовался влажный кружок пара.

_Ваш первый образец, Шерлок. А теперь я оставлю вас, не буду мешать вам работать._

В голове Шерлока что-то пело, что-то сочное, жаркое – самое упоительное воспоминание – затопило грудь. Он мурлыкал, мурлыкал про себя.

Где-то далеко он услышал голос, говоривший что-то вроде _«возьмите пальто»,_ потом вроде бы _«выведите его»._

Что-то о безразличии, о том, чтобы выставить кого-то или что-то на улицу.

 

[1] "Деформирующим" или цифровым камуфляжем называют рисунок, составленный из пятен или полос двух и более цветов. Этот камуфляж на расстоянии визуально "разрушает" силуэт объекта или человека. Это затрудняет его идентификацию (противник не может по силуэту определить тип танка или самолета), ориентацию в пространстве.

[2] Кевлар – сверхпрочное волокно

[3] Музыкальный танцевальный стиль, характеризующийся имитацией движений в свете стробоскопа, состоит из множества мелких фаз/остановок с резкими переходами между ними

[4] Не подскажите, где Винсент? (голл.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15.**

_Долина Коренгал._

_2-ой день из 14-ти._

– Нет, нет и еще раз нет.

Джон повторял это уже не в первый раз с момента приземления. Он сказал это, когда в общей толкучке в дальнем конце узкой вертолетной кабины заметил, что «котики» собирают свое снаряжение. Он повторил еще раз, и, подчеркивая свои слова, решительно помотал головой, когда вертушка медленно приземлялась, паря над землей, и весь отряд вопил так, будто их привезли в парк аттракционов. Он говорил это сейчас, стоя перед Миком и его замом, высоким худым негром по имени Куинс.

Но и на этот раз они так же, как раньше, не обратили на его слова ни капли внимания.

– Куда, док? – спросил Мик, пока остальные собирались вокруг, сворачивая, застегивая и взваливая на спину снаряжение. Даже пес Эли, казалось, жаждал скорее, как сказали «котики», «взяться за дело».

– Послушайте, – сказал Джон более ровным, неторопливым и любезным тоном, попробовав действовать по-другому. – Это очень здорово, что мы все хотите пойти вместе со мной…

– Ничего не здорово, – сказал Куинс, качая головой. – Как я понимаю, по Женевской конвенции ты некомбатант[1], отправленный на опасное задание без вооруженного эскорта. И мы просто сыграем его роль.

– Если ты не заметил, – сказал Джон, подталкивая винтовку за плечом, чтобы привлечь к ней внимание, и указывая на кобуру на бедре, – я довольно хорошо вооружен и прекрасно могу постоять за себя.

– Так это же не оружие, – сказал Мик, качая головой. – Это просто талисманы, на удачу. Ты сам сказал.

– Мик, бога ради… – Джон осекся, раздраженно сжал челюсти и возвел глаза к небу, чтобы набраться терпения. – Послушай меня, – он вытянул руку в сторону Мика, будто увещевая человека, который собирался спрыгнуть с края пропасти. – Ты понятия не имеешь… ни малейшего… во что ввязываешься.

– Да, конечно, это полная задница, – согласился Мик. – Но командованием сил США и разведывательным управлением Объединенного командования[2] в Кабуле мы на весь срок официально назначены твоим эскортом, так что сейчас самое время рассказать нам, что это за миссия и что вообще к чему.

Джон раздраженно вздохнул. _Полная задница,_ вспомнил он, и про себя с этим согласился.

– И прошу прощения, док, – с протяжным южным выговором добавил Куинс, – но мы уже бывали тут раньше. Так что мы лучше, чем ты, представляем, во что ввязываемся.

Его слова немного смягчили Джона. _Не поспоришь,_ подумал он. Но, тем не менее, снова покачал головой.

– Для вас всех это абсолютно бессмысленно.

– Думаю, ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, что́ здесь вообще имеет смысл, – ответил Мик. – Так что дай нам попробовать.

 Потом он поднял руку, вытянул указательный палец и медленно описал им в воздухе круг.

– Все на инструктаж по миссии дока! – крикнул он, и группа быстро собралась вокруг Джона.

Джон наблюдал за тем, как они собирались, и всматривался в их лица. Такие молодые. Даже Мику не больше тридцати пяти. Он старался гнать от себя эти мысли, но всё это было слишком знакомо. Знакомо так, что внутри потеплело, будто он закутался в одеяло. Так знакомо, что стало больно.

– Сначала представимся, – сказал Мик, и начал называть по кругу имя и должность каждого из двенадцати человек, а Джон кивал. Четыре стрелка: Блинк, Сэм, Джей Си и последний, Джуниор – жилистый светловолосый паренек, которому едва ли было больше двадцати, а выглядел он на пятнадцать. Сэм оказался худым и веснушчатым; у преждевременно поседевшего Блинка был странный пристальный взгляд.

Рядом стоял радист Кип, таскавший за собой спутниковую рацию и четки на шее. За ним – тяжелый пулеметчик, похожий на медведя и потому так и прозванный – «Медведь», Лопес, кинолог и разведчик, с Эли на коротком поводке. Сапер Силк (Джон содрогнулся при мысли о том, что спрятано в мешочках у него на поясе) и Тэйлор, снайпер – по сравнению с его винтовкой винтовка Джона выглядела игрушкой.

Последнего бойца, который ближе всего стоял к Джону, представили как «Мамашу Си». Он еще не надел каску, его темные волосы были коротко подстрижены, а черные борода, наоборот, длинная. Он протянул Джону руку, и тот ее пожал.

– Врач, – сказал он, улыбаясь. – В моем случае имя можно не скрывать. Я Крис.

Джон ответил ему улыбкой, но где-то в груди защемило. _Приятно познакомиться, парни. А теперь на убой…_

– Джон Уотсон, – сказал он, бессознательно приглаживая свою короткую челку. Откашлялся. – Вышел в отставку из Медицинского корпуса. Здесь был в двух командировках. Ранен… – он жестом указал на плечо. – Э-э…

Они ждали. Он опустил глаза. Они по-прежнему ждали.

– Так, ладно. У меня здесь… своего рода задание, – он долго думал, как сформулировать это так, чтобы они поняли. – По сути, меня и… остальных принудил к этому человек, облеченный большой властью… реальной властью, военной силой… и нам надо принести ему определенный предмет из разных регионов мира или… пенять на себя.

Отряд смотрел на него. Джуниор и Крис закусили губу.

– И на что пенять? – спросил Куинс. – Что на кону?

– Ну, – продолжил Джон, кивая, – если бы мы отказались от заданий, случилось бы две вещи. Во-первых, этот человек, наверное, сбросил бы чертову атомную бомбу на какую-нибудь Индию или Пакистан. А потом меня и всех остальных выследили бы и убили.

Ребята хмыкнули, переглядываясь.

– Пипец, – пробормотал Блинк.

– Ладно, так зачем же ты здесь? – настойчиво спросил Мик.

Джон поколебался, глядя в землю.

– Кажется, в моем задании нет ни капли здравого смысла. Мне велено принести… один из цветков этого человека, Малика.

Все двенадцать человек одновременно как будто незаметно выпрямились. Они переглянулись друг с другом и посмотрели на Джона, а потом на Мика.

– Что? – спросил Джон, расширившимися глазами смотря то на одного, то на другого. – Что это значит?

Заговорил Мик.

– Малик – самый крупный заводчик мака в регионе. Единственный, оставшийся в Коренгале.

 _Маки,_ подумал Джон. _Конечно…_

– Последние пару лет он выводит несколько новых сортов, гибридов, – продолжил Мик. – Они обрушили весь местный рынок. Продают его в пять-шесть раз дороже обычной цены.

– Так, погоди, – сказал Медведь, выставляя руку. – Мы доставим тебя туда, ты сорвешь один из хреновых цветов и двинем назад?

– Но там целые области как настоящие гребаные крепости, – вставил Лопез.

Медведь фыркнул.

– Черт, половина того дерьма, ради которого мы сюда притащились – полная гребаная бессмыслица.

Весь отряд на его слова издал еще одно низкое «огого».

– Эй, эй, – остудил взглядом каждого Мик. – Я не желаю этого слушать. Это работа. Не похоже, чтобы ему тоже не терпелось туда сунуться, – кивнул он на Джона.

– Мы не можем пойти туда без подготовки, – сказал Сэм, качая головой. – Нам нужны разведданные, материально-техническое обеспечение…

– По идее да, – громко сказал Куинс. – И все эти четыре гребаных года подготовки в «Морских котиках», Сэм, ты что там делал? Насколько я помню, там учили хреновой туче всяких таких штук.

– Прошу прощения… – попытался Джон встрять в перепалку.

– Так! Всем заткнуться! – заорал Мик, и весь отряд замолчал. – Нам целых четыре дня топать туда, времени еще будет предостаточно, чтобы поскулить, поныть и постонать. Готовьтесь. Мы выдвигаемся в пять. – Он кивком распустил всех.

Парни стали понемногу расходиться, а Джон посмотрел на Мика.

– Я звякну кое-кому и узнаю, сможем ли мы выбить транспорт хоть на часть пути, – Мик надел каску. – Хотя придется топать на своих двоих, даже вертушки спецназа не смогут высадить нас совсем тихо.

– Я согласен, – ответил Джон. – Пешком так пешком.

Он последовал примеру Мика – надел каску и слегка поморщился, когда натягивал подбородочный ремешок, снова поклявшись себе отрастить бороду.

– Знаю, это не имеет никакого значения, но все равно – спасибо за все. Иначе мне бы не уцелеть.

Губы Мика скривились.

– У нас четыре дня на путь туда и четыре на путь обратно. И адская дорога в промежутке. Так что не благодари меня пока.

Но всякое предвестие несчастий растворилось в блеске предвкушения в его глазах, в улыбке, которой он улыбнулся Джону.

Джон ответил натянутым отрывистым смехом и покачал головой, а Мик пошел собирать людей.

Джон долго стоял неподвижно, глядя на поросшие низким кустарником горы, грунтовую дорогу, прислушиваясь к шуму реки где-то справа. Было так прохладно, что он продрог до костей. Начиналась зима, и он мог поклясться, что чувствовал в воздухе ее запах.

 _Господи,_ подумал он, сглатывая, _как же я ненавижу это место._

_***_

_Амстердам._

_2-ой день из 10-ти._

Все начиналось вполне невинно: Шерлок проснулся до рассвета и почти до восхода солнца занимался с Джоном любовью, потом разбудил его снова. Он навис над Джоном, всей тяжестью тела навалившись ему на грудь, и когда Джон заерзал под ним, Шерлок злорадно усмехнулся и пригвоздил его запястья к постели.

– Поверь мне, – сказал Джон, тяжело дыша, – тебе лучше со мной не бороться.

Шерлок долю секунды раздумывал, потом еще сильнее сжал его запястья.

– Если мне не изменяет память, я уже боролся.

Плохая шутка, но Джону она все равно понравилась.

– Думаешь, можешь сделать меня, Холмс? – глаза блеснули, а губы скривились в лукавой усмешке, и Шерлок почувствовал, как коренастое тело начинает извиваться.

Он наклонился ниже, губами почти касаясь губ Джона, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз – серые впитывали как море синие.

– О, Уотсон, думаю, да, – выдохнул он и улыбнулся.

И началось.

В борьбе они, полуголые, в одних трусах, скатились с кровати. Шерлок поморщился, когда ударился спиной, и ему пришлось повернуться на бок. Джон оседлал его грудь и крепко зажал, но Шерлок не сдался и, пользуясь минутным замешательством Джона, снова подмял его под себя.

Сначала они смеялись. Потом все изменилось. В какой-то момент необходимость разорвать захват стала более отчаянной, попытки освободиться – более напряженными и целенаправленными. Короче говоря, из простой возни это превратилось в нечто серьезное.

Шерлок вспоминал об этом позже, по пути в Амстердам, когда плечо резко ныло, а поясница не сгибалась. В душе ни он, ни Джон не считали себя проигравшими. Шерлок обнаружил, что испытывает облегчение от мысли, что какая-то часть Джона – и его самого – остались прежними.

Каждый старался взять верх, они едва не снесли стол, и тут Шерлок снова оказался под Джоном.

– Сдавайся, – прохрипел Джон, оба они дрожали от усилия – один чтобы удержать, а другой – чтобы разорвать хватку.

– Нет, – Шерлок покраснел и задыхался.

– Упрямый осел, – прошипел Джон.

– НЕТ! – зарычал он в ответ. Их лица теперь почти соприкасались, Джон нависал над ним.

Потом Джон поцеловал его горячим, открытым ртом, проникая языком в его рот.

Удивление пронзило Шерлока, как электрический ток, он распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, он выдохнул:

– Нечестно…

Джон ласково фыркнул где-то у его горла, проводя по коже языком. Шерлок чувствовал очертания твердого толстого члена Джона, который упирался ему между ног.

– Ах, – простонал он, – нечестно, нечестно…

***

Все воспоминания синего оттенка. Пахнет солью.

– Все хорошо.

_Нечестно, нечестно…_

– Нет, с тобой все в порядке. Тебе это чудится.

Голос не Джона.

_Джон… куда ты ушел?_

Голос не-Джона заговорил опять.

– Просто расслабься, хорошо? Постарайся расслабиться. Прошло только пара часов.

 _Открой глаза,_ сказал он сам себе. И повиновался.

Маленькая комнатка. Рассвет. Дождь. Холодный дождь. Холодная комната. Китайские фонарики на окне. На противоположном конце этой тесной клетушки огонь в камине.

_Уютная. Собственная. Хорошо обжитая._

Он лежал на мягкой кровати, накрытый до пояса чем-то толстым и много раз стиранным. Темноволосый мужчина из бара сидел на краю кровати.

Во рту было сухо, горло саднило, как будто он несколько часов разговаривал.

– Где… – попытался заговорить он, но когда приподнял голову, комната поплыла.

– Нет, лежи, – сказал мужчина. Ирландец. Из республики. С запада. – Ты упадешь, если попытаешься встать.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Черные волосы. Бледная кожа. Темно-зеленые глаза. Худощавый, но крепкий. Гей.

– Кто ты? – прохрипел Шерлок.

– Иарла Бреннан. Я видел тебя в клубе? – когда Шерлок кивнул, подумав: _«Гэллоуэй… свободно говорит по-ирландски_ », мужчина продолжил. – Когда ты вернулся от Люонга, я сразу понял, что там произошло. Они выволокли тебя на улицу, причем тащили через весь бар, объясняя людям, что ты напился и буянил в придачу. Я поехал за ними на машине, подождал, пока они выкинут тебя в районе красных фонарей, и подобрал.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Комната все еще была какого-то потустороннего синего оттенка, барабанил дождь.

– Почему?

Бреннан улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Может, ты мне просто понравился.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Меня это не интересует.

– Я так и знал, – Иарла улыбнулся еще шире. – Ты полночи проговорил с каким-то Джоном, и за все время ни разу ни на что не намекнул, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Не думаю, что у меня есть шанс.

Шерлок положил руку на голову, и тупая боль за веками начала отступать.

– Люонг… он мне что-то дал… Героин… – и все нахлынуло на него снова.

– Ага, – сказал Иарла, вставая. – Судя по твоему состоянию, его новая смесь. И немалая доза.

Шерлок распахнул глаза.

– Давно? Сколько прошло?

– Около восьми часов, – ответил Иарла, взглянув на часы.

_Восемь часов!_

– Мне нужен шприц… у тебя есть шприц? – Шерлок снова попытался сесть, на этот раз на край кровати.

– Блин, я не дам тебе ширнуться еще раз! – в ужасе крикнул Бреннан. – Даже если храню дерьмо, которого полно вокруг…

– Не для наркотиков, идиот, а для моей крови! Мне нужен образец моей крови!

– Эй, эй, – Бреннан хотел положить руки на плечи Шерлока. – Тебе надо успокоиться, черт возьми, слышишь меня? Ты начинаешь меня пугать.

– Убери свои лапы…

– Ты все еще под кайфом, малыш, – снова сказал Бреннан слишком спокойным для доброго лекаря голосом. Он ласково толкнул Шерлока на спину. – Ложись.

Шерлок откинулся на подушки и прежде чем он понял, что лежит навзничь, Бреннан снова сел на край кровати.

Разум подсказывал Шерлоку лежать смирно. К горлу подкатила желчь.

Теперь он как следует рассмотрел Бреннана. Ногти (ухоженные), одежда (косит под богему, но лейблы слишком дешевые), лицо (слишком гладкое, не видно даже пор на коже там, где растет борода). Но в квартире _что-то_ было не так. _Что-то..._

– Ты не тот, за кого хочешь, чтобы я тебя принимал, – прищурился Шерлок.

– Ну да? – насмешливо спросил Бреннан, наклонив голову. – А кто же я тогда?

– Майкрофт, – сказал Шерлок, и Бреннан покачал головой и опять встал.

– Я даже не знаю, _что_ это. Но повторюсь. Я Иарла Бреннан. Я увидел тебя в клубе, ты мне понравился, и я понял, что у тебя неприятности. Потом я вытащил тебя из мусорного ящика, потому что, учитывая твое состояние, и пяти минут бы не прошло, как кто-нибудь оттрахал тебя прямо на этом ящике.

Шерлок моргал, вспоминая, как кто-то тащил его под руки по улице к машине.

Бреннан продолжил, более медленно и терпеливо.

– Я привез тебя в свою квартиру и уложил в собственную постель, за что, кстати, ты меня даже не поблагодарил, и не отхожу от тебя всю ночь, чтобы ты не подавился своей блевотиной, не скрючился от припадка или еще как-нибудь не скопытился. А раз ты так все воспринимаешь, то можешь оставаться здесь, пока не очухаешься, а потом идти куда хочешь, к Джону или еще там кому, – он примолк и приподнял брови. – Теперь понял?

Мозг Шерлока зависал, как буферная лента. Наконец он кивнул.

_Вернуться к Джону, да... но разве он не говорил что-то про кровь и шприц...?_

– Хорошо, – тихо сказал Шерлок, смежив тяжелые веки. Его мозг сейчас не мог вместить так много. – И… Спасибо...

Он еще раз вздохнул, и нечто жаркое, темное и огромное надвинулось на него и поглотило.

– Не за что, прелесть. А теперь спи, приятно словить кайф.

***

_Минск_

_День 2-ой из 7-ми._

Сразу после полуночи Ирэн Адлер вошла в вестибюль «Краун плазы», а лимузин, на котором она приехала из собственного отеля, растворился в пелене дождя, переходящего в снег. Ирэн плавно скользила к стойке регистрации, сумка с вещами бесшумно катилась за ней. Норковая шуба распахивалась в такт шагам Ирэн, обнажая длинные ноги, видневшиеся в разрезе черного платья спереди.

Консьерж поднял голову и (как она и хотела) опустил взгляд к ее ногам. К тому времени как она подошла к стойке, он был уже красный, как рак.

 – Мадемуазель? – спросил он.

 _Француз,_ подумала она, приняв информацию к сведению.

– Не могли бы вы позвонить в люкс 419, пожалуйста? Я мисс Адлер, – она подмигнула ему. Она видела, как дернулся его кадык, когда он сглотнул и начал набирать номер.

– Месье Петрович ждет вас, мисс Адлер, – сказал консьерж, повесив трубку. Казалось, он чем-то напуган. – Пожалуйста. Лифт справа от вас. Позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы взяли ваш багаж?

– Нет, мерси, – сказала она. – Я очень самостоятельная, – она снова подмигнула.

На четвертый этаж она поднялась на стеклянном лифте; кругом был полированный металл, цветы и лампы. Несомненно, это один из лучших отелей Минска. Лучше, чем ее, но на ее вкус слишком роскошный.

Она прошла вглубь по неярко освещенному коридору, устланному толстым ковром, и тихо остановилась перед дверью. Стучать не стала.

Дверь открылась секундой позже, на пороге стоял мужчина в смокинге. Свет падал сзади, она едва могла различить его лицо.

– Проходите к свету, дорогая, чтобы я мог лучше рассмотреть вас, – сказал он с сильным хорватским акцентом.

Она, скупо улыбаясь, протянула ему руку. Он взял ее, поцеловал и провел Ирэн в номер, закрыв за собой дверь.

Они повернулись друг к другу. Ирэн изучала его лицо. Миран Петрович. Все еще такой красивый и такой сногсшибательный. Постарел, конечно, но по-прежнему потрясающе привлекателен, несмотря на морщинистое не по годам лицо. Алкоголь, наркотики, злоупотреблял и тем и другим. Тусклые, налитые кровью глаза.

– Ты ничуть не постарела, Ирэн, – сказал он с искренним восхищением. – В чем секрет? Расскажи.

– В моем здоровом образе жизни, Миран, – ответила она, улыбаясь. – Ты же знаешь.

Он усмехнулся.

– Пожалуйста, проходи в гостиную. Хочешь выпить?

– Красное вино, пожалуйста, – сказала она, оставив свою сумку у двери. – Сладкое.

Она прошла за ним дальше в комнату, он двинулся к бару за выпивкой, а она туда, где кружком стояли кушетка и кресла, а между ними – низкий столик. На нем стояла покрытая искусной резьбой шкатулка. Ирэн посмотрела на нее, садясь.

– Да, это твоя шкатулка с секретом, полагаю, в карточке было о ней сказано? – сказал Петрович, протягивая ей один из двух бокалов с красным вином. Он сел в кресло напротив нее.

– Что внутри?

– Понятия не имею, – Петрович пожал плечами. – Мне всего лишь заплатили, чтобы я сыграл в игру.

– Нужно отгадать комбинацию цифр, чтобы открыть ее, – Ирэн прищурилась, глядя на него.

– Конечно, – он наклонился вперед и улыбнулся, показав зубы. – А код записан только у меня в голове.

– Время?

– Шестьдесят минут каждому. По очереди.

Она поджала губы. _Долго._ Она тоже наклонилась вперед, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал деловито и беспечно.

– Хмм. Сколько раундов?

Его улыбка слегка угасла.

– Шесть, один раунд дает одну цифру кода от шкатулки. Мы играем до тех пор, пока у тебя не появится комбинация…

– Или до тех пор, пока один из нас не сдастся, – сказала она, пытаясь сохранить спокойное лицо. Она знала, что нервно сглатывает и это выдает ее.

Петрович кивнул с виноватой полуулыбкой на лице.

– Да. Кстати, прости… но он диктовал такие условия договора.

Это она понимала. В конце концов, из ряда вон выходящие условия договоров были в порядке вещей, а Петрович известен как один из самых лучших и один из самых исполнительных. Как и сама Ирэн.

Так что она кивнула.

– Конечно.

Но в глубине души она тонула, тонула стремительно. _Ведь это…_ Мысль оглушила ее. Петровичу уже заплатили. Теперь он ни за что не откажется от работы.

– Кажется, ты принесла свои собственные вещи? – спросил он, отвлекая ее от мыслей. Он сделал глоток вина, наблюдая за ней.

Она кивнула на сумку, которую оставила у двери.

– Да.

На самом деле, она тщательно отбирала _свои_ вещи.

– Вот свои приспособления ты и можешь использовать. Мои нет. И ничего из этой комнаты, – он полез в карман и достал оттуда сложенный пополам лист толстой белой бумаги. – Вот остальная часть договора. Если ты согласна со всеми пунктами, подпиши вон там, – он указал на длинную линию.

Она кивнула, наклонилась вперед и протянула руку.

– Я подпишу.

Но Петрович рывком забрал бумагу.

– Ирэн, – сказал он низким голосом. – Посмотри мне в глаза, пожалуйста.

Неохотно она подчинилась, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть страх.

– Еще не поздно, – тихо и настойчиво сказал он. – Если ты сбежишь, обещаю… я не буду тебя преследовать. Я скажу ему, чтобы ты совсем не приходила.

Она покачала головой и благодарно слегка улыбнулась ему.

– Нет, не в этот раз, Миран, – ответила она так же тихо. Как будто они оба боялись, что их подслушивают.

– Скажи мне, почему.

Она покачала головой.

– Я не могу, – она вновь обрела голос.

– Я могу убить тебя, Ирэн, – снова попытался он. – Ты знаешь, на что идешь.

Она вздохнула.

– Ты делаешь свою работу, Миран, я делаю свою. Мы оба играем. И оба знаем, на что идем.

В ее словах была угроза. Петрович ее услышал. Он кивнул.

– Хорошо. Значит, все ясно. Если ты подпишешь, ты согласишься на все, что указано в контракте.

– Ясно. Как и ты, – она сказала это ровным тоном, не моргая.

– Конечно, – холодно согласился он. – Я ведь тоже подписал.

Он, наконец, протянул ей бумагу.

На столе лежала ручка, Ирэн осторожно развернула бумагу, разгладила ее, чтобы успокоить нервы. Она пробежала глазами три коротких параграфа и холодела с каждым прочитанным словом.

Она и в самом деле подписалась тонким наконечником тяжелой перьевой ручки в нижней части страницы, рядом с автографом Петровича, остро чувствуя его взгляд и странное, почти птичье трепыханье своего сердца.

 

[1] Лицо, входящее в состав вооружённых сил, функции которого сводятся лишь к обслуживанию и обеспечению боевой деятельности вооружённых сил, и которые имеют право применять оружие только в целях самообороны. К некомбатантам относятся медицинский, интендантский персонал, военные юристы, корреспонденты, духовные лица.

[2] Объединенное командование войск НАТО в Афганистане


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16.**

_Амстердам._

_День 3-й из 10-ти._

Проснувшись на следующий день, Шерлок решил уйти из квартиры Иарлы Бреннана. Он поднялся с кровати, долго простоял под водой в тесном, но чистом душе, тщательно оделся и вернулся в спальню, чтобы собрать остальные свои вещи.

Но потом он осознал, что почему-то уже долго просто сидит на краю кровати Бреннана, поглаживая кончиками пальцев шишку на месте укола, и пытается навести порядок в голове, чтобы начать думать.

_Черт тебя подери, ДУМАЙ…_

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в кухню не вошел Бреннан и не окликнул его. Тут Шерлок вспомнил, где он.

– С тобой все в порядке, мистер Холмс?

Шерлок резко обернулся на оклик.

– Откуда, черт возьми, вы знаете, как меня зовут?

Бреннан – в черном свитере, джинсах и одних носках, поднял руки, хотя эффект от жеста «сдаюсь» пропал, потому что в одной руке он держал кружку с чаем.

– У тебя в пальто был бумажник, – сказал он. – Я пытался разузнать твой адрес из водительского удостоверения, чтобы отвезти тебя домой, но для первого свидания платить за такси до Лондона слишком жирно.

Шерлок хотел взять свои ботинки. Шерлок много чего хотел сделать. Но все, что он сейчас мог – едва заметно дрожать и смотреть на Бреннана.

– Спасибо, что забрали меня с улицы, – быстро сказал он.

Джон ведь говорил никого не благодарить? Но сейчас казалось нехорошо этого не сделать.

– Да не за что, – ответил Бреннан. – Не подумай ничего такого, но… ты так выглядишь, что тебе лучше пока не уходить.

– Со мной все хорошо, – Шерлок потянулся за ботинками, но голова закружилась, и желудок подкатился к горлу.

– Ой…ой… постарайся, чтобы тебя не стошнило на ковер… – Бреннан возник рядом, положил руку ему на плечо, придерживая. – Просто приляг.

 Казалось, комната перевернулась, когда Шерлок снова лег навзничь на спину, глядя на старые пятна от протеков на низком потолке квартирки.

– Послушай, – тихо сказал Бреннан, наклоняясь над ним, – я не знаю, сколько дал тебе Люонг прошлой ночью, но я знаю, что сейчас тебе много не потребуется, чтобы впутаться в неприятности. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Понимаю, – ответил Шерлок. И он понимал. Ему хотелось еще больше того вещества, которое было в шприце. Намного больше. Отчасти, наверное, из-за какого-то уникального свойства этого сорта героина. Отчасти из-за того, что его собственное тело узнало _старого друга._

Шерлок смотрел в потолок, а Бреннан неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.

– Э-э… кстати… а что означает «Ш»? «Ш. Холмс».

Шерлок продолжал смотреть в потолок, изучая трещины.

– Хочешь, чтобы я догадался? – спросил Бреннан. – Ладно. Э-э… Шон. Штефан… хотя по мне тебе Штефан больше всего подходит. Шеридан слишком пафосно. Может…

– Шерлок, – ответил Шерлок, прерывая череду имен, и посмотрел в глаза  Бреннану.

Тот кивнул, поджав губы.

– Ладно, в пятерку лидеров не вошло, но… – он откашлялся. – Значит… Шерлок? Думаю, тебе стоит подумать над тем, чтобы отправиться в больницу и сделать укол бупренорфина[1]. Я могу отвезти тебя туда, если захочешь, когда ты сможешь нормально держаться на ногах.

– Я не наркоман! – закричал Шерлок. – И пришел туда не за дозой, черт возьми!

– Так за каким же тогда хреном тебя туда занесло? – бледное лицо Бреннана порозовело, он, как и Шерлок, повысил голос.

– Я ищу формулу!

– Формулу чего? – в тоне Бреннана уже сквозило раздражение, он не сводил с Шерлока глаз.

– Наркотика, идиот! – заревел Шерлок.

– И кого ты называешь «идиотом», приятель, – Бреннан понизил голос. – Не я пришел по доброй воле к Люонгу за какой-то формулой.

Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул.

– Это было задание, – теперь уже вяло сказал он, – я не знал.

– Если это было задание, тогда кто-то хочет, чтобы ты либо умер, либо стал законченным нариком.

Шерлок молчал, его мозг ускорялся, продираясь сквозь долгоиграющий, тяжелый наркотический дурман. _Как… как, как, как…_

– Вот зачем прошлой ночью ты просил у меня шприц, – сказал Бреннан, отходя к столу, где оставил свой чай. Он сел в кресло, лицом к Шерлоку. – Я думал, что ты просто под кайфом и несешь всякую галиматью, но ты хотел собственную кровь. Пока в ней еще был героин.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

– Да.

– Ты можешь это сделать? – допытывался Бреннан. – Вычислить наркотик по пробе крови?

– Если бы я мог взять ее до того, как метаболизм зашел слишком далеко, то да. Я химик и немного… патологоанатом-любитель, – Шерлок вздохнул и пробормотал себе под нос. – Конечно… каждое задание уникально, выполнить его может только тот из нас, кому оно предназначалось. Но в моем случае я должен воспользоваться своей самой большой слабостью, чтобы разгадать загадку.

Эта мысль его поразила.

 _Может быть, все мы…_ Для Джона – война. Для Ирэн? Секс. Секс и подчинение. _Черт._

Бреннан что-то говорил.

– Подожди, если есть только один способ добыть наркотик из твоей крови, одних только умственных способностей для этого тебе не хватит, да?

Шерлок пристально смотрел на Бреннана, не обращая внимания на его вопрос.

– Его нельзя купить на улице?

Бреннан покачал головой, опустив глаза.

– Только не эту смесь. Эта исключительно по приглашению, в той комнате, из которой они тебя вытащили.

Шерлок прищурился.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь?

Бреннан пожал плечами.

– Я здесь живу. Часто хожу в этот клуб.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Готов поспорить, множество людей живет здесь, ходит в клуб и ничего не знает о делах Люонга. – Он опять прищурился. – Кто вы?

Бреннан с расстроенной физиономией вздохнул.

– Господи, опять.

Он поставил кружку и надел ботинки.

– Послушай. Меня зовут Иарла Бреннан. Я профессор литературы в университете Амстердама. Я был прошлой ночью в «Небуле», искал, с кем бы переспать, и увидел, что у тебя неприятности. Я пошел за тобой, хотел отвезти тебя домой, но не смог, и потому привез сюда.

Но Шерлока не ввел в заблуждение покровительственный тон Бреннана.

– А Люонг? Откуда вы столько знаете про него и его наркотик?

Бреннан встал и снял свою куртку с вешалки у двери.

– Скажем так: я сам пару раз бывал в задней комнате. Больше ничего сказать не могу.

Шерлок изумленно замолчал.

– У меня пара в два часа, – нарушил тишину Бреннан, поднимая изношенный портфель, стоявший у двери. – Вернусь к пяти. Если ты все еще будешь здесь, то славно. Сваргань себе чего-нибудь, что найдешь в холодильнике, хотя я знаю – есть ты, наверное, еще не в состоянии. Если тебя не будет… что ж, тогда захлопни дверь, и удачи тебе с твоим… что бы это не было.

С этими словами он ушел.

Шерлок долго смотрел на дверь, медленно моргал и снова водил пальцем по шишке под кожей. Он все еще чувствовал, как героин… _поет._ Он не знал, как еще это описать. Закрыв глаза, он вынудил себя подавить нараставшее в нем гудение.

– Нет, – сказал он вслух.

Он встряхнулся, растянулся на кровати, сложив пальцы под подбородком. Ему нужен никотиновый пластырь. Или два. Или четыре. Надо будет попозже пойти купить. Да. Это то, что нужно.

Он тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок и умерить журчание теплой ласковой волны в венах.

– Думай, – тихо сказал он, ему надо было проговорить это вслух. – Думай…

У залов во Дворце его Разума размыло очертания, через высокие окна струился слишком яркий свет. Он посмотрел вверх на винтовую лестницу: комната над комнатой, над ними еще великолепная комната, – и перспектива терялась. Голова закружилась, даже тот образ Шерлока, который создал его разум, от прогулки по этой лестнице почувствовал дурноту.

Он снова открыл глаза и внимательно осмотрел квартиру Бреннана. В углу тихо шумел вентилятор компьютера, на мониторе кружился вихрь заставок. _Аймэк,_ отметил он автоматически. _Старый, 2008-ой или 2009-ый года._

Если здесь есть Интернет, то можно…

Он поднялся и подошел к компьютеру. Он сел, и деревянный стул скрипнул.

Шерлок щелкнул по пробелу, чтобы монитор проснулся.

Защищено паролем. Шерлок возвел глаза к небу.

_О, пожалуйста…_

В тишине квартиры быстро застучали клавиши. Пять минут спустя он уже запускал Гугл. В поисковой строке набрал: _поставщики лабораторного оборудования, Амстердам._

***

_Минск_

_День 3-й из 7-ми._

Тема первой сессии была проста: _самообладание._

Но эта игра всегда начиналась просто. В конце концов, сначала нужно было разделаться с основным. И Петрович был прямолинейным и очень опытным человеком.

Сейчас он спал в спальне люкса за французскими дверями. Ирэн стояла за такими же дверями, раскрытыми на балкон, и курила крепкую русскую сигарету. Она не курила много лет, но этим утром даже свет казался тусклым, хотя время близилось к полудню, и ей надо было найти, чем занять руки, что-то, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

Ирэн Адлер боялась.

И дело было даже не в боли, зарождавшейся в мышцах боков, плеч, спины, груди. И не в чувстве, что все в ней натянуто до предела и вот-вот разорвется, хотя Петрович был осторожен (как и всегда поначалу) и не оставлял отметин.

Но в этих болезненных ощущениях были какая-то глубина и полнота, которые наполняли ее ужасом. До того, как Петрович взялся за БДСМ-бизнес, он был известным врачом. Ясно, что он знал не только как сделать больно, но и как постепенно наращивать боль, сделать так, чтобы казалось, что тебя острым ножом режут на мелкие кусочки.

 _«Я могу убить тебя, Ирэн»,_ – сказал он, и она услышала в его тоне сожаление.

И, тщательно осмотрев свое тело, она в этом не сомневалась.

Ирэн прошла в тесно заставленную мебелью середину комнаты и уселась в уголок дивана – спина запротестовала, когда она откинулась на спинку. Дрожащими от перенапряжения руками она налила в стакан виски из графина, который стоял в центре стола, и сделала большой глоток, почувствовав, как огонь прокатился по пищеводу.

Перед ней стояла шкатулка с секретом, первая цифра в комбинации была «6». Она добыла ее после успешного завершения первой сессии игры.

Игра называлась снафф[2]. Название себя оправдывало, потому что Ирэн уже чувствовала себя хрупкой и тонкой, как спичка, которую вот-вот задуют или погасят пальцами.

В мире в эту игру, в которой презираются этические, моральные и правовые последствия, играло всего несколько домов. Причинять боль, даже сильную, было в порядке вещей, но довести до убийства… тут надо либо родиться с такой склонностью, либо со временем приобрести к этому вкус. Хорошим подспорьем служил и тот факт, что за такого рода услуги прекрасно платили.

В какой-то момент своей жизни Ирэн решила, что должна это попробовать, но она никогда не переходила черту. Она знала, что настоящая опасность здорово подхлестывает эротические ощущения, но в действительности мало кто заходил так далеко, чтобы заглянуть вниз с края пропасти.

Она никогда не переходила черту, за исключением _одного раза._

Много лет назад она получила от Петровича сообщение с приглашением поиграть. Она не удивилась. В конце концов, в их кругах за ней закрепилась определенная репутация – ее считали беспощадной. А Петрович слыл лучшим из лучших, так что от такого вызова нельзя было отказаться. И, так или иначе, это пригодилось бы для бизнеса.

Она встретилась с ним в отеле в восточной части Берлина. Он был смуглым, привлекательным, с загадочной улыбкой и каким-то почти… ласковым выражением орехово-карих глаз. Ирэн ничего не могла с собой поделать – она была совершенно очарована им. В какой-то иной реальности они могли бы стать друзьями.

Тогда у них было четыре сессии по полчаса, они менялись местами, как и сейчас. На второй день она встала, схватила свои вещи и сбежала.

Петрович все еще спал – наверное, спал; Ирэн не знала точно, но боль она ему причиняла такую же, как и он ей, не скупясь.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, она болтала в стакане янтарную жидкость. Она думала о Шерлока, о том, какое задание ему дали. Сделав еще один глоток дорогого напитка, она гадала, не кончится ли всё тем, что он тоже будет мертв.

Открылась дверь, и она вздрогнула. Из комнаты скованным шагом вышел Петрович в халате, туго завязанном на талии, где уже обозначилось брюшко, и улыбнулся. Она в очередной раз поразилась, как он постарел за пять лет.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он и откашлялся, прочищая сорванное горло. – Или уже день?

– Уже день, – сказала она, когда он подошел к дивану.

Он наклонился, прижался губами к ее щеке и задержался так.

– Ты курила мои отвратительные сигареты, – поддразнил он, снова целуя ее.

Она слабо усмехнулась.

– Не могла удержаться.

Он довольно рассмеялся и снова сел напротив нее. С некоторым удовлетворением она отметила, как медленно он опускался в кресло.

– Ты слишком симпатичная для такой вредной привычки, моя дорогая, – сказал он. – Тебе надо бросать.

Обычно ей нравилась язвительность, она любила сама говорить колкости, и когда говорят колкости ей. Но сейчас ее это нервировало. Его поцелуй все еще горел на щеке.

А он все смотрел на нее своим масляным взглядом. Под глазами залегли темные круги.

– Вторую сессию начнем не раньше того, как пообедаем, – тихо сказал он. – Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть.

– Отдохну, Миран, спасибо, – сказала она, допивая виски. – Но прежде я хотела бы узнать тему, чтобы я могла достойно подготовиться, – она попыталась произнести это игриво, слегка улыбалась. Но, по большей части, ей это не удалось.

Он налил себе виски.

– Вторая сессия – _огонь,_ – сказал он тихо.

На секунду она перестала дышать.

– Понятно, – произнесла она наконец. Такое нагнетание, и так быстро… _Господи боже…_

– Тебе нужно поспать, – твёрдо сказал Петрович, глядя на нее. Она знала, что он увидел, как вспыхнуло ее лицо.

Выдавив из себя улыбку, она встала, подошла к нему и поцеловала в щетинистую щеку.

– Тогда до скорого, – сказала она, гордясь тем, как ровно прозвучал ее голос.

***

_Долина Коренгал,_

_День 4-й из 14-ти._

Джон Уотсон еще никогда в жизни так не радовался, что снова начал бегать.

Конечно, он бегал всего несколько недель по пляжу в Тунисе и даже не приблизился к своим армейским показателям, но, если бы он этого не делал, «котикам» давно бы пришлось бросить его в канаве.

Но, как бы то ни было, ноги страшно ломило, и каждый привал приходилось массировать стопы и менять носки.

– Собаки лают[3], док? – услышал Джон. Это был Блинк. Он появился рядом, когда Джон меньше всего этого ожидал, и потому начал нервничать. Неудивительно, ведь он всегда был начеку.

– Собаки? – переспросил Джон и заметил, что Блинк кивает на его ноги. – А, это. Да. Есть немного. Отвык. Скоро приду в форму, – он улыбнулся, как надеялся, дружелюбно и пренебрежительно.

– Думаю, тебе не надо говорить, чтобы ты держал их сухими и прямо сейчас осмотрел мозоли.

– Нет, я все знаю, – снова улыбнулся Джон и резко вышел из строя.

Блинк, наконец, понял намек и отстал.

А правда была в том, что ходьба в течение полутора суток с тридцатью с лишним фунтами на спине давались тяжело. Он вспомнил девиз сержанта _«закалиться или умереть»,_ на котором воспитывали новичков, и посмотрел на парней вокруг – они ели сухой паек, курили или болтали группками по двое-трое – и дал себе такой же совет.

Он не станет им в тягость. Они делали все, что от них требуется, и выкладывались на полную катушку, потому что так надо. И он, черт возьми, приложит все усилия, чтобы не отставать от них.

Мик стоял в наушниках рядом с Кипом и говорил по радиосвязи. Он смолил сигарету, которую они с Кипом по очереди передавали друг другу.

Джон потер растительность на лице, чувствуя грязь, запекшуюся на коротких волосках. Он уже забыл это ощущение липкой, корявой униформы, которую не снимаешь по два дня, ее густой соленый запах. Он так прочно всё забыл, а теперь вдруг с головой погрузился в это снова.

Погрузился в холод и странную тишину, опустившуюся светлой звездной ночью. Как хорошо было слышать дыхание и сонное посапывание остальных, когда они лежали рядом в темноте в своем простом полотняном убежище.

Они были молчаливее и серьезнее, чем сослуживцы Джона, но все равно смеялись, все равно рассказывали грубые непристойные истории, сдабривая их словечками, которые большинство мужчин не осмеливались употреблять в гражданской жизни. Они бросались едой, стреляли друг у друга сигареты и делились вещами так, будто все, что у них было, было общим.

И все они были очень внимательны и уважительны друг к другу, близки так, как можно стать только за долгие годы знакомства. Из вчерашней вечерней болтовни при свете тусклых лампочек Джон сделал вывод, что все они знакомы с тех пор, как пришли в морскую пехоту.

Отчужденности Джон к себе не чувствовал, но и близко его не подпускали.

Они с удовольствием приняли его в разговор вчера вечером, слушали его рассказы о местах, в которых он побывал в двух предыдущих командировках. Они спросили, куда и где его ранили – и все вместе издали низкий возглас.

– Хреновое местечко, – сказал Джуниор. – Каким было, таким и осталось.

– Парень, о чем ты говоришь, тут вся страна хреновая, – сказал Куинс; из всего лица у него были видны только глаза, мимолетно освещенные огоньком зажигалки, когда он прикуривал. – Мы-то в основном используем ее как учебный полигон, пока чуваки на родине окончательно не наиграются и не пошлют к черту всю эту чепуху.

– Серьезно, – добавил Медведь, бросая ложку в банку с сухим пайком. Он выменял Джонов закрытый куриный пирог на свою порезанную кусочками говядину, чему Джон искренне изумился. – Взять Малика: мы бегаем вокруг, хреном груши околачиваем, а толку? Только богатеет, пока мы теряем людей, которые бы все отдали, чтобы пристрелить его.

– Это правда? – спросил Джон, глядя на Мика. Тот сидел рядом с ним на корточках и курил трубку. От нее слегка пахло мятой.

– Так говорят, – ответил Мик, и ребята зароптали. – Если бы мы не контролировали Талибан, он не смог бы выращивать свой садик и торговать опиумом. Ему было бы не до того, только успевай прикрывать свою хлипкую задницу.

– Ну а в этот раз мы разве его не пристрелим? – спросил Джуниор.

Джону не понравилось, что он произнес это вслух. Весь отряд издал общее тихое «ого-го».

– Эй, подожди, – сказал Джон, откинувшись назад. – Речь не о том.

– Может, для тебя и не о том, – сказал Куинс, смерив его взглядом, – но мы потеряли четырех парней… четырех хороших парней…

– Чертовски классных парней, – вмешался Крис.

Куинс продолжил:

– И будь я проклят, если мы дойдем до туда, и никого не ранят.

– Нельзя рассчитывать… – снова попытался Джон, и все разом зароптали.

– Не волнуйся, крошка-док, – сказал Куинс ядовито-снисходительным тоном, вставая и нависая над Джоном, – ты выберешь цветочек, потом спрячешься за гребаной скалой, а мы тебе его раздобудем.

Джон, не сознавая, что делает, встал лицом к лицу, насколько позволяла их разница в росте. Он задрал подбородок, тесня Куинса.

– Хочешь сказать, что я боюсь? – прогремел Джон.

Куинс придвинулся еще ближе, нос к носу с Джоном.

– Я говорю, что Малика бояться может только безмозглая курица. И если уж мы из-за тебя залезли в это дерьмо, это не значит, что мы будем выгораживать твою задницу там, где ни за что ни про что погибли четверо наших братьев.

– Сядь, Куинс, – тихо сказал Мик. – И ты, док.

Джон не двинулся с места, пока Куинс не отступил. Оба сели. После стычки все примолкли, и Мик рассудил, что всем лучше отправляться на боковую.

– Он горячая голова, – сказал Крис за завтраком, передавая Джону чашку крепкого кофе; Джон отхлебнул, поморщившись. – Не обращай на него внимания.

Куинс весь день держался на расстоянии, хотя Джон изо всех сил старался сгладить ситуацию, даже шел с ним рядом часть утра, до привала на обед. Он не хотел быть причиной напряженности в отряде.

Наконец, Мик повесил трубку на радиоприемнике Кипа.

– Хорошая новость, дамы, – крикнул он. – Вторую часть пути прокатимся.

Джон, сорокалетний мужик, едва сумел удержаться от слез. Еще несколько миль, и его стоическая выдержка пошла бы прахом.

– Кто повезет? – крикнул Медведь, который наблюдал за поворотом расстилающейся впереди дороги.

– АНА[4], – крикнул Мик, имея в виду афганскую армию, которую создавали и обучали США.

– Слава богу, – простонал кто-то.

– Эй, а может, лучше прогуляемся? – рявкнул в ответ Мик.

 _Нет,_ подумал Джон, но, слава богу, не сказал этого вслух.

– Через полчаса, – крикнул Мик. – Приедут с севера.

Джон обулся, туго затянув шнурки. Он упаковал все снаряжение, надел рюкзак и каску. От нервного возбуждения сходил по нужде, потом вернулся и присел на скалу, держа винтовку на коленях.

В тишине шум моторов был слышен за милю. Большие бронетранспортеры, догадался он по звуку. Когда они показались за поворотом, он думал, что от вида неуклюжих бронемашин ему станет больно – все эти колеса, люки, скамьи для десанта могли довести его, как дурака, до слез – но он в жизни не помнил более приятного зрелища.

 БТРы остановились перед группой, боковые люки открылись, и оттуда вылез афганский офицер. Мик и Куинс вышли вперед, отдали ему честь и пожали руку.

Крис подошел ближе, и Джон встал рядом с ним. Они оба были врачами и потому инстинктивно понимали друг друга и, казалось, уже сто лет знакомы.

– Добро пожаловать на борт катафалка, – улыбнулся Крис, и Джон засмеялся.

Отсмеявшись, он услышал слишком знакомое глухое «бумм» где-то рядом, и следом характерный свист.

– РПГ! – крикнул Медведь. – РПГ![5]

От черной удушающей взрывной волны первого удара дорога зашаталась, и людей расшвыряло в стороны. Обстрел начался беспрерывно. Все силы ада вырвались на свободу.

 

[1] Полусинтетический опиоид, является мощным обезболивающим. В ряде стран применяется при заместительной терапии опиатной наркомании в качестве более безопасного заместителя, чем метадон.

 

[2] Снафф – короткометражные фильмы, в которых изображаются настоящие убийства, без использования спецэффектов, с предшествующим издевательством и унижением жертвы

[3] Фразеологизм, означает «болят ноги»

[4] Афганская национальная армия.

[5] Гранатомет


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17.**

_Долина Коренгал._

_День 4-ый из 14-ти._

Медведь еще бежал и кричал: «РПГ, РПГ!», а Джон с тупым знакомым ужасом наблюдал, как человека, который пытается убежать подальше от места первого взрыва под защиту брони, следующий снаряд настигает в пределах пятнадцати футов.

Послышался звук упавшего с высоты тела, заглушенный звоном брони, оружия, десятков крошечных кусочков металла из карманов, шорохом града из комочков грязи и осколков камней, криком удивления и боли – все это было ужасно.

Джон бросился бежать. Винтовку он бросил  там, где целую минуту стоял столбом. Теперь им уже руководили инстинкт и память тела, он летел к Медведю, корчащемуся на земле. Пятьдесят футов. Сорок…

Эли с лаем носился вокруг. Кто-то кричал: _«пригнись», «док», «Блинк», «туда, туда»,_ потом _«огонь на подавление»_ и _«твою мать»._

Его ноги в невозможно быстром ритме стучали по земле – так же, как в Швейцарии, и он вспомнил темные очертания скорченной фигуры Шерлока на снегу посреди белого моря.

Еще один взрыв. И еще. Пахло горящим топливом, дымом и каким-то непонятным, но знакомым химическим запахом.

«Котики» сновали туда-сюда, водители БТРов из АНА засели в кюветах в низкорослом кустарнике, который цепочкой спускался к реке. Стаккато орудийного огня, свиста осколков и мата эхом разносилось вокруг.

Джон бросился на колени перед Медведем, слегка поскользнулся, рефлекторно потянулся к пояснице, а потом вспомнил, что у него нет с собой 25-фунтовой аптечки.

– Сукин… – прошипел он. Медведь свернулся калачиком, прижимая руки к шее. Кровь сочилась между пальцами. Джон схватил его за запястья.

– Дай посмотрю! – заорал он так, что, наверное, согнулось бы дерево, и отдернул ладонь Медведя. Рана была глубокой, но кровь просто сочилась, а не ритмично фонтанировала, как он боялся. Каким-то чудом осколок не задел крупные сосуды, но застрял внутри.

Кто-то подбежал к ним и бросился рядом на землю, испугав Джона до чертиков. Крис. Он притащил свою аптечку, давящую повязку и маленький леденец с фентанилом[1], который сунул Медведю в рот между щекой и десной.

– Не хочу… не хочу это дерьмо, – Медведь выплюнул леденец, но Крис зажал его в руке. Он развернул повязку, передал ее Джону, и тот прижал ее к ране, чтобы остановить поток крови.

– Заткнись, мне плевать, – ответил Крис. Звуки стрельбы и собачьего лая слегка отдалились, когда «котики» стали преследовать тех, кто обстрелял БТРы, вверх и вправо по дороге.

– Давай оттащим его с дороги.

Джон кивнул, одной рукой схватив ремешок, на котором держался бронежилет Медведя, а другой продолжая зажимать его шею. Крис подхватил Медведя с другого бока, и вдвоем они потащили его огромную тушу к кювету.

– В следующий раз, – выдохнул Крис, – пусть тебя ранят в чертову ногу, Медведь, или куда-нибудь еще. А так мы спины надорвем.

– Да пошел ты, – развинченно ухмыльнулся Медведь. Фентанил начал действовать.

Несколько секунд вокруг раздавался слабый свист рикошетов – пока они перебегали, кто-то сделал несколько шальных выстрелов. И тут будто пчела укусила Джона в задницу. Он вздрогнул и зашипел.

– Ранен? – Крис резко обернулся на звук, глядя на Джона шальными глазами.

Джон стиснул зубы и помотал головой.

– Нет, нет, просто что-то… всё нормально.

Кряхтя, они оттащили Медведя с дороги, и все трое залегли за каменной насыпью у ее края. Потом они слаженно и ловко наложили тугую повязку и осмотрели Медведя. Бронежилет был покорежен, но, казалось, кевлар принял на себя большую часть силы взрыва. Несколько царапин, окровавленная дырка на ткани штанов на бедре, но в целом ничего серьезного.

В шестидесяти футах от них горел один из БТРов, от него клубами шел черный дым, воняло резиной шин. От запаха и адреналина Джона тянуло на рвоту.

– Готово, – сказал он, осторожно затягивая повязку чуть сильнее, но так, чтобы она не превратилась в удавку. – Давай, сделаю ему капельницу.

Крис достал маленький прозрачный пакет, туго свернутые трубки, передал их Джону, вытащил ножницы для бинтов и начал разрезать рукав Медведя.

– Медведь, тебя надо везти обратно на базу, – сказал Крис.

– Как бы не так, чувак, – невнятно пробормотал Медведь. Там, где палочка леденца торчала у него из уголка рта, уже потекла слюна.

– Как раз так, – сказал Крис. – Да, и плохая новость – ты выживешь, – он потрепал Медведя по шлему.

– Да ну?

– Без сомнения, – улыбнулся ему Джон.

Медведь усмехнулся, глаза у него были совершенно пьяные. Он уставился куда-то в середину лица Джона.

– Слышь, Мм-мамаш… – сказал он Крису.

– Что? – ответил Крис, глядя, как Джон вставляет капельницу в толстую вену.

– Этот новый парень… Он мне нравится, – довольно хмыкнул Медведь.

Джону невольно стало приятно. Он усмехнулся.

***

Мик вызвал эвакуационный вертолет, навороченный черный «Апач», который прилетел минут через сорок пять и задержался ровно настолько, чтобы «котики» могли погрузить в него Медведя. Джон из деликатности маячил позади, позволив ребятам с глазу на глаз попрощаться с товарищем. Он видел, как они переносили Медведя и загружали его в кабину вертолета, словно буханку хлеба в печь, постоянно с ним разговаривали, дотрагивались до него. Потом вертолет поднялся в воздух и, стрекоча, улетел.

Пришел Крис, сел рядом с Джоном и протянул ему уроненную винтовку. Джон снова положил ее на колени, и они с Крисом стали смотреть на удаляющийся вертолет, который становился все меньше и меньше.

– Ну, – весело и охотно нарушил тишину Крис, – когда же ты собираешься признаться, что тебя подстрелили в задницу?

– Думал подождать до чая, – ответил Джон, по-прежнему глядя на небо. Теперь ранка по-настоящему начинала болеть.

Крис усмехнулся:

– Как насчет того, чтобы показать мне?

Джон встал, поморщившись от жжения при движении. Крис зашел за его спину и вытащил ножницы.

– Просто царапина, – сказал Джон, когда Крис разрезал ткань вокруг расплывшегося мокрого от крови пятна над тем местом, где бедро переходило в ягодицу.

– Да, все так говорят, – пропустил мимо ушей его замечание Крис и начал обрабатывать рану.

Как раз в это время со стороны холма, подошли Джуниор, Джей Си и Куинс, которые преследовали повстанцев. Джей Си объявил врага «официально обезвреженным».

– Эй, почему бы вам не уединиться, – поддразнил Джуниор, глядя на них: Джона тылом наружу и голову Криса позади него, пусть даже всего-навсего над его правым бедром.

– Разогреваю его для тебя, Джуниор, – откликнулся Крис, делая стежок. – Еще пару секунд, и он будет готов.

Все трое загоготали. Джон хотел подыграть им, но потом внезапно понял, что не может – из-за своих отношений с Шерлоком. Ему было неловко и странно, потому что инстинктивно он тоже хотел посмеяться, но понял, что, наверное, должен был обидеться, ненароком став посмешищем в такой тривиальной шутке ( _вообще-то это не смешно,_ подумал он мрачно).

Он опустил голову и вздохнул. _Перестань, мозг. У тебя и так забот хватает._

– С ним все в порядке? – спросил Куинс, когда двое других пошли дальше.

– Да, вполне, – ответил Джон, обернувшись. – Совсем не чувствую, – _ложь, ложь…_

– Мамаша? – спросил Куинс, игнорируя оценку Джона собственной задницы.

– Ш-ш-ш, – с деланной угрюмостью ответил Крис, – я тут делаю операцию на мозге.

Джон фыркнул.

– Серьезно, это всего лишь поверхностная рана. Три стежка, пакет со льдом, и он будет как новенький.

Куинс кивнул.

– Ладно, – он оценивающе посмотрел на Джона. – Ты бежал как чертов кролик, док, чтобы добраться до Медведя, а ведь вокруг до сих пор еще летает столько всякого дерьма. Неплохо для старичка, еще недавно душившего диван.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся ему Джон. Со стороны Куинса это было что-то вроде комплимента или благодарности.

Губы Куинса скривились в усмешке, уже отдаленно похожей на дружескую.

– Десять минут. Заканчивайте и будьте готовы к отъезду.

Он направился к единственному уцелевшему БТРу, где собирался отряд.

– Ты сам врач, не буду говорить тебе, как все опухнет и одеревенеет, – сказал Крис, отрезая нитки, и потянулся за повязкой и бинтом.

– Да, – ответил Джон. – И без душа и перемены белья риск занести инфекцию довольно высок.

Какая разница, поверхностная эта рана или нет – все одинаково рискованно; он может стать для них обузой.

– Пустяки, – добавил он для Криса и для себя и пожал плечами.

– Скажешь это мне завтра утром, после целого дня на броне и целой ночи на земле, – Крис оторвал кусок бинта.

Джон поморщился, когда Крис прижал к ране повязку. Еще несколько оборотов бинта, и он, звонко шлепнув Джона по бедру, объявил, что все готово. Джон выпрямился и зашипел от окатившего его волной жжения. Он протянул руку, потрогал повязку и почувствовал, что на трусах и брюках не хватает добрых шести дюймов ткани.

– Извини за дырку, – сказал Крис, заметив жест Джона, – но не кисни. Ты ведь уже шлялся по Коренгалу с задницей наружу.

Джон хмыкнул и покачал головой:

– Должен же я был опуститься до вашего уровня, да?

– Ага, – ответил Крис, взял свою каску и слегка кивнул.

Джон покачал головой:

– О Господи, – сказал он. – Какие же вы козлы.

***

Он все еще думал о шутке Джуниора тем вечером, когда они остановились и стали лагерем в относительно «безопасном» месте на полпути на горный перевал. Перед отбоем все собрались у невысоких костров, курили, болтали и смеялись. Эли, высунув язык и растопырив лапы, распластался на спине перед Лопесом, Блинком и Тейлором, которые чесали ему брюхо.

Холод ранней осени становился все ощутимей по мере того, как густая синева ночи переходила в чернильную тьму. Джон поднес металлическую кружку с чаем поближе ко рту, чтобы пар согрел лицо.

– Интересно, что сейчас делает Медведь, – сказал Сэм, один из стрелков, когда шутки иссякли.

Мик курил свою трубку, и при упоминании Медведя обвел взглядом каждого из своих ребят. Джон смотрел на него, а он на них.

 _Славный это парень,_ подумал он. _Очень, очень славный._

– Набухался, смотрит «Топ-моделей по-американски» и гоняет лысого, – ответил Блинк, глядя на огонь огромными зрачками. Все снова засмеялись.

– Счастливчик, – сказал Кип, – я и сам бы не прочь…

– Сегодня берегите ширинки, – крикнул Силк. – У Кипа хочка.

Новый взрыв хохота. Сейчас, когда Джона всё про себя знал, у него уже бы не получилось засмеяться вместе со всеми, но он испытывал какое-то злорадное удовольствие, представляя, какие у них будут лица, если он прямо сейчас объявит, что его любовник – мужчина.

Он оглянулся на Мика и увидел, что тот наблюдает за ним, выпуская колечко дыма из уголка рта. Джон откашлялся, отвел глаза и посмотрел на Эли, в экстазе валявшегося на земле.

– Здорово иметь тут собаку, – сказал он, отпивая чай, чтобы сменить тему и отвлечься от боли в заднице.

– Эта собака умнее всех нас вместе взятых, – сказал Тэйлор, снайпер.

Джон засмеялся, но не удивился. В госпиталях, в которых он оперировал во время двух своих предыдущих командировок, ему попадалось много спецназовцев с собаками. Не раз ему говорили, что собака спасла чью-то жизнь.

– Да? – спросил Джон. – А что он умеет?

– Все, стрелять только не умеет. Но мы над этим работаем, – гордо сказал Лопес.

– Эта чертова псина двадцать семь раз прыгала с парашютом, – сказал Сэм, качая головой. – И ни разу не струсила.

– В отличие от тебя, – засмеялся Блинк.

– Он может ходить в разведку, искать снайперов, взрывчатку и мины, – добавил Кип. – У Лопеса есть эта чумовая инфракрасная камера, которая прикрепляется Эли на спину на шлейку. Он проберется куда угодно, а мы получим видеонаблюдение.

– А сколько раз он спасал наши задницы? – сказал Джей Си, и все согласно хмыкнули.

– Блин, а помните тот раз, когда Тейлора ранило, и пес нашел его на дне ущелья? – спросил Силк. Все кивнули, и Силк посмотрел на Джона. – Он принес его перчатку и положил ее в руку Лопеса.

– Он снял ее с меня, – сказал Тейлор. – Я был в отключке.

Джон смотрел на Эли. Эли смотрел на него, удивляясь, почему этот новичок не наклонится и не погладит его.

Собачий взгляд встряхнул Джона, теплая волна прокатилась по спине.

– А команду «апорт» он знает? – тихо спросил он.

– Ну да, только… – рассмеялся Лопес. – Ты хочешь бросить ему мячик или еще какую-нибудь хрень?

Мик выпустил струю дыма. Он смотрел то на Джона, то на собаку. Улыбнулся. Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

_Минск_

_День 4-й из 7-ми_

Ей не выжить. Теперь Ирэн была уверена в этом.

Она думала об этом, лёжа на диване в утреннем свете, укрытая наброшенным сверху белым халатом, подогнув под себя ноги, как ребенок. Сигарета, которую она курила, стала почти горькой, ее мутило от ее дыма и вкуса.

Почти каждый сантиметр кожи на туловище и спине был одной длинной, натянутой струной боли.

Стеклянными невидящими глазами она уставилась на пятно на потолке над дверями своей спальни, слабая от адреналина и боли. Ее худая грудь вздымалась и опадала, изнемогая, как пойманная птица. Пепел от забытой сигареты упал на ковер.

 _Что делать…_ подумала она в тысячный раз. _Мне нужен план…_

Можно сбежать. Она так уже делала, когда в последний раз играла с Петровичем в эту игру, и он проявил достаточно великодушия, позволив ей уйти. Ведь после ночи с ней он спал допоздна, можно незаметно собрать свои вещи в сумку и сбежать.

Что случилось с Шерлоком? Что случилось с Джоном? Как расценит ее поступок Мориарти – просто как нарушение договора, или ее отказ выполнить задание поставит под угрозу всех остальных?

Спутниковый телефон Майкрофта лежал в кармане ее пальто, которое висело в шкафу. Может быть…

 _Нет._ Она затянулась сигаретой, задержала в легких дым.

Остается только уповать на то, что им хватит их способностей и ума.

После этой ночи стало ясно, что Петрович тоже не выживет, так что у нее еще оставалась крупица надежды пережить его настолько, чтобы выудить из него оставшиеся цифры из комбинации.

Она пошевелилась, и сразу подкатила боль, подступили слезы. Халат карябал кожу на талии.

Он согласился оставить кожу на видном месте – до вырезов коротких рукавов ее платья – нетронутой. Она была благодарна и за это. Особенно когда пришли из обслуживания номеров с заказанными ею легкой закуской и кофе. Гарсон не увидел лишнего, хотя бы от этого она была избавлена.

Она наливала себе кофе, когда вошел Петрович в не туго завязанном вокруг талии халате. Он шел медленно, его бледное лицо блестело от пота. Она почувствовала это, когда он наклонился, чтобы мягко поцеловать ее в белоснежную шею.

– Я почувствовал запах кофе, – устало сказал он огрубевшим голосом.

– Почему бы тебе не присесть? – натянуто улыбнулась она. – Я налью тебе чашечку.

 От ощущения его губ на шее она оцепенела, по спине побежал холодок. Он прикоснулся к ней (снова к шее) и сел на то же место, что и прежде.

Она подала ему чашку и снова села на свое место на диване перед шкатулкой. Вторая цифра появилась в шифре. _Три._

– Должен сказать, ты очень хороша, моя дорогая, – сказал Петрович.

Она слабо хмыкнула в знак согласия и улыбнулась той же улыбкой, от которой, казалось ей, лицо у нее разорвется напополам. Он сделал глоток кофе, вытер рукавом лицо.

– Сегодняшняя тема? – ей было так больно, уже не до светских бесед и увиливаний, и она рискнула предположить, что и ему также.

– Кровь, – тихо сказал Петрович. Он не поднимал на нее глаз.

Темы и порядок их следования выбирал Джеймс Мориарти. Становилось все яснее, что он не собирался оставить ей жизнь. А может, и им обоим.

Ирэн задумалась, сколько крови она может потерять за час сессии и еще остаться в состоянии играть. То же самое она подумала о Петровиче. Раньше она никогда ни в одной игре не задумывалась о том, что может потерять, что может проиграть, что может заплакать. Она знала, что и Петрович славился тем же.

Теперь же, глядя на Петровича, на фарфоровую бледность его странно постаревшего лица, она не была так уверена насчет него. И чувствуя своей изувеченной кожей боль, от которой перехватывало дыхание, нытье в мышцах, она не была уверена и насчет себя.

– У меня есть таблетки, если хочешь, – сказал Петрович, глядя на нее грустными, ласковыми глазами. – От боли. Если тебя это утешит, я сам приму парочку.

Это была уступка, трещинка в огромной толстой броне его стратегии, самозащиты. Она наклонила голову, признавая это.

– Спасибо, – сказала она, глубоко вздохнула и прибавила:

– И я.

Он кивнул, печально улыбнулся и пошел за таблетками.

***

_Амстердам._

_День 3-й из 10-ти._

Иарла задержался в кабинете после пары, включил ноутбук на своем симпатичном, но заваленном бумагами рабочем столе. Стопки бумаг – эссе об «Улиссе» Джойса, за которые ему, если честно, не хотелось браться – закрыла поднятая крышка компьютера.

Кроме того, для чтения у него было кое-что поинтереснее.

Он никогда особенно внимательно не следил за новостями. Но его детство и юность пришлись на окончание конфликта в Северной Ирландии[2], тогда смотреть новости было слишком удручающим занятием. Вдобавок он давно решил, что мир катится прямиком в ад, и нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы наблюдать за деталями разворачивающегося спектакля.

Помимо политики и экономики, еще меньше он смыслил в тех вещах, от которых как образованный человек старался держаться подальше. Поэтому все, что касалось сенсаций и поп-культуры, было ему чуждо. Его ученики могли это подтвердить.

Но когда Шерлок назвал свое странное имя, в нем словно встрепенулся некий колокольчик. Он уже где-то слышал это имя, но где?

Он обратился к «Гуглу», чтобы выяснить это.

– Итак, мистер Холмс, – вслух сказал он в темноту кабинета (солнце давно село), – вот кто ты такой.

Он был тем самым «гениальным детективом», как-то связанным с парнем, который проник в Лондонский Тауэр и примерил королевские регалии. Когда-то в очереди за кофе перед парой Иарле рассказала об этом коллега с факультета математики, и он подумал, что она его разыгрывает.

Несколько недель спустя, у ксерокса, она вновь завела этот разговор, сказала, что вся история, видимо, была мистификацией. Гениальный детектив оказался просто притворщиком и потому покончил с собой – сбросился с крыши.

Иарла вежливо улыбался и разыгрывал интерес, пока аппарат со стрекотанием выпускал его копии, и с самого начала волновался, что она вновь завела этот разговор в попытке приударить за ним (опять). Поняв, что она просто хотела пояснить то, что раньше неправильно ему рассказала, он испытал облегчение.

Так какого же черта гениальный, притворно-мертвый детектив валяется в его кровати, отходя от «торчка»?

_Во что же я вляпался?_

Бреннан захлопнул крышку ноутбука, комната погрузилась в темноту. Он отправился домой, чтобы выяснить это.

***

Первое, что обнаружил Бреннан, открыв дверь своей квартиры, – Шерлок Холмс еще был там. Второе – что его кухня, судя по всему, превратилась в нечто вроде лаборатории.

Все, что стояло и лежало на столе – тарелки, чашки, письма, счета – было сдвинуто в сторону. Теперь на нем стояли микроскоп, бунзеновские горелки, аккуратный ряд колбочек и инструментов, а еще металлическая миска, в которую Шерлок сложил шприцы, пахнущие чем-то вроде алкоголя.

Иарла долго стоял ошарашенный, не снимая куртку и сумку с плеча. Потом крикнул:

– Э-э… Милый, я дома?

Шерлок появился в дверях. Он был одет в ту же одежду, хотя явно ее погладил. Длинными пальцами он застегивал манжеты на своей красивой рубашке.

– Мне нужно кое-что, – тихо сказал он, и хотя Иарла плохо его знал, он понял, что Шерлок устал.

Бреннан кивнул, снял с плеча сумку и опустил ее на пол.

– Вижу, – ответил он. – Я так понимаю, ты собираешься провернуть это здесь?

Шерлок промолчал, лишь потянулся за своим пиджаком и встряхнул его.

– И тебе даже в голову не пришло спросить, можешь ли ты разворачивать тут свою гребаную лабораторию, – раздражение начало закипать в Бреннане. – Ты решил принять вызов от самого крупного наркодилера в Амстердаме на моем кухонном столе.

Шерлок не смотрел на него.

Иарла кивнул и продолжил говорить, снимая куртку:

– Ясно. Думал, не стоит даже обсуждать такую мелочь.

Он чувствовал, как гнев поднимается в нем, как желчь, и закупоривает горло.

– Одному мне не справиться, – тихо ответил Шерлок. – Простите.

Иарла поджал губы, уперев руки в бока.

– А я ведь знаю, кто ты такой, – резко бросил он, махнув в сторону Шерлока. – Я нашел тебя в интернете, твое имя показалось почему-то знакомым.

Шерлок замер, и грустное выражение, которое, Иарла был уверен, не имело ничего общего с наведением справок, промелькнуло на его лице. Иарла видел, как он с трудом сглотнул, а потом согнал это непонятное выражение с лица.

– Да, «опальный гениальный детектив», – откашлялся Шерлок, – «Герой Рейхенбаха», или что вы там еще нашли.

– Ты мертв, – с расстановкой произнес Иарла. – Может, потрудишься объяснить мне, как, черт возьми, мертвый человек может стоять здесь?

– Потому что я не мертв, – скривил губы Шерлок.

– Твою мать, ты понял, о чем я спрашивал, – зарычал Иарла. На один краткий миг ему показалось, что он сходит с ума.

– Послушайте, – сказал Шерлок, поднимая вверх руки и делая шаг к нему, – мистер Бреннан…

– Иарла, – сказал он и сам не понял, почему.

Шелрок кивнул.

– Иарла. Есть много деталей, о которых вам лучше не знать. Достаточно сказать, что получение формулы – вопрос жизни и смерти – _действительно_ жизни и смерти. И возможно, не только для меня, но и еще для многих людей.

Бреннан хотел сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но почему-то сдержался.

– В глубине души мне хочется думать, что ты псих, – сказал он. Сердце у него колотилось.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Да, но другая сторона вашего сознания начала складывать вместе детали, которые вы увидели прошлой ночью, и то, что вы узнали потом, и теперь вы начинаете верить, что это может быть что-то действительно серьезное.

Бреннан кивнул:

– Да.

Прищурившись, он пристально смотрел на Шерлока. Было что-то в том, как Шерлок смотрел на него, что-то в его бесконечно странных, сверлящих его глазах, отчего Иарле хотелось ему верить.

– Иарла, – низким голосом сказал Шерлок. – Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Иарла сглотнул, какая-то пташка щебетала в голове: _«ошибка, ошибка…»._ Но было что-то в Шерлоке, что-то в его лице.

– Пожалуйста, – добавил Шерлок, уже мягче.

Иарла смотрел и смотрел – на Шерлока, на стол, на свою собственную уютную, тихую и ничем не примечательную квартирку.

Он покачал головой. _Ошибка…_

– Хорошо, – сказал он наконец.

 

[1] Мощное обезболивающее

[2] Конфли́кт в Се́верной Ирла́ндии — этнополитический конфликт в Северной Ирландии, вызванный спором между центральными британскими властями и местными праворадикальными католическими и национальными организациями касательно статуса региона. Длился с 1960-х гг. по 1998 г.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18.**

_Амстердам._

_День 5-й из 10-ти._

Иарла стоял у окна, китайские фонарики отбрасывали двойной отсвет – один от своих крошечных лампочек, второй – от стекла, с которого на него смотрело собственное тусклое отражение.

Одну руку он засунул в карман, во второй держал стакан виски – он его налил, но быстро про него забыл. Он высматривал на улице хотя бы малейший намек на странную темную фигуру, возвращающуюся из холодной осенней ночи.

Шерлок ушел в десятом часу, настояв, чтобы Иарла остался дома.

– А что, если они опять тебя вышвырнут, как тогда? – с затопившим его разочарованием спросил Иарла.

Шерлок покраснел.

– Я вполне способен позаботиться о себе, – раздраженно ответил он, ища глазами свое пальто.

– Да, прошлой ночью ты тоже так думал, – тоже раздраженно бросил Иарла. Он не мог удержаться от колкости. Все это его бесило.

Шерлок замер, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на него.

– Иарла, – сказал он, явно пытаясь быть помягче, – я ценю ваше… желание защитить, но сейчас мне нужно не это. Я лучше сделаю все сам.

– Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, Шерлок, – тут же ответил Иарла. – Разве ты не говорил, что тебе нужна моя помощь?

– Мне будет нужна твоя помощь, когда я вернусь, – Шерлок уже надевал шарф, затягивая его в аккуратную петлю.

– Если ты вообще вернешься, – возразил Иарла. – Слушай, ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься, это слишком опрометчиво…

– Зарубите себе на носу – я точно знаю, что делаю, – отрезал Шерлок.

– Нет, не знаешь. Ты так безрассудно в это бросаешься, что убьешь себя, – Бреннан раздраженно повысил голос и жестикулировал, стоя у двери.

– Вам-то какая разница? – заорал Шерлок, но этот тон лишь убедил Иарлу в его правоте. – Мы познакомились вчера вечером! Какое вам до меня дело?

От этого вопроса Бреннан на несколько секунд замолчал. Он помнил, как тяжело дышал, как думал про себя: _да, Иарла Бреннан, хренов ты мудак, какое тебе дело?_

– Потому что… – начал он, выпрямившись от решимости, и ответил одновременно и Шерлоку и самому себе. – Потому что что-то подсказывает мне, что ты делаешь нечто важное. Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты хороший человек.

Шерлок на это опустил глаза, и Иарла видел, как что-то мрачное промелькнуло на его лице.

– Будь я действительно хорошим человеком, я бы не оказался в такой ситуации.

– Я тебе не верю, – сказал Иарла, уверенный в том, что говорит.

– Ты меня не знаешь, – прорычал Шерлок с закипающим гневом, – и мне плевать, что ты думаешь.

Иарла усмехнулся, гнев мгновенным пламенем вспыхнул у него в груди.

– Разыгрываешь из себя полного мудака, да?

– Мне такое уже говорили, так что да, – с горечью ответил Шерлок, натягивая перчатки.

– Я пытаюсь тебе помочь и …

Светлые глаза Шерлока подернуло черным, будто они превратились в кремний.

– Черт побери, Иарла, ты мне не помогаешь, ты и твои дурацкие сопли мне только мешают! Оставь меня в покое, чтобы я мог сосредоточиться.

Он так заорал, что Иарла на несколько секунд изумленно замолчал, а Шерлок тем временем повернулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

И оставшийся в одиночестве Иарла, стоя у окна, задавал себе тот же самый вопрос.

_Какое ему дело?_

Отчасти ответить на него он мог бы сразу – это было первое нечто по-настоящему интересное, что приключилось с ним с тех пор, как он устроился на работу в Амстердаме. Что-то непохожее на заурядный съем в клубах в районе красных фонарей, неловкие знакомства, отчаянные потные горячечные ночи, пробуждения утром для еще более неловкого завтрака, после которого случайные любовники отправлялись восвояси.

Потом дни, заполненные лекциями, безалаберными студентами, стопы бумаг, казалось, жившие на его столе, все эти нелепые кожаные сумки и заплатки на локтях. Господи боже, когда он разлюбил свою работу?

Он видел, как Шерлока вытолкали из того клуба, и что-то в нем уловило угрозу и опасность, и потому он невольно встал и пошел следом за ним. У этого парня явно многое было поставлено на карту.

Он отхлебнул виски, согревшееся в ладони. Оно обожгло пищевод.

И еще то, что он нашел в своем кабинете вчера вечером: «Герой Рейхенбаха» стоял у картины, сложив руки, и явно чувствовал себя натянуто и неуютно, выдавливая дежурную улыбку, а рядом с ним – невысокий крепкий симпатичный мужчина в затрапезной полосатой рубашке и свитере, смотревший на него как-то неуловимо ласково и укоризненно.

 _Блогер Джон Уотсон,_ гласила подпись.

Иарла усмехнулся. _Блогер, черт меня раздери._

Так вот кто такой Джон, подумал он. Это его имя стонал Шерлок прошлой ночью, тяжело дыша под накалом действия героина, сунув руки по одеяло Иарлы и трогая себя между ног. Он долго и лениво гладил себя пальцами, зарывшись головой в подушку и шепча: _«Джон», «еще», «милый» и «да»._

Это больше, чем желание. Больше, чем порожденная героином похоть. В голосе Шерлока было столько тоски, которая могла родиться только от пережитых вместе испытаний, из надрыва, из чего-то столь же жизненного необходимого, как дыхание.

С чувством какой-то непонятной ревности Иарле пришлось пойти в ванную передернуть по-быстрому, и когда он с красным лицом вновь вошел в комнату, Шерлок снова лежал смирно, томно вытянув руки над головой. Он не кончил, но эрекция пропала.

Шерлок любил и был любим. Больше, чем Иарла когда-либо в своей жизни, и он ощутил иррациональное (и жалкое, упрекнул он себя) желание защитить то, чего он сам хотел, но, кажется, не мог получить.

Он вздохнул и отхлебнул виски. Прошло уже несколько часов, и его беспокойство переросло в нечто такое, с чем он уже не мог справиться. Тишина дома (все юные хипстеры в пятницу вечером гуляли) начала придавливать его, словно ладонью.

Наконец внизу раздался звук открывающейся двери, и на старой деревянной лестнице послышались нетвердые шаги. Иарла подошел к двери и распахнулся ее как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить Шерлока, тяжело свалившегося на него прямо с порога.

– Я… – невнятно бормотал Шерлок, глаза у него закатились. – Я… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

– Господи, Шерлок, – запаниковал Иарла, обхватил его за талию и опустил на пол, пристально всматриваясь в покрытое холодным потом лицо. Он дышал часто и неглубоко. Губы у него посинели, и когда Иарла схватил вялую руку, чтобы проверить ногти, он увидел, что они тоже синие.

– Нет, – выдохнул он, под ложечкой засосало. – Черт, нет.

Взгляд у Шерлока был бессмысленный, и когда Иарла поднял вверх одно веко, зрачки были не больше кончика грифеля карандаша.

_Передозировка._

Он старался, чтобы голос его звучал хоть отдаленно спокойно.

– Шерлок, я должен вызвать «скорую».

– Не надо… – покачал Шерлок головой и потянулся в сторону кухни. – Дай…

Но Иарла уже поднялся, откинув волосы со лба. От адреналина мысли пустились в лихорадочный галоп, он метнулся по своей клетушке к столу.

Потом он услышал, как внизу снова хлопнула дверь, и несколько пар ног затопотали по лестнице. Потом к ним внезапно ввалились трое парней и оглядели его, Шерлока, и квартиру.

– Что… – еще до того, как Иарла сумел выговорить, один из них подскочил к нему, толкнул к стене и зажал поперек груди. Он был высокий, коротко стриженный, одет в дорогой костюм и еще более дорогое пальто. Рукой в кожаной перчатке он сдавил Иарле горло, и остаток фразы умер в нем.

Двое других опустились на колени перед Шерлоком, один положил рядом с собой черную сумку, и они начали проверять зрачки Шерлока, запястья и пульс на шее.

– Кто… – попытался прохрипеть Иарла.

– Ты, – прорычал тот, который держал его, – заткнись на хрен.

 _Американец,_ подумал Иарла. _Какого черта…?_

Двое остальных еще ниже склонились над Шерлоком, перебрасываясь негромкими лаконичными фразами. Один из них (темноволосый, с короткой бородой, тоже в темном пальто) приподнял Шерлока в сидячее положение и стащил с него пальто и пиджак. Второй (светловолосый, старше, с ледяными голубыми глазами) с нажимом говорил что-то в приспособление, похожее на карманную рацию, и так тихо, что Иарла не мог расслышать. После шипения и помех блондину в ответ что-то забормотали. Он слушал, приложив рацию к уху и не отрывая взгляда от Иарлы.

– За дело, – сказал он и кивнул напарнику, который опустил Шерлока на спину. Они распороли рукав его белой рубашки, открыв руку. Гладкую белую кожу уродовали две воспаленные отметины.

Темноволосый, который снял с Шерлока пальто, достал резиновую трубку и начал обматывать ее вокруг предплечья Шерлока как жгут. Блондин достал из своего пальто черную сумочку – нечто вроде аптечки, которую он развернул на полу. Иарла увидел несколько шприцев и ампулу с этикеткой и чем-то прозрачным внутри.

Блондин быстро снял колпачок со шприца и начал осторожно набирать в него жидкость из ампулы, зажав в губах пластиковую крышечку и, прищурившись, внимательно отмеривал дозу.

– Быстрее, – сказал темноволосый, прижав пальцы к пульсу на шее Шерлока.

– Знаю, – ответил его сосредоточенный напарник. – Давай сначала мешок Амбу.

Парень, который держал Иарлу за горло, нахмурившись, наблюдал за всей сценой с чем-то вроде беспокойства. Иарла воспользовался тем, что он отвлекся, и рванулся всем телом, пытаясь освободиться.

– Что вы с ним делаете? – зарычал Иарла, когда державшая его рука соскользнула. – Убирайтесь к черту…

Но тот, который его держал, теперь ударил его рукой по горлу. Иарла застыл. Дыхание едва прорывалось сквозь стиснутое горло, в ушах начался звон.

Беспомощный, он смотрел, как блондин воткнул иглу в руку Шерлока и медленно надавливал на поршень шприца. Темноволосый потянулся к черной сумочке и достал оттуда нечто похожее на кислородную маску, прикрепленную к толстому, продолговатому резиновому мешку. Он наклонил голову Шерлока, прижал маску к носу и рту и начал сжимать мешок.

– Не спеши, – сказал темноволосый, продолжая сжимать мешок в ритме, похожем на ритм дыхания.

– Готово, – блондин прикусил губу.

 _Наркан_ _ **[1]**_ _,_  подумал Иарла.  _Слава богу… слава богу…_

Спустя несколько мгновений Шерлок распахнул глаза – огромные, безумные. Иарла услышал приглушенный крик ужаса, когда он повернул голову к человеку, державшему мешок у его лица.

Иарла снова дернулся, стиснув зубы от боли.

– Шерлок! – он крикнул, желая подойти к Шерлоку, чтобы тот увидел, по крайней мере, хоть кого-то знакомого и ему стало не так страшно.

Бесполезно. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем мир погрузился во тьму – кулак, подлетающий к его лицу.

***

_Минск._

_День 5-й из 7-ми._

_Я умираю… Так вот, значит, каково это – умирать…_

Ирэн снова лежала на диване. Сквозь окна сочился тусклый серый утренний свет. Во всей комнате стояла ватная тишина. Она посмотрела на картину с пестрой птицей над незажженным камином – цвета сливались с каждым медленным движением век.

Она с большим трудом дошла до дивана, снова в накинутом халате, обернув вокруг живота и груди два полотенца. Она тяжело опустила голову на плюшевую подушку на подлокотнике дивана. Шкатулка стояла перед ней. Третья цифра в комбинации  _– 7._

С первыми лучами солнца она оставила Петровича в покое, и оба они заснули на широкой кровати лицом друг к другу, свернувшись калачиком. Она не знала, встанет ли он вообще когда-нибудь.

Даже с дивана она чувствовала металлический запах крови, просачивающийся из комнаты. На этот раз она не стала вызывать никого из обслуживания номеров. От аромата они бы сбежали.

Боль гнездилась на боли, в десятках мест на покрытой синяками коже горели десятки воспаленных ожогов и порезов. Вниз по телу текли ручейки крови, которые теперь высохли, превратившись в покрытые корочкой широкие полосы.

Она рассеянно витала где-то. Она думала о Кейт, прекрасное, незнакомое лицо любовницы проплывало перед ее глазами. Подступали слезы.

 _Прости меня, дорогая,_  подумала она, закрывая глаза.  _Ты была так добра ко мне, любила меня, а я относилась к тебе, как к игрушке._

– Шерлок, – прошептала она, и в голове у нее помутилось. Конечно, он найдет ее, как обещал? Он ведь придет?

Дверь спальни открылась, и на пороге возник Петрович с кровавыми пятнами на руках. Он появился из темноты, из комнаты, где шторы не открывались уже несколько дней. Он стоял, разглядывая ее глазами под серыми, тяжелыми веками. Кожа у него была желтоватой. Он покачнулся.

Она снова получила толику удовлетворения, видя, что и ему здорово досталось. Она вскрыла толстую вену в его паху, и кровь коркой застыла на внутренней стороне ноги.

– Сдавайся, Миран, – сказала она, чем-то похожая на прежнюю себя, хотя и хриплым голосом.

– Не могу, – ответил он, качая головой. Глаза у него были закрыты, будто комната вращалась, да так оно, наверное, и было.

– Почему? – в ней поднималось какое-то отчаяние. – Господи,  _почему?_

– Ты не понимаешь Джеймса Мориарти, – сказал он, теперь сумев сделать шаг, хотя и еле перевел дух, когда подошел к креслу. Он сел.

– Тогда объясни мне, –  _пожалуйста,_  думала она.  _Мне нужно выбраться из этой…_

Петрович вздохнул. На столе рядом с ним стоял кувшин с вчерашней, слегка помутневшей водой. Он налил ее в несвежий стакан и отпил глоток.

– Исповедь, – начал он.

– Ты умираешь, – перебила она его. – Думаю, от рака.

Он бросил на нее взгляд и слабо улыбнулся.

– Проницательна, как всегда. Да. Поджелудочной.

Она кивнула.

– Четвертой степени, полагаю.

– Разумеется.

– Значит, – тихо сказала она, – тебе изначально нечего было терять.

Он отпил еще воды и пожал плечами. Она кинула:

– Мне никак не выиграть, – на глаза навернулись слезы. – Ты не сдашься, потому что самое худшее для тебя, если я завершу твою боль.

Он опустил глаза.

– Если я выдам комбинацию цифр и останусь здесь, он будет мучить меня до смерти. И хотя я и умираю, я не хочу умереть так.

Она кивнула:

– И я не хочу для тебя такого конца, – пробормотала она, сама удивившись своим словам.

– Мне жаль, дорогая, но ты должна сама заполучить эти цифры, – он сглотнул, глядя на нее. На лице отчетливо застыли грусть и сожаление.

Она с трудом села, и слезы закапали из глаз.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне их, Миран, – взмолилась она, ненавидя себя за это.

Она покачал головой.

– Нет, пока я жив.

На подкашивающихся ногах она встала с дивана. Он наблюдал, как она подходит к нему, как медленно опускается перед ним на колени, как кладет руки на его колени там, где распахнулся халат.

– Ради того, что ты чувствуешь ко мне – а я знаю, ты чувствуешь, Миран – помоги мне… Пожалуйста…

Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз ласковыми глазами. Слезы катились у нее градом, он потянулся и поймал одну измазанным красным кончиком пальца. Потом накрыл ее губы.

– Ш-ш-ш… – прошептал он, выдыхая. Губы едва двигались. – Тише.

Ее глаза слегка расширились.  _Камера?_

– Где? – прошептала она в тон ему, почти не разжимая губ.

Он показал глазами на книжную полку в углу и закрыл рукой рот, будто кашлял.

– В спальне, – прошептал он из-под руки, – и над камином.

Она не кивнула, но глазами показала ему, что поняла.

– Итак, следующая сессия, – снова обычным голосом сказал он, убрав ото рта руку, дразня, бросая вызов, но было что-то в его глазах…  _понимание?_

Она сглотнула, ее пронзила надежда. Во рту стало сухо.

– И какова тема?

– Рулетка, – сказал он, и лицо у нее вытянулось, а во рту еще больше пересохло.

– Я не хочу ждать вечера, – с вызовом бросила она. – Если уж так тому и быть, я хочу сделать это сейчас.

Он кивнул.

– Хорошо, – тихо произнес он. – Я все подготовлю, и начнем игру.

***

Двадцать минут спустя они сидели за обеденным столом. Револьвер лежал в центре, повернутый стволом в сторону.

Ирэн не представляла, как они выглядят со стороны: два смертельно-бледных изможденных человека в перепачканных кровью халатах. Она прижала ладони к прохладной поверхности стола, это одновременно и успокаивало ее и не давало ему увидеть, что руки у нее дрожат.

– Правила, – спросила она, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Подбородок дрогнул, но глаза обжигали. – Шесть патронов, это не займет целый час.

Он покачал головой:

– Нет. По две попытки каждому. Если выживаем, переходим в следующий раунд.

 _Боже…_  она прикрыла глаза.

Если она ошибалась насчет него, у нее почти нет шансов выжить. Она еще раз сглотнула, стараясь унять волну тошноты, подкатившую от его слов.

– Хорошо, – сказала она как можно более спокойным голосом. – А комбинация?

– Оставшиеся цифры в конверте в кармане моего халата. Если я умру, ты найдешь их там.

Она кивнула.

– Я поняла, – пробормотала она, все еще глядя ему в глаза.

Он тоже кивнул.

Она нервно сглотнула и решила, что будет ему доверять. Она будет доверять успокаивающему взгляду его глаз.

 _В любом случае,_  мрачно подумала она,  _тебе ждать уже недолго._

– Как мы решим, кто начнет первым? – спросила она.

Петрович посмотрел на револьвер.

– Дорогая моя, – мягко сказал он, – я все же джентльмен. – Он жестом указал на револьвер. – Уступаю даме.

Она посмотрела на револьвер (38-го калибра, более чем достаточно, чтобы вышибить мозги), потом то на него, то на Петровича. Он тоже посмотрел на оружие, потом снова на нее.

Она взяла револьвер. Приставила его к голове. Зажмурилась, закусила губу и нажала на спусковой крючок.

_Щелчок._

Ее едва не стошнило. Она толкнула револьвер к нему.

– Давай, – сказала она, прожигая его глазами.

Он кивнул, повозился с рукояткой. Поднял. Приставил к голове.

_Щелчок._

– Теперь ты, – сказал он. Голос у него был дрожащий. Слабый.

Она снова подняла тяжелый револьвер, почувствовав у головы холод металла. Если она ошиблась насчет него, ей хотелось, чтобы все скорее закончилось. Последняя попытка.

_Щелчок._

_Вот оно,_  подумала она, с нервной улыбкой на губах. Струйка холодного пота упала с ее виска на стол. Она покачала головой. Качала и качала. Она знала, что это значит.

Она медленно повернула револьвер, глядя на Петровича.

– Твоя очередь, Миран.

Его пальцы твердо обхватили рукоятку. Он поднял револьвер к виску, и ее восхитило, что ствол не дрогнул.

– Знаешь, я всегда тебя любил, – сказал он со слабой улыбкой. – Всегда. Прости меня за то, что я сделал.

Она кивнула.

– Я знаю, – прошептала она. – Я прощаю тебя, Миран. Я знаю, что ты просто играл в игру.

Его улыбка потускнела.

– Береги себя, Ирэн, – прошептал он. – Живи. Уцелей.

Он закрыл глаза, прижал дуло к голове, стиснул зубы и состроил гримасу.

Она закрыла глаза и отвернулась от грохота выстрела и тошнотворных брызг.

***

Она вытерлась, надела черное платье, чтобы скрыть малейший намек на следы крови. Потом села на диван перед шкатулкой с секретом, держа в руке конверт.

Она вскрыла конверт ногтем, достала листок бумаги и переставила колесико замка шкатулки на цифры, написанные на нем.

Замок тут же открылся, и она заглянула внутрь. Простой листок бумаги, почерк виден даже с обратной стороны.

Она взяла его, прочитала. Потом перечитала. Руки стали дрожать заметнее.

_Вы не получите искупления, Ирэн, за все неприятности, что вы причинили мне, причинили Джиму._

_Вы заслужили свои страдания, каждое их мгновение._

Она обвела комнату глазами: на диване в том месте, где она лежала, осталось пятно крови, а белый кафель камина забрызган ошметками костей и сгустками мозга.

Она медленно встала на ноги – слезы текли ручьём – надела норковую шубу, не обращая внимания на слабость в ногах и страшную боль от каждого движения, вытащила сумку, которую в спешке упаковала в чемодан, и вытерла лицо.

Пройдя в угол комнаты, она долго всматривалась в книжную полку, пока не увидела круглый глазок камеры, вмонтированный в корешок книги. Она стояла перед ней, выпрямившись изо всех сил, и, подняв руку с листом бумаги, протянула ее в сторону камеры.

– Я открыла твою шкатулку, – твердо сказала она, хотя голос у нее дрожал, – я нашла твою записку.

Она покачала головой и опустила глаза.  _Не надо,_  сказала она сама себе. Потом снова вытерла лицо и долго переводила дух, закрыв рот рукой.

Гнев, слабость и боль довели ее до края, и она, стиснув зубы, подняла глаза на камеру.

– Значит, мой контракт выполнен, – сказал она с нотками ярости. – Злобный ты, бессердечный сукин сын.

Она сложила листок, сунула его в карман, взяла сумку и ушла.

 

[1] Антагонист наркотических анальгетиков. Блокирует опиатные рецепторы, устраняет центральное (в т.ч. депрессивное влияние на дыхание) и периферическое действие опиоидов. Используется при передозировке наркотических анальгетиков, бензодиазепинов, барбитуратов.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19.**

_Долина Коренгал._

_День 6-й из 14-ти_

Поездка на БТРе сократила им больше дня пути: они подъезжали к долине, в которой располагались владения человека по имени Малик, его маковые поля, укрытые склонами гор. Конечно, отказавшись от долгого пути через перевалы, они рисковали нарваться на фугасы на дорогах, но места, которые Мик и ребята знали как опасные, они проезжали довольно медленно, так что в целом отряд продвигался очень хорошо.

Вдобавок, острая немилосердная боль в частично обездвиженном бедре и заднице Джона стала такой, что езда на броне спасала его от неизбежного отставания от отряда. И он был бесконечно рад этому.

Шестой день клонился к закату, ребята расселись кучкой вокруг Мика, Куинса и Кипа. В середине кружка на планшетах и просто на песке лежали карты, схемы, чертежи, стрелки-указатели и обозначения объектов, людей и мест.

Лопес сидел в сторонке рядом с Джоном, который рассудил, что лучше всего не влезать, пусть морпехи разрабатывают план сами. Да, он был солдатом, но не тактиком, и ничего не смыслил в разработке секретных операций. Кроме того, он все равно еще злился на них за то, что они сверх необходимого взяли на себя его миссию, и думал, что они поймут это, если он тоже начнет обсуждать план операции.

Вытаскивая свое измученное тело из машины, он еще раз сказал Мику, что ему все это не нравится.

– Слушай, – тихо сказал Мик, притянув его поближе, пока ребята вылезали из БТРов и начинали готовить снаряжение к ночному переходу. – У нас же не фронтальное наступление или что-то в этом духе. Пока это, в основном, разведка, – нужно узнать рельеф местности, потому что плантации около хребта он расширил к северу.

– Я это понимаю, – отозвался Джон таким же тоном и так же тихо. – Просто мне не надо, чтобы кто-то зря рисковал или кого-то ранили из-за того, что для меня, в общем-то, просто дурацкая, навязанная злой волей игра.

Мик вздохнул:

– Во-первых, мы оба знаем, что это чушь, – сказал он уже серьезнее. – Я не говорю, что понимаю все, что ты делаешь, но, во-первых, ты ведь сам согласился, что на карту поставлено многое, и дело касается не только тебя. А во-вторых, рано или поздно у кого-нибудь в Вашингтоне хватит яиц на то, чтобы прислать сюда беспилотники и разбомбить нахер этого Малика, и я хочу, чтобы они точно знали координаты и продырявили его в самую задницу.

Джон опустил глаза, фыркнув от смеха.

– Тогда больше не буду ныть, – сказал он, покачав головой, хотя беспокойство и раздражение по поводу их энтузиазма совсем не прошли.

Вот почему он сидел с Лопесом и Эли, наблюдая, как Лопес учит пса новой команде _«апорт»._

Лопес прикрепил липучкой комок камуфляжной ткани на хиленькую ножку растения у края дороги, а сверху, словно корону, приладил горстку листьев. Так размерами и формой это сооружение хотя бы отдаленно напоминало маковую головку, из которой вырастал цветок, плод с семенами.

– Если он говорит, что хочет цветок, значит, он хочет плод, – объяснил Мик. – Когда цветки отцветают, хранят плоды, потому что в них содержатся семена будущего урожая.

К полям невозможно было подобраться, не вызывая подозрений, но выбора у них не было. Лопес обещал Джону обучить Эли.

– Говорю тебе, док, – с улыбкой сказал он, – он умнее тебя.

Эли и в самом деле очень быстро понял свою задачу и слушался Лопеса, который, прикрепив к его темной спине камеру ночного видения, приказывал псу бежать через дорогу. Рядом с ухом Эли висел крошечный динамик, и как только пес добирался до цели, Лопес шепотом командовал ему _«взять»._

Эли принес «цветок» с третьей попытки, в первой он схватил сам мячик из ткани, и Лопесу пришлось пояснить, что нужно сорвать стебель и принести весь цветок.

– Почему он не может просто сорвать плод? – спросил Джон, скрестив на груди руки.

Дневной свет угасал, холодало.

– Ну, во-первых, – объяснил Лопес, – Эли может его повредить, а мы не знаем, какой мак нужен тому мудиле, который заставил тебя все это провернуть. Кроме того, в головке содержится жидкий опиум, и если он попадет псу в рот, то… ну…

– Он может его убить, – сказал Джон, кивая.

Лопес натянуто улыбнулся, поглаживая собаку по широкому лбу.

– Или нанюхается в хлам, вернется и будет слушать «Нирвану».

Джон засмеялся.

Когда Эли принес муляж четыре раза подряд, Джон и Лопес присоединились к остальным. Мик показывал на карту и говорил:

– … со спутников мы получим кое-какие разведданные, они укажут нам тепловые сигнатуры[1] плантации. Мы узнаем, где там люди, на каком расстоянии они находятся от нас, а также точное число охранников, и поймем, насколько близко они к зданиям.

 _Тепловые сигнатуры…_ Любой живой организм высветится на экране красным. Джон видел тепловые сигнатуры раньше, в тренировочных фильмах РАМС – изображения со спутников могли помочь найти раненых пропавших солдат. Рассекреченные данные со спутников показывали в передачах по телевизору, и Джон всегда думал: как удивительно, что эти светящиеся, как рождественские елки, от тепла своих тел изображения людей, которые находились здесь, на поверхности земли, спутник может запечатлеть из космоса.

Так странно было думать, что на этот раз он сам – одна из этих красных движущихся фигурок. Он постарался не слишком раздуваться от гордости при этой мысли. Оттого, что он стоял здесь, среди морпехов, на летучке, по нему прокатилась волна адреналина. Помимо осознания того, что на экране спутника он просто еще один спецназовец с ощущением щетины будущей бороды, в этот момент он испытывал особенное чувство крутизны.

Даже от боли в заднице он чувствовал себя… как говорили парни? Ах да. _Крутым мужиком._

Если бы только Шерлок мог видеть его сейчас. Так же бы он вытянулся, нахмурился и скривил губы, как тогда, много месяцев назад, в Баскервиле, когда увидел, как Джон отдает приказ?

_Боже, мы бы тогда не миссию выполняли, а только трахались._

Он улыбнулся этой мысли, но улыбка растаяла от внезапной резкой боли в груди. Он изо всех сил старался не думать о Шерлоке, следовать собственному же совету – быть отстраненным и сосредоточиться на деле.

Но Джон уже был так близок к тому, ради чего прибыл сюда, что ему казалось – все вот-вот закончится, всё сбудется. И он не гнал от себя образ Шерлока. Шерлок в кресле на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок за кухонным столом смотрит в окуляры микроскопа, он бежит впереди Джона по лондонскому переулку, пальто огромными крыльями развевается позади, выражение его лица, когда он кончал, которое можно ошибочно принять за гримасу нестерпимой боли.

 _Шерлок,_ думал Джон, закрыв глаза, когда в них защипало, _пожалуйста, береги себя._

– Так, Лопес, – сказал Мик, нарушая мысли Джона и заставляя его вернуться в реальность. Мик светил фонариком под ноги Лопесу. – Эли готов?

– Спрашиваешь, – ответил Лопес. Эли сидел, прижавшись к его ноге, камера была крепко привязана к спине. – К первой фазе мы полностью готовы.

– Окей. Затемно нам нужно проделать пять километров по хребту. Приборы ночного видения, общаемся шепотом, пока не окажемся здесь, – Мик ткнул в точку Х, к которой вела пунктирная линия их маршрута, и все ребята наклонились над картой, запоминая координаты. – Всем смотреть под ноги. Как только окажемся там, начинаем разведку, отпускаем Эли, потом возвращаемся и собираемся вот здесь. Если вдруг эти сучата начнут стрелять, то здесь.

– Ого-го, – пробормотал отряд.

– Док, – сказал Мик, глядя на Джона, – думаю, ты уже имел дело со шлемами с прибором ночного видения.

Джон, несколько разочарованный, кивнул:

– Да, только его не было в моем обычном снаряжении. Но раньше я его носил.

Мик кивнул и ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. Тогда мы тебе все подключим. Все, за дело, ребята.

***

Они долго и медленно шли в темноте, в абсолютном молчании, среди жуткого в своей мертвой тишине и кромешной черноте ландшафта. Пять километров – это приблизительно четыре мили (если Джон правильно сосчитал), и все должны были смотреть под ноги, остерегаясь того, что напоминало рыхлую землю или мину-ловушку. От этого путь был напряженным, долгим и выматывающим.

К полуночи они услышали запах костров, хотя огней еще не было видно. Джон был рад медленному маршу, потому что чем дольше они шли, тем больше ныло бедро, и даже постоянный прилив адреналина помогал плохо. Он не привык к такой долгой изнуряющей нагрузке, и пока ум бодрила опасность, тело начало проявлять признаки переутомления.

Снайперская винтовка висела за плечом, Куинс отдал ему свою штурмовую винтовку М4А1, а сам нес тяжелый пулемет Медведя М240. Начищенную штурмовку Джон тащил перед собой, как щит.

Эли бежал то впереди, то сзади отряда, уткнувшись носом в землю. Лопес объяснил, что его учили искать на земле места с особенно сильным скоплением запахов, где человек долго стоял или сидел, когда закладывал мину, самодельное взрывное устройство или ставил растяжку.

– Если услышишь, что он заскулил, это сигнал, – сказал Куинс. – И тогда тебе будет лучше убраться с дороги к чертовой бабушке.

Три раза Джон слышал, как Эли скулит, и тогда все двенадцать человек одним движением по диагонали уходили от того места.

Около двух часов ночи они остановились _«попить водички»_ и полчаса отдыхали, сбившись в молчаливый кружок, чтобы сохранить тепло. Джон вымотался, но от адреналина был взбудоражен и полон энтузиазма. Нервная дрожь прошла, и он был рад этому.

– Сразу за следующим хребтом, – прошептал Мик. – Пошли данные со спутника. Заслоните меня.

Он вытащил крошечный монитор, похожий на портативный телевизор, Блинк и Сэм достали один из своих громадных непромокаемых плащей и накрыли им всех. Они держали его над головой, чтобы складки образовали импровизированную крышу и не пропускали свет от экрана.

Экран вспыхнул, ослепив Джона, казалось, невозможно ярким светом. Он не показывал ничего, кроме расплывчатых очертаний рельефа местности.

– Поля приблизительно в тысяче футов к северо-западу, – сказал Мик. – Лопес, иди, выпускай Эли.

Лопес кивнул и дотронулся до головы Эли.

– Пойдем, – прошептал он, и оба они исчезли.

Джон почувствовал себя виноватым, когда понял, что больше переживает за собаку, чем за человека.

– Похоже на… взвод? Может, даже два, вокруг ограждения, – сказал Мик, и Куинс согласно хмыкнул. – Три группы размером со взвод, строго на востоке, сидят неподвижно. – Он покачал головой, и Джон напрягся оттого, как изменился его тон.

– Может, они спят, – наклонившись ближе, предположил Кип, который сидел слева от Джона.

– Нет, не спят. Просто торчат там.

– Могли они услышать, что мы подходим? – спросил Джон, нахмурившись.

Ответить Мик не успел – появился Лопес. У самых глаз он держал монитор, подключенный к камере на Эли.

– Он пошел, – пробормотал Лопес. Экран освещал его лицо. Джон посмотрел на изображение местности, которую видел Эли, светившееся в камере ночного видения странным зеленым светом. Эли бежал в кромешной темноте, слегка покачивая телом на бегу.

Казалось, все затаили дыхание. Эли заскулил, резко свернул направо, но продолжил бежать вперед.

– Умница, – сказал Лопес в микрофон, – хороший мальчик Эли.

Джон понял, что пес обнаружил мину и сменил направление.

Поскуливание – налево. Поскуливание – снова налево. Направо. Налево. Снова направо. Эли долго бежал справа, все время скуля, потом вновь двинулся вперед.

 _Мы бы все взлетели на воздух ко всем чертям, если бы только сунулись туда,_ думал Джон. Когда он вернется домой, он купит собаку и сходит в церковь.

На изображении с камеры заплясали края поля. Вот они – толстые стебли чуть более двух футов высотой, увенчанные либо пышными цветками, либо круглыми зелеными головками с маленькими желтыми коронами наверху.

Эли остановился перед ними. Он не шевелился. Лопес заговорил.

– Эли, взять.

Камера двинулась вперед, и на изображении появилась макушка пса, уткнувшегося носом в маки. Они услышали треск стебля, и камера отодвинулась назад.

– Он его взял? – выдохнул Джон, расширив глаза.

– Да, я уверен, – сказал Мик, серьезно глядя на Джона. – Посмотрим, удастся ли тебе заставить его еще раз поднять голову, Ло.

Лопес кивнул.

– Эли, посмотри по сторонам.

Пес поднял голову.

Цветок был у него, покачивался с правого края экрана.

– Он сорвал его, – прошептал Кип, и все будто разом выдохнули.

– Эли, ко мне, – мягко сказал Лопес в микрофон. Изображение развернулось, Эли медленно побежал назад.

Джон понял, что положил руку на центр своего бронежилета. Почему-то сейчас он волновался даже больше, чем когда его ранили.

Лопес заметил движение Джона.

– Знаю, – сказал он, вымученно улыбаясь, – это все равно, что посылать ребенка.

Джон кивнул, он был рад, что ему не пришлось чувствовать себя идиотом из-за того, что так расстроился. _Ладно,_ подумал он, чувствуя, что снова может дышать. _Сравнительно легко._

– Подождите-ка… – тихо сказал Куинс, и все повернулись к нему. До этого все глаза были прикованы к Эли, а теперь они все разом посмотрели в монитор с данными со спутника.

– Что за… что за херня?

Красное свечение. Движение людей. Целых пять взводов, еще больше позади. Не бегут, но идут быстро. Мик увеличивал изображение, пока сами «котики» не показались на экране оранжевого оттенка сгустком.

– Они идут сюда, – сказал Крис, и его голос взлетел на пол октавы.

– Эли что-то задел, – проворчал Мик, запихивая монитор внутрь бронежилета. – Датчик движения, провод, что-то. Твою мать. Давайте убираться к чертовой матери отсюда.

***

Эли догнал их, когда они осилили скалистую часть хребта, плод мака все еще болтался на стебле рядом с его ухом. Он принес его Лопесу, трусцой бежавшему рядом с Джоном. Лопес быстро погладил собаку по голове, протянул руку, и Эли вложил в нее стебель.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал Лопес, тяжело дыша. – А теперь беги, Эли. Беги.

Пес, завиляв хвостом, побежал впереди отступающих «котиков», опять уткнувшись носом в землю.

– Вот, – Лопес протянул мак Джону, который изо всех сил старался не отставать, хотя каждый шаг отдавался мучительной болью в ране. – С Рождеством. Только не урони, назад за ним мы не вернемся.

Джон, скривив губы, взял ненавистный цветок.

– Не уроню, – ответил он, пыхтя. – Спасибо.

Он сунул упругий плод в бронежилет, как Мик монитор с разведданными, и прижал его покрепче.

 _Черт бы тебя подрал, Джеймс Мориарти,_ с горечью подумал он. _Молись, если хоть один из этих парней погибнет за этот гребаный цветок…_

Мик снова вытащил монитор – устройство подало звуковой сигнал о том, что пришли новые разведданные.

– Черт, – услышал Джон его шипение. – Они бросились в погоню. Теперь бегут. Всем ускориться, приготовить оружие. Может, придется принять бой.

– Твою мать, живее, – сказал Лопес, с приятным «ш-шик» передергивая затвор своей штурмовой винтовки. Он побежал, и Джон бросился за ним, очищая патронник М4 Куинса.

Никогда еще он не был так благодарен эндорфинам. Иначе задница у него бы отвалилась.

Эли было тяжело бежать впереди отряда и искать мины, поэтому теперь они двигались наудачу, надеясь, что им не попадутся «горячие точки», которые пес обнаружил по пути сюда. Они бежали плотной кучкой, стараясь как можно точнее попадать в собачьи следы.

– Мик, сколько их? – крикнул Тэйлор, перекрывая топот бегущих ног.

Мик был где-то в десяти футах справа от Джона.

– Где-то двадцать пять… или тридцать… – тяжело дыша, отозвался Мик. – Больше, чем нас. Какая разница.

Джон почувствовал непреодолимое желание расхохотаться – это был тот сумасшедший нервный смех, который нельзя сдержать. Ему особенно сильно этого захотелось, когда он увидел, что небо на востоке начало светиться – вставало солнце.

 _Здорово,_ подумал он. _Нам даже не придется в темноте…_

Эли заскулил. Они повернули направо, как стадо овец. Слышались только топот, тяжелое дыхание и позвякивание металлического снаряжения, подпрыгивающего в такт их быстрому темпу.

Вставало солнце.

***

Только на адреналине Джон мог так долго одолевать свой возраст и относительную медлительность. Ему тяжело давалась эта вторая миля бегом. Крис и Джуниор слегка отстали, чтобы быть рядом с ним, и, стараясь успеть за ними, он пересиливал себя, пересиливал свою рану, пересиливал боль в бедре. Пересиливал, пересиливал и пересиливал.

– Хорошо держишься, – выдохнул бежавший справа Крис. – Большинство парней уже бы копыта откинули.

– День… только начался, – тяжело дыша, ответил Джон. Легкие горели.

– Ни… фига, – ответил Джуниор, тяжело выдыхая между обрывками слов. – Разве тебе одного раза не хватило?

Джон кивнул, топоча ногами по земле. Эли резко свернул налево, и все свернули за ним, Куинс, Тэйлор и Блинк (который бежал чудовищно быстро) – впереди.

– Ну, и потом, – сказал Крис. – Ранить могут ведь только… раз …

– Полная… чушь… – Джон слишком запыхался, чтобы смеяться.

– Нас подберут прямо за хребтом, – сказал Джуниор. – Они нас не достанут… как только мы его перевалим.

Мысль о том, что ему придется лезть в БТР – этот утлый кусок дерьма, – о водителе-афганце, вылезшем из него, чтобы покурить, невероятно подстегнула Джона. _Туда, туда, туда_ , гудело в голове, он старался не обращать внимания на боль и жжение в легких.

Они одним махом преодолели хребет и вышли с другой стороны дороги. Эли начал лаять. Весь отряд резко остановился.

– Господи Боже!!! – заорал Мик.

БТРа не было.

– Гребаные афганские трусливые идиоты смотались… – закричал Тэйлор.

– Как будто это новость, – зашипел Блинк.

– Что за херня?

Джону хотелось то ли закричать, то ли зарыдать. Он не смог. Он не смог обогнать тех, кто бросился за ними в погоню. Он не успел за «котиками». Им надо было бросить его.

– Всем затухнуть! – яростно заорал Мик. – Кип, иди сюда.

Кип повиновался, Мик перебросил монитор с разведданными Куинсу.

– Говори мне новые данные по расстоянию, – сказал он, потом взял трубку спутниковой рации Кипа и начал говорить в нее. Джон услышал длинный ряд позывных и разобрал волшебное слово – _эвакуация_.

– До сорока объектов, – сказал Куинс тяжело дышавшим парням, – они быстро приближаются. Один километр.

– Черт, – сказал Крис, качая головой. – Сорок пять минут на эвакуацию. Нам придется принять бой.

Он посмотрел на Джона, и оба знали, что это означает: скорее всего, спасти удастся не всех.

– Ну да, только вломят они нам по полной, – сказал Тэйлор, стоявший слева от Джона.

– Не люблю быть в меньшинстве, – с горечью сказал Блинк, – но сделаем мы их в любом случае.

 _Должно же быть что-то,_ подумал Джон. _Что-то…_ _Если бы мы были в Лондоне, Майкрофт бы…_

Майкрофт **.**

Он сунул руку в карман бронежилета, вытащил тот странный телефон, включил его. Экран зажегся и ожил. Он нажал кнопку «Инфо» и открылись номера Майкрофта, Шерлока и – как он думал – Ирэн. Он нажал на «Вызов».

Странный звонок. Потом другой. Щелчок.

– Джон.

От совершенно обыденного тона Майкрофта в голове у Джона что-то повернулось. Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Майкрофт, я на месте, указанном Мориарти, но мне нужна помощь, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Пауза.

– Где вы? – Джон никогда не слышал такого напряжения в его голосе.

– Хер знает где, – он постарался говорить спокойно. – Где-то в Коренгале. Я с отрядом морпехов, за нами погоня. Транспорт нас бросил, на эвакуацию есть сорок пять минут. Вы можете что-нибудь сделать?

Еще пауза.

– Устройство, которое вы держите, одновременно GPS-датчик. Не теряйте его. Я немедленно вышлю к вам кого-нибудь, но точно сказать, когда они прибудут, не могу. Надеюсь, меньше, чем за сорок пять минут, но не обещаю.

– Хорошо, спасибо, – ответил Джон, крепче сжимая телефон. – Шерлок… с Шерлоком все в порядке?

– Да, – ответил Майкрофт. – Делаю все, что могу, чтобы не спускать с него глаз.

Джон облегченно вздохнул:

– Скажи ему…

– Выдвигаемся! – крикнул Мик, прерывая Джона, и опять схватил трубку рации.

– Джон… – начал Майкрофт, но Джон уже бросил трубку. Но совсем выключать телефон он не стал, координаты синим светом высветились на экране.

– Нам надо подойти поближе, чтобы сократить время на эвакуацию, – кричал Мик, возясь со снаряжением на груди и на поясе. – Если повезет, сэкономим минут десять-пятнадцать. Выполняем предписания по отступлению. Все что не стреляет, не взрывается, не останавливает кровь, не определяет местоположение, бросайте. Идем быстро и налегке. Шевелитесь!

Все начали выворачивать карманы, вытрясать вещмешки.

– Бросай М90, – сказал Крис, потянув винтовку с плеча Джона.

Джон помотал головой.

– Нет…

– Джон, настраивать прицел в этой хреновине слишком долго. У тебя есть автомат. К тому же, тебе больно. И нам нужно, чтобы ты шел налегке.

Джон знал, что он прав, но почему-то беспокоился, будто бросить винтовку означало потерять талисман на удачу…

 _Ты становишься смешным,_ заворчал он на себя и опустил оружие на землю.

Некоторые побросали все, кроме того, что было в руках. Джон засунул телефон в нагрудный карман под бронежилет, и цветок тоже спрятал туда. Пистолет, винтовку и кассу он бросил. Вот и все.

– Пошли, Джон, – сухо сказал Крис, передвигая аптечку на поясницу, чтобы не мешала ногам. Он взял винтовку и схватил Джона за руку. – Держись рядом, хорошо?

– Ладно, – серьезно ответил Джон. – Но я уже старый, а задница моя ни к черту, так что обещай, что не будешь меня ждать.

Крис кивнул, сглотнул.

– Ладно.

Наконец, они побросали последнее, Эли побежал впереди, и все, поднимая пыль, двинулись вниз по дороге.

***

Идти по дороге было плохо потому, что они были на виду, но она хотя бы была относительно ровной (по меркам Афганистана), так что они могли прибавить ходу.

Они все бежали и бежали. Двадцать минут. Полчаса. Без лишнего снаряжения Джон бежал быстрее, и легкие не так сильно горели. Ему хотелось бросить и бронежилет, чтобы груди и рукам было свободнее, но эта штука стоила лишнего веса – он видел много раненых, которые дорого расплатились за такую ошибку.

– Почти на месте, – тяжело дыша, сказал Крис. Они догнали Кипа с рацией. Тот где-то оступился и изо всех сил пытался скрыть хромоту.

– Ненавижу это… – выдохнул Кип. – Знаешь… Всегда ненавидел… всю эту чертову беготню… еще в учебке…

– Ты всегда в этом лажал, – сказал Крис. – Поднажми…

Позади них раздалась оружейная пальба, безошибочно узнаваемые «татт-татт» «калашей». Их догоняли люди Малика, стараясь остановить и заставить уйти в укрытие.

– Они видят нас на дороге, – задыхаясь, сказал Джон.

– ШЕВЕЛИТЕСЬ! – заорал Мик из головы отряда. – Вертушка здесь!

И действительно, Джон услышал в отдалении шум винтов вертолета.

– Кажись, это Грис, – пропыхтел Кип. – Наверное… летел прямо через горы, чтобы так быстро добраться до сюда…

 Теперь они увидели опускающуюся тень черного в утреннем свете вертолета. «Калаши» застучали снова, теперь ближе. Совсем близко.

 _«Черный ястреб»,_ рассеянно заметил Джон, когда они свернули с дороги к полянке, куда медленно опускался вертолет, теперь зависший в десятке футов над землей.

Остальные уже были там, ждали, пригнув головы и сбившись в кучку. Эли согнулся под рукой Лопеса, Лопес прикрывал ему голову. Вертолет, казалось, парил, ветром от винтов взметая траву, листья и грязь. Крис, Кип и Джон прибежали последними, как только «Черный ястреб» коснулся земли.

Боковая дверь открылась, один из членов экипажа замахал им.

– ЖИВЕЕ! ЖИВЕЕ!

Стрелок из дверей передней части кабины начал стрелять в том направлении, откуда они появились, отвечая на огонь «калашей». Пули выбивали из земли комочки грязи.

 _Господи,_ вздрогнул Джон. Люди Малика сверху стреляли по ним почти в упор.

Лопес подсадил Эли в кабину, все парни забрались внутрь, подтягивая друг друга за плечи и руки. Джон втолкнул Криса, кто-то схватил его самого, и он почувствовал на своих руках и плечах сильные руки, которые втянули его в кабину. Двенадцать человек были один за всех, а стрелок стрелял туда, где Джон теперь видел десятки людей с АК-47 и длинными хоботами РПГ.

_РПГ…_

– О, – выдохнул он, – о, черт.

Вертолет оторвался от земли, но так быстро взлететь он не мог. Джон всегда смутно подозревал, что вот так его и накроет – в ожидании той бесконечной секунды, когда один из двигателей этой штуковины наберет тягу, чтобы взлететь.

 **–** Взлетаем!!!

Опять казалось, что время остановилось, и тут он услышал свист гранаты.

Он завалился на Криса, Кипа, Лопеса и Эли на руках у Лопеса. Граната ударила в верхний угол корпуса вертолета, от взрыва металл разорвало, и тяжелая дверь открылась.

Он увидел пламя. Он услышал крики, вертолет заскрипел и накренился носом, закрутившись в воздухе.

Джон закрыл руками лицо, защищаюсь от пламени, все резко завалились назад. Он видел, как дверь соскочила с петель, как в замедленной съемке надвинулась на него, потом…

В левой стороне груди будто что-то раздробилось, и Джон почувствовал резкую боль, он слышал, как что-то ломается, мучительно трещит, раз, другой, третий… Он не мог дышать… он не мог…

Раздался лязг металла, когда вертолет с грохотом ударился о землю. Все упали. Кто-то закричал _«твою мать»._

Потом… ничего.

Он будто оказался под водой, настолько все вокруг утихло и замедлилось. Над ним светило солнце. Он моргал, моргал, моргал.

 _Все хорошо,_ подумал он. _Всё…_

Суета рядом. Лицо Криса над ним, кровь на его щеке. Кип. Тэйлор. Мик.

– ДЖОН! – Он почувствовал, как что-то твердое ударило его по лицу.

Это было похоже на падение, будто он разбился вдребезги, и страшная боль затопила грудь.

Он закричал:

– О господи, о господи… я не могу… не могу… – высоким до неузнаваемости голосом.

 _Не могу дышать,_ пытался он сказать, но слова не произносились.

– Все хорошо, – говорил Крис, – с тобой все хорошо, хорошо. Вот, я сейчас суну тебе это между десной и щекой.

Леденец с фентанилом скользнул в его рот, на вкус он слегка напоминал…

Ириски. Пломбир. Магазин, где он после школы…

 _Оставайся с нами, док…_ Это Мик.

Что-то взорвалось – он слышал, это было рядом. Пахло дымом. Гранатометы все еще стреляли, но где-то далеко. Далеко. Воздух вибрировал от винтов вертолетов, от гула стучало в ушах. Кто-то кричал что-то о Пакистане.

 _Пневмоторакс **[2]**,_ сказал Крис где-то рядом. Чьи-то руки на груди. _Внутривенно… держите его…_

Раздался страшной силы взрыв, и Мик, Крис и Тэйлор пригнулись над ним. Их осыпало дождем острых горячих микроскопических осколков.

Почему-то все это казалось таким далеким, и с каждой секундой уплывало все дальше и дальше.

 _Вертушка,_ говорил Мик. _Надо идти…_

Джон почувствовал, что его несут, опустив в нечто вроде носилок из куска ткани. Вдруг он почувствовал себя очень маленьким и сложил руки на животе наподобие лепестков цветка.

Он видел руки по краям темной ткани, чувствовал суетливую спешку движения, утреннее небо исчезало, а он мягко погружался в темное пространство.

Он запрокинул голову, снова ища свет. Что-то сдавило горло. Он закашлялся и выплюнул сладкий леденец.

– Шер… – прошептал он. – Шер…?

Вдруг четко – лицо Криса над ним.

– Слышишь меня, Джон? – спросил он. Лицо у него было очень серьезное, но расплывалось, будто Джон смотрел сквозь кислородную маску.

Джон заставил себя сосредоточить взгляд.

– Да, – невнятно.

– Тогда забудься, – твердо сказал он. – Только не умирать, хорошо? Без фанатизма. Просто забудься.

Джон кивнул.

– …рошо… – прошептал он и сделал как ему велели.

 

[1] Сигнатура — набор характеристик, однозначно идентифицирующий объект, этикетка. Сигнатура цели — набор характеристик отражённого целью сигнала, принятого средствами наблюдения.

[2] Скопление воздуха или газов в грудной полости.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20.**

_Амстердам._

_День 6-й из 10-ти._

– Тише… тише…

Шерлок наклонился над унитазом, его рвало, мышцы живота скрутило в тугой узел. Иарла придерживал его, не давая упасть, и перед самым приступом рвоты Шерлок почувствовал на лбу его прохладную ладонь.

– Скоро всё пройдет, – попытался утешить его Иарла, стоявший у него за спиной, но Шерлок расслышал в голосе тревогу.

Было начало четвертого утра, рвота началась через час после того, как сразу после полуночи ушли агенты ЦРУ.

– Все нормально… – прохрипел Шерлок.

– Ни хрена не нормально, – отрезал Иарла. – Если бы не появились гребаные люди в черном, тебя бы уже труповозка забрала. И выглядишь ты еще так, будто вот-вот заберет. – Он осторожно прислонил Шерлока спиной к стене. Как хорошо прислониться. Стена _прохладная._

Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.

– Когда ты злишься… твой акцент… становится более заметным…

– Верно подмечено, мать твою, – сказал Иарла, теперь сидевший перед Шерлоком на корточках. Он вытер ему лицо влажным полотенцем. – Я тебе говорю, если так продолжится и дальше, я тебя выгоню.

Шерлок почувствовал, что Иарла смягчился – ведь ему было не все равно. Так вот где Шерлок теперь оказался? В какой-то новой стране, где единственным языком общения были эмоции?

– Как ты все это выносишь? – прошептал он, вглядываясь в опухшее от удара под глазом и челюстью лицо Иарлы. – Это всегда будет так больно?

На мгновение на лице Иарлы промелькнуло смятение, но потом его выражение снова стало вполне обыденным, и Шерлок отвернулся, раздосадованный. Для него это было важно, хотя он и не хотел говорить об этом вслух.

– Послушай, – сказал Иарла, положив теперь руку на плечо Шерлока. – Мне все равно, что это у тебя там... за игра с этими формулами. Ты больше не будешь этого делать. Ты больше не пойдешь в клуб и не уколешься.

Шерлок снова мягко улыбнулся:

– Если я не добуду формулу, моя жизнь все равно ничего не стоит.

Иарла тяжело раздраженно вздохнул:

– Я не позволю тебе это сделать.

Шерлок покачал головой:

– У тебя ничего не выйдет.

Иарла серьезно посмотрел на него:

– А у Джона бы вышло?

Имя повисло в воздухе. Взгляд Шерлока стал осмысленнее, он залился краской.

– Ты не Джон.

Иарла тоже покраснел.

– Я это знаю, – сказал он, но что-то крылось в его словах.

Гнев Шерлока нарастал, слова вырывались сами собой:

– Ты просто напуганный никчемный человечишка. Семья от тебя отвернулась, когда ты признался, что ты гей. Держу пари, твой отец отказался с тобой разговаривать. Ты преподаешь в университете, потому что для тебя это уморительно легко, и потому что ты хотел стать актером или писателем, но слишком боялся, – Шерлок тяжело задышал и отвернулся.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Иарла моргал, сжав челюсти. Наконец, он сказал:

– Тебя это забавляет? Вот так препарировать человека?

– Я ничего с этого не имею, – пророкотал Шерлок. – Я просто наблюдаю и говорю правду.

Иарла кивнул.

– Я понимаю. Тогда вот тебе еще одна правда: ты вот так дал мне обухом по голове, потому что я упомянул твоего любовника. Ты постарался сделать мне больно – и тебе это удалось, кстати – потому, что напоминание о Джоне причиняет боль тебе. Так что я могу сказать, кто действительно испуган, Шерлок. Судя по тому, как ты выставляешь людей на посмешище тем, что в них увидел, самый напуганный человек в этой гребаной комнате – это ты.

Шерлок сглотнул, глядя на Иарлу широко раскрытыми глазами. Слова тонули, тонули, тонули в нем, словно камни.

– Один – один, – хрипло пробормотал он.

Если Иарла и был доволен победой, он этого не показал. Он просто вздохнул и провел ладонью по своим темным волосам.

– Как мне найти Джона? – спросил он. – И привести его сюда?

Шерлок состроил мучительную гримасу и отвел глаза.

– Ты не сможешь этого сделать.

Лицо Иарлы тоже вытянулось.

– Он умер?

Это слово кольнуло Шерлока.

– Я... я не знаю.

Иарла притих, потом сказал:

– Черт возьми, он делает то же самое, только в другом месте.

Шерлок снова посмотрел на Иарлу и со страдальческим выражением кивнул:

– Да... в Афганистане.

Пухлые губы Иарлы поджались, глаза вдруг засияли. Он сглотнул, крепче сжав плечо Шерлока.

– Ты не пойдешь больше к Люонгу, – повторил он. – Во-первых, он хочет тебя убить. Может, изначально такова и была задумка, – он помолчал, опустил глаза, потом снова посмотрел на Шерлока. – И, кроме того... тебе ведь уже хочется уколоться, да?

– Нет, – поспешно ответил Шерлок. Слишком поспешно.

– Шерлок, – покачав головой, сказал Иарла с серьезным и каким-то грустным выражением лица. – Я там был. Пробовал ту же гадость. Я знаю. Господи, да я вижу это по тебе.

– Нет, – повторил Шерлок, но он видел руки Иарлы, когда тот закатал рукава свитера, чтобы смочить водой полотенце и вытереть ему лицо. Иарла знал. Знал об этой поднимающейся в нем неодолимой тяге, похожей на теплые, темные воды...

– Иарла – прошептал Шерлок, отгоняя от себя это ощущение. Голова у него кружилась. – Пойми. У меня мало времени... и я... больше ни на что не способен.

Иарла посмотрел на него, снова сглотнул. Потом кивнул. Шерлок заметил, как он напрягся.

– Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя есть день, – сказал он, откашлявшись. – Тебе нужно поспать, пусть желудок придет в себя. Давай помогу тебе прилечь.

***

Вопреки словам Шерлока, Иарла Бреннан был решительным человеком. По крайней мере, так он себе сказал, после того как помог Шерлоку улечься и дал ему несколько нудных советов по поводу таблеток от головной боли и перекуса и ушел.

Так он себе говорил, когда ловил такси и просил водителя отвезти его к банкомату.

 _Прощай, поездка на Рождество в Дублин,_ подумал он, засовывая пачку купюр в карман куртки и снова садясь в теплую машину.

 – В «Небулу», – сказал он, водитель кивнул и поехал к клубу, который в пятницу вечером превратился в пульсирующий сгусток энергии.

Иарла уткнулся подбородком в воротник кожаной куртки. Колено подпрыгивало в быстром ритме, в такт нервам. Он заставил себя дышать. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Таксист посмотрел в зеркальце заднего вида и по-голландски спросил его, все ли в порядке. Он кивнул, вытер лицо.

Вроде бы всё логично? Люонг знал его, доверял ему. Его потянуло на торчок (даже сейчас), вот он так внезапно и появился – подозрений это не вызовет. У него была какая-то сопротивляемость наркотику (по крайней мере, раньше). А Шерлок дошел бы до такой кондиции, что не смог бы обрести нужную ясность в голове и работать над образцом.

– Ах ты, господи, – прошептал Иарла, закрыв рукой глаза и пытаясь вычислить, в какой именно момент его жизнь превратилась в такое невероятное дерьмо.

Или то, что сказал о нем Шерлок, так глубоко его задело, что он готов рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы доказать тому (а может быть, главным образом, самому себе), что он был не прав?

Было ли в этом зерно истины, побудившее его покинуть квартиру? На самом ли деле он так устал тихо и незаметно ждать в стороне, сидеть в баре и наблюдать, или протирать штаны за столом в своем крошечном кабинете в этом городе, в котором он даже не хотел жить, что лучше уж что-то делать – пусть даже _это_?

Это ли им сейчас двигало?

Такси свернуло в район красных фонарей. У него еще было время повернуть назад.

Он расправил плечи, когда в поле зрения показалась синяя неоновая вывеска планеты[1], и ответил на свой собственный вопрос.

_Да._

***

От бесконечного тяжелого сна Шерлока разбудил телефонный звонок. Комнату освещали разноцветные огоньки китайских фонариков. Так долго он не слышал этого звука – и мелодия вызова была другой, не такой, как в старом «Блэкберри», который он разбил об стенку – казалось, целую жизнь назад – что он с трудом понял, что звонит его телефон.

После того как Иарла ушел, он снял рубашку, но остался в черных брюках – с расстегнутой пуговицей и молнией. В таком виде он поднялся с кровати и, шатаясь, побрел к пальто.

Майкрофт. Он нажал _«ответить»._

– Шерлок, – донесся до него голос Майкрофта спустя секунду – спутник ведь перебрасывал сигнал за тысячи миль, – с тобой все в порядке?

Шерлок быстро проанализировал голос брата. Плохих новостей нет, определил он, и комок в животе исчез.

– Да, – тускло отозвался Шерлок. – И… спасибо тебе за все.

Он почти слышал, как брат изумленно опешил.

Через секунду Майкрофт откашлялся:

– Я звоню, чтобы сказать тебе, что Джон едет назад в Кабул из места, указанного Мориарти. В течение часа они должны прибыть на американскую военную базу.

Шерлоку показалось, будто из него выкачали весь воздух.

– Подожди, «они»? Что еще за «они»?

– Его сопровождал отряд морских пехотинцев, их эвакуировали в разгар перестрелки с охранниками опиумных плантаций с территории, контролируемой Талибаном.

– С ним все хорошо? – поспешно спросил Шерлок.

– Когда я разговаривал с ним перед самой эвакуацией, он был в полном порядке. Более точную информацию удается получать с трудом. Я послал к ним пакистанский отряд спецназа и, боюсь, был довольно занят тем, чтобы убедить афганскую и американскую армии не сбивать их по пути их следования, – Майкрофт вздохнул. – Прости, что не знаю большего.

– Нет, нет, – успокоил его Шерлок. – И это… хорошо.

– Предполагаю, – продолжил Майкрофт, – то, что случилось вчера ночью, было частью игры Мориарти.

– Без сомнения, – отрезал Шерлок, ему было противно оттого, как вспыхнули щеки от знакомых ноток беспокойного неодобрения в голосе брата.

– Я так и думал, – опустошенно ответил Майкрофт. – Ну. Нам повезло. Будем надеяться, что больше нам к помощи Фортуны прибегать не придется.

– Что-нибудь слышно об Ирэн Адлер? – спросил Шерлок, меняя тему.

– Нет, – ответил Майкрофт уже снова деловым тоном. – Но на теле, найденном вчера в минском отеле, видны отличительные признаки ее работы. Отсюда из Лондона я делаю все, что могу, чтобы разыскать ее, но она не включила свой спутниковый телефон. Боюсь, она может быть где угодно.

Облегчение, которое испытал Шерлок после новости о судьбе Джона, угасло. Что это значит? Ей пришлось убить, чтобы сбежать?

– Меня ждут другие дела, – тихо сказал Майкрофт. – Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Береги себя и знай, что я… – он помолчал, – …всегда рядом. Насколько могу.

– Спасибо, Майкрофт, – искренне ответил Шерлок и положил трубку.

Только после этого он притих, прислушался и понял, что Иарлы нет дома. Он посмотрел на часы. 4.17 утра.

_Где…?_

Он закрыл глаза. _Нет…_

Он застегнул брюки и подобрал с пола рубашку.

 Он возился с пуговицами, голова у него была ясной. Внизу открылась дверь, потом долгая тишина, потом она закрылась.

Отшвырнув пальто, Шерлок бросился к двери, рывком открыл ее и побежал босиком вниз по лестнице.

Иарла стоял на второй ступеньке, привалившись к стене, и выражение его лица Шерлок узнал бы где угодно.

– Бери… – прошептал он, глаза у него были огромные, лицо потное и бледное. Он протягивал руку, возясь с рукавом своей кожаной куртки. – Шерлок, бери…

– Ну-ка, – мягко сказал Шерлок, просовывая руки под руки Иарлы, чтобы оторвать его от стены. – Пойдем наверх… теперь с тобой все хорошо.

Шатаясь, они дошли до квартиры, и Шерлок запер дверь. Он подтолкнул Иарлу к краю кровати, и как можно осторожнее усадил. Голова Иарлы слегка моталась на шее, взгляд пьяно скользил по бликам огоньков. Он облизнул губы, пока Шерлок снимал с него шарф и куртку и проверял пульс на шее.

– Ляг, – сказал Шерлок, и Иарла позволил ему уложить себя на кровать и накрыть одеялом, лежащим в изножье. – С тобой все хорошо.

Потом что-то – какой-то мощный вихрь из измождения, раздражения и страха – пронзил его.

– Ты хоть думал, черт тебя побери, что творишь? – отрывисто бросил он.

Иарла закрыл глаза.

– То, что нужно было сделать, – тихо ответил он полусонным голосом. Шерлок понял, что он все еще в эйфории с оттенком тоски. Это был первый и самый прекрасный пик.

– Это был идиотский и глупый риск, – отрезал Шерлок. – Он мог тебя убить, а ты ведь не имеешь к этому никакого отношения!

Казалось, Иарла нашел это забавным и несколько секунд, отвернувшись, слабо хихикал. Потом он повернулся к Шерлоку, и тот увидел в его глазах слезы.

– Шерлок, ты такой… Господи, все имеют к этому отношение.

Шерлок покачал головой, но доля правды в словах Иарлы была. Если это была игра Джеймса Мориарти, в нее играли все.

Иарла сглотнул.

– Чего ты ждешь? – тихо спросил он и снова протянул руку. – Бери.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, в его печальное лицо. Наконец, кивнул и пошел в кухню за шприцем.

 

***

К восьми часам дождливого утра Шерлок склонился над столом с линейкой, взятой с опрятного стола Иарлы, и черными, красными и синими ручками выводил сложную химическую формулу. Аккуратным почерком он выписывал буквы: _С Н_ _N О._

Похоже на формулу обычного диацетилморфина, но почему-то этот образец вызывал большую концентрацию метаболита 6-моноацетилморфина в организме. Скорее всего, из-за генетической мутации в растении. Это могло привести к невероятно сильной и быстрой зависимости, но ему нужно было химическое подтверждение этого предположения.

Ему было немного интересно, но больше всего он хотел победить. Он закончил вычерчивать химическую структуру, чувствуя себя как школьник, которого наказали, заставив сто раз подряд писать одно и то же предложение.

Наверное, этого и хотел Мориарти.

Закончив, он взял свой камерофон, подставил поближе настольную лампу, которую водрузил на кухонный стол, чтобы осветить путанные надписи и линии на листе бумаги. Он открыл приложение камеры, сделал фотографию, вошел в меню и выбрал _«создать сообщение»._ В подписи к фото он написал:

_«Ваша формула. Впрочем, у вас она уже есть»._

В поле _«Кому»_ он набрал _«Джим Мориарти»_ и нажал _«отправить»._

Когда он услышал звук отчета – сообщение доставлено, -- он обмяк и внезапно почувствовал себя таким измученным, как будто целую вечность болтался на веревке. В ответ на затопившее его ощущение он положил камерофон на стол и закрыл лицо руками. Руки начали дрожать.

Иарла на кровати слабо застонал. Шерлок вытер лицо и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Серый свет падал на бледнее лицо Иарлы. Грудь поднималась и опускалась в ровном ритме, но чересчур быстро. От этого Шерлок резко пришел в себя.

Он снова взял телефон и написал Майкрофту: _«Формула отправлена. Думаю, все напрасно»._

Ответ пришел почти сразу же: _«Лучше об этом не думать. Самолет будет готов примерно через час»._

 _Я возвращаюсь в Лондон,_ думал Шерлок. _Возвращаюсь домой._ Ему было трудно это осмыслить. Он небрежно вытер лицо.

Собирая вещи, он еще раз посмотрел на Иарлу. Тот лежал к нему лицом, наполовину скрытым в тени, и выглядел совсем молодым. Опухоль на челюсти и вокруг глаза потемнела и стала более заметной.

И тогда Шерлок понял, что не может оставить Иарлу, еще не отошедшего от действия наркотика, одного. Рискованно, но хуже… проявить бессердечие. И Люонг, скорее всего, убьет его, если поймет, что он был тем ключом, с помощью которого Шерлок разгадал загадку Мориарти.

Он подошел к кровати и осторожно потряс Иарлу.

– Пора просыпаться, – тихо сказал он.

Иарла издал тихий звук и открыл глаза, всматриваясь в его лицо.

– Что…?

– Вставай и собирай вещи, – сказал Шерлок. – Здесь оставаться небезопасно.

***

В кэбе они оба сидели как вкопанные; Иарла положил руки на колени, будто ему нужно было держаться за что-то, чтобы не упасть. Судя по выражению лица, он едва ли понимал, что они покидают город навсегда.

В свою очередь, Шерлоку пришлось бороться с глубокой, странной болью – начиналась ломка. Бедра и спина налились тяжестью и мучительно ныли, снова вернулась тошнота, грозившая неудержимой рвотой.

В попытке отвлечься он попытался вспомнить названия улиц, по которым им предстояло проезжать, и тут зажегся экран телефона – пришло сообщение: _«Шерлок»._

Он посмотрел на номер. _Ирэн._ Он схватил телефон, дрожащие пальцы застучали по клавишам.

_«Где ты? С тобой все в порядке?»_

Долгая пауза, только мигающее троеточие показывало, что она набирает ответ.

_«В Берлине. Не совсем»._

Он с трудом сглотнул. Во рту пересохло, в голове закрутились новые данные.

_«Я к тебе приеду. Уже на пути в аэропорт»._

Снова пауза. Слишком долго она молчала всего для двух слов:

_«Слишком поздно»._

Он сжал зубы, дыхание у перехватило. Он пережил игру. Джон тоже. Он найдет способ вытащить ее. Если бы они выжили все, в глубине души он чувствовал – они бы выиграли.

И он не забыл, что обещал ей не оставлять ее одну. Он набрал сообщение:

_«Выезжаю к тебе – вышли адрес. Не спорь. Я уже еду»._

Он ждал. Она не отвечала.

 _«Ирэн»._ Он с силой ударил по кнопке _«отправить»._

Спустя мгновение снова замелькало троеточие, и на экране появился адрес. Он отправил ей: _«Скоро буду»_ и положил телефон в карман.

***

Стол в кабинете Майкрофта был совершенно чист. Одинаковые стулья с прямыми спинками задвинуты. Майкрофт сидел во главе стола, спиной к витражу, сложив пальцы над губами – этому жесту он научился от отца, а Шерлок от него.

Ему и госсекретарю США удалось успокоить истерику афганского и индийского правительств, кажется, напоказ они еще бушевали, но в целом все было хорошо.

Он получил сообщение от Джеймса Мориарти с простой фразой:

_Я человек слова. Цветок от Уотсона, и все закончится. Это то, что мне на самом деле нужно._

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула, выставив подбородок. Давно он уже не чувствовал такой ярости, давно в нем была заперта эта дверь.

_«Он у него. Скоро ты его получишь»._

Игра была окончена, но Майкрофт сомневался, выиграли или проиграли Шерлок и остальные.

Два часа назад он написал Шерлоку, чтобы тот сообщил ему, когда самолет приземлится. И, несмотря утреннее ритуальное деликатное расшаркивание «я виноват», от знакомой хриплой натянутости в голосе брата – от наркотиков, - голова у Майкрофта раскалывалась от тупой боли.

Он не мог подавить ощущения, что где-то за пределами этого чопорного кабинета вот-вот случится что-то страшное. Поэтому, когда зазвонил телефон, он не удивился.

Если бы это был Джон, зазвонил бы спутниковый телефон. Если бы ему хотели _сообщить о Джоне_ , зазвонил бы его собственный.

Звонил его собственный телефон.

– Майкрофт, – низким серьезным голосом заговорил госсекретарь США, – у меня есть новости из Кабула.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза. Голос у него встревоженный, но не трагический, подумал он.

– Капитан Уотсон ранен, – сказал он.

– Да. Их «Черный ястреб» сбили до того, как подоспели пакистанцы. У нас девять раненых, двое крайне тяжелые, в том числе ваш Уотсон. Ему раздробило грудь. Сейчас он в Кабуле. Потребуются, по крайней мере, сутки, чтобы стабилизировать его состояние, а потом перевезти его в Ландштуль[2] в Германию, – он помолчал. – Там небольшая суматоха, потому с новостями была такая задержка.

– Разумеется, – сказал Майкрофт, выдавив из себя улыбку.

– Если это вас как-то утешит, – добродушно прибавил голос на том конце провода, – лучшего места, чем Ландштуль, с таким ранением не найти. Если его туда доставят, он попадет в замечательные руки.

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул. _Шерлок…_ Он взял себя в руки.

– Да, пожалуй. Пожалуйста, держите меня в курсе. Прилечу в Рамштайн[3] как только смогу.

– Непременно, буду докладывать все, что узнаю. И решу все проблемы с разрешением на перелет на базу. Приятного путешествия, всего доброго.

Они сердечно попрощались, и Майкрофт положил трубку.

Он долго сидел, поглаживая лоб, и страх обволакивал его при мысли о следующем звонке, который ему предстояло сделать.

 

[1] Небула (англ.) – галактика, туманность.

[2] В г. Ландштуль (Рейнланд-Пфальц) находится крупнейший военный американский госпиталем за пределами США. Лечит раненых американцев, дислоцированных в Ираке или в других местах.

[3] Опорная авиабаза США в Германии.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21.**

Когда Шерлок сел в такси в аэропорту, водитель, казалось, слегка встревожился. Теперь Шерлок окончательно уверился, что ломка заметна. Он замерзал и покрывался испариной, глаза стали неестественно большими и слишком блестели, а спину и ноги будто зажали в тисках.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.

– Грипп, – сказал он и продиктовал адрес: Харденбергштрассе, 28.

– А, «Вальдорф-Астория», ja, – ответил таксист, и они тронулись.

Перелет из Амстердама занял чуть больше часа, самолету, на котором, как объяснил пилот, Майкрофт приказал доставить Шерлока и его «гостя» в Лондон, позволялось взлетать без очереди.

Шерлок не спрашивал разрешения на смену курса.

Они с Иарлой поднялись по трапу частного самолета, на лице Бреннана все еще было какое-то странное смешение эйфории и недоверия. Шерлок указал ему на сиденье, а самому ему пришлось ловко запудривать пилоту мозги так, как он умел, плетя какую-то чушь в духе МИ-6.

Он изучил лицо этого человека, принял во внимание тот факт, что он одет в летную форму, хотя это частный самолет. Авторитет многое для него значил, как и осознание собственной важности, ведь он служил летчиком в разведывательном управлении. И Шерлок с ходу бросился в атаку:

– Пункт назначения изменился, – сказал он, понизив голос и подойдя к пилоту вплотную, будто боялся, что их могут услышать. – Наш оперативник в Берлине в опасности. Мы должны немедленно эвакуировать ее.

– Но мистер Холмс дал мне инструкции…

Но Шерлок оборвал его, подняв руку и покачав головой, стараясь придать взгляду как можно более твердое выражение.

– В данный момент ситуация критическая и крайне изменчивая. Под угрозой национальная безопасность. Сейчас мне нежелательно связываться с братом, хотя он, без сомнения, разрешил бы спасти жизнь нашему оперативнику. Операция не займет много времени, потом мы вернемся на заданный маршрут.

Он властно развернулся, сбрасывая с плеч пальто как плащ. Он чувствовал, как пилот за его спиной колеблется. Наконец, видя, что Шерлок больше ничего не скажет, он повернулся и ушел в кабину.

Он мог звонить Майкрофту, мог менять маршрут полета. Шерлок постарался не подавать виду, что прислушивается или затаил дыхание.

Пилот вызывал диспетчерскую. _Маршрут полета._

Шерлок сел лицом к Иарле на широкое, очень мягкое – как любил брат – сидение.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Иарла, прикрыв глаза. Шерлок посмотрел на него, коротко кивнул и уставился в окно, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Ноги и спина болят, да? – тихо спросил Иарла, но Шерлок не посмотрел на него и не ответил.

Спустя секунду Иарла тяжело вздохнул и начал копаться у себя в кармане, по-прежнему глядя на Шерлока. Он достал аккуратно свернутый прямоугольник фольги, зажигалку и запечатанный шприц.

– Прихватил для тебя из «Небулы», – сказал он. – Не дрянь Люонга, но тебе будет полегче. Шприц стерильный.

– Нет, – прошептал Шерлок, качая головой.

– Шерлок, – настойчиво сказал Иарла. – Тебя корежит. Я это вижу. Счастье еще, что пока только тело, а не мозг.

Шерлок вытер лицо.

– Иарла…

Но Бреннан покачал головой.

– Слушай, я знаю, что ты этого не хочешь… Но если тебе это нужно… – Он протянул руку ближе к Шерлоку.

Шерлок колебался, кусая нижнюю губу. Наконец, он взял предложенное из ладони Иарлы и сунул в глубокий карман пальто. Глазами он поблагодарил Иарлу, тот кивнул и отвел взгляд.

Он поглаживал пальцами прямоугольник фольги и прохладный пластик шприца в кармане, когда такси подъехало к модерновому отелю в стиле арт-деко.

– Подождите меня, – сказал Шерлок водителю по-немецки. – Это займет всего несколько минут.

– Счетчик тикает, – ответил таксист, указывая на счетчик. Он был уже немолод, выглядел усталым и, казалось, обрадовался возможности перекурить.

Шерлок выбрался из такси и вошел в отель.

Бесшумный лифт, шестой этаж. Вперед по коридору, устланному белым ковром, до номера 632. Он постучал и стал ждать.

Несколько долгих минут, и дверь приоткрылась. Он испытал облегчение, увидев, что лицо у Ирэн невредимое, только смертельно бледное.

– Ирэн, – тихо позвал он.

Она просто смотрела на него огромными потерянными глазами. Во всем этом было что-то зловещее.

_Шок._

– Ирэн, – пробормотал он, положив руку на дверь, – впусти меня. Я пришел забрать тебя домой.

Казалось, это слово задело в ней что-то. Она растерянно нахмурила брови.

– Домой? – прошептала она, как будто никогда раньше не слышала этого слова.

Он кивнул.

– Пожалуйста, впусти меня.

Она пристально смотрела на него, а потом распахнула дверь. Он вошел, закрыл за собой дверь, развернулся к Ирэн и долго смотрел на нее. Она была в белом гостиничном халате, поднятый воротник туго прилегал к шее. Волосы растрепаны, под глазами темные круги.

Он потянулся к ней, но она отшатнулась.

– Не надо, – поспешно и резко сказала она. – Не прикасайся ко мне… пожалуйста.

Он еще сильнее нахмурился.

В кармане зазвонил телефон, и она вздрогнула.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Шерлок, успокаивающе поднимая руки. Она смотрела на его карман, пока вызов не перешел на голосовую почту.

– Ирэн, – медленно заговорил Шерлок, подняв руку. – Я увезу тебя в аэропорт. Потом мы вернемся в Лондон. Ты меня понимаешь?

Она закусила губу и кивнула. Глаза наполнились слезами, она отступила на шаг, и Шерлок увидел, что она едва держится на ногах.

– Ты можешь идти? – спросил он, делая шаг к ней, чтобы в случае надобности подхватить ее. – У тебя что-нибудь болит?

Она зажала рот рукой и зарыдала, прерывисто всхлипывая. Потом опустила руки, медленно развязала халат и распахнула его, глядя прямо ему в лицо.

Его сразу затошнило, вся кровь отхлынула от лица. Руки сжались в кулаки, он почувствовал, что в груди что-то оборвалось, а к горлу подкатили слезы.

– Господи боже… – выдохнул он.

***

Когда они вошли в лифт – Ирэн повисла на Шерлоке, крепко ухватившись за его талию, он осторожно придерживал ее за спину – телефон зазвонил снова.

Ее вещи он нашел в ванной, но чемодана нигде не было. Когда он спросил ее, где он, она пробормотала:

– Я пыталась приехать к тебе. В Амстердам. Наверное, оставила его в поезде.

Осторожно помогая ей одеться, он сказал, чтобы она не волновалась из-за такой ерунды, что нет такой потери, которую нельзя было бы восполнить.

Он был рад, что норковая шуба такая толстая, теплая и так пошита – она закрывала Ирэн от середины икры до подбородка и была идеальной маскировкой.

Прислонив Ирэн к стене лифта, Шерлок копался в кармане пальто. Потом на четвертом этаже в лифт кто-то вошел, и Шерлок не стал брать трубку. Пожилой мужчина (управляющий банком или кто-то вроде того) посмотрел сначала на бледную Ирэн, потом перевел пристальный взгляд на Шерлока и нахмурился.

Шерлок скривился, наклонился и приблизил свои губы к губам Ирэн, прошептав:

– Положи руку мне на лицо.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза, протянула дрожащую руку, погладила его по виску, по щеке и наклонила голову, будто бы для поцелуя.

Мужчина неодобрительно и смущенно отвернулся. Телефон снова переадресовал вызов на голосовую почту.

Они быстро – насколько он смог протащить ее – прошли через сверкающий вестибюль к такси, которое, не выключая мотора, все еще стояло у тротуара. Шерлок открыл дверь, медленно и осторожно усадил в машину Ирэн. Он видел, что любое прикосновение к телу причиняет ей ужасную боль.

Таксист тревожно обернулся.

– Das Krankenhaus?? – _В больницу?_

– Nein, der Airport, bitte, – Шерлок осторожно сел рядом с ней и захлопнул дверцу. Таксист неуверенно посмотрел на него, но, наконец, машина тронулась.

Она облокотилась о его плечо, он обнял ее одной рукой, а другой рылся в кармане. Два пропущенных от Майкрофта. Шерлок возвел к небу глаза и стал перезванивать.

– Да, я знаю, что мы не в Лондоне, – начал он, когда на том конце сняли трубку.

– Шерлок, – оборвал его Майкрофт низким и чересчур ровным голосом, – возвращайся в самолет. Кое-что… произошло.

– Произошло? – переспросил Шерлок, еще больше леденея. – С Джоном?

Майкрофт продолжал тем же самым тоном:

– Он был в «Черном ястребе», их сбили. Он в госпитале на авиабазе в Баграме. Врачи делают все, чтобы стабилизировать его состояние и переправить в Ландштуль, в Рамштайн.

Шерлок сглатывал. Сглатывал без конца.

– Как он… – он замолчал.

– В критическом состоянии. Возвращайся в самолет. Ты в Берлине, довольно близко от Рамштайна, но мне сказали, что доставить его смогут только завтра. В Кабул нас не пропустят.

Шерлок бесцельно кивнул.

– Я… – он откашлялся. – Я в такси, еду в аэропорт. Везу Ирэн.

Пауза.

– Полагаю, она и была причиной отклонения от курса. Ты ведь знаешь, что должен был сказать мне.

Дрожь Шерлока усилилась.

– Майкрофт, – прошептал он, – не сейчас.

Снова пауза.

– Джон сильный, Шерлок. Верь в это, помимо всего прочего.

Шерлок сжал челюсти, изо всех сил пытаясь держать себя в руках.

– Увидимся в Рамштайне, Шерлок. Пока, – пощадив остатки его самоконтроля, Майкрофт положил трубку.

***

Он не хотел этого делать. Говорил себе, что не станет этого делать.

Но вид изувеченного тела Ирэн, осознание, что Джон ранен, зияющая дыра, которая внезапно разверзлась в нем при мысли о возможной потере, разорвали в клочья остатки самоконтроля.

Когда Шерлок посадил Ирэн в самолет, Иарла спал на сиденьях. Он уложил ее на огромное раскладывающееся спальное кресло в задней части салона. Она наполовину лежала на сиденье, наполовину у него на коленях, откинув голову ему на плечо, чувствуя себя такой непередаваемо маленькой в его руках. Они оба так и не сняли верхнюю одежду и слегка дрожали.

Самолет тронулся, разогнался, потом оторвался от земли. Ирла не пошевелился с тех пор, как они взлетели. Шерлок смотрел на нее, отмечая, что она еще побледнела. Глаза были закрыты, щеки поблескивали от пота.

 _Моя вина,_ подумал он, закрывая глаза. _Все это. Что за никчемный дурак…_

В такси и в самолете она то теряла сознание, то приходила в себя, но он не рассказал ей о Джоне.

Он осторожно оторвал ее от себя, придерживая за плечи и руки повыше локтя – там, кажется, ей было меньше всего больно. Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на него.

– Я сейчас вернусь, – тихо сказал он, и она кивнула, снова закрывая глаза. По пути в хвостовую часть самолета он прошел мимо крошечной кухоньки. Открыв ящик для столового серебра, он взял ложку.

Самолет набрал высоту, и Шерлок проскользнул в туалет.

***

Сорок минут спустя Майкрофт стоял на сером асфальте авиабазы в Рамштайне под непрерывным холодным дождем, раскрыв над головой черный зонтик. Белый изящный частный самолет, выбивавшийся из общего фона серо-синих транспортников, катился по взлетно-посадочной полосе, мимо аккуратного строя боевых самолетов.

На телефон пришло сообщение. Майкрофт прочитал его.

_«Скорая помощь»._

Майкрофт сглотнул и набрал ответ: _«Уже здесь»._ Позади его черного лимузина стоял белый реанимобиль с открытой задней дверью, фельдшеры спрятались от дождя внутри.

Самолет остановился. Майкрофт смотрел на иллюминаторы, ища признаки жизни внутри. Дверь самолета открылась, и по трапу стал медленно спускаться темноволосый бледный мужчина лет за тридцать, в кожаной куртке, с кожаным портфелем через плечо. Судя по выражению его лица, он чувствовал себя так, будто высадился на луне.

– Мистер Бреннан, – сказал Майкрофт и протянул Иарле руку, когда тот спустился по трапу в дождь.

Иарла без слов пожал Майкрофту руку.

– Как…?

– Вам все объяснят, но позже, – мягко сказал Майкрофт. – Я Майкрофт Холмс, брат Шерлока. Добро пожаловать в Германию.

Иарла кивнул, но все еще казался слегка ошеломленным.

– Майкрофт. Хорошо.

– Если вам будет удобно в моей машине, как только все выйдут, мы вслед за каретой «скорой помощи» поедем в главный госпиталь, – Майкрофт жестом указал на открытую дверь автомобиля. Иарла посмотрел на него, на лимузин, потом как лунатик пошел к машине и сел в нее.

Майкрофт смотрел на Шерлока, который появился из самолета с Ирэн на руках. Она была без сознания, уткнулась головой Шерлоку куда-то под подбородок. Майкрофт смотрел на брата, их взгляды встретились, и Шерлок начал осторожно спускаться по трапу.

Майкрофт обеспокоенно нахмурился, сделал жест фельдшерам, которые подошли ближе и подкатили носилки. Как только Шерлок ступил на асфальт, они все окружили его.

– Мы заберем ее, – тихо сказал один из фельдшеров, протягивая руки к Ирэн. Шерлок обнял ее крепче. – Все хорошо, сэр. Вы можете ее отпустить.

Двое фельдшеров высвободили Ирэн из рук Шерлока, осторожно положили ее на носилки, закрепив ремнями. Она не двигалась, даже не шевелилась, и лицо у нее было почти того же цвета, что и наволочка на подушке, на которой сейчас лежала ее голова. Фельдшеры кивнули друг другу и погрузили ее в реанимобиль.

Майкрофт стоял рядом с Шерлоком, который смотрел, как Ирэн увозят. Он медленно моргал, облизывая губы, был бледен, и, казалось, едва держался на ногах. Посмотрел вверх, словно в замешательстве от того, что идет дождь.

_Героин…_

– Шерлок, – тихо сказал Майкрофт и шагнул к Шерлоку, чтобы укрыть его зонтом. Они стояли совсем рядом.

– Майкрофт, я… – начал Шерлок, потом запнулся, словно забыл то, что хотел сказать. – Джон?

– Его прооперировали в Баграме. Удалили разорванную селезенку и зашили пробитое легкое. Как только состояние стабилизируется, его доставят сюда и снова прооперируют грудь и ребра.

Шерлок моргал. Майкрофт был не уверен, что его поняли, пока брат не кивнул.

Шерлок шарил взглядом по земле, будто взвешивая то, что сказал Майкрофт.

– Я под кайфом, – вдруг сказал Шерлок, глядя в глаза брату. – Героин. Думаю, уже попал под зависимость.

– Я знаю, – мягко сказал Майкрофт.

– Я не виноват, – сказал Шерлок с каким-то отчаянием в голосе. – На этот раз не виноват, – глаза налились кровью, в красных прожилках, в них собирались слезы.

У Майкрофта в груди разгоралась тупая жгучая боль.

– Шерлок, все хорошо. Ты и раньше был не виноват. Правда. Мне жаль, если я заставил тебя чувствовать обратное.

Шерлок закрыл лицо дрожащими руками. Майкрофт колебался всего секунду, потом шагнул вперед и неловко притянул брата объятья. Он положил ладонь на затылок Шерлока, прижал его лбом к своему плечу и обнял крепче. Черный зонтик укрывал их от дождя.

***

В реанимационном отделении после беглого осмотра Шерлока первым делом положили под капельницу. Иарла был с ним, лежал в той же палате, напротив, за занавеской, и Шерлок слышал, как с ним тихо разговаривают врачи, а он время от времени им отвечает. Майкрофт маячил в коридоре, сунув руки в карманы, и заговорил с врачом, когда тот закончил осмотр.

 _«Обезвоженность... истощение», –_ донеслись до Шерлока слова, которые говорил врач. Шерлоку сообщили: когда он отойдет от действия наркотика, ему начнут колоть субоксон[1]. Ему велели идти в процедурную, где поставили капельницу и уложили отдыхать.

Шерлок рассеянно слушал разговор брата и врача, глядя в потолок и чувствуя себя разбитым и выжатым, как лимон. Эйфория сменилась ощущением пустоты, собственное тело казалось чужим. Он замерз в больничном халате, но ему было лень даже натянуть до пояса одеяло.

– Шерлок, – услышал он голос Майкрофта по ту сторону занавески, – можно войти?

– Да, – вяло.

Майкрофт вошел, и Шерлок заставил себя посмотреть в лицо брата. Он заметил в нем настоящую усталость.

– Ты поправишься, – скупо улыбнулся Майкрофт, – но тебе нужен уход и покой.

Шерлок медленно моргнул.

– Только пока Джон не приедет.

Майкрофт опустил глаза, с досадой вздохнул, потом, наконец, кивнул:

– По крайней мере, у тебя есть двенадцать часов. Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал их по максимуму.

Шерлок сглотнул.

– А Ирэн?

– Ее все еще осматривают. У нее сильные повреждения и большая кровопотеря, думаю, ты знаешь.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Пытки?

Майкрофт покачал головой.

– Формально нет. Все было по обоюдному согласию.

От этих слов Шерлоку стало дурно.

– Но она добыла условленный предмет? – спросил он, надеясь хоть на какое-то утешение.

Майкрофт поджал губы и снова засунул руки в карманы.

– Видимо, добывать было нечего. Ее оппонент покончил самоубийством.

 _Мориарти..._ подумал Шерлок и закрыл глаза. В нем закипал гнев.

– Отдыхай, – сказал Майкрофт, обрывая ход мыслей Шерлока, пока тот его не увлек. – Мне нужно решить еще несколько... вопросов.

Шерлок в ответ слабо улыбнулся.

– Представляю, каких, – пробормотал он и закрыл глаза.

***

Шерлок и Майкрофт, две мрачные темные фигуры, стояли у раскрытых дверей госпиталя, стараясь не мешать толпившимся врачам.

Вокруг была суета, смешение мундиров, костюмов хирургов, белых халатов. Фельдшеры и санитары подтаскивали носилки и медицинские приборы. Для удобства носилки выстроили в ровную линию, в три ряда по пять носилок, и одни стояли отдельно. Ожидалось шестнадцать раненых.

Шерлок украдкой бросил взгляд на маршрутный лист. Под всеми фамилиями значилось – _боевое ранение:_ Афганистан. В конце списка он увидел имя Джона и не знал, что его затопило – страх или облегчение.

Автобус «скорой помощи» вез раненых с аэродрома. В ожидании фельдшеры надели перчатки и слонялись вокруг, а Майкрофт стоял ближе к Шерлоку, чем обычно.

Наконец, показался синий автобус. Развернувшись широким кругом, он задом подъехал к входу в госпиталь. Медперсонал выстроился от самых дверей в два ряда. В конце ряда, заложив руки за спину, встал пожилой афроамериканец – полноватый, седоватый, с добрым лицом. За ним подкатили носилки.

 _Капеллан,_ определил Шерлок.

Капеллан повернулся к Шерлоку и Майкрофту и заговорил так, будто разговаривал с ними с тех пор, как они пришли сюда.

– Родственник? – спросил он.

Это слово застало Шерлока врасплох, он замялся. « _Кто я? –_ вдруг поймал он себя на мысли, – _Кто мы с Джоном друг другу, в самом деле?»_

– Да, – ответил Майкрофт, засунув руки в карманы. – Родственник.

Капеллан кивнул.

– Кто же? – спросил из вежливости, но по-доброму.

Горло вдруг сдавило.

– Уотсон, – хрипло ответил он. – Джон.

Капеллан кивнул, и задние широкие двери автобуса открылись.

– Двоих в критическом состоянии выгружаем первыми, – донесся из автобуса деловитый голос санитара. – Один спинодержатель, один аппарат искусственного дыхания. Ходячих выпускаем сбоку. Носилки сюда.

– Есть, – ответили снаружи, и несколько санитаров бросились исполнять приказ.

Через несколько секунд из автобуса показались первые носилки – черного цвета, мягкие, с каждой стороны под низом у них было по серебристому поручню. Их выдвигали из автобуса, санитары внизу хватались за поручень с двух сторон, кричали «готово» и опускали носилки.

– Медленно, – тихо сказал один из врачей, – не трясите его.

– Имя? – спросил капеллан у санитаров, когда носилки стали выгружать.

– Сэм, – ответили ему через мгновение.

Капеллан, кивнув, отошел в сторону. Санитары положили носилки с раненым на каталку, закрепили их на поручнях и отошли в сторону.

Когда затянули ремни, капеллан подошел ближе и наклонился так, чтобы молодой человек его увидел. Шея у него была в гипсе, голова забинтована.

– Сэм, меня зовут капеллан Келлерман, – мягко сказал капеллан, касаясь лба молодого человека. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты в безопасности, хорошо? Да хранит тебя бог, сынок.

Сэм шепотом поблагодарил его, его накрыли и увезли.

Сбоку автобуса появились люди в синем больничном одеянии. Головы у них были перебинтованы, руки на перевязи. Все они казались какими-то ошеломленными и потерянными, оглядывали незнакомое место. К ним подходили санитары, тихо что-то говорили и проводили к каталкам, чтобы увезти в госпиталь, в тепло.

Шерлок молча наблюдал за всей сценой, одновременно деловитой и сдержанной, веселой и грустной. Всё очень по-военному, организованно, вплоть до спокойного приветствия и утешительных слов капеллана. Но почему-то это трогало, казалось неподдельным. Шерлок понял, что вот так изнутри и выглядит война и ее последствия.

– Посмотри на них, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Сочувствие не делает тебя сильнее. Разве ты не так сказал мне однажды?

Майкрофт неопределенно улыбнулся.

– Я пытался защитить тебя, разумеется, – сказал он. – Теперь ты знаешь, что это совсем не так.

– Аппарат искусственного дыхания на подходе, – крикнул человек из автобуса, и несколько человек стали придерживать одну створку двери. Потом показались носилки, и одновременно с ними на землю спустили маленькую красную коробку аппарата.

– Имя? – спросил капеллан.

– Джон, – крикнул человек с путевым листом.

– Уотсон? – спросил капеллан.

Пауза.

– Да, это он.

Шерлок почувствовал приступ… чего-то. Нервозности? Как бы то ни было, оно накрыло его волной. Он двинулся вперед, но капеллан придержал его рукой.

– Давайте сначала мы сделаем нашу работу, хорошо? – сказал он, темными глазами глядя прямо в глаза Шерлоку, и Шерлок остановился и кивнул, кусая губы.

Тихая перекличка «готово» пошла по ряду, потом санитары положили носилки на каталку, закрепили их, и вдруг… _Вот он, Джон._

Во рту пересохло, а в глазах защипало.

Всё лицо у Джона было в ссадинах и струпьях, один глаз почти заплыл опухолью, на верхней губе виднелся глубокий порез. За это время он оброс седой бородой, и от этого казался старше и почему-то изможденным. Изо рта торчала прозрачная трубка от аппарата искусственного дыхания, которая держалась на красном ремешке, обмотанном вокруг головы и шеи, она подсоединялась к красной коробке сбоку. Аппарат слабо попискивал и шипел с каждым вдохом и выдохом.

И грудь Джона ( _его грудь,_ содрогнулся Шерлок) была вся замотана бинтами, но даже они не могли скрыть темную гематому, которая, казалось, кровоточила под ними. Насколько было видно, вся левая сторона тела опухла и почти почернела. Даже шрам в виде полумесяца на темно-сливовой коже, казалось, поменял цвет.

Сколько раз он видел, как Джон кладет руку себе на грудь, задыхаясь после пробежки по Лондону или после хорошего смеха? Сколько раз, укладываясь с ним в постель в Швейцарии или в Тунисе – он клал туда свою собственную руку?

Как только Джона спустили – теперь он был в нескольких футах от Шерлока – Келлерман, как и раньше, вышел вперед.

– Джон, меня зовут капеллан Келлерман. Теперь ты в безопасности, понял?

Шерлок видел, как Джон моргнул, услышал слабый звук, который тот издал.

Келлерман улыбнулся и коснулся его лба.

– Да хранит тебя бог, брат, – сказал он.       

– Тебя пришли повидать. Смотри-ка, – наконец, он махнул Шерлоку, разрешая ему подойти. Майкрофт кивнул и отступил назад.

– Всего на минутку, сэр, – тихо сказал Келлерман, когда Шерлок подошел. – Нужно отвезти его в реанимацию, – с этими словами он отошел.

Аппарат искусственного дыхания стоял с одной стороны, с другой санитары возились с креплениями ремнями в ногах Джона. Шерлоку оставалось только наклониться над головой Джона вверх тормашками.

Он обхватил лоб Джона обеими руками, перебирая спутанные волосы, и наклонился так, чтобы видеть его сонные, наполовину прикрытые веками глаза.

– Джон, – тихо позвал он, поглаживая его виски грубыми подушечками пальцев.          – Джон, посмотри на меня.

Джон с трудом разлепил глаза, сосредоточив взгляд на Шерлоке. Он уловил то мгновение, когда ему это удалось, потому что уголки рта Джона приподнялись в подобии улыбки. Он попытался заговорить, но слова потонули в шипении аппарата.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ – настоящей улыбкой, впервые за долгое время. Он поцеловал Джона в лоб, потом наклонился к его уху.

Он столько хотел сказать. Столько, что почти все позабыл.

Все, что он сказал, было только:

– Я люблю тебя, – он выдохнул это так тихо, чтобы только Джон услышал. – Прости, что не говорил тебе этого раньше.

 Джон под его щекой кивнул.

– Не уходи, – прошептал Шерлок. – Останься. Будь здесь. Будь со мной.

Джон снова кивнул, и Шерлок почувствовал, как он прижимается к нему лицом, щекотание его ресниц, когда он закрыл глаза.

Шерлок провел ладонью по лбу Джона и распрямился, потом отошел в сторону. Его место заняли санитары. Они укрыли Джона тяжелым одеялом и быстро покатили в госпиталь.

– Вы из Ми-6? – спросил кто-то Майкрофта сзади. Один из раненых с тростью, прихрамывая, подошел к нему.

– Да, – машинально ответил Майкрофт, хотя это было не совсем так.

– Главный старшина Крис Гастингс, – сказал человек. – Врач. Морская пехота ВМС США. – С натянутой улыбкой он пожал протянутую руку Майкрофта. Потом Гастингс полез в халат и достал полиэтиленовый пакет.

Внутри был плод мака, стебель раскрошился, а венчик опал. Сам плод был помят, но цел.

– Кажется, кто-то это ищет, – тихо сказал он сдавленным от гнева голосом. Майкрофт забрал у него мак.

Шерлок смотрел на цветок, в нем бурлил гнев.

 _И все это,_ с горечью подумал он, _все эти мучения ради паршивой метелки._

 

[1] Субоксон – лекарственный препарат, применяемый для лечения опиоидной зависимости.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22.**

На следующее утро Джона прооперировали и надели на сломанные ребра металлический корсет.

Шерлок, лежа на своей больничной кровати, с какой-то странной отрешенностью выслушивал доклады Майкрофта. Слова навевали образы, от которых ему становилось больно: флотация грудной клетки, ушибы легкого, плевральные дренажные трубки…

─ Также его посадили на постоянную торакальную эпидуральную анестезию, чтобы на какое-то время помочь ему справиться с болью, – Майкрофт опустил глаза и поджал губы. – Вероятно…

─ Без эпидуральной анестезии боль будет мешать лёгкому при дыхании до конца наполняться воздухом, ─ монотонно оборвал его Шерлок. – Это, скорее всего, приведет к пневмонии, а та, по всей вероятности, учитывая его состояние – к летальному исходу.

Майкрофт кивнул:

– Как я понял, да. Но меня уверили, что принимаются все меры предосторожности.

─ Когда я смогу его увидеть? – спросил Шерлок. Он замерз. Собственная кожа казалась ему тонкой, как бумага. Но он был слишком отрешен от собственного тела, чтобы потрудиться протянуть руку и укрыться одеялом до пояса.

─ Он все еще приходит в себя после операции, ─ ответил Майкрофт. – Но как только он полностью восстановится, его снова переведут в палату интенсивной терапии и разрешат принимать посетителей, на пятнадцать минут каждые три часа.

Шерлок нахмурился, но такая предосторожность была ему понятна. У Джона было нарушено дыхание, и когда он так уязвим, разумнее всего ограничить воздействие на него посторонних.

Шерлок заметил, как Майкрофт смахнул с плеча своего черного пиджака фантомную нитку, и понял, что его собственная отрешенность расстраивает брата.

─ Понятно, ─ ответил Шерлок с запозданием и отвернулся к окну. Ему было тяжело лежать с Джоном в одном и том же госпитале, зная, что друг рядом, что ему плохо, но он, пусть даже только пока, вне досягаемости.

─ Шерлок, прогнозы у него достаточно хорошие, ─ тихо начал Майкрофт. – Конечно, ему предстоит долгое восстановление. По крайней мере, несколько месяцев. Но он поправится.

Шерлок кивнул:

– Да.

Он надеялся, что это положит конец неуклюжей попытке брата его утешить, но не смог скрыть горечь в своем тоне.

Он слышал, как Майкрофт вздохнул где-то рядом с кроватью.

─ Вижу, капельницу убрали, ─ сказал он.

─ Убрали, еще утром, ─ ответил Шерлок. От жалостливого выражения лица медсестры, которая вытаскивала иголку, промокнув место укола спиртом, и потом продезинфицировала еще три отметины на другой руке, он еще больше внутренне сжался в комок.

─ Как ты после субоксона? – не отставал Майкрофт.

─ Очень хорошо, ─ слишком поспешно ответил Шерлок. Наверное, он солгал. Трудно сказать, чем было отчаянное, гложущее грудь ощущение – последствием ломки или чего-то еще. Последние несколько дней по-настоящему выбили его из колеи, оставив после себя один сумбур и то, что он мог описать только как печаль. Даже после смерти родителей он такого не чувствовал.

Майкрофт набрал полную грудь воздуха, глубоко вздохнул.

– Дашь мне знать, если возникнут какие-либо… трудности?

─ Они не возникнут, ─ ответил Шерлок, повернувшись и теперь глядя брату в глаза.

Майкрофт выдавил из себя мимолетную улыбку.

– Да, ну ладно… Я привез твои вещи из Туниса и Амстердама. Тебе их скоро принесут. Не хочешь принять душ и переодеться?

Шерлок ответил ему тем, что откинул одеяло, спустил ноги с одной стороны кровати и встал. Пол был холодный.

─ Я напишу тебе, когда мне сообщат, что Джона перевели, ─ сказал Майкрофт, и, оставив Шерлока у кровати, вышел из палаты и щелчком прикрыл за собой дверь.

Когда Шерлок вышел из душа, в палате уже стояли его чемоданы. Один большой из Амстердама, два маленьких и футляр от скрипки из дома в Тунисе. Шерлок мог поклясться, что они пахли солью и морем, когда он перебирал вещи и искал, что бы надеть.

Черная рубашка, черный пиджак, черные брюки, немного помятые, но, тем не менее, чистые. Черные носки и ботинки. Он сел в кресло у окна, глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя себя в большей степени самим собой. Сложив пальцы перед губами, он наблюдал, как садятся и взлетают на базе самолеты.

Через некоторое время он написал Ирэн. Майкрофт разыскал Кейт, сообщил ей, что Ирэн ранена, и помог ей добраться до сюда. Она была уже в пути.

Да, с ней все хорошо, ответила ему Ирэн. Нет, она пока не хочет с ним увидеться.

«Ты уверена, что одной тебе лучше?» ─ настучал он ответ.

«Нет, ─ ответила она. ─ но я знаю, что сейчас мне это необходимо, ─ пауза. ─ Твой брат рассказал мне о Джоне. Как он?»

Он подумал.

«Он в реанимации. Жду, когда к нему пустят».

«Он очень силен духом. Он поправится. Я это знаю».

Он задумался. На душе было муторно, пусто и отчаянно тоскливо. Он знал это ощущение. Тело жаждало героиновой эйфории, лекарства держали эту жажду под контролем, но разум все равно был в отчаянии.

Экран телефона засветился. «С тобой все в порядке, милый?»

«Да».

Он сунул телефон в карман. Он почувствовал вибрацию, когда пришел ответ, потом еще одну, но смотреть не стал.

Он закрыл глаза, и в сознании возник образ искалеченного Джона.

Забыть, подумал он, потирая лоб, забыть...

*

Иарла Бреннан смотрел в окно гостиницы на госпиталь, откуда утром его забрал черный автомобиль, чтобы помочь «устроиться». Эту фразу произнесла женщина, сидевшая рядом с ним – красивая, темноволосая, которая, казалось, источала снисходительность, – хотя он толком не знал, что означают ее слова.

Когда он был при Шерлоке, его положение и без того казалось ему довольно странным, но Холмс играл роль своего рода моста между его прошлым и настоящим. А теперь, когда Шерлок был в госпитале, а Иарла здесь, это чувство общности уходило, и Бреннану казалось, что он бесцельно плывет по течению в этом странно однообразном, упорядоченном море военной базы.

Учитывая обстоятельства, брат Шерлока рассказал ему, сколько мог, о том, что привело их сюда, но сказал он не больше, чем Иарла уже слышал от Шерлока. Еще Майкрофт добавил, что квартиру в Амстердаме обыскивали, и что по сведениям, поступившим, как он сказал, из «надежного источника», Винсент Люонг искал его.

─ Значит, вы хотите сказать, что я в полном дерьме, ─ сказал Иарла, и его плечи опустились, будто кто-то выкачал из него весь воздух.

Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся ему.

– Я говорю, что с вашей стороны было бы неразумно возвращаться в Амстердам.

Иарла, который в этот момент сидел на больничной койке – лежать перед Майкрофтом ему было неудобно – отвернулся.

– Черт возьми, вот хорошо-то, мистер Холмс. Спасибо вам.

─ Я сожалею о вашей беде, мистер Бреннан, ─ сказал Майкрофт. – Но, если вас это хоть как-то утешит, я абсолютно уверен, что без вашей помощи мой брат был бы уже мертв.

Иарла посмотрел на него.

– Сомневаюсь, ─ с горечью сказал он. – Он умный, он бы что-нибудь придумал.

Но Майкрофт покачал головой.

– Нет, ─ мягко сказал он. – Не в этот раз. Я обязан вам жизнью Шерлока, а это тот долг, который даже я с моими возможностями никогда не смогу оплатить. Но я бы очень хотел помочь вам, если вы позволите.

Иарла растерянно нахмурился.

– Помочь мне? Я… я не знаю, что вы имеете в виду.

─ В самом деле? – спросил Майкрофт, понимающе глядя на него. – Посмотрите на себя. Вы необыкновенный человек, мистер Бреннан, а жили как в болоте. Как в болоте, потому что вы всю жизнь находились … простите меня… в состоянии страха. И теперь вы сидите здесь, у вас не осталось ничего, ради чего стоило бы вернуться, но на этот раз вы решились и совершили что-то настоящее, что-то исключительно храброе.

У Иарлы невольно вырвался горький смешок.

– Вы так говорите, как будто я какой-то чертов герой, мистер Холмс, ─ сказал он. – Но вряд ли мои мотивы привели бы в восторг Нобелевский комитет. То, что я сделал, я сделал потому, что ваш брат красивый и мне хотелось его трахнуть.

Теперь настала очередь Майкрофта смеяться.

– Ну, да, ─ сказал он, все еще позабавленный и явно смущенный. – Может быть, сначала. Но я уверен, что очень скоро стало понятно, что это не так. В конце концов, вы и я, мы оба знаем, что ваше участие во всей этой истории, которое продолжается до сих пор, вызвано чем-то большим.

Иарла сглотнул. Разговор становился слишком откровенным. Он хотел его закончить.

Майкрофт пристально смотрел ему в глаза.

– Готов поспорить, довольно долгое время вы были наркоманом, клиентом Люонга, и сделали все, чтобы вырваться от него. И вот однажды вечером перед вами возник Шерлок, который направился прямиком в логово Люонга. Он был не наркоман – вы это видели – здесь было что-то еще, что-то, что раньше вам никогда не встречалось. Вы тоже хотели бы быть этим чем-то, правда? И когда вы спасали моего брата, вы им и были. – Он опустил подбородок к груди, но по-прежнему смотрел на Иарлу, не давая ему возразить. – И я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, что вы и есть такой человек, что вы всегда им были. И что вы можете прожить остаток своей жизни так, как он.

Иарла снова сглотнул. Ему было нечего возразить на это. Как будто Майкрофт содрал с него кожу. Это было слишком, больше, чем слишком, но заинтриговало его так, как ничто в жизни.

─ Мне нужно решить несколько вопросов, ─ внезапно сказал Майкрофт, посмотрев на часы. – Скоро к вам прибудет моя помощница на машине и увезет вас в гостиницу на базе. Я разыщу вас позже, что обсудить… кое-что. Подумайте об этом.

─ Подумать о чем? – еле слышно спросил Иарла. Все мысли у него перемешались в одну кучу.

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

– О том, как хочет жить тот человек, которым вы являетесь.

А потом Майкрофт – единственный человек, по мнению Иарлы, который был еще больше странным, чем Шерлок, ─ просто ушел.

Как и обещал Майкрофт, вскоре появилась Антея (так она назвалась, хотя, произнося это имя, лукаво и насмешливо взглянула на него), проводила его к черному автомобилю и доставила к гарнизонному магазину. Она велела ему купить все, что нужно для его «пребывания», сунула в руку кредитку, выданную Майкрофтом, и чуть ли не вытолкала из машины.

Он купил несколько пар носков и брюк, три водолазки, набор для бритья и туалетные принадлежности, вот и все. Потом он расплатился и вернулся в ожидающую его машину, которая доставила его сюда.

Сейчас он отвернулся и посмотрел на смятую кровать, куртку и портфель, которые валялись на столе. До этого он включил телевизор, который, забытый, бормотал в углу.

Эссе, внезапно подумал он. Господи, у меня же студенческие эссе не проверены.

Глупо это было или нет, ему было наплевать. Он сел, отшвырнул куртку в сторону, вытащил стопку эссе и ручку и начал читать.

Он прочитал три четверти от первой страницы, и что-то в груди оборвалось.

«Какого хрена я делаю?» ─ подумал он, уронил ручку и закрыл лицо ладонями. Он никогда уже не увидит этих студентов, свой тесный кабинет, свою освещенную китайскими фонариками квартиру со старой кроватью и потертым одеялом. Но он сидел здесь, читал опусы 19-летних оболтусов по Джойсу, будто от этого зависела судьба мира.

─ Господи, какой же я придурок… ─ он не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Иарла опустил руки. Спустя мгновение стук повторился. Он встал и пошел открывать.

─ Мистер Бреннан, ─ мягко сказал Майкрофт Холмс. Понимающий взгляд, зонтик, аккуратно сложенное пополам пальто висело на руке.

─ Да, да, ─ неловко сказал Иарла, отступая в сторону. – Входите.

Старший Холмс вошел, и Иарла закрыл дверь, прошел мимо Майкрофта и снова стал перед столом, заваленным бумагами.

Майкрофт брезгливо оглядел скверные, по-военному унылые обои.

─ Как Шерлок? – спросил Иарла, нарушая неловкое молчание.

─ Думаю, как и следовало ожидать, ─ ответил Майкрофт. – Кажется, вам не говорили, что партнер Шерлока, который тоже участвовал в этой маленькой «игре», тяжело ранен и находится здесь, в госпитале на базе.

─ Джон? – обеспокоенно переспросил Иарла. – Джон здесь?

Казалось, Майкрофт обрадовался, что Иарла откуда-то знает это имя.

– Да. В реанимации. Шерлок сейчас у него. Останется, насколько разрешат.

Иарла покачал головой.

– Господи, бедняга, ─ сказал он, хотя не знал толком, кого из них двоих имел в виду. – Э-э… передайте ему, чтобы выздоравливал, хорошо? Когда увидите его.

─ Разумеется, ─ отозвался Майкрофт и сменил тему. – Итак, ─ откашлялся он, ─ появились ли у вас какие-либо мысли по поводу нашей беседы или предложение, как их воплотить?

Иарла почувствовал какую-то нервозность.

– Какое предложение? – спросил он, уперев руки в бедра. – О месте, где Люонг не сможет меня достать? Потому что я не хочу…

─ Я знаю, что вы не хотите, ─ оборвал его Майкрофт. – Это не то, о чем я просил вас подумать во время нашей последней встречи. Я просил вас подумать, как вы – настоящий вы – хотели бы жить.

Иарла повернулся к столу, посмотрел на ворох бумаг, скверный чай в бумажном стаканчике и кожаную куртку, свою единственную элегантную вещь, потом в окно – в аэропорту заревел двигатель самолета. Он почувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, будто он учился дышать.

─ Возможно, наоборот, вам не надо задумываться, ─ сказал Майкрофт позади него, и Иарла обернулся, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. Его руки сжались в кулаки.

─ Не…?

─ Да, ─ ответил Майкрофт и неторопливо кивнул. – Я задам вам вопрос, но хочу, чтобы вы отвечали не задумываясь. Отвечайте исключительно по наитию.

Иарла помялся, потом кивнул.

– Ладно, хорошо.

Майкрофт посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, обезоруживая.

– Чего вы хотите, мистер Бреннан?

Иарла глубоко вздохнул, потом еще раз. Не задумываться…

─ Я хочу работать с… вами, ─ сказал он, и как только он это произнес, слова посыпались сами. – Ну… на вас. Я бывший наркоман и, наверное, полный профан во всем, что у вас требуется, и господи, я такой раздолбай…

─ Да, спасибо, ─ скучающим тоном вставил Майкрофт. – В данный момент вам нет нужды оправдываться. В частности, потому, что вас уже приняли на работу.

Иарла уже разошелся, но слова Майкрофта его остудили.

– Приняли?

─ Да, конечно, ─ ответил Майкрофт, поправляя в руке зонтик. – Вы поедете со мной в Лондон, а в конце месяца начнете работать в одном из моих офисов. То есть, если это вас устраивает, и вы чувствуете, что сможете жить в Лондоне.

─ Да, ─ сказал Иарла, подняв руки. – Я… да, – он посмотрел на Майкрофта с какой-то смесью растерянности и страха. – Но почему?

─ Мистер Бреннан, ─ опустив глаза, сказал Майкрофт тоном профессора, объясняющего на доске решение задачи. – Я очень избирательно отношусь к людям, которых беру на работу. А вы сами доказали, что вы нам более чем подходите.

Иарла замер на несколько секунд, потом кивнул.

– А, да. Хорошо.

Майкрофт наклонил голову, улыбнулся своей скупой улыбкой и пошел к двери.

─ Я с вами скоро свяжусь, ─ сказал он и ушел, оставив ошеломленного Иарлу одного, осмысливать новую вселенную, в которой он внезапно оказался.

*

─ Джон.

Глаза Джона открылись, и будто кто-то повернул объектив камеры. В поле зрения возникла полутемная палата. Он моргнул. Веки были невозможно тяжелыми. Пахло мылом, спиртом и тем странным сладковатым запахом, который ассоциировался у него с медикаментами, бинтами. Ему было тепло, он чувствовал странную тяжесть и онемение, а в горле что-то саднило.

Снова его имя.

Шерлок. Слава богу, это не сон…

Он повернул голову ─ его лицо теперь всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Шерлока. Шерлок улыбался. Он был бледный, худой, с красными глазами. Выглядел он ужасно.

─ Привет, старый друг, ─ сказал Шерлок. Голос у него был мягкий и хриплый.

Джон вытянул губы, но мешала трубка аппарата искусственного дыхания. Он попытался ответить, но смог издать только еле слышный звук.

─ Не пытайся говорить, ─ сказал Шерлок, поглаживая его волосы надо лбом. – Ты на искусственном дыхании. – Тебя ранило… флотация грудной клетки, разрыв селезенки, прокол легкого… селезенку удалили…

«Флотация грудной клетки? ─ подумал Джон. ─ Господи, кто бы ни был тот бедный ублюдок, о котором он говорит, дела у него неважные…»

Шерлок еще что-то говорил.

─ … торакальная эпидуральная анестезия. Вот почему ты больше не чувствуешь боли.

«О господи, это же я…», ─ аппарат зашипел на вдохе и потом снова на выдохе. Джон видел, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, но он ее не чувствовал.

Шерлок продолжал говорить, но все, что удалось уловить Джону, были слова «Лондон» и «стабильное».

─ Ты понимаешь хоть что-нибудь из того, что я говорю? – спросил Шерлок, наклоняясь и поглаживая его висок тыльной стороной пальцев. Пальцы были теплыми, от них почти шел электрический разряд. Шерлок спрашивал с ласковой насмешкой.

«Хорошо…» ─ плавала мысль в вязком от обезболивающих мозгу Джона. Хорошо, когда Шерлок снова прикоснулся к нему. Шерлок пах теплом, чистотой, домом.

─ Поспи, ─ прошептал Шерлок, вздыхая и целуя его в лоб.

Джон покачал головой. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться.

─ Нет? – глубоким голосом переспросил Шерлок. Джон почувствовал, что он улыбается, и еще раз покачал головой, снова приподняв уголки губ.

─ Хорошо, ─ сказал Шерлок, отстраняясь. – Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось?

Джон долго думал. Взрыв. Он помнил, как осознал, что за ним Крис, Лопес и Кип. Он помнил Эли, так доверчиво прильнувшего к Лопесу.

Он кивнул. Тогда Шерлок начал как-то странно натянуто хихикать. Но его измученные глаза не смеялись.

─ «Котики» сказали, что ты бросился к двери грузового отсека, когда ее оторвало, вероятно, чтобы спасти четыре жизни. После такого тебя с легкостью возведут в рыцари.

Шерлок попытался снова засмеяться, но его голос надломился, и Джон увидел в его глазах слезы.

─ Какой ты потрясающий идиот, Джон, так геройствовать, ─ Шерлок повысил голос, в нем зазвенели раздражение и печаль. – Чуть не разбился насмерть, пытаясь защитить чертову собаку…

Всхлип оборвал слова, Шерлока затрясло. Он наклонялся, пока не уперся лбом в плечо Джона, спрятав лицо.

─ Прости, ─ прошептал он. – Я не должен… Я не могу…

Слезы брызнули из глаз. Джон повернул голову, уткнулся в темные кудри и водил по ним носом, пока Шерлок плакал.

─ Ш-ш-ш… ─ сумел он выдавить из себя тихий звук. – Ш-ш-ш…


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23.**

Когда Джон очнулся, изменились две вещи. Первое – это свет, такой знакомый, что он узнал бы его и с закрытыми глазами.

Лондон. Он вернулся в Лондон.

Стылый воздух и тусклый свет ноября навевали мысли об огне в камине, теплом чае и мягкой тяжести шарфов и пальто.

Да, теперь он вспомнил: наступил вечер, доктор Келлерман дал ему успокоительное, чтобы он заснул на все время перелета, и Джон благодарил его. Шерлок, как всегда, когда приходили доктор и медсестра, стоял в углу палаты, скрестив на груди руки, и внимательно следил за каждым движением Келлермана.

─ Вы двужильный человек, мистер Уотсон, ─ улыбаясь, сказал Келлерман, передавая медсестре шприц, и пожал правую руку Джона. – Спасибо, что столько от нас вытерпели. Мы вас совсем замучили, простите.

Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ – успокоительное уже начало действовать. Он покачал головой.

─ Вы спасли мне жизнь, ─ сказал своим неузнаваемо изменившимся голосом. – Спасибо. Простите, что доставил столько хлопот…

Но под действием сильного лекарства слова постепенно угасали в распухшем горле.

─ Да ерунда, ─ солгал Келлерман, похлопав его по плечу. Джон знал этот взгляд, так смотрели доктора на пациентов, если боялись за их жизнь.

Он помнил, как Шерлок подошел к нему, когда врач и медсестра ушли, как наклонился к нему. Помнил его теплое дыхание на щеке.

 ─ Когда ты проснешься, ты будешь уже в Лондоне, ─ тихо сказал он.

Джон довольно загудел. Что давным-давно говорила Ирэн? Ах да… Оказаться в… лучшем месте.

Потом Шерлок – и все вокруг – исчезло.

Королевский лондонский госпиталь, Уайтчепел. Вот куда, говорил ему Майкрофт, его оправят. Вот где, должно быть, он находится сейчас.

Здесь, в новом месте, изменилось и еще одно – он услышал музыку.

Шерлок играл на скрипке, своей скрипке. Джон удивился, поняв, что отличает звучание той, что подарила ему Ирэн, от старого прекрасного инструмента, на котором играл Шерлок в их квартире на Бейкер-стрит. И Шерлок играл так, как тогда, когда думал, что его никто не слышит. Мелодия была сложней и прекрасней тех, что он раньше исполнял для Джона. В ней, скорбной, но полной надежды, было сердце Шерлока, и каждая рассказанная смычком нота звучала как признание.

И вот в сером свете Джон открыл глаза и повернулся на звук. Силуэт Шерлока в темно-лиловой рубашке и черных брюках вырисовывался на фоне раскрытого окна. Он играл и смотрел на город.

─ Прелестно, ─ прошептал Джон, и Шерлок остановился и обернулся. – Твоя?

Шерлок повозился со струнами смычка – теперь Джон понимал, что это признак смущения – и подошел к койке.

– Нет. Ирландская мелодия. «An Clár Bog Déil». Я давно ее услышал, и она всё никак не выходила у меня из головы.

─ Словно музыка… нескольких моих последних недель, ─ сказал Джон. Теперь голос его немного слушался.

─ Ну не так страшно, надеюсь, ─ ответил Шерлок с притворным ужасом на лице. Если бы у Джона так все не болело, он бы засмеялся.

─ Нет, ─ хрипло сказал он, поднял руку и мимолетно дотронулся до рукава Шерлока. – В ней словно звучало… во всякой невзгоде есть хорошее. Мы все еще живы.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Правда, ─ сказал он и сел рядом с кроватью.

С момента крушения вертолета прошло чуть больше двух недель. Пять дней Джон был на искусственном дыхании, потом еще три на эпидуральной анестезии, с катетером в спине. На четвертый день, когда Джон еще не мог говорить, потому что в горле у него долго была трубка аппарата искусственного дыхания, пришел Келлерман с «хорошей и плохой новостями».

─ Хорошая новость – мы собираемся вытащить эпидуральный катетер, ─ сказал он, глядя на молчаливого Шерлока, который сидел на другой стороне кровати. Он, незаметный и вездесущий, торчал в палате, будто прирос к ней.

─ А плохая? – спросил он.

─ Боль, ─ выдохнул Джон и зажмурился. Он уже слегка ее чувствовал, и ощущений хватало. Но если катетер вытащат…

─ Да, ─ ответил Келлерман. – Мы поставим вам насос с морфином, но… вы все равно будете ее чувствовать. А нам будет нужно постепенно заставлять вас садиться, потом вставать.

Шерлок, явно встревоженный этой идеей, попытался заговорить, но Джон покачал головой.

─ Делайте, как надо, ─ прошептал он, не давая ему возразить.

Келлерман кивнул и заговорил с Шерлоком.

– Мы сейчас вроде как оказались в ситуации «будьте вы прокляты, если так сделаете…». Пока катетер в спине, доктор Уотсон не сможет двигаться, но чем дольше он будет лежать пластом, тем выше риск пневмонии.

Шерлок кивнул и снова пристально посмотрел Джону в глаза. Джон ответил ему убедительнейшим из своих взглядов «все хорошо», и Келлерман продолжил.

─ Я не стану лгать вам, Джон, ─ сказал он, снова серьезно глядя на него. – Это будет больно.

Пожалуй, его предупреждение оказалось самым большим преуменьшением, которое Джон слышал в своей жизни.

Ему туго забинтовали грудь, и он терпел, когда его повернули на бок, и анестезиолог вытаскивал катетер. Анестетик был еще в нем, но он его почти не чувствовал.

Шерлок, все еще бледный и хрупкий на вид в своей узкой ладно скроенной белой рубашке, весь день слонялся по палате. Когда Джон проснулся, он понял, что Шерлок ищет малейший признак боли на его лице. Всё, что он мог сделать – попытаться состроить безмятежную мину и надеяться, что кислородная маска скрывает самое худшее.

Ранним вечером появились две медсестры и санитар с такими вымученными выражениями на лицах, будто их поставили в расстрельную команду. Шерлок, сидевший рядом с кроватью, при их появлении встал, явно обеспокоенный.

Санитар начал опускать поручень на противоположной стороне кровати, и Джон отчетливо помнил холодок, пробежавший по спине.

─ Вы готовы сесть, доктор Уотсон? – спросила медсестра, слишком уж, по мнению Джона, весело, сняла с него кислородную маску и повесила ее на вешалку рядом с кроватью.

Джон кивнул, сглотнул, другая медсестра приготовила носовые канюли и надела ему их на голову. Когда она сунула канюли в ноздри, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

─ Пойди погуляй, ─ прошептал он.

Шерлок с каменным лицом смотрел на него. Он покачал головой.

─ Нет, ─ тихо, но твердо сказал он.

─ Шерлок, пожалуйста…

Шерлок покачал головой, подошел ближе, пока медсестры и санитар суетились вокруг.

– Если бы я был на твоем месте, ты бы смог «пойти погулять»?

Джон снова нервно сглотнул.

─ … Не хочу, чтобы ты это видел, – в глазах защипало.

Шерлок наклонился, пока медсестры переставляли и подготавливали все проводки, трубки и аппарат искусственного дыхания.

─ Джон, ─ пробормотал он, ─ а что же ты хочешь, чтобы я увидел?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока – на его поднятые брови, на выражение суровой нежности на его решительном, обеспокоенном лице – и из-за того, что он увидел, он разрешил Шерлоку остаться.

В конце концов, после того как одна из медсестер подняла изголовье кровати (Джона прошиб пот, дыхание участилось), другая откинула одеяло и поменяла положение катетера, который торчал из прорехи на пижаме (Джон с отчаянием подумал, что Шерлок вряд ли теперь когда-нибудь захочет заниматься с ним сексом ─ ведь он весь был настоящий Франкенштейн), Шерлоку разрешили поддерживать Джона.

Сначала они повернули ноги Джона к краю кровати. Потом – один человек позади и два впереди – передвинули его так, чтобы он сел на край.

Джон изо всех сил готовил себя к ощущению, которое разорвало его перебинтованную грудь. Но он все равно не смог подавить вырвавшийся из него звук.

─ Господи…!

Все сразу ласково зашикали на него, но в ушах у него звенело, а страшная боль ломала тело.

─ Я тебя держу, ─ с нажимом сказал ему на ухо Шерлок. Он мягко поддерживал Джона ладонью под живот и грудь. – Расслабься. Обопрись на меня.

─ Попробуйте просидеть так целую минуту, ─ сказал голос позади.

─ У вас хорошо получается, Джон, хорошо, ─ донесся до него другой.

─ Нет… опустите меня… пожалуйста, опустите меня!

«Кто, черт возьми, это говорит? ─ вопрошала какая-то отстраненная часть его сознания. Потому что он был уверен, что это не он так пронзительно умоляет…

─ Все хорошо, ─ сквозь рев крови в голове донесся голос Шерлока. – Я тебя держу, Джон. Просто дыши.

─ Господи… о господи…

Потом он отключился.

Когда он открыл глаза, то уже снова лежал на спине. Над ним стоял Шерлок, медсестры укрывали его одеялом, подтыкая его под ноги.

─ Наверное, могло быть и лучше, ─ тихо сказал откуда-то сверху Шерлок. Он натянуто улыбался, глаза у него были красные, перепуганные.

На следующий день пытаться встать Джона не заставляли, дав ему время унять боль лекарствами. Наконец, он сумел просидеть целую минуту, хотя и в следующие несколько раз держался почти так же позорно. В конце концов, перед отъездом из Германии он сумел просидеть в кресле пятнадцать минут, хотя двоим санитарам, по сути, пришлось переносить его с кровати при помощи ленточного транспортера.

Теперь Джон, нажав кнопку управления на кровати, приподнял себя в относительно сидячее положение. Ребра тут же жалобно запротестовали, несколько вдохов захлебнулись, но, по сравнению с тем, что приходилось терпеть раньше, это была ерунда.

─ Ничего, ─ сказал Джон Шерлоку, который начал вставать. – Все хорошо… Больно должно быть.

─ Я в курсе, ─ тихо отозвался Шерлок. – Но смотреть на тебя от этого не легче.

Шерлок сидел слева, и в довершение ко всем несчастьям, левая рука у Джона временно не функционировала, иначе бы он потянулся к другу.

─ Я волнуюсь за тебя, ─ признался Джон.

Шерлок проверил колки на скрипке, настроил их и опустил смычок на струны.

– Я в порядке, Джон, ─ тихо ответил он. – Ты… Ирэн. Беспокоиться надо за тебя.

─ Потому что мы пострадали каким-то более достойным способом?

 Шерлок сразу стиснул челюсти и вспыхнул.

─ Ты не в порядке, ─ продолжил Джон. – То, что ты меня сразу же не оборвал, как раз это и доказывает, – он замолчал, пока Шерлок не посмотрел на него снова. – Тебя тянет уколоться? Потому что я могу скорректировать дозировки. Все останется между нами.

Шерлок покачал головой, встал и снова уставился в окно. От Джона не ускользнуло, что он сохранял дистанцию во время разговора.

─ Мне невыносимо… видеть, как ты ведешь себя так, будто стыдишься этого, ─ сбивчиво сказал Джон, в его тоне, несмотря на изодранное горло, слышалась заметная горечь. – Тебя заставили. Ты ничего не можешь поделать с реакцией твоего тела.

─ Черт побери, Джон, неужели ты не видишь? – взревел Шерлок, внезапно разворачиваясь к нему. – Я больше не стану прежним. Мой мозг разрушен! Я чертов слабак!

─ Нет, ─ спокойно сказал Джон, понизив голос настолько, насколько Шерлок повысил свой. – Несмотря на все твои чертовы усилия, ты человек. Единственное, что теперь изменилось ─ ты позволил себе чувствовать…

─ Раньше я вообще не чувствовал, ─ возразил Шерлок, вложив в это «вообще» все свое презрение.

─ Нет, раньше ты не позволял себе чувствовать, ─ сказал Джон, устало и умоляюще глядя ему в глаза. – И я знаю, что тебе наверняка не по себе. Но в тебе нет ничего, чего бы не было раньше, – он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил еще тише. – Ты тот же человек, которого я всегда знал. Может быть… теперь даже более настоящий. Так что добро пожаловать в род человеческий.

Шерлок смотрел на него, а у Джона перехватило дыхание. От разговора грудь и горло у него разрывались. Шерлок притих.

─ Ты меня так любишь, Джон, ─ негромко сказал он. – И иногда я не понимаю, почему.

─ О господи, да, люблю, ─ сказал Джон, чувствуя, как по израненной груди теплом растекается все то, что он чувствовал к Шерлоку. – И когда ты научишься со всем этим справляться и опять превратишься в высокомерного мудака, ты вспомнишь, почему.

Это сработало. Шерлок устало засмеялся и вернулся к кровати.

*

Вечер. По слабо освещенному застекленному холлу, огибающему двор медицинского комплекса, прогуливались Шерлок и Ирэн. Он обнял ее за плечи, она его ─ за талию.

Сегодня вечером их ежевечерний ритуал проходил, в основном, в молчании, они шли медленно, в ногу. Взгляд Ирэн застыл на голом дереве посреди двора, которое кто-то явно весь день украшал – только пока рановато – разноцветными фонариками.

─ Почти Рождество, ─ рассеянно сказала она.

Он что-то согласно прогудел.

– Ты его любишь? Рождество?

– Да, ─ тихо ответила она, секунду подумав. – Когда я была маленькой, верила во все эти вещи вроде «и на земле мир, и в человеках благоволение». Я всегда знала, что однажды это сбудется.

Он притянул ее к себе поближе. Казалось, она замерзла, хотя была одета в толстый халат, роскошную зеленую шелковую пижаму и теплые тапочки.

─ Ну, ─ пробормотал он, ─ может, как раз в этот год.

Она улыбнулась на секунду, потом на ходу прислонилась щекой к его груди.

─ Кажется, тебе сегодня лучше, ─ сказала она.

Шерлок ласково улыбнулся.

– Как и тебе.

─ Что же изменилось? – спросила она.

─ Думаю, ты знаешь, ─ тихо ответил Шерлок и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в макушку.

─ Хмм, дай подумать, ─ поддразнила она. – Ты снова в Лондоне, даже если пока еще тебе не разрешают выходить далеко. Ты через кожу дышишь им этим городом.

─ Блестящая дедукция, ─ ответил он. – И?

─ Джон, ─ сказала она, улыбаясь.

─ А что с ним?

─ О-о… всё, ─ она обхватила его за талию.

─ Не поспоришь, ─ ответил он, усмехнувшись. – И?

─ И… Я решила, куда я отправлюсь. Ты одобришь.

─ Очень хорошо, мисс Адлер. Пять баллов.

─ Спасибо, сэр, ─ она склонила голову в поклоне.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Дом в Швейцарии – прекрасное место. Прислуга там отличная, о вас с Кейт они замечательно позаботятся. Ты сможешь отдохнуть, снова начнешь привыкать к миру.

─ Мне нужно время, ─ тихо сказала она. – Вот и все.

В молчании они прошли несколько шагов, он крепче обнял ее за талию.

─ Знаешь, я ведь никогда не говорил тебе, как я… восхищаюсь тем, что ты сделала, – вышло нерешительно. Он не знал, как она отреагирует.

Она долго молчала.

– Не надо, ─ наконец, сказала она. – Это было садистски, гадко, и человек, который, я думаю, в другой жизни был бы хорошим, теперь мертв.

─ Да, ─ ответил он и наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать ее в макушку. – Но женщина, которая хороший человек в этой жизни, жива.

Она остановилась, развернулась и крепко обняла его.

─ Мое тело искалечено, ─ сказала она, прижавшись к его груди, и ее голос сорвался.

─ Нет, ─ прошептал он ей в волосы. – Ты потрясающая. И это всегда, навечно будет так.

Она крепко обняла его, и они долго молчали и просто стояли в мягком свете огоньков гирлянды.

Наконец, она отстранилась.

– Я бы хотела увидеть Джона. Как ты думаешь, он не будет против?

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Я думаю, он бы этого хотел.

*

Они поднялись на лифте назад на верхний этаж госпиталя, где находились большие частные палаты, обычно предназначавшиеся для членов парламента или других высокопоставленных лиц. Когда двери лифта открылись, они увидели Майкрофта, который с телефоном возле уха выходил из другого лифта. Он заканчивал какой-то деловой разговор словами «очень хорошо», и выражение его лица им соответствовало.

─ Шерлок, ─ сказал Майкрофт вместо приветствия и уставился на Ирэн. – Мисс Адлер, вы хорошо выглядите сегодня вечером, ─ сказал он тихо и даже немного ласково и наклонил голову.

─ Спасибо, ─ поблагодарила она его кивком. – И чувствую я себя хорошо.

Майкрофт теперь деловито повернулся к Шерлоку.

– Для твоего… воскрешения все готово, ─ сказал он ему с вкрадчивой улыбкой. – Послезавтра взорвутся первые полосы газет, за ними неизбежно и очень быстро подтянутся выпуски новостей. Когда начнут поступать звонки, мой официальный офис организует интервью.

Шерлок кивнул, уже чувствуя себя смертельно уставшим при одной мысли о начале всей это шумихи, которая обрушится, как огромный валун вниз с холма.

– Уверен, пару дней это будет… интересно.

─ Мягко говоря. Как мы и договаривались, я поговорил с миссис Хадсон и детективом-инспектором Лейстредом о твоем нынешним состоянии и состоянии Джона, – с оттенком насмешки сказал Майкрофт. – Сказать, что инспектор был особенно сочен в словесной реакции, значит, ничего не сказать. Завтра он остынет. Я специально просил его не бить тебя. Я объяснил, что мы только что привели всех вас в состояние почти «цел и невредим».

Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Так оно и есть.

Майкрофт продолжил, едва заметно раскачиваясь на каблуках и сунув руки в карманы.

– Что касается миссис Хадсон, она была просто шокирована, но, в конечном счете, несказанно рада. Она была очень обеспокоена внезапным отъездом Джона, хотя я заверил ее, что он в порядке. Мы с ней уже договорились, чтобы твои вещи перевезли из камеры хранения обратно в квартиру.

─ Она не сдавала ее с тех пор, как Джон исчез? – спросил Шерлок, и Майкрофт покачал головой.

─ Нет, ренту я за тебя вносил, но не думаю, чтобы она стала сдавать ее. Уверен, она там уже убирается, все вверх дном перевернула.

Шерлок улыбнулся, вспомнив знакомую картину: Бейкер-стрит, тихую, уютную квартиру. Но тут же он отогнал от себя это видение и посмотрел на дверь палаты Джона.

─ Мисс Адлер хочет навестить Джона, ─ сказал он, и Майкрофт кивнул, жестом указав на дверь.

─ Только после вас, пожалуйста.

Они молча прошли мимо сестринского поста – ночью дежурила только одна сестра, остальные собрались в задней комнате – судя по всему, на пересмену.

─ Как он? – тихо спросил Майкрофт.

─ Лучше, ─ ответил Шерлок, когда они подошли к приоткрытой двери. – Надеюсь, он сможет ходить самостоятельно до того, как…

Все слова, которые он хотел сказать, замерли у него в горле, и они все трое остановились как вкопанные.

В углу в кресле, которое обычно занимал Шерлок, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел мужчина. На коленях у него лежали два букета цветов. В палате горела только лампа рядом с креслом, а на противоположной стороне комнаты тускло отсвечивали медицинские приборы.

На кровати в шипении кислородных канюлей спал Джон, казавшийся под одеялом таким маленьким и уязвимым. Шерлок посмотрел на мужчину, потом на Джона, потом снова на мужчину, вычисляя точное расстояние от кресла до кровати. Близко. Слишком близко. Ирэн застыла рядом с Шерлоком, натянутая и чуткая, как струна.

─ Майкрофт, ─ тихо произнес Джеймс Мориарти. – И Шерлок, и Ирэн, – он улыбнулся своей странной улыбкой. – Как мило.

─ Как ты сюда попал? – опасно тихим голосом спросил Майкрофт.

─ Майкрофт, ты ведь знаешь, что таких понятий как «только для частных лиц», не существует, ─ с усмешкой сказал Мориарти. – Разумеется, я хотел отдать дань уважения. Мне казалось, лучше сделать это до газетной шумихи.

Он встал. Серый костюм от Вивьен Вествуд, белая рубашка, черный галстук. Цветы были как оперенье райских птиц ─ пестрые, длинные, на тонком стебле, совершенно странного вида.

─ Как девушка, которая любит демонстрацию силы, мистер Мориарти, ─ тихо сказала Ирэн, ─ должна сказать, что это прекрасный ход.

Мориарти улыбнулся ей.

– Я так и знал, что вы оцените, – теперь он сделал шаг вперед, намеренно приблизившись к Джону. Каменно-неподвижный Шерлок не спускал с Мориарти своих влажных, красных глаз.

─ Вам здесь не рады, ─ сказал он, когда Мориарти подошел к нему. Шерлок был намного выше, но, кажется, сейчас это не играло никакой роли.

Мориарти, не обращая на него внимания, смотрел на Ирэн.

─ Хорошо выглядите, мисс Адлер, ─ любезно сказал он. – Это так удивительно, уж простите, что я так говорю. Должен сказать, я смотрел видео ─ ваше и бедняги Петровича. Два садиста друг против друга? Я впечатлен.

Он снова улыбнулся, показывая зубы, и неловко вручил ей букет экзотических цветов.

Она взяла их, и Шерлок видел, как она вспыхнула от стыда при мысли о том, что кто-то увидел то, что она вытворяла в Минске.

─ А эти для доктора Уотсона, ─ сказал Мориарти, протягивая второй букет Шерлоку. – Не передадите ему, когда он проснется?

Шерлок взял цветы, но ничего не ответил. Он чувствовал, как на секунду от гнева у него прищурились глаза, но он сумел заставить себя успокоиться.

Мориарти казался довольным.

– Вы ведь простите меня, что я не принес цветы и вам, Шерлок? То, что перенесли вы … ну, это совсем не то, что у них двоих, верно? Вряд ли это стоит сочувствия и всего прочего.

─ Это ты так считаешь, Джеймс, ─ сказал Майкрофт, делая шаг вперед. Он незаметно вклинился между Шерлоком и Мориарти.

Мориарти обернулся и теперь посмотрел на Майкрофта. Старшему Холмсу он уже улыбнулся не так притворно добро.

─ Безусловно, ─ сказал он и отошел на шаг. – Я пришел поздравить вас с исполнением миссии. Ну и забрать мак, разумеется.

Майкрофт достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака пластиковый пакетик с маком и протянул его Мориарти. Тот взял пакетик двумя пальцами за уголок и всмотрелся в цветок.

─ Ах, Майкрофт. В самом деле. Ты мог бы хотя бы смыть кровь, ─ для пущего эффекта досадливо поморщился Мориарти.

В Шерлоке что-то вспыхнуло. Ему хотелось свернуть этому старикашке шею, и единственное, что его от этого удерживало – он пообещал себе, что рано или поздно у него появится еще один шанс.

─ Прошу прощения, ─ сказал Майкрофт, и голос его понизился до той ноты, за которой только Шерлок мог распознать ярость. – У нас были… другие заботы.

─ Да, конечно, ─ ответил Мориарти, сунул пакетик в карман, а потом похлопал себя по пиджаку, будто неловкий постоялец, ищущий ключи.

─ Ну, вот и все, ─ он улыбнулся Шерлоку. Улыбка была недоброй. – На сегодняшний момент, по крайней мере.

─ Навсегда, полагаю, ─ вставил Майкрофт. – Должок за твоего сына уплачен.

Мориарти сделал еще шаг к Шерлоку, нарочно вторгаясь в его пространство, как делал и его сын. Шерлок не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

─ Даже не знаю, Майкрофт, ─ сказал Мориарти, глядя только на Шерлока. – Люди вроде нас… нам еще суждено встретиться в этом мире заурядностей, не так ли? Исключительным мотылькам исключительное пламя.

 Шерлок не пошевелился. Не моргнул.

─ Вы так сильно хотите мне что-то сказать, верно, Шерлок? – спросил Мориарти, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Теперь Шерлок кивнул.

─ Так что же молчите? – Мориарти наклонил голову.

Шерлок почувствовал, как Ирэн схватила его за руку. Он сознавал, что брат стоял совсем рядом.

Наконец, Шерлок наклонился вперед, пока его нос едва не прижался к носу Мориарти.

─ Ваш сын сказал мне однажды, что, если я не прекращу вмешиваться в его дела, он «испепелит меня». «Выжжет мое сердце», так он сказал.

Мориарти улыбнулся.

– Похоже на Джима, да, – он снова повернул голову. – И он сделал это, Шерлок? Или это сделал я?

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Нет, ─ тихо сказал он. – На самом деле, все совсем наоборот, хотя попытка была хорошая. То, что сделали вы и ваш сын, однозначно доказало мне, что у меня есть сердце. Я и не знал, что обладаю таким мощным оружием.

Мориарти прищурился. Его странная улыбка стала деланной.

Губы Шерлока скривились, голос упал до шепота.

– И об этом, я думаю, мистер Мориарти, вы будете сожалеть.

Они стояли нос к носу и смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Мориарти положил руку на спину Шерлока.

─ А теперь извините нас, ─ сказал Шерлок, отступая назад. Он подвел Ирэн к креслу и помог ей сесть.

Мориарти долго смотрел на Майкрофта, потом повернулся к Шерлоку.

─ До скорой встречи, ─ сказал он, наклонив голову.

Шерлок еще раз кивнул.

Мориарти посмотрел на Майкрофта, еще раз наклонил голову.

─ Майкрофт, ─ сказал он.

─ Джеймс, ─ ответил Майкрофт без улыбки.

И на этом Джеймс Мориарти – по крайней мере, пока – ушел из их жизни.

Майкрофт повернулся к Шерлоку и глубоко вздохнул.

─ Хорошо сыграно, ─ сказал он, и Шерлок видел, что он ошеломлен и впечатлен. В такой момент приятно слышать от Майкрофта такое.

─ Чертовски хорошо, ─ хриплым голосом сказал Джон, открывая глаза и поворачивая голову к Шерлоку.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, усмехнулся, а Ирэн впервые за долгое время засмеялась.


	24. Chapter 24

****

**Глава 24.**

В душевой кабинке были теплая вода, густой пар и утренний свет. Шерлок тер мочалкой спину Джона. По спине стекала пена. Джон, вытянув правую руку, опирался ею о стену, подставив лицо под струи, вода лилась ему на лицо и волосы.

Шерлок внимательно осматривал его кожу, поглаживая ее пальцами. Синяки поблекли, даже огнестрельная рана на ягодице зажила, оставив только красный рубец. Джон так похудел, что кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, как у человека, который неделями находился практически без движения. Он потерял мышечную массу и выглядел изможденным.

Но Шерлоку Джон казался живым и полным энергии.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

─ Повернись ко мне, ─ тихо сказал он под шипение льющейся из душа воды, положив руки на его талию.

Джон медленно опустил руку, повернулся, оперся спиной о стену и прижал подбородок к груди.

Конечно, на протяжении этих недель Шерлок видел на его теле то тут, то там швы. Последний раз ─ сегодня утром, когда пришла медсестра. Она сказала, что нужно сменить повязку и спросила, не хочет ли Джон после принять душ.

Когда она пришла, Шерлок был в палате, хотя с момента их прибытия сюда Джон настоял, чтобы он спал в соседней комнате. Но больше, чем несколько часов, Шерлок спать не мог, и проводил предрассветные часы, потягивая чай перед окном и слушая, как ворочается во сне Джон.

─ Да, душ звучит заманчиво, ─ ответил Джон с сонной приветливой улыбкой.

Медсестра похлопала его по плечу.

– Тогда я велю санитару помочь вам дойти туда и обратно.

─ В этом нет необходимости, ─ тут же отозвался Шерлок, поставив свою чашку. Удивленная медсестра повернулась к нему, и он состроил ей свою самую приветливую мину. – Я за ним пригляжу. Мы прекрасно управимся вдвоем.

─ Вы уверены? – спросила она. – Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы он упал.

Шерлок с прохладцей улыбнулся ей, что означало, что он не потерпит никаких возражений.

 – Разумеется, ─ сказал он. – Не волнуйтесь.

Медсестра посмотрела на Джона, тот кивнул.

– Он крепче, чем выглядит, ─ сказал Джон, и она улыбнулась.

Когда медсестра откинула одеяло и начала разматывать бинты, снимая толстую повязку, Шерлок подошел к кровати. Вот шрам в виде полумесяца от старого ранения, вот шов около восьми дюймов в длину повыше левого соска, по обе стороны которого виднелась пунктирная дорожка полукруглых рубцов. Такой же шов на грудине. Широкий шов на туловище, от первой операции, когда Джону удалили селезенку.

─ Выглядит очень хорошо, ─ ласково сказала медсестра, положив руку на один из швов, который казался красноватым по краю. Наверное, Джону от ее прикосновения было холодно, но медсестра не обращала на это внимания.

Теперь, в душе, Шерлок вспомнил ее движение и сам проверил шов: обнял Джона поперек грудной клетки и положил на рубец ладонь. Теплый от воды, но в остальном все хорошо.

─ Посмотри на меня, я похож на чертова Франкенштейна, ─ смущенно фыркнул Джон. Он избегал смотреть Шерлоку в глаза и смотрел вниз, на его руку, лежащую на шве.

И тут что-то прорвалось внутри у Шерлока – что-то сильное, искреннее, наполненное чем-то, чему он не умел дать определения.

─ Посмотри на меня, ─ произнес он как можно ласковее.

И когда Джон поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, Шерлок придвинулся ближе. Их тела почти соприкасались. Шерлок провел ладонью по щеке и подбородку Джона, потом положил ее на изгиб плеча там, где оно переходило в шею. Другой рукой он скользнул по боку Джона к его бедру. Член Шерлока твердел, к щекам прилил румянец.

Первый поцелуй вышел робким, Шерлок наклонился и прикусил нижнюю губу Джона. От щекотки Джон улыбнулся и отстранился, потом наклонил голову так, чтобы теперь самому прикусить губу Шерлока. Шерлок приоткрыл рот, и их языки соприкоснулись. Джон застонал.

─ Я уже всё забыл, – прошептал он Шерлоку в губы, взял его за бедра, нежно подтягивая ближе. Их члены соприкоснулись, по коже струилась теплая вода.

Шерлок издал глубокий грудной звук, скользнул рукой по бедру Джона к жестким волосам между ног.

– Кажется, ты уже вспомнил…

Он обхватил ладонью твердеющий покрасневший член Джона. Джон улыбнулся ему в губы.

Они целовались, целовались, Шерлок прижимался к нему бедрами, сжимая во влажной ладони оба их члена, большим пальцем дразнящим движением сдвигая назад крайнюю плоть. Ощущение того, как они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, было восхитительным. Джон, сглатывая комок в горле, чувствовал, как он уже близко.

─ Можно я… ─ выдохнул Шерлок, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы дышать. – Не двигайся… Дай я…

Джон кивнул.

– Хорошо…

Ладонь Джона накрыла его член, и Шерлок кончил, напрягшись и едва сдержав крик. Джон кончил с низким, почти болезненным стоном. Он дрожал, дрожал, дрожал.

─ Да… о боже… да… да… ─ это был наполовину лепет удовольствия, наполовину задушенное рыдание.

─ Я с тобой, ─ прошептал Шерлок, тяжело дыша. Он смотрел, как грудь Джона покрылась красными пятнами, как он царапает ногтями его бедра. Джон, захлебываясь, тяжело хватал ртом воздух, явно напрягая грудную клетку. – Ш-ш-ш…

Долго Джон изо всех сил старался успокоить дыхание, часто, рывками глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. Шерлок держал его за бедра и шептал ему на ухо.

Наконец, Джон произнес:

─ Я и забыл… ─ он осекся и покачал головой.

─ Забыл что? – Шерлок обводил по кругу выступающие косточки на его бедрах.

─ Забыл, как может быть… ─ голос Джона надломился, он опустил голову и прижался лбом к груди Шерлока, снова пытаясь дышать.

─ Скажи мне, ─ настаивал Шерлок, теперь обняв его за поясницу.

─ Хорошо, ─ отрывисто бросил Джон, и рыдание сотрясло его грудь.

Шерлок нахмурился. Ему стало больно. Он медленно потерся щекой, губами о слипшиеся от воды мокрые волосы Джона и кивнул.

─ Когда мы вернемся домой, ─ прошептал он Джону в висок, ─ я больше ни за что не позволю тебе этого забыть.

Джон рассмеялся и кивнул, но слезы идти не перестали. Ноги начали дрожать, он дышал часто и неглубоко, и ему явно было больно.

─ Идеи, ─ Шерлок потянулся к душу и выключил его. – Давай-ка тебя вытрем, оденем и уложим опять в кровать.

*

В это утро с разницей в несколько часов их навестили двое. Обоим посетителям были рады, но и с каждым по-своему было трудно.

Первой около девяти утра пришла Молли Хупер. Она, как всегда, была одета в нечто разношерстное, в руках тащила непомерно большую сумку с каким-то клоунским рисунком. Она постучала, прежде чем войти, и после «войдите» Шерлока бочком зашла в палату, прижав к бокам дрожащие кулачки.

При ее появлении Шерлок встал, застегнул пиджак и с полуулыбкой на лице направился к ней.

─ Привет, Молли, ─ ласково сказал он. Ее волнение немного улеглось, ей удалось ответить ему нервной улыбкой.

─ Шерлок, ─ сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. – Я так рада. То есть, конечно, я рада не тому, что случилось, но я так рада этому, и э-э…

Он кивнул и подошел ближе.

– Я понимаю, ─ сказал, прервав ее бормотания. – Я тоже рад. Я перед тобой в вечном долгу.

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх влажными глазами, закусив губу. Несколько мгновений она пристально всматривалась в его лицо.

– Ты… ты больше не грустный, да?

Он встретил ее взгляд.

 – Нет, ─ ответил он, покачав головой, и она обняла его за шею.

Объятие вышло коротким, но вовсе не неуклюжим: Шерлок не думал, что у него так естественно получится обнимать кого-то, кроме Ирэн и Джона. Вначале Молли напряглась, но потом расслабилась.

Она отстранилась и вытерла глаза.

– Твой брат сказал, что с Джоном было плохо?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Да, довольно серьезно, некоторое время назад. Но сейчас ему гораздо лучше.

─ Мне так жаль, ─ ответила она, качая головой. – А что случилось?

─ Он попал в серьезную аварию. Боюсь, что большего сказать не могу.

Молли кивнула, ее щеки вспыхнули, будто она переступила границу дозволенного.

– Да, извини. Твой брат… сказал, что ты о многом не можешь говорить.

Шерлок отмахнулся, как он надеялся, с ободряющей улыбкой. Он уже выбросил из головы, как чуть не довел ее до нервного срыва.

Шерлок жестом указал на кровать.

 – Ничего страшного, ─ сказал он. – Сейчас Джон отдыхает, но я знаю, что он будет рад тебя видеть.

Лицо Молли стало пунцовым, она покачала головой.

– Я… это так его ранило, ты же знаешь. Когда он думал, что ты умер.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Да, я знаю.

Она глубоко вздохнула и опустила глаза.

– Он пришел повидаться со мной перед своим исчезновением. Он попрощался со мной. Я беспокоилась, что он…

Нет, подумал Шерлок, на несколько секунд закрывая глаза. Он не мог вспоминать об этом.

─ Теперь с ним все хорошо, ─ снова оборвал он ее и по-доброму улыбнулся. – Иди, поздоровайся с ним.

Они встали по обеим сторонам кровати, и Шерлок тихо позвал Джона по имени. Открыв глаза, Джон сначала посмотрел на Шерлока, потом почувствовал, что справа стоит кто-то еще и повернул голову.

─ Молли, ─ тихо произнес он все еще сонным голосом.

Шерлок чувствовал волны исходящей от Молли тревоги.

─ Привет, Джон, ─ сказала она. – Ты выглядишь… выглядишь…

─ Ужасно, ─ закончил он за нее, криво ухмыльнувшись.

Она засмеялась.

– Нет. Просто бывало и лучше.

Джон дотронулся до ее руки, которая лежала на поручне кровати. Она схватила его руку и стиснула изо всех сил, до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

─ Джон, мне так жаль, ─ ее мягкий голос стал теперь хриплым, на глазах выступили слезы. – Я…

─ Я знаю, ─ прошептал он в ответ, кивая.

─ Времени было так мало, и Шерлок…

─ Я знаю, Молли, ─ мягко прервал ее Джон с грустной улыбкой. – Ничего страшного.

Шерлок видел, как она всматривалась в его лицо, ища малейший признак неискренности. Не найдя ни одного, она опустила плечи, будто сбрасывая груз, который лежал на них несколько месяцев.

Она сильнее стиснула его руку.

─ Хорошо, ─ сказала она, глубоко вздыхая. – Тогда ладно, – она широко улыбнулась и вытерла глаза. – Шерлок сказал, что к Рождеству ты будешь дома? Мы должны устроить вечеринку. Такую же, как тогда, – она осеклась. – Ну, не совсем такую… Та была…

Шерлок изобразил сожалеющую улыбку.

 – Устроим, ─ сказал он, прежде чем она принялась вспоминать события того вечера. – Маленький праздник в честь практически новоселья. Почему бы тебе не организовать его? Вы с миссис Хадсон могли бы…

─ С удовольствием! – весело подхватила она. – Это было бы здорово, – она посмотрела на часы и выпустила руку Джона. – Мне пора на работу, но… мы скоро еще увидимся, да?

─ Да, ─ ласково сказал Джон. – Обязательно. Береги себя.

И Молли пошла к двери, унося с собой поток неуклюжих радостных слов.

*

Приход детектива-инспектора Лестрейда оказался не столь мирным, зато точно таким, как ожидал Шерлок.

Джону только что принесли поднос с ленчем, Шерлок помог другу пересесть в кресло, передвинул поднос поближе к груди и укрытым одеялом коленям, и тут в открытой двери палаты появился Лестрейд: руки засунуты в карманы темных брюк, куртка, несмотря на холодную погоду, расстегнута.

─ Ради всего святого, Шерлок, ─ он почти кричал, ─ какого хрена ты не сказал мне, в какую чертову игру играешь?

Шерлок и Джон подпрыгнули от крика, расколовшего воздух: Джон только собирался неуклюже поесть правой рукой, а Шерлок читал смс от Майкрофта.

─ Рад видеть вас, детектив-инспектор, ─ сказал Шерлок, оборачиваясь, пока Джон собирал горошек, свалившийся с тоста на пижаму.

─ Не заговаривай мне зубы, ─ рявкнул Лестрейд. – Господи, когда я последний раз видел вас вдвоем, вы были скованы наручниками, и ты держал пистолет у Джоновой башки. А потом я услышал, что ты сиганул с крыши Бартса и разбился в лепешку.

─ Я разбился не на смерть, ─ ровным тоном отозвался Шерлок, стыдясь, что какая-то часть его существа наслаждается этим концертом. – Хотя я сожалею, что расстроил тебя.

─ Расстроил? – повторил Лестрейд, вцепившись в свою куртку. – И я знаю, что ты разбился не на смерть, скотина. Господи, Шерлок. А потом я узнал, что меня отправили в вынужденный отпуск, и сидел дома, сложа руки, пялился в футбол по телеку, страдал херней и гадал, какого хрена…

─ Привет, Грег, ─ подал голос Джон из кресла.

─ Джон, ─ сказал Грег, выглядывая из-за Шерлока, чтобы увидеть Джона. – Выглядишь дерьмово. Счастье еще, что не умер.

─ Спасибо, приятель, ─ ответил Джон, скрывая ухмылку. – Хочешь тост?

─ Нет, спасибо, ─ Лестрейд снова переключился на Шерлока. – На чем я остановился?

Для пущего драматического эффекта Шерлок изобразил, что испуган.

– Кажется, ты дошел до того момента, как мой брат подъехал к тебе на черном автомобиле и увез в неизвестном направлении.

─ Ага, точно, ─ бушевал Лестрейд. – А потом меня, черт побери, в целях безопасности временно взяли под охрану, я торчал в каком-то шикарном отеле. Видишь, я не очень-то жалуюсь, я ведь теперь холостяк, привык сам готовить для себя, но господи, потом мне сказали…

Он осекся и прищурился.

– А какого вообще черта я перед тобой тут распинаюсь? ─ проворчал он. – Особенно если вы двое явно этим наслаждаетесь. Ты уже сам все это знаешь.

Шерлок откашлялся, спрятал улыбку и опустил глаза.

– Ну, строго говоря, о том, как ты страдал херней я не знал, но в остальном… ─ теперь он поднял глаза, по-доброму глядя на него. – Как хорошо увидеть тебя снова, Лестрейд.

Грег тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой и улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ты всегда был ублюдком, Шерлок, ─ сказал он, снял свою куртку и швырнул ее на кровать.

Джон начал хохотать.

─ Джон, я передумал. Давай тост, а сам пока рассказывай о своих приключениях.

*

Сдвинув поближе кресла, они пили горячий чай, и впервые за долгое время на памяти Шерлока это были по-настоящему спокойные мгновения. Учитывая должность Лестрейда, Майкрофт разрешил Шерлоку посвятить его в подробности того, с чем они имели дело, включая личность Джеймса Мориарти и «игру», в которую он играл.

─ Ты был знаком с Ирэн Адлер? – спросил Джон. – Я не помню.

Лестрейд покачал головой и подул на чай.

– Нет, я только помню историю с ее чертовым телефоном и то, как вы двое полгода ругались, как престарелые супруги.

Шерлок смущенно откашлялся, а Джон положил руку на живот в приступе еще одного мучительного смеха.

– Господи, так оно и было, разве нет? – покачал он головой.

─ Может, тебе еще доведется с ней познакомиться, ─ сказал Шерлок, меняя тему, прежде чем Джон начал подзуживать Лестрейда. – Она останется здесь до конца недели, а потом вернется в дом в Швейцарии.

─ Останется посмотреть на воскрешения Героя Рейхенбаха, да? – спросил Лейстред. – Смешно, наверное, будет.

─ О да, ─ устало согласился Шерлок. – Уверен, это будет зрелище.

─ На первую пресс-конференции я пойду с тобой, ─ сказал Лейстред. – Твой брат все устроит. Я буду стоять рядом, а ты расскажешь всему миру, что был прав насчет Мориарти. А я скажу, что был прав насчет тебя. А потом мы вместе покажем миру неприличный жест и скажем ему убираться ко всем чертям и оставить нас в покое.

─ Правильно, ─ ядовито проронил Джон. – Уверен, после такого они сразу отвалят.

─ Вряд ли, ─ ответил Шерлок. – Утихомирятся они только через пару недель.

─ Ну, этим можешь и утешиться, ─ сказал Лестрейд с блеском в глазах. – По крайней мере, хоть что-то будет увлекательно. Думаю, твой брат постарается как-нибудь особенно опустить Китти Райли. Ну и Донован с Андерсоном.

Шерлок приподнял брови и посмотрел на Джона. Лестрейд взглянул сначала на одного, потом на второго и подавил смех.

─ Черт возьми, ─ тихо сказал Джон, с притворной кротостью держа чашку чая. – Сразу три мудака в лапах Майкрофта Холмса? Ничего себе Рождество.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава 25.**

– Привет, док.

Пол в каске, которая казалась слишком большой для его головы, силился улыбнуться сквозь слезы.

— Какой же я поганец, да?

Джон точно помнил ощущение его сильной шеи под рукой, ее очертания.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — сказал он. Дул легкий ветерок, приносящий запах нефти, гари и дизельного чада.

Потом сон поменялся, будто картинку смыло синей волной. Ночь. Синяя ночь. Пол теперь стоял на дороге и говорил с ним. На небе зажигались холодные, яркие далекие звезды.

— Забудь, — говорил Пол. Каску он держал под мышкой, глаза его блестели. – Все в прошлом, Джон. Ты сделал все, что мог. И сделал блестяще.

Его тряхнули за плечо. Осторожно, но твердо, всего один раз, и Джон смутно почувствовал это движение – так солдаты обычно будят товарища.

Пол надел каску, перекинул через спину аптечку, развернулся и пошел прочь.

— Эй, док, – певуче. – Джон.

— Пол, — пробормотал Джон.

— Нет, — ответил кто-то. – Не угадал.

Мне это снится. Мне опять это снится.

Он крепко спал. Только теперь он это понял. Он попытался резко вынырнуть из сна, а голос все говорил.

— Мы здесь, док. Очнись…

И Джон открыл глаза.

Возле кровати стояло трое парней – коротко стриженных, в мундирах песочного света, с нашивками на верхней левой части груди с невероятно яркими трехцветными галунами – таких Джон еще не видел: Крис со своей широкой улыбкой, ухмыляющийся Куинс и Мик со своим ироническим, понимающим взглядом.

— Здорово, — тихо сказал Джон, улыбаясь им в ответ.

— Здорово! – тут же оглушительно громко заорали они и шумно расхохотались.

— Ну, как ты, черт возьми, Джон? – спросил Крис, пожимая его протянутую руку. Двое других парней последовали его примеру.

— Гораздо лучше, спасибо.

— Что же ты тогда валяешься, как старый паралитик? – спросил Куинс, глаза его поблескивали от смеха.

— Да иди ты… — приподнял голову Джон, и все трое вновь засмеялись.

— Джентльмены! – просунула голову в дверь медсестра. – Нельзя ли потише?

— Ох, ох… — они все трое притворно зашикали друг на друга.

Заговорил Мик, мявший фуражку в руке:

— Простите, мэм, — смиренно сказал он. – Мы будем как мышки.

Она неодобрительно посмотрела на них и снова закрыла дверь. Хихиканье возобновилось.

— Из-за вас меня отсюда вышвырнут, — ласково сказал Джон, разглядывая их всех по очереди.

— А когда ты сам дернешь отсюда? – спросил Крис. Он наклонился, опустил поручень кровати и сел на ее край. – Ты торчишь в этом госпитале уже… год?

— Господи, даже Сэм уже отправился домой, — добавил Куинс. – А он сломал себе чертову шею.

— Говорят, еще пару дней, — ответил Джон. – Быстро это быть не может. Не знаю, смогу ли я снова спать целыми ночами, – он посмотрел на них и заговорил серьезнее. – Как Сэм? Прилетели мы сюда вместе в реанимационном боксе, я помню. А остальные? В Ландштуле мне не говорили ни слова, потому что я был слишком…

— Слишком старался окочуриться? Мы знаем, – Крис покачал головой. – Чудо, что ты вообще разговариваешь с нами, парень. Настоящее, твою мать, чудо. Я никогда не видел, чтобы с такими травмами, как у тебя, человека не разносило на куски или он бы не сидел всю оставшуюся жизнь на искусственном дыхании.

— Ну, я же англичанин, — небрежно бросил Джон, и все трое закатили глаза.

— Как легко можно догадаться, прилетело всем понемногу, — сказал Крис. – Сэм выбыл из строя. Он парализован от середины груди. Врачи не уверены, что навсегда, но пока еще ничего неясно. Я сломал запястье и вывихнул колено. Мику раздробило плечо и повредило спину.

— Уже все зажило, — отмахнулся Мик.

— Это он так говорит, — вмешался Крис, глядя на него. – У него сплошь рваные раны, ожоги и переломы. Кип сломал бедро и провалялся на койке – отдыхал, как и мечтал. У троих парней довольно серьезные черепные травмы, включая Куинса. Теперь он писает в штаны каждый раз, когда рядом пролетает самолет.

— Да ты пошел ты, чувак, это было всего один раз, и я был не в себе, а он чертовски громко тарахтел, — Куинс подмигнул Джону.

— Другие ребята, как и ты, сломали ребра, — продолжил Крис. – Джуниор сломал челюсть.

— Прямо подарок, — сказал Мик с настоящим облегчением. – В госпитале нам не пришлось выслушивать его жалкий скулеж.

— А Эли сломал заднюю лапу, — закончил Крис. – Но с ним все хорошо. Он с Лопесом на базе в Германии.

— А экипаж вертушки? Там есть потери?

— Неа, — ответил Мик. – Грис дал вертушке перевернуться и, в конце концов, снова завалиться на брюхо. Приземлились мы грубо, но, в конце концов, это спало нас, иначе нас бы по кускам собирали.

Джон испытал неописуемое облегчение. Никто не погиб. Никто не погиб. Слава богу… В нем бушевали эмоции. В глазах защипало. Он откашлялся.

— А что вы все здесь делаете? – спросил Джон, постаравшись сделать спокойное лицо. Но Мик увидел его маневр и ласково улыбнулся ему, кивая.

Крис коснулся его руки.

— Мы получили приглашение провести Рождество здесь, — сказал Крис, снова переходя на дурашливый тон. – Приглашение со штемпелем вашего правительства, ни больше, не меньше! До выздоровления и доукомплектования мы все в отпуске, так что мы решили приехать и проверить, сколько денежек МИ-6 сможем спустить за неделю.

Джон усмехнулся.

– Зная вас троих, прокутить вы можете изрядно. Где же вы остановились?

— В прекрасном отеле на реке, — сказал Куинс, – с потрясным видом на город. Чувак, а сервис! Лучшего стейка я еще не ел.

Джон побледнел. У него все пронеслось перед глазами: этот вид, чувство диссонанса между его безмолвной красотой и тяжестью пистолета в руке…

— Да, — ответил он, выдавив из себя улыбку. – Я понял, про какой отель ты говоришь. Отличное место.

— Эй, — весело сказал Крис, — знаю, к нам ты заглянуть и оттянуться не сможешь, но, может… мы выкроим время повидаться, когда тебя выпишут?

 — Я только за, — с радостной улыбкой ответил Джон. Он потянулся за листком бумаги и ручкой, которые лежали на тумбочке. – Давайте я напишу вам свой мобильный. И скажите мне, в каком номере вы остановились.

После обмена всей информацией Крис встал и засунул листок в карман.

– Мы пойдем прогуляемся, — сказал он. – Будем на связи.

— Эй, послушай, — сказал Мик изменившимся тоном. Крис и Куинс, подчиняясь знаку командира, тоже стали серьезными и сосредоточенными.

Джон смотрел на них, сглатывая комок в горле.

— Мы все видели, что ты сделал, — сказал Мик, водя пальцем по краю фуражки. – Если бы ты не заслонил собой ту дверь, мы бы, наверное, потеряли нескольких парней.

Джон покачал головой.

– Во-первых, если бы не я, вас бы там вообще не было, — тихо сказал он.

— Чушь собачья, — сказал Куинс. – Мы полжизни там проторчали.

Мик коснулся рукой его локтя, заставляя помолчать.

— Мы представили тебя к медали, — сказал Мик. – Рапорт послан в командование ОВС НАТО.

— Не стоило, — сказал Джон, хотя был глубоко тронут. – Я… ничего не сделал. Я просто… — он пожал плечами, подыскивая слова. – Это было инстинктивно.

— Вот поэтому-то ты и заслужил медаль, придурок, — подмигнул ему Куинс.

Мик и Крис усмехнулись.

Джон улыбнулся. Оставалось только перестать ломаться, пока не разошелся.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, откашливаясь. – Спасибо. Спасибо за все. Отправляйтесь на поиски хорошеньких цыпочек и хорошенько им вдуйте.

— Угу, — сказал Куинс и прищурился, глядя на Мика. – Мы с Крисом так и сделаем, а для Мика поищем смазливого чувака.

Мик возвел к небу глаза.

– Ну вот, меня разоблачили, — сказал он и понимающе посмотрел на Джона.

— Он такой страшный, что распугивает всех няшек, — засмеялся Крис. – Так что сначала разговаривать с ними буду я, – он помахал рукой взад-вперед. – Расчищу путь.

— Какая гадость, чувак, — поморщился Куинс, но все равно подтолкнул локтем Мика.

— Эй, чувак, в таком деле все средства хороши, — сказал Мик. – Сам знаешь, это срабатывает.

Джон не смог подавить зевоту.

– Ну… тогда удачи, – он улыбнулся и протянул Мику руку.

— Скоро увидимся, — сказал Мик, пожимая ее. Куинс и Крис последовали его примеру. Крис задержал руку Джона в своей руке чуть дольше и стиснул.

Потом они ушли.

Джон потер лоб, улыбнулся, несмотря на комок в горле. Посмотрел на часы.

Было начало третьего. Шерлок с Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом должны были быть на своей третьей за сегодняшний день телевизионной программе. Первую Джон воспринял с чувством глубокого удовлетворения – в ней он впервые услышал признание Джима Мориарти на крыше Бартса.

От издевательского крика Мориарти Шерлоку Джон так разозлился, что готов был убить его еще раз.

Но ко второму интервью – Шерлок, по настоянию брата, жестко придерживался сценария, — Джон понял, что весь этот процесс действует ему на нервы. Так что в этот день он включал телевизор только чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок вроде бы в порядке (так оно и было – он держался уверенно, собранно и менее надменно, чем Джону когда-либо доводилось видеть на публике), потом выключал и пытался отдохнуть.

В обеих пресс-конференциях упоминалось имя Джона: говорилось, что он помогал в восстановлении доброго имени Шерлока, но в процессе серьезно пострадал. Всего через час кто-то сотрудников из госпиталя продал СМИ информацию о местонахождении Джона, и Майкрофту пришлось еще больше усилить охрану на случай, если бы журналисты попытались разыскать его. Наверное, на его этаж пускают только отряд морской пехоты ВМС США.

Он нажал кнопку на пульте – по каналу все еще крутили новости, показывали их с Шерлоком в тот день, когда Шерлок отправился давать показания в суд по делу Мориарти. Джон, в ожидании полицейской машины, протягивал руку, чтобы фотокорреспонденты расступились и дали им дорогу.

Потом снова показали Шерлока и Лестрейда в студии, где седой ведущий обрушился на них с вопросами.

— Эта история становится все более необычайной, — сказал он, и Лестрейд кивнул. Шерлок попытался любезно улыбнуться, но в целом он казался уставшим и скучающим.

— Это были довольно трудные несколько месяцев, да, — сказал Лестрейд, выручая молчавшего Шерлока. Надо будет поблагодарить его, когда они вернутся.

— Кажется, у меня как раз созрел хороший вопрос, Шерлок – я ведь могу вас называть Шерлок?

— Я полагаю, вы уже это сделали, — сказал Шерлок и отпил чаю из стоявшей рядом кружки.

Ведущий нервно рассмеялся.

– Так вот, мой вопрос – питаете ли вы чувство злости к кому-нибудь за все случившееся?

Шерлок откашлялся.

– Я бы не стал употреблять слово «злость», — сказал Шерлок низким и серьезным голосом. — Но есть несколько человек, которым я доверял, и они умышленно упустили доказательства, которые могли хотя бы вызвать подозрения по поводу заявлений Ричарда Брука о связи между мной и ним. Журналисты – я использую этот термин в самом широком смысле – Китти Райли, например, как-то очень быстро поверила Джиму Мориарти, и я возлагаю на нее большую ответственность за всё. Я считаю, что ее неразборчивость в работе вызвана личной неприязнью ко мне.

Ведущий, кажется, пришел в восторг.

– Я так понимаю, сегодня утром ее уволили?

— Как мы понимаем, да, — ответил Лестрейд, вытягивая и снова подбирая ноги. – Также два сотрудника моего отдела – Салли Донован и Найджел Андерсон – отправлены в административный отпуск до завершения расследования об их участии в этом деле.

— Нам сказали, что и шеф-суперинтендант тоже, — добавил ведущий, едва ли не исходя слюной.

Лестрейд откашлялся.

– Да, но мне не разрешено об этом говорить.

Джон усмехнулся в своей тихой одинокой палате.

Ничто не стоило тех страданий, через которые они прошли.

Но это, думал он, откидываясь на подушки – грудь болела – это был первоклассный бальзам на душу.

*

Пять часов, а Шерлока до сих пор не было. Джон перебрался в кресло, поднос с едой, к которой он почти не притронулся, отставил в сторону. Ему надоела пресная еда, безликие стены, безликая больница. Здесь даже тишина казалась белой, и после стольких недель ему хотелось красок.

Раздался тихий стук в дверь.

– Джон?

Джон, который невидящим взглядом смотрел в приглушенно бормочущий телевизор, поднял глаза.

– Да? О, Ирэн, — он скупо улыбнулся. – Входите.

Она вошла в комнату, и он понял, что впервые за долгое время видит ее одетой. На ней были красная водолазка и черные шерстяные брюки, пушистые волосы распущены.

— Как вам ужин? – спросила она, глядя на поднос.

— Так же, как и вам?

Она усмехнулась.

– Дрянь, да.

— Ну, завтра утром завтрак вам накроет уже Грегор в доме Майкрофта, – он тепло улыбнулся воспоминанию. – Там по-прежнему самый вкусный чай и булочки, которые я когда-либо ел.

Она улыбнулась.

– Да, – потом жестом указала на кресло напротив, в котором обычно сидел Шерлок. – Можно?

— Пожалуйста, — разрешил он, и она села.

Он поймал ее взгляд, и мгновение они смотрели друг на друга.

— Вы с Кейт скоро уезжаете? – спросил он.

— Да. Самолет в восемь, – она смотрела на него, потом отпустила глаза. – Рады, что я уезжаю, да?

Джон мягко рассмеялся.

– Да, немного, — ответил он, кивая. – Я уже готов вернуться к некоему подобию нормальной жизни, и… ну, это сложно, когда вы рядом.

— Это точно, — ответила она, и ему послышалась насмешка в ее голосе. Он был рад, что она не обиделась на правду.

— Тем не менее, — продолжила она, — я помню время – не так уж давно, заметьте — когда вы не захотели бы даже вот так сидеть со мной рядом.

Он на секунду отвел глаза и покраснел.

– Ну да, но вы ведь знаете, что у меня были веские причины не доверять вам.

— Простите меня.

Он наморщил лоб.

– За что именно? – ему действительно хотелось узнать.

Она скрестила на груди руки.

– За многое. Но по большей части за… как бы это сказать… запутывала тебя насчет Шерлока. Того, что он чувствовал к тебе. Того, что ты чувствовал к нему.

— Ну да, я заметил, — Джон изо всех сил старался сохранить приветливое выражение лица. Он не смог подавить вспышку злости.

Ирэн сглотнула, поймав его взгляд.

– Джон, я не хотела в него влюбляться. Но как только это случилось… я ничего не смогла с собой поделать. Я знала, что он принадлежит вам, а…

— А я еще этого не знал, — закончил Джон за нее, кивая.

— Да, — сказала она. – И потому у меня была надежда, что вы ничего не поймете или не поддадитесь этому.

Ирэн, услышав в голосе Джона гнев, повела себя осторожнее. Джон заметил, что она отступила, и, зная, что это не в ее правилах, был ей за это признателен.

Она продолжила.

– Но то, что у вас с ним… то, что я делаю сейчас… Думаю, это правильно.

Он кивнул.

– И я тоже, – он сжал ее ладонь. – Нам обоим это нелегко далось.

Она мягко рассмеялась.

– Да. Это точно.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, чувствуя себя не совсем свободно, но и не неловко. Джону хотелось подольше помолчать. Он так устал, во всех смыслах устал.

— Я хочу, чтобы с вами было все в порядке, — наконец, сказал он. Он не мог сейчас смотреть на нее. – Чтобы вы были счастливы.

— Со мной и так все в порядке, — сказал она, и он видел, что она говорит правду. – Мне нужно время, чтобы понять, чем я хочу заниматься, куда поехать. И Майкрофт был так любезен, предоставив мне место для этого.

— Мне кажется, несмотря ни на что, он вами восхищается, — сказал Джон, глядя на ее профиль. Он улыбнулся.

— Нет, не думаю, — ответила она, качая головой.

– А я думаю, да. Вам однажды удалось обвести его вокруг пальца, что, как я понимаю, случается не так уж часто. Я думаю, он был бы очень рад, если бы у вас все наладилось…

— И не ему во вред? – ее глаза блеснули со знакомым озорством.

— О, этого определенно хотим мы все, — сухо рассмеялся Джон.

Она тоже рассмеялась, но смех быстро оборвался. Она снова уставилась на свои колени, румянец окрасил бледные щеки.

– Почему-то… меня это радует, — пробормотала она. – Как странно.

Он посмотрел на нее, и их взгляды встретились. Лед таял, и он, почувствовав это, улыбнулся ей редкой по искренности улыбкой. Она так же улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Потом она встала, наклонилась и неспешным долгим поцелуем приникла к его щеке.

— Берегите его, Джон, всегда, — пробормотала она, отстраняясь. – И себя тоже. Без вас он совсем пропадет.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил он. – Буду беречь, – потом он взял ее руку и вежливо поцеловал.

Кто-то у двери откашлялся, Джон поднял глаза и увидел Шерлока и какого-то незнакомого мужчину.

— Надеюсь, не помешал? – спросил Шерлок, но он улыбался, и даже усталые глаза светились.

— Вовсе нет, — сказала Ирэн, выпрямляясь и оборачиваясь к Шерлоку и незнакомцу — они уже прошли в палату. – Представляю, что у тебя был за день.

— Да, это было просто грандиозно, — ответил Шерлок с усталостью в голосе.

Джон пристально вглядывался в Шерлока, когда тот подошел, в его позу, выражение лица. Если бы они были одни, он бы уложил его в постель и весь остаток вечера молчал.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и усмехнулся, будто прочитал все по глазам и мысленно ответил «да». Потом он повернулся к человеку, который пришел с ним – молодому, бледному, темноволосому, светлоглазому, в дорогом черном костюме, который стоял, церемонно сложив руки, как те, кто работал на Майкрофта.

— Я хотел бы представить вам обоим… моего друга, — сказал Шерлок. Он немного замялся на последнем слове, но потом все же произнес его. – Иарла Бреннан.

У Джона от удивления перехватило дыхание. Он почувствовал в груди тепло и признательность.

— Иарла, — сказал Шерлок, улыбаясь и глядя на Джона. – Это Ирэн Адлер, — Ирэн протянул ему руку, и Иарла пожал ее. Потом Шерлок повернулся к Джону. – А это Джон. Джон Уотсон.

Джон, не отрывая глаз от лица Иарлы, начал вставать.

— Нет, нет, — быстро сказал Иарла, рванувшись к нему. – Ради бога, не вставайте, – он протянул руку, и Джон крепко ее пожал.

Он попытался заговорить, но слова словно застряли в горле. Он попытался снова.

— Я так… так рад познакомиться с вами, — произнес Джон и откашлялся.

Иарла улыбнулся.

– И я тоже, Джон. Я столько о вас слышал. «Джон» Шерлока.

— Иарла сегодня был моей нянькой, — недовольным тоном произнес Шерлок, хотя на самом деле не вредничал, — сопровождал меня туда и обратно в этих разъездах, и в целом следил за моими манерами.

— Тяжелая работа, — сказал Джон и, наконец, отпустил руку Бреннана.

— Не говорите, — сказал Иарла и еще раз улыбнулся Джону. – Счастье еще, что на подхвате был детектив-инспектор с пистолетом.

Джон засмеялся.

Иарла повернулся к Ирэн.

– Мисс Адлер, я буду сопровождать вас и вашу партнершу в Швейцарию, чтобы убедиться, что там все в порядке.

Ирэн кивнула.

– Спасибо, мистер Бреннан. Я пойду собирать вещи.

— Очень хорошо, мисс, — церемонно ответил Иарла. – Тогда встретимся внизу.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.

– Я тоже спущусь, — тихо сказал он. – Провожу ее.

Потом он сделал то, чего еще никогда раньше не делал при посторонних. Он наклонился и мимолетно коснулся губами лба Джона.

— Скоро вернусь.

Джон улыбнулся, кивнул и все трое пошли к двери.

— Иарла? – позвал Джон, и тот обернулся. – Я… — начал он и замялся, эмоции переполняли его. Он столько хотел сказать, но не знал, с чего начать.

— Не беспокойтесь, Джон, — ответил Иарла, ласково глядя на него. – У нас будет масса возможностей поговорить. И я с нетерпением жду этого.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. Тогда до скорого? И счастливой дороги.

Иарла кивнул.

– До скорого, — сказал он и вышел из палаты вслед за остальными.

*

Шерлок и Ирэн не любили сцен прощания. Раньше Шерлок всегда находил эти приторно-сладкие сантименты условностью и избегал их всеми силами.

Но теперь, когда он стоял с ней в вестибюле отеля — Кейт смотрела на них с заднего сидения машины, Иарла сидел на переднем и разговаривал по телефону, черная машина уже завелась, выбрасывая из выхлопной трубы облачка дыма — он понял, как важно прощаться с человеком как положено. Частично из сентиментальных чувств, да, но и в знак уважения.

К Ирэн он питал и то, и другое, так что постарался изо всех сил.

— Это... тяжело, — сказала она, готовая вот-вот заплакать.

— И для меня, — ответил он. — Но мы еще увидимся.

Она кивнула, и шагнула к нему, в его протянутые руки. Они долго обнимались.

— Ты обещал, что вернешься за мной, — прошептала она, уткнувшись ему в шею, — и ты не обманул.

В ее голосе все еще слышались удивление и недоверие.

Он кивнул.

— Конечно.

— Никто раньше не сдерживал своих слов, — она поцеловала его в горло над V-образным вырезом воротника пальто. —  Я не знаю, как благодарить тебя за это.

Он улыбнулся и ласково поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Я не единственный, кому ты можешь доверять, Ирэн, — тихо сказал он. — Мне просто выпала честь быть первым.

Они отстранились друг от друга, потом она потянулась и поцеловала его в уголок рта.

— Будь счастлив, милый, — ласково сказала она. — Береги себя, пусть все будет хорошо, а ты — не одинок.

— И ты, — сказал он. В глазах у него стояли слезы. Он сжал ее руку.

Так они стояли еще долго. Потом, наконец, разошлись.

*

Ажиотаж в СМИ бурлил несколько дней. Шерлок продолжал давать интервью лично или по телефону, и Джон становился все беспокойней. Он уже был готов – больше, чем готов — вернуться домой.

Шерлок знал, что днем за госпиталем наблюдала небольшая группа журналистов на машинах и микроавтобусах. Но они с Лестрейдом заметили, что даже репортеры, казалось, скучали и после десяти вечера отправлялись по домам до утра, так что они решили перевезти Джона на Бейкер-стрит в середине ночи.

Вместо того чтобы попросить машину у Майкрофта или взять полицейскую патрульную, Шерлок вызвал простой кэб. Лестрейд должен был сопровождать их на всякий случай, а Майк Стэмфорд, который уже навестил Джона в больнице – румяный, вне себя от радости и почти в слезах, — Майк встретить их дома. Джон все еще дышал через кислородную маску – вечером от спазма в груди он снова начал задыхаться, и Майк должен был помочь установить необходимое оборудование.

Джон отказался от кресла-каталки, сказав, что он "не инвалид, черт возьми", но согласился на транспортировочную ленту — широкую неопреновую штуку, которая закреплялась вокруг бедер, с ручками по бокам и на спине. С их помощью Шерлок мог поддерживать Джона, не причиняя боли его груди.

— Вот это правильно, — пошутил Лестрейд, когда Шерлок закрепил ленту. – Ты стал похож на такой своего рода чемодан. На ручную кладь, по крайней мере.

— Чертов ты шутник, Грег, — сказал Джон, закусывая губу, пока Шерлок помогал ему надеть куртку. Левая рука у него по-прежнему висела на перевязке. Физиотерапия должна была начаться на этой неделе.

Шерлок не стал застегивать свое пальто, чтобы лучше управляться с ручками на ленте.

— Ты готов? – спросил он, и Джон поймал его взгляд.

— Более чем, — ответил он. – Пошли.

Они шли медленно, но на улицу спустились без происшествий и осторожно усадили Джона в такси. Падал легкий снег.

— Все в порядке? – спросил Шерлок, когда Джон откинулся на сиденье. Джон кивнул, но Шерлок видел по тому, как часто поднимается и опускается его грудь, что ему немного больно. Они с Лейстредом сели в машину, Лейстред на сиденье напротив, дверь захлопнулась, и машина тронулась.

Оставалась неделя до Рождества, Лондон был украшен елками и гирляндами. Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, который со счастливой детской улыбкой на изможденном лице смотрел в окно. Шерлоку было приятно видеть на его лице радость.

— Нас так долго не было, — сказал Джон, когда они ехали через Риджентс-парк, и снег повалил гуще. – Кажется, и в самом деле прошла целая жизнь.

Шерлок почувствовал, что сам улыбается.

— Смелей, поцелуй его, если хочешь, — подал голос Лестрейд со своего места.

Шерлок резко к нему обернулся, и Джон тоже.

— Прошу прощения? – холодно спросил Шерлок.

— Давай же, — сказал Лестрейд, махнув им рукой. – Я уже понял, что вы теперь любовники. Не такой уж я тупой. И давно пора, черт возьми. Господи, да по одним флюидам между вами на местах преступлений было уже все понятно.

Джон расхохотался, держась за грудь.

– Господи, Грег, — задыхаясь, сказал он. – Пять баллов за такт.

Шерлок же свирепо уставился на Лестрейда. Тот широко улыбнулся ему и подмигнул.

— Кстати, рад за тебя, — добавил он.

Шерлок вспыхнул со смущенной улыбкой и отвел глаза.

Они повернули на Бейкер-стрит, и показалось кафе «Спидис». Шерлок сам еще не был дома, и при взгляде на мигающие разноцветные огоньки, которыми миссис Хадсон украсила окна снаружи, что-то в его груди всколыхнулось и сжалось.

Такси остановилось, водитель потребовал плату за проезд. Шерлок бросил ему несколько купюр и велел оставить сдачу себе.

— И вам счастливого Рождества, — улыбаясь, сказал пожилой водитель. Наверное, чаевые были хорошими.

Они осторожно высадили Джона из машины. В раскрытых дверях 221В стоял Майк Стэмфорд в темном свитере. Снег мгновенно запорошил его темные волосы.

— Как дела, Джон? – спросил он, и Джон, которого с обеих сторон поддерживали Лейстред и Шерлок, пошел к нему.

— Спасибо, неплохо, — ответил он. – Только вот отморозил яйца.

Майк засмеялся.

– Тогда заходи. Давай поднимем тебя по этим ступенькам.

Шерлок завел Джона внутрь и едва успел встать между ним и налетевшей на них рыдающей миссис Хадсон — вихря из зеленовато-желтого кашемира и потекшей туши.

— О, Шерлок, Джон, я так переживала.

Вместо Джона она стиснула в объятиях Шерлока, впившись ногтями в его пальто. Она плакала уже нешуточно, и Шерлок похлопал ее по спине.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он как можно терпеливее. – Мы тоже очень рады вас видеть. Но не надо так хватать Джона, иначе ему придется вернуться в больницу.

— Привет, — сказал Джон, когда она выпустила из объятий Шерлока и повернулась к нему, плача и вереща одно длинное, бессвязное предложение, что-то про ужас, храбрость и переживания. Потом она обхватила ладонями голову Джона и притянула его к себе, чтобы расцеловать в обе щеки.

— Миссис Хадсон, пожалуйста, — сказал Шерлок. – Дайте нам пройти наверх, пока вы его не утопили в слезах.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказала она, всхлипывая и вытирая глаза. – О, должно быть, я ужасно выгляжу.

— Да, — откровенно сказал Шерлок. – А теперь, пожалуйста, не могли бы вы пойти проверить, свободен ли путь в спальню внизу.

— Конечно, дорогой, конечно, — она ушла.

Джон подошел к подножию лестницы, Лейстред обогнал его, чтобы быть на ступеньку впереди. Лестница была слишком узкой, чтобы вместить двоих, так что Шерлок и Майк шли позади Джона.

— Одна ступенька – один шаг, Джон, — сказал Майк тоном «доброго врача». – Ты можешь это сделать, приятель.

— Да, — сказал Джон, вздыхая глубже. – Семнадцать ступенек. Так. Пошли.

И медленно, мучительно стал подниматься вверх.

*

Выгнать всех удалось не сразу, пришлось терпеть лишнюю суматоху и ободряющие речи. Но Шерлок понимал, что эти долгие, полные сомнений месяцы дались их друзьям нелегко. Все натерпелись горя, невзгод и страха, и теперь, когда они вот так собрались вместе, это в чем-то действовало на них как противоядие.

Миссис Хадсон украсила квартиру к Рождеству, в камине потрескивал огонь, сам камин был украшен гирляндой, мерцающей сонными разноцветными огоньками. Джону пришли открытки, она их распечатала и разложила вокруг, как бы сделал он сам, вернувшись домой. Она даже поставила в углу маленькую елку и, кажется, украсила ее своими собственными игрушками, потому что у Джона и Шерлока игрушек не было.

— Я хотела, чтобы все было по-домашнему, — сказала она, улыбаясь, когда принесла чайник с декофеинизированным чаем и поднос печений для Шерлока, Стэмфорда и Лейстреда, – потому что Джон так долго лежал в больнице, и ты… — ее глаза снова наполнились слезами.

— Спасибо, да, — ответил Шерлок, стараясь предотвратить новый поток слез. – Выглядит очень… гостеприимно. Очень мило.

Казалось, ей стало приятно, и она снова закрыла рот ладонью.

– Я принесу… — она поспешно бросилась на кухню, чтобы принести сахар, сливки и заодно высморкаться.

А Джон, как только поднялся по лестнице, и Майк проверил расход кислорода через канюлю, подошел к кровати Шерлока, упал на нее и прямо в одежде заснул мертвым сном.

Шерлок плотно прикрыл дверь в спальню, чтобы разговор в гостиной не разбудил Джона, хотя, судя по тому, что он не шевелился, его и из пушки было не разбудить.

Чайник опустел, и Лестрейд первым понял намек.

— Надо дать вам немного отдохнуть, — сказал он, отставляя чашку и блюдце. – Устроиться.

Шерлок, занимавший свое странного вида удобное кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и вцепившись в подлокотники, благодарно улыбнулся и встал.

— Да, — с притворным сожалением сказал он. – Боюсь, что я немного… устал.

Говорил ли он когда-нибудь подобное в своей жизни? Из его уст это прозвучало странно.

Майк доедал четвертое печенье и поспешно запихал в рот его остатки.

– В самом деле, — сказал он, все еще жуя, и встал.

Они подошли к дивану, на котором были свалены их куртки, и оделись. Миссис Хадсон рассказывала о вечеринке, которую они готовили с Молли. Шерлок про нее уже забыл. Он вздохнул.

— Если будут какие-нибудь проблемы, звони, — сказал Майк, улыбаясь.

— Непременно, Майк, — ответил Шерлок, пожал ему руку, и Майк стал спускаться по лестнице.

— Я буду на связи, — Лестрейд кивнул ему, развернулся и тоже ушел.

Казалось, миссис Хадсон не могла смотреть на него без слез, так что Шерлок быстро обнял ее, поцеловал в щеку и пожелал спокойной ночи.

— Я буду внизу, — дрожащим голосом сказала она и поспешно ретировалась, беспрестанно всхлипывая.

С величайшим облегчением Шерлок закрыл дверь и запер ее на замок.

Он вернулся в гостиную и оглядел ее. Огонь в камине догорал, но все еще излучал жар и свет. Шерлок расстегнул пиджак, снял его и осторожно повесил на подлокотник дивана.

Потом он медленно обошел всю комнату, прикасаясь ко всему, что встречалось на пути. Тарелка с ярко-красными яблоками на журнальном столике. Смайлик высоко на стене, дырки от пуль, которые так и не заделали, рваные обои на их месте. На каминной полке он нашел лапу Кота-Счастливчика и медленно помахал ей. Доска от игры «Улика» была все так же пришпилена ножом к стене.

Микроскоп вернули на кухонный стол, только этот был не его. Наверное, Джон или миссис Хадсон продали старый – разумно. Джону он был не нужен, и он давно жаловался, что время от времени хотел бы пользоваться кухонным столом.

Все это было похоже на крохотный музей его жизни с Джоном, и Шерлоку это безумно нравилось.

Он прошел по коридору, расстегивая рубашку, открыл дверь и вошел в свою спальню, освещенную только тусклым светом лампы, стоявшей на письменном столе в дальнем конце комнаты.

Джон даже не ворочался. Он по-прежнему лежал в куртке, но лицо блестело от пота. Неудивительно – топился камин, и миссис Хадсон в кои-то веки не экономила на отоплении, так что в квартире было невероятно тепло.

Шерлок, в распахнутой рубашке, наклонился над Джоном, убрал его руки с живота и стал расстегивать куртку. Джон пошевелился и издал протестующий звук.

— Джон, дай я тебя переодену, — тихо сказал Шерлок.

— И так хорошо… — выдохнул Джон.

— Нет, ты в куртке, — ответил Шерлок. – Давай я тебя подвину и раздену.

Джон очнулся, обнял Шерлока рукой за спину, и Шерлок приподнял его. После стольких недель у них получалось проделывать это так слаженно, что вскоре Джон оказался на краю кровати. Шерлок вытащил канюли, чтобы удобнее было раздеваться.

Куртка, жилет, рубашка. Ботинки, носки, брюки, и вот Джон остался только в белых хлопчатобумажных трусах.

— Чертовски жарко, — зевая, сказал все еще полусонный Джон.

— Да, кажется, миссис Хадсон хотела, чтобы было «по-домашнему», — сказал Шерлок, стягивая с себя брюки и швыряя их на пол рядом с рубашкой. В одних черных боксерах ему стало прохладнее, и он помог Джону снова надеть канюли.

Джон сел прямее, возясь с широкой застежкой-липучкой на груди.

– Помоги… снять это.

— Ты уверен? Сможешь обойтись без него?

Джон кивнул, с полуулыбкой бросив оценивающий взгляд на тело Шерлока.

— Я хочу чувствовать тебя всей кожей, — тихо сказал он, и Шерлоку понравилось, как это прозвучало.

Несколько мгновений спустя Джон добился желаемого и откинулся на спину, а Шерлок лег справа, обнял его, перекинув длинную ногу через его бедро, а руку положил на низ живота. Он укрыл их тонкой серой простыней, и легонько провел пальцами по груди Джона. Со всеми этими шрамами, подумал Шерлок, она похожа на карту пересеченной местности.

— Ну… — сказал Джон, кислород шипел рядом с кроватью и в полоске над его верхней губой. Он так устал, что ему было трудно даже обнять Шерлока. – Хочешь покувыркаться?

Шерлок фыркнул от смеха.

– Да, — пробормотал он ему в щеку. – Только не сегодня.

Он прижался поцелуем к губам Джона, потом зарылся лицом в теплое местечко между его шеей и правым плечом.

— У нас в запасе целая вечность, — прошептал он Джону и самому себе. Он почувствовал, как Джон улыбается. – Спи.

 

ЭПИЛОГ.

 

— Шерлок, — закудахтала миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок в очередной раз поразился ее способности так невероятно пронзительно произносить его имя. — Почему ты прячешься на кухне, когда у тебя гости?

— Я не прячусь, — отрезал он. — Там слишком много чертовых людей, — он одернул пиджак. — Вы же знаете, в прошлом году их не было, так что этих я считаю уже толпой.

— В этом году у тебя больше друзей, чем в прошлом, — почти с упреком сказала миссис Хадсон. — И большинство людей бы на твоем месте радовалось. Их всего лишь чуть больше пяти.

Шерлок вздохнул. Снова друзья. Черт побери...

— А теперь возьми этот поднос с сэндвичами, отнеси и поставь на журнальный столик, хорошо? И убедись...

Но он пропустил остальное мимо ушей, потому что схватил поднос и унес его с кухни, приклеив к лицу приветливую, как он надеялся, улыбку.

В гостиной было до скверности много народу. Лестрейд сидел в кресле Шерлока и разговаривал с Джоном и Куинсом. Другой американец разговаривал с Молли, а третий стоял с Иарлой у окна.

Молли и ее морской пехотинец (Мик? Крис? Еще кто-то с таким же односложным именем? Нет, Мик гей, напомнил себе Шерлок, значит, Крис) стояли рядом с журнальным столиком, и пока Шерлок дошел до него, пока освобождал поверхность столика, чтобы поставить поднос, он невольно подслушал их разговор.

Было более чем ясно, что Молли уже втрескалась по уши, но Крис, скорее всего, вычислил Шерлок, женат или, по крайней мере, помолвлен. Тем не менее, Крис был любезен и искренне заинтересовался Молли, и ей это ужасно нравилось. У нее в руках был какой-то дурацкий напиток с трубочкой.

— О, я работаю с трупами, — сказала она со свойственным ей тактом.

— Какое совпадение, — рассмеявшись, бесстрастно сказал Крис. — А мы с друзьями последние несколько лет убиваем.

Молли покраснела, будто он сказал ей, что ему нравятся ее волосы.

— Это... здорово. Должно быть, это здорово.

Шерлок приложил все усилия, чтобы не возвести глаза к небу. Он быстро ретировался.

*

— Так откуда же вы знаете Шерлока и Джона? — спросил Мик, а Иарла невольно смотрел на его губы.

Прекрати, одернул он сам себя. _Он же чертов морпех, господи..._

— Я познакомился с Шерлоком в Амстердаме, — ответил Иарла. — Он тогда работал... кое над чем.

Мик кивнул, и Иарла мог поклясться, что он тоже исподтишка наблюдает за ним. На Мике была голубая флисовая майка и джинсы, на груди виднелась цепочка солдатских жетонов. Он выглядел как турист, чей-то старший брат или молодой отец тройни.

Не гей, Бреннан, повторял Иарла про себя. Не гей.

Мик снова заговорил.

— Над чем-то, связанным с... тем, что они делали, да?  Тем, над чем он работал с Джоном?

Иарла кивнул.

— Да, а я ввязался во все это случайно, — он отхлебнул из своего стакана, чувствуя, как проклятый алкоголь устремился прямо к бледным ирландским щекам.

— А, понятно, — откашлялся Мик. — Так чем же вы занимаетесь?

Иарла застыл. Мик был первым человеком, который спросил его об этом, значит, он первый раз произнесет это вслух.

— Я служу в британской разведке, — сказал он, и ему страшно захотелось рассмеяться, когда он увидел впечатленное лицо Мика.

— Правда? Вау. Наверное, это....

Его прервало появление Шерлока с подносом маленьких причудливых кексов, каждый из которых был украшен листиками плюща.

— Да, вы оба геи, — бросил он и пошел к Джону, Лейстреду и остальным.

Мик и Иарла смотрели ему в след, потом повернулись друг к другу.

— Да уж, — сказал Мик и взял свой стакан.

Иарла уже смеялся.

– Ну, вот и поговорили.

*

Шерлок бухнул поднос на столик и одернул пиджак.

— Счет, пожалуйста, официант, — сказал Лестрейд, и Шерлок ответил ему таким взглядом с прищуром, что Майк Стэмфорд едва не поперхнулся чаем.

— Шерлок, — подал голос Джон из своего привычного кресла. — Надеюсь, ты хорошо себя ведешь.

— Я всегда себя хорошо веду, — отрезал Шерлок, развернулся и снова ушел на кухню.

Куинс посмотрел на него, потом на Джона.

— Чувак, твой бойфренд всегда такой мудак?

— Без комментариев, черт возьми, — сказал Лестрейд, сделал большой глоток виски и разжевал лед.

Джон рассмеялся.

— В компании посторонних? По большей части, да.

*

— Шерлок, а теперь сыграй для меня что-нибудь, — попросила миссис Хадсон, когда вечеринка подходила к концу.

У них уже появилась традиция — мелодия была для миссис Хадсон лучшим подарком, а в этом году у Шерлока, конечно же, не было времени подготовиться.

Тем не менее, он достал скрипку из футляра, миссис Хадсон зашикала на гостей, и Шерлок вдруг понял, что оказался в центре всеобщего внимания. По радио тоже передавали рождественские гимны, и Молли пошла выключить его.

Во внезапной тишине Шерлок прислушался и поднял руку.

– Не надо, Молли, — сказал он, наклонив голову. – Оставь.

Валторна заиграла «Старое доброе время» соло. Он вслушался в такт, потом поднял скрипку, закрыл глаза и начал импровизировать.

Сначала он подыгрывал мелодии, а потом, точно в нужный момент, перешел на другую. «Дай нам мир», одна из первых простых мелодий, которую он выучился играть, лилась из-под смычка, мелодия плавно перетекала одна в другую.

Гимн по радио только начался, так что у Шерлока было предостаточно времени, чтобы импровизировать. Когда он случайно взглянул на миссис Хадсон, она захлопала в ладоши с улыбкой чистой радости на лице.

Когда валторна смолкла, он опустил смычок. Гостиная взорвалась аплодисментами.

— Браво, — крикнул Джон, улыбаясь ему.

— Твое здоровье! – сказал Мик, поднимая свой (третий по счету) бокал.

— Шерлок, это было так мило, — сказала миссис Хадсон, смеясь от радости. – Так мило. Большое спасибо тебе, дорогой.

Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в щеку.

*

На следующее утро – 23 декабря – Шерлок попросил Лестрейда отвезти Джона на его первый прием к физиотерапевту, сказав, что у него «срочные дела».

— Ладно, — сказал немного озадаченный Джон. – Все хорошо?

— Да, да, — поспешно сказал Шерлок, выпивая свой утренний чай и хватая со стола второй тост. – Скорее всего, вернусь сразу после тебя.

Потом он надел пальто, завязал шарф элегантной петлей и отправился ловить такси.

Сев в машину, он достал телефон.

«Ты сегодня дома?»

Долгое молчание. «Да, что-нибудь случилось?» -- ответил брат.

«Нет, ничего», он помялся, потом глубоко вздохнул и набрал: «Хотел заехать на минутку».

На этот раз молчание было непередаваемо долгим. Потом пришел ответ: «Я поставлю чайник».

Такси выехало из города. Шерлоку надо было сказать таксисту, на какую из дорог без указателей поворачивать.

Наконец они остановились перед фасадом огромного особняка. Широкая подъездная аллея была все еще покрыта легкой коркой снега. Дом казался пустым, но по окнам было видно, что в нем живут.

— Вы можете подождать? – спросил Шерлок. – Я дам сверху двадцать фунтов.

Таксист засмеялся:

– Без вопросов.

Шерлок вышел и подошел к знакомой двери. Он хотел постучать, но дверь распахнулась, как только он поднял руку.

Шерлок смотрел на брата, который стоял в своих узких темных брюках, рубашке и вязаном жилете. Майкрофт хмурился.

— Шерлок. Зайдешь?

В холле они долго стояли лицом к лицу. Шерлок заложил руки за спину.

— Могу я… взять твое пальто? – спросил Майкрофт, и Шерлок неохотно подчинился, снял пальто и шарф. Майкрофт взял их и указал в сторону большой гостиной. Шерлок проследовал туда, и они сели за маленький столик, на котором стоял сервиз их матушки.

— С Джоном все в порядке? – спросил Майкрофт, разливая чай.

Шерлок откашлялся и положил сахар в тонкую чашку.

– Да, он поправляется. Сегодня утром поехал на физиотерапию с Лестрейдом на случай каких-либо неприятностей с журналистами.

— Понятно, — ответил Майкрофт, беря свою чашку.

В камине потрескивал огонь. Они оба отпили по глотку чая.

— Шерлок, прости меня, но… что случилось? – спросил Майкрофт.

— Случилось? – переспросил Шерлок.

Майкрофт тяжело, но терпеливо вздохнул.

– Ты не был в моем доме больше десяти лет.

— Да, кажется, так оно и есть, — сказал Шерлок, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Странно, но здесь ничего не изменилось.

Майкрофт скупо улыбнулся. Шерлок видел, что он по-прежнему ждет ответа.

— Ничего не случилось, Майкрофт, — тихо сказал он. – Я просто подумал… Рождество… надо сходить друг к другу в гости.

Майкрофт смотрел на него так, будто у него внезапно выросла вторая голова. – В гости, — тихо повторил он. – На Рождество.

Шерлок раздраженно хмыкнул.

– Ну да. В гости на Рождество. Так ведь поступают все люди, да?

Майкрофт поставил чашку и блюдце и сокрушенно пожал плечами.

– Так мне говорили.

Шерлок откинулся на подушки кресла.

– Так что да, я пришел к тебе в гости.

Майкрофт опустил глаза и положил руки на колени.

— Хорошо, — сказал он после долгого молчания. Казалось, он все тщательно обдумывал. – Может, показать тебе мой сад? Хотя, естественно, в это время года он выглядит не лучшим образом.

Шерлок кивнул, наклонился вперед и поставил на стол свою чашку.

– Да. Твой сад. Пойдем… посмотрим.

**

— Какого черта вы повезли нас через город в обед? – набросился Лестрейд на таксиста через маленькое окошко в стекле.

— Простите, сэр, — сказал водитель, указывая на радиоприемник. – Везде пробки. Я думал, что так мы быстрее доедем.

Лестрейд фыркнул и откинулся на сиденье.

– Блин, да мы поседеем в этой пробке.

Джон смотрел в окно. Как раз в это время офисные работники выходили на деловой обед или чтобы перекусить по-быстрому. Он ненавидел это время в центре города. А вообще-то, он не появлялся здесь с тех пор как…

— О боже, — сказал Джон, выпрямляясь.

— Что? – подхватил мгновенно взвившийся Лестрейд.

Но Джон ему не ответил. Потому что прямо перед такси запруженную улицу переходил возвращавшийся в свой банк Себастьян Уилкс.

О. Он…

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Джон, открыл дверь и медленно выбрался из такси.

— Джон, какого хрена… — но дверь захлопнулась, оборвав вопли Лестрейда.

Джон шел медленно, но Уилкс, казалось, особенно и не торопился. Он разговаривал по телефону.

— Себастьян! – крикнул Джон, идя за ним. – Себастьян Уилкс!

Уилкс остановился и обернулся. Он увидел приближающегося к нему Джона и улыбнулся ему странной, насмешливой улыбкой.

— Глазам своим не верю, — сказал Уилкс, когда Джон подошел. – Вы не Джон… простите, не помню вашу фамилию. «Коллега» Шерлока Холмса, да?

Джон, наконец, встал с ним лицом к лицу.

– Уотсон. И я не коллега. Бойфренд.

Уилкс заржал в высшей степени снисходительно и насмешливо.

– А, ну да. Тогда вас можно поздравить, я полагаю? Чем еще я могу вам помочь?

Джону пришлось вложить в удар всю силу, но этого оказалось достаточно. Прежде чем Уилкс понял, что его ударили, он шлепнулся на задницу, держась за челюсть. Глаз мгновенно заплыл.

— Какого черта вы делаете? – почти завизжал он.

Джон тяжело дышал, боль разрывала грудь.

– Теперь мы оба знаем, за что вам это, да?

Уилкс уставился на него, потеряв дар речи.

Джон ткнул пальцем прямо ему в лицо.

– Больше никогда. Никогда. Не смейте к нему подходить. Ясно? Если вы не послушаетесь, я расскажу всем, всем, какой вы жалкий ублюдок.

Уилкс по-прежнему смотрел на него, потирая лицо.

— Счастливого Рождества, мудило, — сказал Джон, развернулся и побрел обратно в такси.

Пораженный Лестрейд почти прижался лицом к оконному стеклу. Оказавшись в кабине, Джон почти скорчился от боли, но отдышался и сумел откинуться на сиденье. Лестрейд схватил его за плечо.

— Господи, приятель, какого хрена все это значит?

Джон несколько секунд молчал, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Наверное, тебе нужно арестовать меня за нападение на человека.

Лестрейд подумал.

– А причина была веская?

Джон кивнул.

– Более чем.

Лестрейд пожал плечами, и такси, наконец, поехало.

– Тогда ничего страшного.

**

Сочельник прошел тихо и мирно. Шерлок и Джон проснулись, приняли душ, оделись. Шерлок облачился в свою домашнюю повседневную одежду – черные брюки, белую рубашку и синий халат.

Из-за больной руки Джон не смог влезть в один из своих ужасающих рождественских свитеров (и слава богу, подумал Шерлок), поэтому он надел рубашку, которую расстегнул на верхнюю пуговичку, и джинсы. Укрыв колени пледом, он с пачкой газет устроился в своем любимом кресле.

Где-то в обед к ним поднялась миссис Хадсон и постучала в дверь. Шерлок крикнул «войдите».

— Кое-кто пришел повидаться с тобой, дорогой, — сказал она с обеспокоенным лицом.

— Журналист? – спросил Шерлок из своего кресла, сложив газету и нахмурившись.

— Кажется, клиент. Она сказала, что услышала по телевизору, что ты жив и вернулся в Лондон, и она подумала… Она очень расстроена.

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись, Джон пожал плечами.

— Почему нет? – сказал Джон, и улыбка тронула его губы.

Они долго слушали клиентку, ее рассказ перемежался слезами. Миссис Хадсон очень жалела даму – Сару Якобсон – и то и дело снабжала бумажными салфетками. Ее муж исчез. Она была убеждена, что это связано с кучей бухгалтерских документов по зарубежным счетам, с которыми он имел дело на работе.

Шерлок сидел и слушал, сложив пальцы перед лицом.

— Вы уверены, что он просто не сбежал с другой женщиной? – резко бросил Шерлок, пока в его голове вертелись изящные винтики. – Он ведь уже поступал так раньше, да?

Пораженная Якобсон уставилась на него.

– Откуда вы…?

— Неважно, — перебил ее Джон. – Были какие-то признаки того, что он может… ну…

— Нет, нет, — сказала она, овладев собой. – Это было так давно. У нас… все наладилось.

Шерлок прищурился. Она говорила правду.

— Я полагаю, вы принесли с собой те документы, — сказал он.

Она кивнула и стала возиться со своей огромной сумочкой.

– Да, вот они, – и вытащила толстенную пачку.

— Оставьте их, я посмотрю, — сказал Шерлок и подался вперед, чтобы взять документы. Он тут же начал листать их. – В данный момент я не беру заказов – мой помощник болен, – он кивнул на Джона, который, казалось, удивился. – Но я посмотрю документы и извещу вас, если что-нибудь узнаю.

Потом он с головой ушел в данные, мгновенно позабыв о ее присутствии.

— Мы вам позвоним, — услышал он тихий голос Джона.

Миссис Хадсон суетливо проводила ее до выхода. Якобсен поблагодарила ее и высморкалась.

О, подумал Шерлок. О…

— Миссис Якобсон, — окликнул он, поднимая глаза. Она была почти у двери, но обернулась и посмотрела на него, прижимая к лицу салфетку.

— Да?

Он встал и подошел к ней. Она смотрела на него огромными мокрыми глазами.

— Я сожалею о вашем несчастье, особенно в это время года, — тихо сказал он. – Но я могу заверить вас, что сделаю все, что смогу. Все будет хорошо.

Она опустила руку, шагнула к Шерлоку и обняла его за шею. Он удивился и смог только неуклюже похлопать ее по спине.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — пробормотала она, отпустила его и сказала изумленной миссис Хадсон, что провожать ее не нужно.

Шерлок откашлялся и одернул халат. Потом он вернулся к своему креслу, взял документы и положил их на колени.

Каменно-неподвижный Джон наблюдал за ним с ласковой едва заметной улыбкой.

— Что? – спросил Шерлок своим самым раздраженным тоном.

Джон пожал здоровым плечом.

– Ничего. Просто… Ничего, – он улыбнулся еще шире и взял книгу.

— Она была расстроена, — тихо сказал Шерлок. – Я подумал, что это будет… — он примолк, разочарованно вздохнул и с головой ушел в цифры.

Потом стоящая рядом миссис Хадсон обхватила ладонями его лицо, наклонилась и долгим ласковым поцелуем прижалась к щеке.

Это было так обезоруживающе, что он не протестовал. С тех пор, как умерла его мать, никто не целовал его так любяще и по-матерински.

— Я так скучала по тебе, Шерлок, — прошептала она. – С возвращением домой.

Потом она отпустила его. Он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, покраснел и отвел глаза. Джон старательно изображал, что читает, но все еще улыбался.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок, откашлявшись, будто что-то внезапно попало в горло. – Налейте мне чаю, если не трудно.

Она улыбнулась и слегка стукнула его по руке.

— Только один раз. Ты же знаешь, я не ваша экономка, — сказала она и пошла на кухню ставить чайник.


	26. Клип сделан  специально для Sherlock Holmes BigBang 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Форма: клип  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Шерлок/Джон, Майкрофт, Ирен, Джеймс Мориарти   
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма, экшен, ангст  
> Рейтинг: nc-17  
> Продолжительность: 55,9 MB, 2:28  
> Исходники: музыка: Rob Dougan - Left Me for the Dead  
> видео: Sherlock BBC, Lone Survivor, Drugstore Cowboy, Trainspotting, 88 minute, Dreamcatcher, Judas Kiss, Queer as Folk, Восточный мак. Красный мак. Цветы в Курске  
> Предупреждения: наркотики, БДСМ, попытка суицида, насилие  
> Примечание: специально приглашенные на роль Джеймса Мориарти - актер Аль Пачино, на роль Петровича - актер Нил МакДонаф


End file.
